


Dying Waves

by clearelphaba94



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I will just randomly edit every once and a while, So don't be surprised if the word count changes and there aren't any new chapters, Torture, Violence, canon-typical violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 118,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearelphaba94/pseuds/clearelphaba94
Summary: When one of your closest friends wins a dream holiday to Bangkok and invites you to come along, you would take it.However, Beth Wilkins was thrown in the deep end when she met the one man who would throw her world upside down.





	1. Stalking the prey

We walked the blinding street, laughing and chatting about the weeks ahead. The light glared through the near blackness of the night, but the loud mutters sang through the street as it leads us downhill and towards the dock. It was crowded with locals and other tourists like us, enjoying what the night had to offer and engulf every second of it. I was in Bangkok with my three best friends and roommates; Alison Everette, Jerry Dulawan, William ‘Walker’ Colbert and me, Beth Wilkins. If you had spotted us, I would be the one most covered and the only one with the high-waisted jeans. I had a black leather jacket with studs over the collar, a fitted black top with halter straps and black dolly shoes. Alison wore a green lace dress with matching shoes, Jerry in a red shirt with a golden tie and light jeans, finally Walker parading around in deer shirt and black trousers.

The trip here was pure luck, thanks to Alison winning a call-in competition on the TV for this. I remember her running to my room in her PJs, screaming about the holiday. A two week breaks in Bangkok and all expensive paid. She cried with joy. We spent ages planning everything, well… I did. I’m normally the one who plans everything and I normally get called ‘mom’ by the others, I over think and try my best to get everything right. One of the reasons I would make a good doctor one day, even had to call everyone’s jobs to get time off at the same time. Jerry was helpful at times but he would quickly get bored and hang out with Walker.

Walker ran around the group towards one of the nightclubs. “WALKER!!! DON’T RUN OFF!!!” Jerry yelled at him, I had to cover my ear while Alison released my arm in pursuit of him. Me and Jerry followed at a normal pace, watching as Alison and Walker flashed their IDs at the bouncer; who stood in front of a very flashy nightclub. I got lucky as I had just turned 24 three days before we got on the plane and needed a new ID. “Sorry about them.” Jerry nodded as we showed him our ID cards while I looked at the ground, the bouncer’s eyes felt dirty when they fell upon me. Jerry placed his arm around me to show me that I would be alright.

Jerry is one of my oldest friends; we first met when I first move to America at 9 from England and had always been my wall, he stayed with me and accepted me no matter what. Jerry had light blond hair, heavy green eyes and well-built. He was training to become a photographer and moved in with me and Ali as he wasn’t coping with the bills. Ali and I are in training to getting our dream jobs, Alison is currently a rookie in the police force and I’m just starting an internship at my local hospital. Walker works in a department store. I meet Alison and Walker when I started university, Alison was my roommate, Walker got drunk and climbed through our window; thinking it was his room. He landed right on top of me while I was sleeping. We dumped him on our couch with a large bowl until he was sober.

The nightclub was darker then outside, with flashes of lights throughout the dance floor and blue lights under and behind the bar.  “Get three beers, Beth.” Jerry stated as pointed at the small table in the corner. “I’m going to grab that table before anyone else does, be careful.” He jogged over to it. I could see Walker and Ali dancing to the side of the dance floor, oh the shame. I walked over the bar. I placed my hands on the edge on the bar and waited for one of the bartender to come over. I tapped my nails on the surface, looking straight forward at the prices. It was pretty cheap yet there wasn’t that crowded. The nightclub itself look very modern and new, like it had just opened. It’s surprising that not many people were in here. Maybe it was early hours.

A man stopped next to me, his arm just brushed mine. I didn’t turn to face him but in my view, I could see the outline of his face from the corner of my eye. He looked over me slowly; I didn’t move to greet his eyes. The bartender stopped in front of me. “1 coke and 3 chang beers, please.” I asked.

 “Wait a second, I just gave out the last beers but there are more in the back.” The bartender replied as he quickly shorted out my coke and placed it on the bar. I nodded and watched him walk away. The man next to me was still watching me; I felt his eyes on me as I waited. I couldn’t tell if he was undressing or judging me. If he was undressing me, I would be very surprised as I wasn’t the prettiest girl in here. I wasn’t stick thin; I was too curvy for my liking but I was still in health state physical. My dark-brown hair ended past my shoulders and I had a little amount of make-up on. I am nothing special.

“I like your jacket; it looks very expensive.” I turned to face him. His accent was different but hypnotic, I had trouble trying to pin where he was from. Based on his voice alone, it was easy to tell that he wasn’t local.  I saw that he wasn’t alone, he was surrounded by people. It was hard to tell if they were with him or just choosing to stand really close to him, for some odd reason.

“Pardon?” I asked him, there were more lights on now so I got a clearer view of his face. He was very handsome, his faded green eyes stood boldly against the darkness. I could just make out his hair; a Mohawk, which I think is an odd choice for him. He had strong facial features and a scar that just came into my view, starting above his eyebrow.

“I said I like your jacket.” He purred, coming closer to me. “But I think wearer would make a better picture.” He smirked as I felt my face turn a little red.

“Thank you… “I muttered, I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t use to being hit on, or if he was hitting on me.  Unless it was by the usual old men in their hospital gowns at work. This guy was very different from them, his attempts actually work.

“I’m Vaas.” He purred, leaning his head to the side. “What about you?” I leaned towards the counter. He moved his hand over to mine. I moved mine away; I didn’t know what to do so I watched his reaction. He kept his hand close to mine and remained relaxed.

“Beth.” I nodded. His little finger was toughing me, it felt rough and it was bandaged. I kept my eye on it; heck, part of me wanted to get some clean bandages for him. Even in the poor light, they looked like they haven’t been changed for days. In the middle of a nightclub was not the best place to have my work head on.

“I don’t see many beauties like you.” He purred, I raised an eyebrow at the comment. “I would look around the room before saying stuff like that.” I stated without thinking, taking a sip of large pint of coke. Vaas chuckled, it was gorgeous.

“You’re funny.” He chuckled.

“You think that’s funny, wait till I actually start making jokes.” I shrugged. He laughed again; it annoyed me a little that he laughed even if I wasn’t making a joke. It was more of comment this time, it is a really bad habit in fact and I’m normally my own punchline. Picking at anything I don’t like about myself, even if nobody knows that how I feel about myself.

“A girl with a sense of humour that could get you in trouble if you’re not careful.” He was still smiling.

“Why? Could it make someone laugh themselves to death, besides I know when to stop.” I remarked, as I placed my glass down onto the bar. The bartender was taking his sweet time with the beers, I haven’t been interrupted by the other so at least they were enjoying themselves.

Vaas gently moved his hand on top of mine. Not noticing until he started rubbing his thumb against my wrist, my cheeks turned a little red. “Aww, what a cute little blush.” Vaas chimed. “I didn’t think I would get that kind of reaction from you, sweetheart.” I gave a smile, my lips only just parted. I found this surprisingly comforting, I could feel myself letting my guard down. Completely focused on him and nothing else.

“Maybe you…me…” He pointed at me with his free hand then to himself, to the beat of his own voice. He pointed to himself then to the door, making a clicking noise with mouth once he stopped. “… Get out of here, I have a boat and we can go somewhere a little more…” he tilted his head. “… Private. I don’t get a chance with many beauties and you, Beth, look like someone who could change the people around her.” The tone of his voice made his offer tempting yet it puzzled me that he would say that. What was he talking about. Changing the people around me. What? That confusing statement dragged me back to reality. I could see all my friends hanging out the table Jerry claimed.

“I can’t, I’m with friends.” I replied, pointing at each of them. He didn’t move from where he was standing, his smile widened. “Also… since I don’t drink… at all, personally choice. I have to help them back to the hotel and ready for tomorrow.”

“Shame, most girls here aren’t even worth shit since you walked in.” He leaned a little closer. “I was tempted but then you appeared, standing there. Not many people force me to change my mind. I didn’t know what to do but get a closer look.” He came closer; he ran his free hand up and down my arm. Something came over me, I didn’t know why. It was like I was in a trance. “You are special, I can tell. This is not the sort of place I could find someone like you. You look like you are only here for your friends, watching as you studying the mysteries of the world as they run wild. I would very much love to watch the world with you.” His face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips, I was tempted to kiss him but I just met the guy. I never had such a temptation like this. I normally have to plan everything to make a moment like this. Every single thing about him was so bold and intriguing.

“Here are your drinks.” The bartender stated, I didn’t even see him appear. I pulled myself back into the dark surrounding. Retreating back to my awkward state. Vaas had moved his hands away slowly, a cold air hit my hands as it was released from him. I nodded at him before I turned with my tray of drinks.

“I’ll make sure we meet again.” Vaas purred. I looked back to see that he was still watching me, something changed in his smirk.

As I got to the table, Alison was just getting to the table. She walked along side me and grabbed one of the beer bottles off the tray “BETH AND THAT GUY SITTING A TREE…” she sung at me, pointing at Vaas. At this point, my cheeks couldn’t get any redder at this rate.

“Shush, nothing happened.” I added, “I said no and that’s how it’s going to stay.” Jerry gave us his infamous stun look, almost grateful that I didn’t make a move. While Walker was lying across the table, taking up most of the table. I had to place the tray of drinks between his open legs. He shuffled back a bit to make more room for the tray. Walker grabbed a beer and downed at much as he could. Swallowing a mouth before he spoke

“I could see that.” Walker gulped. “I had to drink other people’s drink while he got comfy on your arm.” Jerry shot him an incredibly annoyed look, like a parent would if they found their child running around with a knife. “I didn’t finish them, just took enough without them knowing.” Walker explained, sounding a little intoxicated. Alison sat herself down opposite Jerry, crossing her legs elegantly as she got comfortable.

“Besides, Beth needs to grow up and get some coc---“As she chuckled manically, I play-punched her in the arm to cut her off. “What? Everyone knows that you don’t want a guy yet, little miss virgin.” I rubbed my hand on forehead, now wishing I had taken Vaas on the offer then listen to them whine me up. Based on how loud they were, he could probably hear them.

“I’m waiting for the right moment to do something like that. It’s something I don’t want rush into.” I explained, “I know it’s stupid but I don’t want to go in guns blazing and ruin an important moment for me.” I placed myself down next to Jerry, he helped himself to the last beer before shuffling himself around soft seat to make room for me.

Walker sat up, looking down at me. “Maybe if you did go in with guns glazing, the guy would be too scared to get it up.” He joked; his laugh was cut short when Jerry pushed him back down onto the table. His beer split onto his shirt, Walker didn’t notice. He was still laughing hard at his comment.

The night went on; I was still being watched by Vaas. There was something about him that confused me, I was attracted to him but I felt …off. If he liked me, he could just come over and talk to me but he stayed by the bar. Every once and a while, he would send a drink over to our table. It could be because some of his ‘mates’ started talking at him. He only spoke once or twice with them, he even pointed at us while talking. Walker shakily raised a shot to them and they copied his action, without half of the drink landing on Jerry.

We left around 3 o’clock; Walker was the only one who got drunk. Jerry carried him over his shoulders as we walked out. Alison had already left with some guy, I didn’t see who but I’m grateful the walls were thick and we both had keys to the hotel room. I turned to wave goodbye to Vaas but he was already gone. Nodding to myself before I followed Jerry and Walker back to the hotel. I kept to myself and didn’t listen to the weird conversation between the lads. A part of me was hoping that he was staying at our hotel.

The street was near empty, apart from the few men running past us or just standing about in groups having hushed conversations. One of the men running almost knocked me over as he went up hill. I managed to catch myself, shooting a very angry look to the guy. He had a bandana over his mouth, a cap covering most his head and I never really saw his eyes. The stranger tipped his cap before running up hill and vanishing into the night… well, morning.

We got back our rooms in one piece but Alison wasn’t there. I was worried about her but that wasn’t anything new. She was the opposite of me, Alison believed in living in the moment and taking life as it came. She loved every part of herself, and from the sight of her, rightly so. While I hate looking at myself in the mirror. She would take things lightly as it would sink in and eat at me for days. I quickly texted her and placed my mobile by my bed. I got changed into my pjs and threw myself onto my bed; I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you for reading. I've only just returned to writing fanfiction after a long time, so I might still be rusty. I have uploaded this before years ago and have only recently started up re-writing it. When I went back to it, it was so bad. There were so many things that need to change. This is also up on Fanfiction, but other chapters aren't great. I'll be updating the old chapters first, before working on the any new ones. So please be patient with me. I would love to hear your feedback.


	2. At the watering hole

I awoke to the long trail of banging on my hotel door; I forced myself out of bed and checked my phone to see if Alison had tried to contract me. No luck there. I slowly opened the door, covering my mouth as I yawned loudly. It was Walker, still in his clothes from last night. “Hi Beth.” He moaned. He honestly looked like Simon Pegg should be hitting him with a cricket bat, with the large black circles around his eyes and his mouth hanging open. “It’s just going to be you and Jerry today, maybe Allie.” I leaned against the frame of the door, folding my arms and looking incredibly cocky.

“There are moments like this where I’m glad that I don’t drink.” I rejoiced. Walker frowned unamused at my comment, I lowered my tone before asking “By the way, did you get any texts, calls or meet-and-greets from Alison this morning. She didn’t come back last night and…” Walker ran his hand through his natural black hair.

“Nope, sorry.” He moaned. Walker was one of those people who could go through life without a care in the world, apart from his all-day hangovers. He was a good-looking guy with a warm attitude towards any people; he has more friends than he will ever remember and that’s not counting social media. Most of the girls we know have had a crush on him at least once, mine died down after we became close and he knew about it too; he just never saw me that way. Better to keep a friend then lose a lover. Anyone would fall for his hazel eyes and dark completion, he was one of the rare nice guys. Until you give him a drink or two; then you’ll see the madness within him.

“Alright then, thanks. I’ll have my phone if you need us.” I nodded at him, standing at my full height, barely reaching his shoulders. “Cool and I will be waiting until you guys get back.” Walker added and he dragged his tired body back to his room. “Jerry said he’ll meet you at the dock for snorkelling. You know the one.” He added. I watched him get to the elevator and waved him off.

“You should be running, I think I can hear the resident evil cast on their way to find you.” I called down the hall.

“Oh, Fu---“The elevator opened and a mother with three small children exited. “Fu---Fudge you!” Walker quickly corrected himself. I laughed loudly as I watched him get in the lift then returned to my room to get ready for my day out.

Alison didn’t show while I was getting changed. I threw in a couple of her things into my bag before I left, I had my normal stuff in my bag; purse, iPod, keys, phone and sanitary towels. But for this, I also had to put underwear and a black t-shirt in my bag as I was wearing my swimming costume under my clothes; it was a plain black one. I wore my jeans and red Taren shirt on top of it, with my joker converses.

I went as quickly as I could on my way to the dock, keeping an eye for Alison. She would always call me and since we were here, I am more likely to panic about her. She was the one who wanted to go to this island and snorkel. She wasn’t the most responsible person and could easily get herself in trouble; you could normally spot her in a crowd because of her red curly hair. Even when she was in trouble, she is fast on her feet to make it right. There are even times when I have a problem; she is the one with the pots of ice cream and rented movies, waiting for me to cry it out with her. She’ll need to get herself in gear if she wants to be a good cop.

I got to dock just in time to get on the boat, Jerry was waiting for me. He waved as I jogged down the dock, leaning against one of the long beams of wood. “Sorry, just me and you today.” I belted towards him. He stood up as I stopped in front of him. He wasn’t as tall as Walker, so I didn’t have much trouble looking to him.

Jerry tapped me on the shoulder when I stopped in front of him. “I have heard nothing from Alison. She hasn’t called, she didn’t come back to the room. I’m panicking my arse off.” I rubbed my hand on my forehead. Jerry tapped my shoulder and smiled. He also knew had to keep me calm.

“Relax. She texted me twenty minutes ago, she said she's gone to breakfast with some hook up from last night. She’ll meet us afterwards. God knows why she changed her mind, but here we are.” He explained. I sighed with relief as we walked onto the boat. It was pretty big boat as it was holding a large group; I counted about sixteen people here for snorkelling. There were benches facing towards the back of the boat and through the window you could see more down below, along with the equipment. Me and Jerry took a seat in the back, where there was shadow from the driver’s area. We waited a few minutes until the boat started. The engine chuffed so quietly, we were surprised when the boat finally moved.

The instructor and supervisor stood in front of the group. The instructor explained that we were going off to this island where we would find more fish and plant life then the docks, because of the large number of boats; the fish tend to stay away. We listened to him talk about the rules and the usual bog-standard stuff you would expect to hear. Then they left us to mingle with each other, some people went over to talk to the supervisor but he just walked off. Jerry pulled out one of his Harry Dresden books.

I would have listened to my iPod, but I ended up starting a conversation with a young girl sat opposite me. She wanted to know where I got my shoes and it lead to different topics. her name was Emily. She was 15 but she looked younger. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail; she was wearing red shorts with white flowers pattern and a plain white tank top. Her parents were talking to another group, while Emily was told to stay on the bench. We maintained our conversation throughout the boat ride.

The journey was surprisingly long, a lot of people were saying it too. I wondered how much time we were going to have on this island, based on the journey here and back. It did put me a little on edge. When the boat finally pulled up to the little wooden dock. Everyone got off the boat quickly; I took my Taren shirt off and tied the sleeves around my waist.

Jerry was one of the first person off the boat and started helping people get across the bridge and onto the dock. He held the hands of the people asking for help and made sure they got down safely. The dock looked like it needed some work, the boards were uneven and there were holes from missing or snapped planks.

Emily was in front of me in the line for getting off, her jaw dropped at the sight of Jerry. “Well… this is going to be interesting.” I whispered to Jerry after Emily jumped down. Jerry took my hand then I hopped down, my shirt untied itself as I landed so I quickly grabbed it before fell off. I moved to the other side of the dock to let others get past; I looked down to make sure it stayed put this time.

I looked up and it hit me, I had only seen real tropical islands in books and movies but this was something that truly took my breath away; the clear sands, the clear waters, the bright colours and my god! I was lost for words. I couldn’t help but smile. Every single bit of anxiety was gone. I just wanted to lie down in the green grass; under the palm trees and watch everyone enjoying themselves in the ocean. But they told us not to go too far from the group; there were wild animals on the island that could be dangerous. There were a couple of wooden buildings nearby; they had a couple of pillars to hold up the open wall with a couple of men sat there and holding something that I could make out. I would have been tempted to live in one if all the buildings didn’t look so down beaten.

I walked down the dock slowly, just behind the group. I was having trouble with believing that I was really seeing this, Jerry turned back to see how I was doing. He nodded with a wild smile, with the same amount of amazement as I had. We followed the group until we got to a closed-in stretch of beach, we were told to get into our swimming costumes and grab our snorkels from the large box provided. I untied my shirt and placed it on a rock at the back of the beach; facing the jungle, then did the same with my jeans and my bag. Jerry had a pair of red trunks on while Emily had a pink bikini with white and yellow 3D flowers.

The lesson came and went quickly, they left us to get on with it but they would call us over if there was something wrong. A couple of people who went out further into the ocean than the rest of us, but they were quickly pulled back in when the supervisor said to stay close as there could be sharks. Most of the group had a left the water after he said that, peacefully relaxing on the sand and soaking up as much sun as they can.

Me, Jerry and Emily stayed close to the large collection of rocks towering out of the water; having gotten bored because we didn’t find any fish. So, we started secretly diving from the rocks when nobody was looking. The supervisor saw us, he came over to explained us that it was OK to be doing this as it was a quiet day. Then disappeared, nobody could see where he went off to. We just kept on doing it. Every once and a while hearing Emily’s father yelling at her to be careful. Me and Jerry wouldn’t let her get hurt. Even doing this, we weren’t in any danger. There were first aid kits littered on the shore and I knew how to help with an injury. If anyone was going to get hurt, it would probably be me. I’m not a strong swimmer, I enjoyed it but I would never go too far from the shore. The part of the ocean we were jumping into was safe enough to hit in the bottom straight away.

“I dare you to jump off the highest!” Emily called up as I started my climb. I waved one of my hands at the girl; showing her that I was already doing it. I easily walked up the rock, holding my arms out to keep balance. When I got to the top, I started to mess around by pulling stupid pose or two. Emily was laughing while Jerry bolted up to get to me as quickly as he could. “No, no, no!” I laughed loudly and pointed a finger at him to each no as he climbed onto the rock. I knew he was doing; he was going to push me off. Jerry started to run up to me, I continued to laugh and order him not to. As he got close, I pretended to get ready to jump but then… everything started to go so fast.

There was a gun shot.

Once it went off, Jerry pushed me backwards into the water. The surface crashed into my back and knocked the air right out of me, I quickly pulled myself up. The rock I fell from had covered my view of the others. I could hear everything that was happening; everyone was screaming, a mix of praying, panicking and ordering. Looking around, I could see someone walking up to Jerry on the rock from their reflections. I pulled myself back under the water and swam towards the rock before he could see me. Placing my back against the cool surface of the rock, I watched their shadows as the man forced Jerry to come with him. Jerry fought and yelled at the man, but it was for nothing.

Once they were out of sight, I followed the line of rocks back to the shore until I was out of water; I pecked through a small gap in one of the rocks. The instructor and one of the guests were laying on the group, their blood dyeing the sand beneath them. They weren’t breathing. I bit my lip hard to force myself to not scream, still looking. My eyes stung from when I landed into the ocean. Jerry and Emily were being held at gunpoint with the other guests, kneeling on the sand. Surrounded by men with piece of red clothing; each different from the other. The supervisor had put on a red hat and holding a large gun, he had his back to me and was talking to someone I couldn’t see completely. He was being cut off from the gap I was looking through.

One of the men in red moved closer to me, I needed move and crawling towards my clothes; remaining hidden from them. If I could get my stuff, I could have a chance to get away then work on finding them. I had my phone, I could call Walker or Alison. They can get more help. I kept looking around, making sure they didn’t see me until there was a large gap.

“Shit.” I muttered under my breath. Repeating peaking at the group and waiting for a chance to get past, it was a long wait. I was getting cold from being wet and just out of the ocean. Three trucks showed up and they started to force them onto the back, apart from the supervisor, the man he was talking to and one of the men walking about. The others were tiring the group’s wrists together. I saw one of the men in red stop mid-flow, he went straight over to my things.

“Shit.” I cursed again. He poked my bag, it slipped away from him. Taking my clothes with it, hitting the ground below. I stepped back to make sure he didn’t see me, I didn’t know what to do and I was too scared to stick to my idea. The man walked around and lifted my jeans and yelled something I didn’t understand.

“We’re missing a girl!” The supervisor yelled. A couple of the men getting the group on the truck left them and started looking for me, I wanted to panic, hell I was panicking. I cupped my hands over my mouth and nose, to cover the sound of my increasing breath. Everything I could do right now, would get me captured and they probably kill me for trying to get away. I looked around again, the two men were looking over the rock and the other was guarding my stuff. I had risked it; I ran and ducked behind a rock on shore.

My heart was in my throat. I tried to catch my breath. I listen closely to them but my heartbeat was ringing through my ears, I looked around the rock carefully. The man who was talking to the supervisor had moved to the two men and had return to the trucks, they had his back to me. A bush covered most of them, it was hard to see which way they were looking. I slowly moved towards my things, using the larger plants to cover me. Waiting for something to happen; to leave, to find me, kill me. I didn’t know what else to do. I could stay in one spot for long, in case I missed some who were still looking for me.

I stopped when I heard their engines roar, I was in a good hiding spot to see them leave. Jerry was the clearest, he looked so broken. I had never seen him cry before, the red rings around his eyes and some fresh cuts on his shoulder. I didn’t want to look at him when he was like this; he is the strongest person I know. A tear fell down my cheek; the only things I want to do more than anything right now was go hug him and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

Once they were gone, I finally rushed over to my things and started to get change. Sitting around in a wet swimming costume wasn’t going to help me. I didn’t know how long I was going to be here, I couldn't risk getting sick. I kept looking around, doing my best to see if anything was coming. I pulled the underwear and bra from my bag and got my swimming costume off; I got my underwear on quickly before someone could find me. I remained hidden, mentally praying that no one would come past and found me.

Once I was dressed, I looked for my bag. It didn’t land as close to my clothes as I thought, it had a spherical shape to it. It must have rolled away when it landed. I saw that I had passed it to get to my clothes, how did I not notice that. Hopefully my phone hadn’t cracked or broke. I crawled slowly towards my bag. Once I grabbed my bag, I reached in and grabbed my phone. I sighed with relief.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and forced me onto my feet, swung me around and forcing my back against the rock. He grabbed my phone and threw it, I heard it splash into the ocean. His hand was still holding my wrist. Once his other hand was free, he placed it flat against the rock. Blocked both my side to stop me escaping. Using my foot, I tried to hook it through my bag handle. I was heavily breathing through my mouth, refusing to look at him. The supervisor behind him saw what I was doing, he picked up my bag and held it out of my reach. I started shaking; I couldn’t stop myself. The guy who had me pinned pulled his hand away from the rock, he brushed my cheek; when I flinched away from it. He started shushing, like you would when trying to calm a child. He gently moved my head to face him. My cheeks became red and my eyes went wide when I looked into his eyes.

“I told you we’d meet again.” Vaas stated, in the same tone when I last spoke to him. I tried to get him off my wrist but he was too strong, he continued chuckling. “See I told you guys she had a cute little red blush.” He joked, the supervisor laughed as he held my bag in one hand and rested his gun on his shoulder. I stopped. In one quick movement, I slapped him across the face with my free hand. It echoed around us. He stood there; he wasn’t expecting it and his cheek had turned red. I could almost the imprint of my hand.

“Shame yours isn’t attractive.” I sneered. He tightened his grip on me, moving closer to me. He punched his hand into the rock, right next to my head.

“I told you, your humour will get you in trouble.” He replied, his chest was pressed up against mine. Vaas stepped away. Before I could move, the supervisor swung his gun at me.

Everything went black.


	3. Capitivity

“BETH!!! BETH!!! BETH! SWEETHEART! WAKE UP!!!” The voice was shaky. Like three people were screaming at me, as it repeatedly echoed through my head. The darkness swam around my mind; I wanted to know what was happening to me and where I was. Maybe if I could move something then I could try to get some answers. Think, Beth, think. Just try to move something. My hearing started to clear; there were a few people near me but I couldn’t understand them. That voice was still begging, I had trouble trying to figure out who it was from the echoing. I focused on trying to move my head, after a few minutes it rolled down. I felt my nose rub against the ground. My whole body felt heavy, like it was made of lead. I tried to lift my head but my cheek would still be toughing the ground. It must be hurting from where I was hit, what a cunt. I finally got the instinct to open my eyes, everything I could see was a blur. I kept blinking until the world became clear. The voices slowly became clear to hear; they were getting louder too. A large gab pushed into my shoulder, I turned my head to see what was behind me. Two men were standing over me; they were in camouflage with red bandagers, one covering his face and the other was around his head. I was mostly lying on the ground, hands tied together with rope and alone in a cage.

“This one took her god-damn time!!!” The one with the covered mouth moaned. Pressing my hands against the ground, I sat myself up and watched the two men. It was hard with my hands tied together like this. My tartan shirt had fallen from my waist, it was lying on the dirt. Acting as the only comfortable thing to sit on.

“I know, Baqir.” The other nodded; he kneeled down to my level. “She’d go for very good price.” I scowled at him and leaned away from the men. One of them had kneeled down to my height, using his gun as a staff for balance. He reached through the bars and towards my face. When he got too close, I went with my first react and tried to bite him. He quickly pulled his hand back to his person, now holding the gun with both hands.

“She doesn’t like you, Cruz.” Baqir laughed. Cruz looked up and down, over me as I pulled my legs up to my chest. Scowling at the both of them. Waiting for leave, or do anything else.

“I wouldn’t mind cumming all over her.” Cruz beamed at Baqir, this caused me to start shaking and it was obvious that my anxiety was taken over again. It was pretty dark so I had trouble making out what he looks like, I could see the whites of his eyes but his eyes were dark and empty. He leaned his closer to the gap in the cage.

“I’m going to enjoy hearing you screaming my name.” Cruz muttered, winking. Faster then I could see it, Cruz had grabbed my knee. He smirked at me, proud of this minor victory. He slowly guided his hand down my leg and closer to my crouch. There is no way in hell you getting any closer. I stabbed my nails into the bare skin of his arm. Cruz jumped away, screaming more from shook. I didn’t draw any blood. He was back on his feet and looking at where I got him.

“Yeah, it’s going to something along the lines of ‘Bullocks, I got that Cruz’s blood all over my shoes!’ And you don’t want to know what I might do.” I hissed. Cruz kicked a rock at me, it hit me in leg. Probably only caused a bruise. Baqir snarled at my actions. I didn’t care.

“Bitch, we’ll be back to put you in your place!” Cruz barked, still holding his arm like he was bleeding to death. Baqir placed his hand on Cruz’ shoulder.

“Be prepared.” Baqir grunted as he pulled his friend away. I watched them leave, making a mental note of anything features so I could avoid them in the future.

Once they were out of sight, a hand landed on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see who it was, my jaw dropped. It was Alison; her dress was ripped, her eyeliner had crawled down her face and dried on her cheek and her red hair was wild. I shuffled closer to her and placed my hands through the gap at the bottom, my eyes remained on her. Worrying was the right thing to do. She had a sharpened rock in her hand and started to cut at the rope tied to mine.

“How did you end up here, Alison?” I asked, my voice croaked. Alison didn’t look up; she was putting her all into cutting me free. I could see all the other prisoners behind her, all in cages that held one or two prisoners inside. They looked more miserable then we did.

“That Baqir guy was the one I tried to hook up with.” Ali stated, not looking at me. “He hooked his arm around mine, we walked down the pier when we got to this boat and there were these men all over it. I tried to let go of him but he wouldn’t let go, He pushed me onto the boat and I banged my leg on the fence thing around the edge of the boat. They took my things and threw them into a trunk; they made a crack on my iPhone.” The rope snapped and I tilted my hands to let it fall to the ground.

“They tired me up and gagged my mouth, then they dumped me in a cardboard with one guard so if I got out; he would stop me. The boat didn’t move until a group of people got on, I couldn’t make out what they were saying but I heard you getting excited with this other girl.” She took hold of my hand and held them tightly. I placed my free hand on her shoulder, pulling her towards me. Once she was close enough, I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders to hug her. She cried into my shoulder. Neither of us wanting to let go; like if we did, we would lose each other forever.

“I’m sorry.” I whimpered. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop us getting on the boat.” I rubbed her back gently, trying to calm and maybe get some more answers from her. Her skin was cold to the touch. How long had she been out here? I didn’t want to force her to answer too many questions, she was already a mess. After an event like this, part of me doubted she want to still be a police officer. I ignored it. She can recover from this. I know she can. Now was not the time to start losing hope. I had to stay determined. We will get out of this place. Nobody is going to stop us from leaving this place.

“Who got on the boat?” Alison asked, looking up at me with tear filled eyes. Her tears started to mix with some of the dried-on eye masque and created new patterns on her cheeks as they ran down her face. Her grip on my hand tighten once those words left her lips. I could hear the fear in her voice.

“Only me and Jerry, Walker was too hungover to come.” Alison’s light up for a second, knowing Walker wasn’t in this hellhole. Knowing him, he would be already looking for us and ringing our phones like mad. No luck with mine, unless fishes can answer phones in full English.

“Thank god!” She gasped. Alison released my hand, and wrapped her arms around. Hugging me tighter then ever before. Her face reburied itself into my shoulder. With my released hand, I placed it on the back of her head. I wasn’t looking at her, I was still looking at the other cages in hope I might see Jerry. Maybe even Emily too.

"Yeah, thank god for his over drinking on holiday.” I joked, forcing myself not to cry. Alison chuckled, but it didn’t stop her sobbing between each laugh. How could we get into a situation like this? I need to be strong right now, for Alison. I can’t cry. I’ll cry when I’m done.

“I haven’t seen Jerry.” Alison added as her laugh died away. I moved my hand away and hugged her. I rested my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes for a second, picturing the last time I saw him. Back when they crated him away.

“I did, I felt like my heart had ripped in half.” I whispered. “I hated seeing him like that. But he’s a fighter. It’ll take a whole army to knock him down.” Alison sniffed, slightly nodding. I started to think about Emily, I wondered if they kept her with her family. I didn’t see her mother on the truck with her, I remembered seeing her dad. My stomach turned at the thought of someone as young as her in hands of someone like Cruz or Baqir.

“Did you see a young girl with blonde hair wearing a bikini?” I asked. Alison nodded. I smiled lightly, knowing that if Alison had seen it then she was close or had at least been through this area.

We remained sat there, not letting go of each other for a long time. We took turns in sleeping and the other would keep watch, Alison fell asleep first as I watched the men walking past us. I didn’t mind, I was just happy that she was OK. Or as OK you can be in a place like this. From the state of her, she really needed it too. She must not have slept a wink.

Pirates patrolled past us about every half an hour, to my guessing. Most of the time they didn’t look at us and I preferred that to the men who would smirk at us, making sexual comments about us. Most were normally about banging either one of us, or having a threesome with us or how they would love to force us to have sex with each other while they watched. and they watched. Why do people like this exist?

Alison’s hair was soft, it made leaning against the bars more comfortable but I felt sorry that Ali had to lean against me. I had tied my tartan shirt around the bar, but it wasn’t much help. I preferred staying awake; this way I had a chance to protect at least one of my friends. They took Jerry, Emily but they aren’t going to touch Alison without going through me.

One of the men from a passing patrol tried to get close to us. He said something to us but I couldn’t understand. I scowled at them and held tighter to Alison, almost awaking her. Another member yelled something at him, I still didn’t understand. But I could be sure he was swearing; based on how quickly the guy left and went back to work. The shouting woke Alison up and she tapped me on the shoulder. “I’ll take it from here.” Ali muttered, I was grateful as I felt like I would go at any minute. I faced towards her, she rubbed the back of my head gently as I slipped in my slumber.

I found myself in what felt like an old memory; I was in the Wild West section of Black-gang Chine. I haven’t been then since I was 4, but my dream had placed me as an adult with my friends and family. Walker had managed climb onto one of the giant plastic horses and was swinging around like an idiot, my mum and dad were having their photo taken in the fake coffins; it was surprising that they were getting along as they had been divorced for 22 years, and Mike, her new husband, was taking the photo. Alison was chatting up one of the men who worked behind the till in the sweet shop, who looked like my old maths teacher. Jerry was sitting with my older sister, Kathreen, and my little brother Dan, on a plastic show coach. It looked like they were pretending to be they were thieves who had just stolen a lot of money. Dan was enjoying himself; he was 7 after all. We were all western type clothes; I had a long, blue gown with a purple underskirt.

I entered the saloon behind me. It was empty, with two tables littered with manikins posed like they were playing cards and one playing the piano. I sat myself down with the manikins; like I always did when I was a kid. Most be from habit I guess. I poked one of the poker chips to see it was attracted to the table, it always something I wanted to know when I was little but we would normally leave before I could know.

A large bang came from outside, I jumped to my feet and ran over to the door, finding their bodies littered identical to what I saw on the beach; apart from my parents who stayed in the coffins. It flashed quickly between this and what I saw at the beach. I gasped and walked back inside; bumping my back into the table I was just sat at.

Someone grabbed a hand full of hair, slamming me hard into the table. The two manikins slowly climbed from their seats. They threw their hats to the ground; it was Cruz and Baqir. The rest of the manikins at the table stood and slowly turned into pirates. Baqir and Cruz made a space between them.

Vaas stopped in front of me. He jumped onto the table. I tried to scream but Vaas crawled over me and placed a hand on top of my mouth. Two of the pirates grabbed hold of my wrists, pinning me down. Vaas smirked at me. I tried to kick him over, he sat down on my knees with his full weight. The dress had bulked up under him. Vaas leaned in close to me; his face was so close to mine. He pressed a pistol against my jaw. He slammed his other hand into the table, next to my head. I screamed under his hand covering my mouth. His smirk was terrifying me.

“I didn’t think I would get that kind of reaction from you, sweetheart!” Vaas beamed and shifted himself forwards. I heard the pistol click. A shocking pain shot through me. I gasped, as my eyes shot open.

It was morning; I looked over to where Alison should be. Only to find that she was gone along with most of the prisoners behind her. I panicky looked for her, trying to find someone, anyone I could trust. I felt my throat going tighter like I was going to cry, please let there be someone here I know. I quickly turn around, I flinched backwards into the bars; at the sight of someone in this cage with me. It took me a second to see it was Vaas.

My breathing became more rapid when I got the full fright of Vaas, God help me. He was sat cross-legged in front of me; he had the same smirk as he did in the dream. He waved lightly, not lifting his arms from his lap.

“Fuck, you gave me a fucking heart attack.” I stated, placing a hand on top of my cleavage. “I swear you’re more ninja then pirate.” Vaas gave a manic chuckle; I pulled my knees to my chest at the sound of it. I was in hell, I looked around to see that the only escape was behind him and I’m guessing that he has the key. I was completely alone with him. I bit my lip as my head rushed with possible outcomes of the situation, none of them looked good for me. I hoped and prayed that I survived, but I can’t tell what is going through his mind. Let alone guess what his next plan is. Why didn’t I pay more attention in psychology?


	4. Alpha Male

His eyes remained fixed on me, after his chuckle I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. God please don’t let me die in here with him. Vaas didn’t move from where he was sat, his hands were hanging down as his wrists rested on his knees. He looked incredibly relaxed sitting there while I was panicking my arse off. I wish he would do something. Anything! Anything that could kill the tension in the cage. I looked over him; Vaas was armed with a gun which was sat in the holder on his leg, no knives, a lot of pockets and belts, and… he is gorgeous!

I had never noticed this before, I mean, in the night club I could only make out a few features and when he was capturing me, the light was behind him and I was going by his voice. His eyes were heavenly yet dangerous; they draw you in but leave you trapped eternally. His smile was warm but discarding, even if you’re an ally or not; it would make you worry. I don’t know what to say about the Mohawk, it is a weird choice for him as well as tempting me to shave it off when he wasn’t looking.

There was something behind the way he looked at me, something I wasn’t expecting to see; I can’t put my finger on it. It wasn’t menacing at all. It didn’t calm me the slightest, but it was still very welcoming to me. I don’t know how. The more I focused on him; I started to notice that he stunk of weed and how unpleasant it was. It made my throat sore and my nose itch.

“Vaas, did you light one up while you were in here?” I asked, I covered my mouth to cough. Vaas didn’t move, not even a twitch. He remained quiet, just looking at me. It became increasingly unnerving to say the least. I held my legs tighter to my chest, wanting to make myself so small that he couldn’t see. It felt like he was hunting me, waiting for the perfect moment to pace.

“Just get on with… whatever you plan to do. Or at least tell me where Ali---" I stated, Vaas sprung from his position and towards me. His hand gripped tightly onto my knee, the other hand covered my mouth tightly. His face was millimetres from mine, Vaas’ eyes stared right into mine like he was looking into my soul. I could see myself shaking, he probably could feel it. His eyes flicked to his left then back to me.

“You don’t tell me to do shit!” He hissed. “You are on my fucking island. You are mine. I can do what I want with you and you can’t do shit about it.” His grip tightened on me. I looked towards the direction he was looking at. There were two of his men starting there. His grip tightened. I didn’t want to look at him, so my eyes shifted towards a green gemstone around his neck.

“Look at me.” He ordered; I didn’t oblige. All I did was whimper under his hand. My jaw started to ache. “I said, Look at me. Look me in the fucking eye.” He commanded, I let out a small sob from the pain and obeyed. My eyes watered from the sere terror, I didn’t want to cry in front of him. Vaas removed his hand from my mouth and pushed me backwards by my neck, causing me hit my head on the bars and release my legs. That was the only part of me that hurt. I pressed my hands against the ground to hold me up. Vaas climbed on top of me, leaned in close and smirked once more. He quickly looked over to his guards once more.

“I own you. I control you until you leave my fucking island. You will do everything I tell you or I. Will. Shoot you.” He hissed; I kept my eyes on him, every part of me wanted to look away. He pulled away from my neck and placed two fingers under my chin; I closed my eyes unsure of what was going to happen next. Suddenly, I felt something soft touch my lips. I shot my eyes open to see Vaas pull away from my lips; he slowly looked me over with an almost gentle smile. It came as quick as it left. He turned to face the pirates.

“You two, go check the warehouse. And see if anyone is willing to pay for them.” Vaas shouted at them, pointing at the direction they needed to go. They both nodded and walked away. His gaze followed them, then turned back me. He expression changed, he looked calm. Vaas slapped his legs before climbing off me, Towering over me.

“You’re going to be fun!” He cheered as he offered a hand to help me up. After all that, I refused. Using the bars, I pulled myself onto my feet; questioning what the hell just happened. I was grateful that I didn’t kiss him back. But what had just happened completely thrown me off. I raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell was that?

“By the way, I didn’t come in here just for that.” Vaas stated. “I can explain that in a moment.” How in the hell can he shift from screaming at to acting like this? I leaned against the bars as I rubbed the back of my head, from where he shoved me.

“You and I going to make a deal.” Vaas said, pointing back and forth between us. I forced myself to focus; my mind was already flashing with images of what could happen, none of them were happy. He wasn’t smiling anymore which made the situation worse for me, but knowing whatever it is might keep me alive and I ain’t going anywhere yet. I may as well play along. I stood myself up to my full height and nodded at him to continue.

“You see, my men were putting your buddy-boy Jerry in his place. He tried to escape but don’t worry, he’s still here. That fucker will bring in a lot of money for me and my men.” Vaas beamed at me, I was practically scowling at him. “While we were torturing, we found out some pretty good information about you.” Vaas leaned against the cage wall, crossing his leg over and folding his arms. “He said that you are a doctor.” My eyebrows shot up in surprise, I remained silent for a second.

“I have a PhD.” I replied, slowly and bewildered at the conversation. Vaas’ smirk had returned, his elbow pressed onto one of the bars. “I had finished my training, I have my licence and was about to start my internship. Why?” Vaas nodded at my added comment. He seemed interested in this; this wasn’t a topic he could add to or show interest in. Multiple reasons popped into my head why he was asking yet I highly doubt they were correct.

“So, this is what we’re going to do. I want you to go to my other bases on this island WITH a small group of men, fix up their fuck-ups and stop them from dying.” Vaas insisted, remaining relaxed in the corner. His arms unfolded, one was still being used for balance while the other was gesturing as he spoke. “Not everyone on this island knows how to think or common sense, I would let them die but they are my fucking men and I can’t risk lacking men right now.” I nodded along; he looked a little distracted at parts but it was clear. I found myself more focused on what he wasn’t saying. Sure, he wanted me to look after the injured but just them… are there more people on this island? Are they more dangerous than Vaas and the pirates? Would they attack me if I did agree to do this? Who was out to get him and why?

“You’ll get a better living space…” Vaas started to list possible temptations for me but we both knew what I wanted. Numbering them on his fingers.

“…So, off this island then.” I interrupted him in a cocky tone. He heavily breathed though his nose in annoyance. Dropping his arm to hang by his side. I waved a flat hand, indicating him to continue you. Remember what he said Beth, cracking jokes will probably get you killed.

“You will be given a room in this base, where I can keep an eye on you. You’ll be given everything you need. Mundane and for work. I’ll keep you safe, and I will do everything I can do to keep your friends here.” Vaas sneered. I bit my lip in thought to his offer but I wanted more out of it, I didn’t know his men and I didn’t feel safe with them. Not after last night display. I better not be placed with them

But Vaas will keep me friends save, that was the most important thing right now. I would do anything to keep them safe, but how safe would they be? Vaas only learnt about my medical training by torturing Jerry; he might do it again and again, also what did he mean ‘everything he can do’ Is there someone higher than Vaas? Are they worse than Vaas? Oh god helps us all if they are. I had to ask.

“How safe will we be?” I demanded. Vaas didn’t flinch; he just pushed away from the bars and stood in the centre of the cage. His face was more serious than I expected; he really needed my help. If he wanted me to do this, I’ll need more information.

“They won’t leave the island without my order.” Vaas stated, walking a little closer to me. I balanced myself to prevent him from seeing me as weak; yes, he did kiss me and throw me off but he needed to see me as someone stronger than that. “You on the other hand, you are my main concern. It’s like throwing a cat in a dog pound; this is going to be fucking hilarious.” Vaas was smiling again; I prefer it when he was serious. “Stop the jokes, funny girl. I don’t want pissing off my men and then they turn on you.” I folded my arms and nodded. I only make jokes about them when they piss me off or to get rid of them; I’m going to need to watch my back A LOT.

“You’re not staying near the men; I know what they do to most of the woman on this island. If anyone asks; you’re my plaything. They will not lay on finger on you.” I blinked repeatedly from stock of that. Is he just fucking with me?

“Is that what that thing was?” I asked, taking a step closer to him. Putting most of my weight on one foot. “The screaming at me, then the kiss? Was that just an act or was that just for me?” I smirked a little.

“Both.” Vaas chuckled. I raised my eyebrow. Well, that’s good to know. I think. “Those two are the biggest gossips at this place. Everyone will know by this afternoon.” He explained. “And I needed to sort out the tension between us out. Didn’t work, I enjoyed trying it though.” I rolled my eyes as I unfolded my arms, turning away from. God, this man. What am I going to do with him?

“Come with me.” He ordered, wagging a finger in a follow motion. He walked towards the door and started unlocking the doors. This cage was metal, it was a rarity here. I saw that most of the other cages were made from wood, with prisoners tied to the cage bars. I looked back to Vaas.

“Hold on, I didn’t agree to your offer.” I whined. He turned back and looked at me.

“You wouldn’t be able to ask me that if you didn’t.” Vaas remarked with a mono tone. He pulled the lock down, then dropped it onto the ground beneath him. He didn’t look away for me.

“If you’re going to force me to do this, I have questions.” I inquired as he pushed the door open, the door gently swung away. I picked up my tartan shirt, I had left on the floor and slowly walked towards him.

“Ask them as we go.” He answered as he turned away and started walking, my pace quickened as I tried to keep close to him. I had expected him to drag me there, but he didn’t. I just walked by his side. The base we were on was really crowded, I wasn’t expecting this many people to being working for him. All of them had something red on them, at least that made it easier to identify them. Some of the men flashed a mixture of dirty looks and suspicious smirks; I forced my focus on Vaas, staying slightly behind him but close to his side. I started to ask my questions:

“Where are my friends?” I asked quietly.

“Close.” Vaas answered almost immediately.

“What do you mean close?”

“They’re close; I’ll move them away if you piss me off.” He spat.

“Can I see them?”

“Only if you’re good.”

“What happened to my stuff?” I asked, placing my hands in my pockets.

“I put most of it in your room. Nothing that you could use to communicate.” He stated.

We had entered a building; it had what looks like graffiti on some of it and looked poorly built. It was two stories tall and looked like it could be well defended. It didn’t calm me but at least I would be dry if it rained. The floors were wooden as well as tough, so they might hold. He unlocked another door, it was steel and heavy. Vaas pushed it and entered; I followed at a slower pace.

It was dark with a wooden bed on the left with a small window on the right. The bed wasn’t that clean with a blue pillow and a green blanket. There was another door; I quickly looked in to see a toilet, a sink and a shower. There were toiletries everywhere, some that I knew came from my bag and some which had to have been brought in; like towels, soap, a toothbrush and toothpaste. It was unpleasant in here but I’m guessing it could be a lot worse. I left the bathroom to find Vaas standing in the doorway, smirking to himself.

“You’ll be starting tomorrow; you go when they get you so no fucking about with getting ready, oh and also…” I turned around to find him going into one of his pockets. He pulled something out and waved my iPod at me. “I’m keeping this.” Vaas beamed, he placed an earbud into his ear then slamming the door shut, I ran at him but was too late. I could hear him locking it on the other side.

“You prick!” I yelled, spitefully banged at the door. I could hear him laughing on the other side, as well as a slight buzzing. He must have turned it on. “Also, if you break it! I…!” I grunted.

“… was thinking about her! Thinking about me! Thinking about us! What we gonna be!” Vaas sang back, cutting me off. I punched the door once more, forcing every bit of repulsed emotion I had towards him. He stopped singing and starting walking away, chuckling to himself. Why was that the last song I had listened to on my iPod.

My knuckle was bright red once I pulled away, not bothered by that fuckwit on the other side: he is holding me and my friends against our will, tortured Jerry, hidden Ali and Emily with god knows who watching them and has gone through our stuff then nicked my iPod. A little bit of blood appeared on my knuckle, I licked my thumb and wiped it over the blood. I walked over to the bed and dumped myself onto it, it was softer than the ground but I would be happier if Ali was nearby.

My eyes fell heavy again so I closed them for what felt like a minute or two but a lot of time had passed when I awoke; the sun was already setting and the men could be heard from all around. This put me on edge, knowing that someone was going to be coming into my room in the morning and dragging me around this island that was home to god knows what, hell I don’t even know what animals live on this island. Only the fact that there are other people here.

Then it hit me; I would be seeing a lot of the island, if I learnt the locations well enough. Me and my friends might be able to escape; we could hide out in one of the abandoned camps; if there are some, then go to a dock and get on a boat. It would take some time but I might be able to do it, to find the right one that Vaas might forgot or over look. It is risky but at least I could try, there were a few problems like the men guarding me and what could be out there; but it was a chance to escape and rescue everyone. One that is worth taking.


	5. Bonding with the Pack

First morning on the ‘job’, I Jumped out of bed and walked over to the window to see what I could see in the base. If I’m going to be staying, I’m gonna need to know what to expect. The heavy blue hung over the area; waiting for the sun to raise. There were a couple of containers dumped around the open base. I spotted a cage where a group of men were placing an unconscious tiger into then ran out pretty quickly and locking the cage; I pray to god one of those doesn’t cross paths with me while I’m here. A couple of sofas sat just within the corner of my eye with a few men; who seem to be smoking and from my encounter with Vaas, I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

I couldn’t see Vaas anywhere, I didn’t know why that worried me but he was having me lie to his men so I didn’t get hurt yet it did make me feel a little safer. Why would he? We had just met as well knowing next to nothing about each other, yet he was forcing me to ‘work’ for him on something he forced out of my best friend. What was wrong with me?

I leaned onto the window ledge, resting my head in my hands. I felt something on my cheek. I ran my finger along it, it felt like a healing cut. It could have come from when I was knocked out on the beach. It felt like it got cleaned up while I was out cold. I tried to think who could have cleaned it up but should I really want to? It could be anyone and got knows why they would.

My free hand tapped on the window ledge, just watching them move around, doing they’re daily business and I found myself wondering if they have spotted me yet and how they could react. They seem pretty relaxed, it was their base after all and nobody could tell them what to do. I started to wonder about what the time was and how long I had left. I was just told in the morning.

I spotted a group of men coming towards the building. I pushed away from the window and entered the crappy bathroom, ran the tap and splashed my face. The cold water felt good against my skin. I quickly grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste, rushing through brushing my teeth. I watched the water run as I did so; watching it go down the drain which could lead to the sea, wishing I could do the same with my friends by my side.

I spat into the sink, cupped a handful of water to rinse my mouth off and spat again. Once I turned the water off, I looked up into the cracked mirror. It almost looked like a spider web but it was still clear. I looked like a wreck; large bags under my eyes, the cut on my cheek was burnt bright red. I must have gained quite recently. I was paler than ever and it almost looked sickly.

They starting banging on the door. It echoed around the room. I closed my eyes in both surprised and annoyance. It was too early for that. Turning and leaving the bathroom, I quick walked over to the door; I was about to grab the door knob which to its non-existence cause my hand to go straight into the door. I grunted to myself as I pulled away. _Well that was a dumb move, Beth._ I thought to myself. Their banging continued, it was louder than I expected it to be.

“I can’t open the door, so stop banging the fucking the door!” I demanded, folding my arms. It didn’t stop yet it sounded more forceful. “I SAID I CAN’T OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! THERE ISN’T A KNOB, YOU NOB!!!” I screamed before they finally stopped. I took a step to the side, waiting. Once the door opened, standing in front of me were three men. One was a tall man with a dark complexion, wearing a red beret with red and black vest and the standard black trousers. Another had his mouth covered with an outfit similar to Vaas, but with a skull and cross bones on his top. The last was heavily covered in black armour with camouflage and black boots. He also had a red cloth wrapped around his head and face. I nodded at the men, as I wanted to get on their good sides as well as they’re carrying guns.

“I’m sorry for yelling. It was a stupid move on my end.” I stated. Two of the men smirked at me while the one in the beret just nodded back with smile; he held his hands on his hips. He looked me over, probably making a mental note so he doesn’t lose while on the move.

“My name is Leon.” He said, his voice was rough but seemed polite. “He is Hisham…” pointing to the man with skull and cross bones. “And that’s Majid.” Leon pointed at the man in heavy armour. I gave a small wave to both of them as they were introduced, and smiling a little to seem polite.

“Hi, I’m Beth. Beth Wilkins. I’ll be your medic this evening… and every other evening.” I muttered. Hisham chuckled slightly, Majid remained still while Leon just smiled. His smile showed quite a lot of teeth; it was a bit scary and uneasy to be around.

“Vaas made us be the ones travelling with you as you do your job.” Leon added. Once again, I nodded and took a step out of the room. Leon pointed to the steps with two fingers, I followed his lead. Majid and Hisham walked behind me, as we made our way.

Leon led me out of the building with Hisham and Majid just behind, it was now brighter and everything was a bit clearer. He took me to an old jeep, it was red and pretty beaten up. It wasn’t a new model; how did they get it onto the island. They just nicked from a cargo ship or something. “Shotgun!” I joked, wondering if they do that here. Hisham chuckled, jogging around me while Majid just rolled his eyes.

“Woman, you have to go in the fucking front!” Hisham laughed, holding the front passenger door open for me. I nodded at him. so far, they haven’t been really annoyed with my jokes then I might have a chance. Hisham seemed to actually be enjoying them. Leon had already gotten into the back of the car, Majid walked around us and climbed into the driver’s seat. I thanked Hisham and climbed onto seat; he shut the door behind me and ran around the car and into the back with Leon. While Majid started the jeep, I put my seat belt on.

The engine kicked in with a bump and we were off. I looked over the jungle setting as we went; it still was breath taking. A really rarity to see something like this. As the sun starting to come into view, the temperate started to climb quickly. It was too bloody hot. I was sweating incredibly that I was using my hand as a fan. I looked over the area for anything that could help our escape; I could see a couple of random cars parked at the side of the road. Jerry could drive us if he was OK. I didn’t see any boats or huts, so I guess a bit of travelling were in order for the escape.

“Air con isn’t working. Not use to the heat?” Majid asked, his voice deep and gravelly. I turned and nodded at him, Majid leaned over and opened the compartment in front of me. Sat inside was a pistol, a couple of maps, four Tupperware boxes containing something wrapped in tinfoil, a bag of weed and a fan with a western pattern. I thanked him and took the fan off, closing the compartment after myself. I started fanning myself with it was better but not that much.

The car was going fast down the bumpy road; Hisham and Leon were having a conversation about prostitutes that they had been with last night. I tried my best not to hear but Hisham is pretty loud. His choice of words and the way he said it seemed off, in general and not just to me. It sounded like something I hear back in school when some guy was trying to cool, but it was clear he was lying. Leon didn’t seem to mind.

The radio buzzed, Majid reached for it but Hisham pulled himself into the front, between the two of us, and picked it up for he could even grab it. “This is Hisham, currently travelling with the Medic.” Hisham stated. Majid shock his head.

“We need help, some idiot shot himself in the leg. Come to the orphan point outpost now!!!” The radio hissed. I’m grateful that I wasn’t travelling with that guy. Hisham slammed the radio down, but it missed and dangled down. Slightly bouncing off of the handbrake. Since Majid was busy driving and Hisham was already back in his seat, I lifted it and carefully placed it back in its holder.

“Looks like we going on a boat.” Hisham called to the back. Hisham and Majid returned to their sex talk, until we got to the boat to take us to Orphan point. If I was lucky, I could start making out what boats were abandoned and me and my friends could use to escape. It was a good start, I would have to make daily notes in case they moved or not. The sooner the better.

We pulled up a small wooden dock, there was a boat there. It looked more like a raft then a boat from how flat it was, it looked like wouldn’t do well on the open ocean. I could see the island ahead of us, it wouldn’t a long trip to get there. The island was small and only had a collection of makeshift buildings. Based on this and Vaas’ main base, I’m expecting all the bases to look like this.

“What about you?” Leon asked me as he jumped off the back. Hisham opened the door for me but I sat there looking at Leon. I was too busy looking at the base, I must have zoned out or something. What were we talking about now?

“What do you mean? What about me?” I asked. Hisham held a hand out to help me get out while Majid leaned over me.

“He means when was the last time you got some ass, baby girl?” Majid added excitedly. I blinked, these guys were getting a little too comfortable around me. I didn’t know what to say, how the bloody hell should I? Just blurt out: _Oh, I’m still a virgin who is waiting for the right guy_ isn’t the ideal thing to say in this situation. I was going to lie and it had to be good but whatever I say could get me in deep trouble and god knows what could happen, then it hit me. Vaas said to say I was ‘his bitch’.

“Well…” I started, awkwardly that I even had to talk about it. “Let’s just say before this, I didn’t bother with any personal experiments.” Leon hummed with interest. “Vaas called dibs on me yesterday.” I muttered while looking at Leon. He formed a smile along with Majid and Hisham.

“So, how is he?!?!” Hisham squeaked, my face turned quickly to him; making a click as I turned.

“I HAVEN’T SEEN IT!” I added loudly and in a high pitch tone. “It’s literally just happened yesterday, I don’t know when the fuck he plans on doing it!” Hisham giggled at I yelled at him, he placed both his hands on my shoulder.

“You have to tell us everything when it happens.” Hisham giggled. “I have never seen Vaas go after anyone. Even if he did, nobodies heard enough to ‘kiss and tell’. Since you are working here; you can! Can you tell us everything?” I nodded in agreement. Hisham did what looked like an awkward excitement dance; I couldn’t help but giggle at them. Majid just rolled his eyes again.

“Are we going to this place or not?” I giggled as I walked over to the boat. Hisham ran in front of me and climbed onto the boat. He went straight for the wheel. Leon nudged him off and took the wheel himself. Me and the others sat on the base of the boat.

Once everyone was on board, Leon drove the boat towards the post. It was a quick ride across, we honestly could have swum across and still made it there in the same amount of time. He pulled up the port and Majid jumped off before the boat had stopped. He helped me off and was the one who lead me to the base;

Majid took his huge gun off his back and held it close to his person. My body became tense once it was out; I wanted him to put it away, my eyes didn’t leave the gun. I was going to with these guys while I’m here, I needed to get more comfortable around gun. Majid looked down to see how uncomfortable I was with the gun. “There are wild animals. Don’t panic if you see us with our guns, I will never point my baby at you.” Majid stated at me as we went. Once again, I nodded, still looking at it.

“Am I expected to carry a gun around?” I asked him. He didn’t look at me. I could barely see his face under all that gear. His eyes were the only things that stood out. I repeatedly looked between him and the gun. Trying to get use to the sight of it.

“No, we’re not going to give you a gun.” Majid stated, his voice was monotone. “Why would we give you a gun?” I looked away. It made sense, I was technically still a hostage. It was a stupid question, but at least I asked it.

We entered a hut; it was made of wood with a man lying on an old mattress. He was groaning from the pain. I kneeled down to his level. He looked over to me, he tensed up. It was expected, I had seen people do this at the hospital whenever the doctor walks up to them for the first time. It can be a scary experience for them, having to put trust into a complete stranger. “So, are you OK?” I asked him, looking for the wound. He wasn’t wearing much; just his trousers and a black pair of boots on. He shook his head and I grabbed the first aid kit next to him, I opened it but I stopped to stare at what I found inside. I picked up it up to take a closer look; it was a photo of a naked woman, who happened to be a dwarf.

“Well, that’s not very helpful.” I chuckled as I showed the injured man, he laughed at my discovery. I threw it away from me and returned to the first aid kit and grabbed the tweezers and a bit of wood inside. I asked Majid to run the wood in some water, he took it off me and cleaned it while I pulled up his trousers to look over the wound. Majid handed me back the wood, I held it in front of the injured man. “There isn’t anything for the pain but I will as quick as I can. Majid, I think there is a first aid kit on the boat, could you see if there is any form of pain relief in there too?” Majid left us as I placed the cleaned bit of wood into the man’s mouth, it was smooth so he wouldn’t get hurt if he bit too hard into it and it snapped in his mouth.

“This is going to hurt. Just stay with me, OK?” I stated, in the best calming tone I could muster. I carefully ran the tweezers into the wound; he bit down on the wood and groaned loudly. The tweezers stopped when it hit the bullet, I widened the tweezers and forced it around the bullet. I tightened them as much as I could. Hisham entered with the pills while Majid guarded the door, Leon stayed by the boat and kept watch long the coast line. Hisham placed the pills in the first aid box.

“Hisham, could you get a glass of water for him and a damp cloth please. He’s going to need it for the pills.” I asked as I started to pull, Blood was running down his leg as I pulled the bullet up so I quickened my pace. It wasn’t a large amount of blood loss, which is a good sign. The man was biting hard now, causing Hisham to panic and quickly getting the drink. The bullet came out of his leg smoothly, Hisham passed me the cloth. I pressed it onto his wound tightly with one hand, with the other I picked up the bottom and read it.

Looking over the box, I could see that it was a form of Tramadol; as it was strong opioid that does have side effects. Based on the information, it was a controlled amount. So, he shouldn’t be taking them too often. I read what the required amount was and I placed it down, I took two pills out of it while still pressed down on the wound with my other hand.

“Can you take the wood out of your mouth for a second please, so you can take the pills.” I asked, he shook his head. Hisham nodded at me and took it out; he took the pills off me and handed it to the man. The patient placed them into his mouth, Hisham handed him the cup of water and he drank it, glugging as he swallowed. Both the pills went down smoothly. I lifted the cloth to look at the wound while he was preoccupied.

“It’s pretty open, you’re going to need stitched. Sorry.” I muttered to him, he nodded then placed the wood back into his mouth. Hisham handed me the needle and thread. The needle wasn’t ideal for this kind of stitching, I’ll need to ask for some. I made a knot at the end then threaded the needle through his skin; he bit down into the wood but not as hard, the pills must have kicked in. I continued to stitch the wound up until I got to the end; I made another knot to finish the stitching.

 “Could you cut the thread?” I asked Hisham, he pulled out a dagger and cut the thread. I placed the stuff back into the first aid box and grabbed some clean bandages and cotton square. I took the wood from his mouth. “How are you feeling?” I asked, giving him a small smile.

“Tired and my leg is numb.” He replied, almost gasping as he spoke. I placed the cotton square over the wound, held it in place and I started to wrap the bandages around his leg tightly. I held it up for Hisham to cut once more. He understood and did it both quickly and smoothly.

“That’s just the pills, take them first thing the morning and before you go to bed. You may feel dizzy and nausea for a while, so please drink plenty of water. Now get some rest and stay off your leg. You’ll need to get someone to help change the bandages, at least every morning.” I instructed as I placed the rest of the bandages back into the first aid, closing the box afterwards.

“Thank you.” He muttered, raising a hand; I nodded in reply. I noticed the sink in the corner, I walked over and Hisham followed. I washed the blood of my hands and asked Hisham to as well. Luckily there was soap, but it was bar so I had to get any traces of blood of that too. Once we’re done, I turned and left the hut.

“I’m surprised you were polite to him.” Hisham inquired, as he jogged after me. “I know you are still a prisoner but you were being … you know; nice.” I looked over my shoulder to him. “Why? Why didn’t you just not talk to him or not let him suffer, we normally just give him pills and send him back to work.” I stopped next to the boat, Majid and Leon climbed on while Hisham waited for me. Truth be told, I don’t know. Maybe it’s the medical training, maybe it’s the humanity in me, maybe it’s just focus on the matter at hand; I just didn’t know. I had to pick one for my answer or Hisham might keep asking me.

“The wound would have gotten worse, he was in pain and some random person was dealing with it. What else could I do?” I explained. “I would be seeing the same fear in everyone I meet if I wasn’t here. So, yeah, I’m just trying to be professional, OK. And please don’t just hand anyone the pills and spend them back to work, that is REALLY stupid and dangerous.” Leon leaned down the ladder to help me up.

Once I was up, Hisham climbed onto the boat. “Oh, Hisham.” I called over as Majid started the boat. “Thank you for the help, you’re pretty good back there. Maybe I could teach a couple of things in medical, so more people could go around the island to help the injured and get there quicker too.” I asked. Hisham sat down and thought about it, he didn’t answer me until we got back to the car; He agreed. Leon was also interested in learning but backed out when I started talking about the needles.

For the rest of the day, Majid drove us from outpost to outpost. I mostly treated shot wounds and cuts during the travels, showing Hisham what to do and explained what could happen if I didn’t. Majid watched the doors; to stop people coming in, any attackers from getting to me or to stop me from making a run for it. I asked Leon why he wasn’t normally watching on the back, he explained that he had to do a couple of things while we were there; supply checks, reports and keep an eye out for attackers. I continued to make mental notes of everything I saw as we went between the outposts, mostly cars.

We did also stop for lunch, turned out what was in the Tupperware boxes were sandwiches, filled with melted cheese, Lettuce and some kind of meat. I couldn’t make out what the meat was used to fill it as whoever made drowned it in BBQ Sauce. It was all I could taste.

We returned back to Vaas’ base and I was taken back to my cell by Majid. I waved goodbye as he closed and locked my door. I could feel my sweat coating my body as I entered the bathroom; I took all my clothes off and placed them on the toilet seat. I grabbed the towel off the holder and dumped it onto of my clothes. I entered the shower and turned the water on; it felt wonderful against my skin. I let every drop run over my body and wash away the day, there wasn’t any sponges or cloths to use so I had to run the soap over my body. Someone had also left a razor in here, a cheap plastic one made by a pen company. I guess someone trusts me enough to not do anything stupid. I was kinda grateful that I could at least shave.

Once I was done and had turned the shower off, I reached my hand out of the shower to try and find the towel, the steam swam around the room so it was hard to see. I had to keep my eyes shut. Once I could feel my towel, I managed to knock it out of my hand and onto the floor.

“Crap.” I muttered to myself as I started my search again. I heard the door click; it must have been someone coming through the front door to delivering me something. “I’m in the bathroom, just give me a second.” I called out as I looked for my towel. I felt the towel under once more so I grabbed it, but it wasn’t on the floor or the toilet seat.

I opened my eyes and to my horror; it wasn’t the front door. Vaas was stood out the shower, holding the towel up for me. Panicked, I pulled the towel from his hand and wrapped it around myself. He stood there, smirking to himself.

“I’m not a fucking painting. Stop looking!” I hissed at him as I got out the shower. He didn’t, Vaas just folded his arms. I wrapped myself up with the towel. Even covered up; he was still looking at me, grinning.

“Art should be enjoyed, and as you forget, my island.” He stated in an upbeat tone. “Wow, with a body like that. Why the fuck should I turn around.” I grabbed my clothes and left the bathroom; I sat on my bed and started to dry myself, while trying to stay covered.

“What do you want, Vaas?” I asked, annoyed. He followed me in, keeping his eyes on me. “Make it quick, as you can see; it’s not a good time.” I hissed. He chuckled at the comment.

“Just here to know how your first day went.” He chuckled. “The breasts were a nice surprise, have them out next time.” He joked as he jumped onto my bed and lay down behind me.

“It was fine, just shot wounds and accidents with knives. Nothing too big.” I stated quickly. “Hisham wanted to learn some of the basics so I taught him a couple of things along the way, so if I’m busy; he could go.” Vaas nodded at the idea. I looked to find that he pulled my underwear out of the pile and was holding them to them, between two fingers.

“Most of my men know that shit, fuck I know that shit.” Vaas remarked as I grabbed my knickers from him, then tried to put them on without the towel.

“Not from what I was told, handing them pills and send them back to work indeed.” I hissed back at him. “I mean, symptoms, side effects, the basic things like stitching someone up, signs of a type of disease. Also, there needs to be better supplies and equipment in the first aid. I came across so much random crap that it’s not even funny.” Vaas once again nodded.

“OK, OK, OK.” He muttered. “Make a list, I’ll get it fixed. You know, that’s not a bad idea. Getting more training.” I smirked a little to myself, at least he was listening. “But I can’t get your breast out of my head. Jesus, they’re beautiful!” He cheered, my smile faded as quickly as it came.

“Oh, by the way. I have been meaning to thank you for this.” I pointed to the cut on my face. He sat up and had a closer look at it. He was frowning at the cut.

“I didn’t do that.” He insisted. I sneered. Vaas placed a hand gently on my face, holding my head in place to get a better look. “No, Carlos hit closer between your ear to your eye. Where the fuck did that come from?” he asked. Vaas looked up, looking me straight in the eyes, he held me still. I couldn’t move, I was once again trying to guess what was going through his mind. I tightened the grip on the towel, in case he was planning another look. My eyes flickered down briefly, to see where his other hands was right now. He took me by surprise.

Vaas leaned in slowly and kissed me once more; his hand was placed on my shoulder, while the other ran from my check to the back of my head carefully. Intertwining with my hair. I found myself being pulled in. I was kissing him back; my hand ran up his back while my other was still on the towel. His lips were chipped but soft, his body was so close to mine. His hand moved from my shoulder down my back and to my arse, I could feel his grip on my cheek. My eyes shot open, I tried to pull away; I moved my hand off his back and onto his chest. I tried to pull away but he deepened the kiss, it became more passionate and hot. I couldn’t resist. He pulled me tighter to him as he became more forceful. I was about to be sunken in again when he moved his hand off my face and onto my breast. I pulled away. As soon as I did, he quickly let go of me. We both just sat there, catching our breath. Vaas just looked at me, smirking again. We sat there for a minute or two, I was thinking of what just happened.

“Still not out of your system?” I joked, smiling a little.

“Seeing you like that, kinda made It worse.” He replied, almost like a whisper. I wouldn’t lie, I was kinda aroused and very tempted.

“You know what you need to do then?” I smirked. Vaas tilted his head, like a puppy who wanted something would. “Don’t enter the damn bathroom next time.” I started laughing. He laughed too, only for a moment. He started watching me giggle.

Finally, Vaas got up. “I still have work to do.” He stated, bent over and kissed my check. I started to blush. He stood and starting making his way to the door, still facing me. “Someone will be up with your food.” He stated, pointing to floor at the end of the bed. “I’ll send some paper up, for your … uh… list.” He banged on the door and opened instantly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, I waved back as Vaas walked out the room; closing the door behind him.

 I resumed putting on my clothes. How could I let myself? What was with that man? How could he make me do that? Were the questions that ran through my head as I got dressed, what would have happened if I didn’t stop?

I paced my room for a while, until one of his men came and gave me a hot meal; I was still thinking about it but mostly about him as I ate. What was wrong with me? I have to leave this place before anything else could happen; find your friends, get in a car, drive to somewhere safe and leave before Vaas finds us. Even after I finished eating, I pick myself to bed, my mind refused to change topic. I needed to stay focus. Well, I guess I learnt one thing; Vaas is very good at getting into my head. And kissing.


	6. Marking everything that belongs to you

I had trouble sleeping so I was pretty much just laid out across the bed, questioning everything that happened. Not what he did but how I could let him do it. I was mostly judging myself for getting pulled in to that kiss. It was a damn good kiss, a little rough but still a good kiss; for me standards anyway. I’ve normally had trouble doing anything with guys I was actually willing to date, well, all five of them anyway. I shouldn’t be acting this way. I’ve seen both sides of him, he terrifies me. But I still let him kiss me. Twice. What the hell is wrong with me? He is the one holding me here against my will. He is the one torturing Jerry. He is the one who took Alison and put her god knows where. I should hate his guts but he’s fucked me over. I want to hate his guts. I just can’t make sense of my actions.

My trail of thoughts was cut off by the banging at the door; I rolled my eyes as they should know by now I can’t open the fucking door from my end. I wasn’t going to move from the bed until they remember, my hands were behind my head and fixed my eyes on the door. Once it opens, I’ll get up but until then; I’m staying put. The banging continued for a small amount of time, I stayed on the bed waiting for them to notice. My foot was tapping against the poles at the end of the bed, then I noticed something. It was still very dark outside, with stars littering across the sky. Why were they here? Is there a problem? What is going on? I swung myself around to put my feet on the ground and sat up.

“I’m awake.” I called to the other side. The banging continued. “I can’t open the door” I shouted. Still nothing. This is going to drive me nuts if they don’t pack it in. I clenched my hands into fists, waiting for a pause in the banging. Once it stopped, I banged into the door three times and waited. The banging finally stopped and the door opened.

There wasn’t everyone from the group this morning; Baqir opened the door, his face wasn’t covered so I could how serious the situation. Hisham had only just come into my view. At least there was someone I knew with me, and not just Baqir wanting to make good on his word. Before I could ask him, what was wrong; Baqir marched in and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I dragged my feet and tried to get him off; I could feel the blood stop reaching into my hand. My nails clawed at his fingers but he didn’t loosen his grip. His hands were dirty as hell, just like the rest of Baqir. He didn’t even look at me as he pulled me along; he was focused at the door.

“Hey! You’re hurting me!” I screamed at him. Baqir took a step towards, towering over me. Hisham quickly jumped in between us and stated something to him, I couldn’t understand him by I was hoping that he was helping me. Baqir looked away from Hisham to me; he gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. He let go of me, I was about to thank him. Then Baqir slapped me across the face, knocking me shoulder first into the wall. My shoulder stung like hell, I placed my hand on the wall and pushed myself away. Baqir didn’t even look at me as he walked outside the room; Hisham placed his hand around my arm to help me carefully. He looked me over while I stood there; he placed a hand on my cheek which hurt.

“Are you ok?” He asked. I nodded in reply before I stood myself up, Hisham still held my other wrist with a lighter grip. So, I walked around him to a position that would be less awkward while moving. I closed the door to my room, before He led me out of the room and out of the building. Baqir held the door open as we walked, he started walking behind me and kicking my heels as we went, it was pretty childish for a pirate.

My eyes were focused on the groups littering the bade while we walked, yet I felt like I was being looked at. There were multiple pirates just sat around; fixing their guns, feeding the animals and generally relaxing. At one point, I thought I spotted one that was asleep. There were a couple of men in yellow and black, instead of red. I wondered who they were or if certain jobs were colour based to not be confusing. They were interacting with the other pirates. They just stuck to their own. It’s like something you would see on the school playground. But with guns.

“You going to need to behave, once we drop you. And don’t…” Hisham whispered to me.

“And don't be a smart arse.” I replied, I think this is the 5th time I’ve told this. “What’s going on, Hisham?” He kept quiet while we walked, he still held my wrist.

“Vaas ordered us to bring you to him; he’s in a meeting with Hoyt. Meaning you must have been a topic.” Hisham whispered. “Seriously, don’t do anything that’ll piss Hoyt off. He is not someone who you want to get on the bad side with. Don’t try to be clever. Just be as honest as you can. You’ll really need this to go well. Understand?”  I frowned a little. Who is Hoyt? Before I could even ask, a group of men wearing black and yellow walked past us. I saw one of them turn towards me, stuck his finger and his thumb into his mouth and wolf-whistled. “Don’t, Beth. Just don’t.” Hisham stated. I followed my orders. Hisham became silent and kept walking with his grip on me, Baqir kicking the back of my heels.

We walked through the courtyard until we reached a long building, Baqir walked around us. He kicked the back of my leg once again as he went to the door, he pushed it and continued walking. Hisham used his shoulder to keep the door open so I could enter. I don’t normally give two shits about if a guy doesn’t or does hold the door open for a person, but Hisham has his hands full. Once I was out of the way, Hisham closed the door and took me to a single black door. He reached into his pocket, trying to find the key for the room. Hisham let go of me during his search. I looked around to see what was in here, to find myself horrified at this discovery. There were people being pushed around by pirates, every bone in my body wanted to look away but mentally I wanted to see them; Alison, Jerry, Emily, hell show me Elvis, just let me see someone I know! I lost faith and turned away, Hisham must have been close to his keys as I could hear them rattling in his pocket.

Suddenly, I heard my name. It wasn’t an echo. I looked around to see who it was, hoping that my prays have been answered. Finally, standing in the hallway of cages and crates. There was Jerry. He was being forced around by two pirates, pulling him into one of the cages. He must have fallen onto his knees then spotted me, his clothes were dirty and he was covered in blood; probably his. I could feel myself smiling and my eyes watering. Before anyone could stop me, I ran to him. Forcing every bit of my strength and will, just to get close to him. I needed to see him if he was actually there.

Everything felt like the world was moving in slow motion, I just kept on running to him. A couple of pirates were trying to pull him to his feet, but he was fighting them off and standing his ground. He fighting to see me and I wasn’t going to let him down now. I stretched my hand to him. I tripped and landed on the ground in front of him. Jerry pushed one of the pirates off his arm and held my hand in his. Pulling me to my feet. Both pirates had stopped pulling at him, they pulled their guns had them pointed at his head. Jerry wasn’t looking at them. He was smiling at me.

“Are you OK?” I gasped, kneeling in front of him.

“I’m fine, Ali’s OK too.” He replied quickly, as they getting more force with him.

“What about Emily?” I asked, trying to his answers as quickly as I can.

“Not good, they shot her dad in front of her eyes. Her mom was killed back at the beach.” Jerry almost shouted, shaking his head.

“Vaas has made me their doctor. If they let me, I will come to tend your wounds, Jerry.” The tears were finally rolling down my face.

“Thanks. But you’ve done more for me by just running to me, I’m sorry he got it out of me. I’ll do anyth---” One of his canines was missing and the gum area was red as hell.

“Just stay alive.” I interrupted. “Do that for me. Jerry, I will find you if it’s the last thing I do.” We were still smiling like idiots.

Before he could answer, Baqir ran behind me and pulled me back by my hair. I screamed from the shock more than the pain. The pirates holding Jerry finally pulled him away, losing my grip on his hand; my smile faded as they pulled him away. He tried to fight them off but anyone could see that his time here was kicking in; he was fighting through the pain.

Baqir forced me onto my feet, grabbing my arm then twisting it behind my back. Baqir dragged me back to the door; my eyes were focused on Jerry as they pulled him away. Once I was back to Hisham and door, he had noticed me running. He had the keys in his hand and just watched me go.

Hisham opened the door with one simple click. Baqir pushed me in, throwing me into the only chair there. I nearly knocked it over. I turned and scowled at Baqir, he scowled back at me. I pulled myself to my feet with the chair, maintaining my view of him. Baqir came closer to me while Hisham entered the room and stood by the door. Baqir leaned down and grabbed my face.

“Now, be a good little bitch. Or Hoyt will throw you in box and burn you alive, not even the boss will be able to stop him.” Baqir hissed at me, I didn’t care. I sat myself down on the chair. He let go of my cheeks. “That’s better, whore. Now speak when he speaks to you. Any questions?” He asked me. I smirked a little once he stopped moving and stood in front of me, I leaned forward.

“Did you choose stand _this_ close to me?” I asked, in a more annoyed tone then sarcastic. “Because I could easily kick you in the balls from here.” I lifted my leg and twirled my foot dangling in the air. He looked down, Baqir took a step back from me. I placed my foot back onto the ground.

There was someone knocking at the door. Hisham grabbed the handle and pulled the door along with him as he opened. Baqir moved over the other side of the door and leaned against the wall, my eyes flickered off Baqir and onto the two men that entered.

For a moment I had trouble identifying who had just enter; with the only light coming from the door and window, until I managed to make out Vaas’ Mohawk. So, the guy with him must be this Hoyt guy everyone was talking about. Suddenly, a light blinked on brightly above me; making me the most visible thing in the room. It stung my eyes badly, it could have been from the fact I was dragged through badly light places in the middle of the night or someone put it on to quickly. I kept blinking until my eyes had adjusted.

The man started walking around me slowly, taking in every visible detail I had. I looked down, I felt his eyes on me but they were different. Normally, I felt like people were judging me or making a guess but him. Even without being barked orders at, I knew what he was doing. He was taking in everything about me with nothing for me to do to stop him. I could make out some of his details; He looked around about his 40s, he was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt and jeans, he was in good shape and appeared to be the shortest man in the room. His hands were behind his back as he walked around. I could pick up the heavy smell of smoke, it must have been coming from him. He stopped to my right and was looking over to Vaas, who had just moved into the light in front of me.

“She looks sell-able, could be a popular product. The busty ones normally are.” He stated with, my guessing, a South African accent. He kneeled down and looked into my eyes, they felt cold. He forced a hand under my chin and forced me to look up; I could mostly Vaas until he stood up. “Quite pretty too, nice large eyes like that are starting to disappear. Almost reminds me of Judy Garland.” Vaas switched his weight onto one foot and faced him.

“Hopeful she wouldn’t be going over the rainbow any time soon.” Vaas joked, Hoyt let out a disgusting laugh. I cringed at the joke. I could come up with better ones then that. Hoyt stood up and walked over to Vaas.

“Good one, Vaas.” Hoyt laughed, slapping Vaas’ shoulder but his mood went cold quickly. “Now then, back to business.” He clapped his hands together as he walked behind me. Hoyt grabbed hold of both my shoulders, he pulled me back and it startled me as he did so. I tensed under his grip “Why do you want to remove…?” He leaned his head down next to mine, I could almost feel him. “What’s your name?” Hoyt asked me.

“B---Beth.” I stuttered in reply. He stood up quickly, without knocking or moving the chair.

“Oh! a British girl, is it a new fetish for you or just a new hobby for you?” Hoyt joked but Vaas remained still. Vaas looked serious and incredibly unamused. Did Vaas actually say anything about our arrangement or has Hoyt made that assumption and was taking the mick. “Why do you want to remove Beth from my buyers and money out of my pocket?” he asked, Hoyt was enjoying this way too much for my liking. He stood back up once he had finished speaking.

“We got some information about her from one of her fucks of a friend.” Vaas stated. “She knows medicine and is a doctor; I was planning on using her to take care of my men. I sent her out first thing today and she did what I told to do without any problems. Hell, she even said that she would teach Hisham here some stuff so it wouldn’t just be her running around the island.” Hisham raised his hand when he heard his name mentioned. “We’ve already discussed the conditions of the medical supplies and what is ideal. Which we get directly from your island. She saved a few lives today and fucking good at it, so I wouldn’t have to keep asking for men.” I looked up at Vaas, who had a straight face throughout his explanation. Damn, he really wants to keep me. Part of me was happy that he keeping his word but the other half felt like I was going to be his pet.

“Now, I keep her. My men are less likely to die and I don’t ask you to send over more men. Or. You sell her. Your choice, boss.” Hoyt didn’t move, still holding my shoulders. Vaas had laid his cards on the table; it was down to Hoyt if Vaas could keep his ‘prize’. The room was silent while we waited for his answer, a pin could have been dropped and everyone would have heard it.

Finally, Hoyt spoke. “You can have…” Vaas smirked a little as his eyes shot down to me. I sighed with relief, dropping my head forward. I felt like I wanted to smile as well but I chose not to as it probably be questioned later. “After I ask her some questions first, just me and her.” Hoyt finished as he dropped my chair and walked around.

“OK then, Hoyt.” Vaas agreed as he went and opened the door, Hisham grabbed the door for him to re-enter. Baqir left the room quietly after Vaas; I didn’t even bother to watch him go. Vaas returned with a chair that was in worse condition and placed it to the side of me. “Stand up.” He ordered, I nodded as I obliged. Vaas grabbed my chair while Hoyt pulled a cigar out of his pocket; Vaas turned my chair around to face towards me, staying close to me. “Choose your words carefully.” Vaas whispered into my ear. “And no motherfuckering jokes.” He added.

“I know, I got told that before I literally thrown in here.” I whispered back, sitting back down on the batter chair. Placing my hands in my lap and waited.

Vaas nodded at me as he pulled Hisham out of the room with him. Hoyt, with cigar in hand, sat down in front of me. His legs were spread out as he leaned into the back of the chair. I took a deep breath in to calm my nerves; the door slamming shut completely threw me off. I looked over to the door then back to Hoyt, I took another breath; he was enjoying his cigar to take notice of me just yet. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

“So, what would you like to know?” I asked quietly. His eyes darted at me, causing me to jump and lean back into the chair. Trying to make myself as small as I can be. I waited a few moments until I sat up again. my shoulders shook as well as gave away how scared I was. My focus was on him, Hoyt held the match under the cigar. He waved it out before throwing it behind him. His focus was dead set on me, looking me right in the eyes. The cigar sat in his mouth with two fingers on either side of it to keep it in place.

Until Hoyt let go of it and smacked across the face, faster than I could see it coming. Knocking me and the chair to the ground, I placed my hand over my warm cheek in disbelief at what just happened. He continued to smoke his cigar while I was just taking in what just happened. I climbed back to my feet and pulled the chair, placing it front of him. I still held onto my cheek, finding it hard to look at him after that.

“Now that we’ve established what would happen if you have any more little outbursts like that.” Hoyt stated, pulling the cigar away from his lip. I nodded in agreement, feeling kinda stupid and finally feeling scared of him. He clapped. “Let’s get straight to it.”


	7. Claws flexed

“You have to answer every question I ask. If you are reluctant to answer a question… your friends will be shot down, one friend per unanswered question and you pick which one. Understand?” He raised an eyebrow as I nodded again. “Good.” Hoyt smirked as he sat up. I finally looked up to him in the eyes, starting to see why everyone was scared of him. He’s incredibly intense. He was still smirking at me, as he straightens up. “Your cheek’s fine.” Hoyt pointed out, I dropped my hand down and linked with my fingers together.

“Now then my dear, first question…” He replied. I looked up to quickly, to make sure I didn’t piss him off again over something small. “Vaas says you’re a doctor, correct?” My hands held tightly together as I meet his eyes.

“I’m an intern at Northcrest Hospital in New Hampshire.” I replied. My answer didn’t bother him that much; he just nodded.

“Is it a big hospital?” He added. “Well paid? Any rich patients? Bet it cost you a lot to get there?” I sat up before I answered; he’s trying to see how money he could squeeze out of me.

“It’s an educational hospital. I’m an intern, I don’t get paid until I complete my first year and if they chose to keep me on as full-term staff. Private practice is where the patients go if their insurance can cover it, normally the more skilled medical staff work. And I used the money my grandparents left for me after their deaths. I don’t even own a car.”

“What about your family? What do you parents do for a living?”

“My father is a manager in a tech company, I haven’t seen him since I was a teenager. My step father is a preschool teacher and my sister is currently in training to be an art teacher.”

“What about your mother?”

“She’s a stay at home mum. She used to work in a restaurant but now she mostly looks after my half-brother.”

“Why? He’s probably capable of looking after himself.”

“My brother is 7 years old …” I stated. “He’s also on the autism spectrum.”

He didn’t answer or make any comments, probably not pleased with my answers. It’s too clear that Hoyt must have been seeing how much money he gets out of them for my release. Hoyt placed his cigar back in his mouth and inhaled, the opposite end burnt red as he did so. Once he was done, he pulled it away from his mouth. I stroked my finger with my other thumb. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees once more, looking me up and down. I took in every breath I could before Hoyt continued to ask questions, but the smoke made it disgusting and made my lungs feel tight.

“Now…” He started. “Tell me about your friends. Tell me about each one and how much you know about them.” I swallowed loudly when he brought them up. “Nothing too personal, I don’t care about their mommy issues.” My hands gripped tighter, every part of me screamed ‘don’t do it’. But they’ll be killed if I don’t.

“Start with that Lad you were so pleased to see early.” Hoyt demanded in an upbeat tone. “He’s put up a quite a fight, every time one of the pirates go near him. I would quite like him to join my business. He has the body and strength; just need to keep his mouth shut.” He chuckled wickedly. I looked down at my feet in fear, fear of Jerry running into the gunfire. Fear of Jerry working for someone so messed up as Hoyt and Vaas. Fear of Jerry turning into one of them. Fear of seeing Jerry dying here. I didn’t look up as I began.

“Jerry … is training to be a photographer. I knew him since I was 9, he was 10. His mum died … when he was 14 and he never met his dad, he’s been raised by his… granddad ever since.” I stuttered uncomfortably.

“We’ve already contracted him; his money should be coming through any day now.” Hoyt purred. “Photographer is a wasted job. Paid to hold a camera all day, only an idiot would do that.” He puffed on his cigar once more. “Continue, your red-haired friend. Maybe… girlfriend, one of the men said they spotted you two hugging.” Hoyt stated in a serious tone. My body hardened as he implied but I still looked at my feet.

“Alison isn’t my girlfriend, just friends. She comes from a large family, she’s the youngest of eight. They all work. We met while we moved house, we both needed a place to live in our price range so we moved in together. She is training to be a cop, but she hasn’t been out on the field yet. Mostly office work and suspect interviews. She was the one who won the tickets here.”

“She didn’t buy them?” He asked, more annoyed then cheerfully.

“…On a TV call-in show at 6 o’clock in the morning.”

“What about the blond girl?”

“I just met her.”

Hoyt leaned back and smoked his cigar once more. I was mentally praying that he didn’t ask about Walker, he was safe; let him stay safe. Hoyt’s eyes ran over me once more, he looked very calculated. Like he was doing maths quiz. My grip lightened as I was starting to hurt myself from forcing my fear somewhere. My cheek still stung from where he slapped me. I didn’t want to cover it again in case I get in trouble.

“What about your time on the island, enjoying yourself?” Hoyt asked, pulling the cigar from his lips. The room smelt from the cigar; it was bitter and I could feel a cough stuck in my throat. I started to feel sick from the smell, or maybe it was from how scared I am right now. I moved my hands and wrapped them around my stomach, which helped a little.

“So far, it has been mostly stitching up wounds and pulling out bullets.” I explained. “I was travelling with 3 of Vaas’ men we mostly drive around the bases and go to whatever base has called us. At the end of the day, I’m placed back into my ‘room’ at this compound.”

“Who were you with?”

“Hisham, Leon and Majid.”

“Is it going to be them every time?” Hoyt raised an eyebrow.

“I think so.”

Hoyt leaned back in his chair, inhaling the last of the cigar before stabbing it into the chair. He threw it to the floor once it stopped glowing. I just noticed that there was a bin in the corner. I hoped the interrogation would come to an end, I couldn’t take it anymore. He was forcing me to tell him so much while I tried to tell him so little. I rubbed my hand up and down my right side.

“Final question; Vaas?” Hoyt asked, my head rose slightly at the mention of his name. “How does he act around you? I haven’t seen him around women; I know they spark an interest in him, as well as well-known that prostitutes and strippers have come in and out the base. I’ve also heard that you and him are fucking. One of his men even referred to you as his bitch.”  Hoyt shrugged and smirked at the end of his statement. My mind returned to the kiss, I didn’t know if Vaas wanted Hoyt to know and it might result in me getting sold.

“It’s just a cover.” I explained, dropping my hands back to my lap. “Just so the men don’t get ‘ideas’. He’s been mostly protective of me, even came and checked to see how my day went.” I couldn’t get the kiss out of my head; I shut my eyes tightly in annoyance while trying to hide it. “It didn’t end well.” Hoyt raised an eyebrow at the comment.

“What happened?” Hoyt asked, folding his arms.

“He walked in on me while I was shower, even handed me the towel.” I shrugged, I didn’t want to say about the kiss but it was haunting me. I have kissed men before but I normally think of the bloke, not the kiss. I did enjoy it but I didn’t want it. I focused on Hoyt once more, who was cackling at my answer.

“Oh, what can you do?” He laughed, almost howling. “He’s a local, a savage and never any bloody manners. I bet he didn’t knock.” I would have answered No but Hoyt’s laughter became louder. He wouldn’t even be able to hear my answer even if I tried. He found this funnier than it actually was. I was pulling a straight face as he laughed. It had gone on longer then I had expected it, I was actually getting bored.

Then it hit me; Native? Hoyt said Vaas was local. Vaas is from the Island. I thought he was Spanish. Where did he even get a Spanish accent from? Had even been to Spain or did he get it from one of his parents? I started to wonder what he like was before he worked for Hoyt. My guess is the same but free, maybe happier and less insane. He probably would be a lot healthy too. Part of me kind of wanted to see what he looked like. I also wanted to know about the other natives. Hoyt got up and banged on the door, his laugh died down as he went.

“We’re done.” He called; I turned to face the door. It was opened by Baqir and Vaas was behind him, looking slightly concerned; I think. Hoyt held his hips. Vaas was leaning against the wall opposite the door; his eyes were switching between me and Hoyt. Baqir was looking at Hoyt with an obedient look, while trying to avoid me. I held my wrist as I looked around, rubbing my wrist with my thumb. I mouthed to Vaas ‘Are you alright?’ while he was looking at me, but his eyes switched back to Hoyt without a change in his face.

“She’s all yours Vaas, enjoy your plaything.” Hoyt beamed, killing the silence. “Now you take her back to her cell.” He pointed at Baqir. “Vaas, you and I have some business to attend to.” He and Vaas walked away with Vaas slightly behind.

Baqir went to grab my arm. I moved it out of his reach and started to return to my cell, still pissed at him. He moved ahead of me, like he was leading me. My focus moved to floor, where it met the wall. He looks back repeatedly, whenever I sense his eyes I returned a dark look. I couldn’t see a lot of Baqir. Baqir looked different without that bandana covering his face, it was covered in white face paint. He changed clothes too; he wore red pants and a black and orange vest with a line of bullets across his chest. He now carried a shotgun. He looked back once more.

“I’m still back here.” I replied, gesturing my arms away from my body and openly. “It’s not like I can go anywhere.” I muttered under my breath. That got his attention. Baqir stopped fully; I almost over took him so I stopped next to him. He was scowling at me; I dropped my arms back to my side and lifted my elbow towards him. He grabbed it roughly and started to pull me along. Baqir looked straight ahead of him. I couldn’t be bothered to fight back; if I did I would be more likely beaten.

“Just because Vaas bends you over, doesn’t mean you can get cocky with me.” He scowled at me. “We’ll put you back in your place.” He had my full attention now, mentally stabbing him.

“At least he asks.” I hissed back as we left the building. He nodded over to Cruz, who was speaking to a man in yellow. Cruz looked me over and I just looked away. There weren’t many people around the base, only the men in yellow and a few pirates. Baqir pulled into the building.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he spat, facing me.

“It’s a little thing called consent.” I hissed back. We finally reached the room and he opened the door. I walked in and he followed me in, leaving the door open. He moved the shotgun from one hand to both. “It’s something bastards like you don’t use without your wallet.” I added, turning back to face him. He smirked wickedly and taking a step forward.

“You haven’t seen her, have you?” He chuckled, looking me in the eye. My face went pale, cold as death. “I bet you don’t even know where she went; we left you alone in that cage. All alone. Until I opened the door for Vaas to pin you against the wall.” He took another step forward towards me, I didn’t move from the centre of the room. I was shaking and it was clear to him. “I remember dragging her out of her cage, I held onto her throat as I warned her not to scream…” He was right in front of me. “The other was. Under her dress. Feeling her soft…” I freaked and stepped away.

“Stop it.” I muttered. His smirk turned more sinister.

“Oh, am I scaring you?” He chuckled. “Am I threatening to you?” He flipped his gun around, barrel facing down. “Don’t you like being alone with me? I like it when it’s just me. And., You.” I kept taking steps backwards and away from him. With ever step I took, he took another closer to me. Until I had my back to the wall. I looked between him and the open door.

“Stop.” I ordered loudly, hoping that someone was in the corridor. He had left the door open.

Baqir swung the gun, hitting across the head like it was a baseball bat. Knocking me into the bathroom door.

“Gladly.” He smirked as he lifted the gun over his head like an axe. I quickly climbed to my feet and made a dash for the door. Baqir turned and swung his gun down on me with full force. Knocking me face first into the wooden floor board.

“Bastards like us…” He laughed, walking over to me. I tried to pull myself off the board, I could feel blood trickling down my forehead. Once I saw his shadow loam over me, I quickly pulled myself into a ball. Using my arms to shield my head.

“Rule this island…” Baqir beat me with his gun. Over and over again. I gasped and grunted in pain with every hit. I felt weaker and weaker with every swung, my body was getting more battered and couldn’t it anymore. My grip was getting harder to keep a hold of myself.

“And you just fucked yourself over.” He chuckled as he swung at me one more time. His manic laughter echoing around me was the last thing I heard before I went under.


	8. Protecting his Territory

When I finally opened my eyes, my head rang heavily and my vision was blurred. All I knew that it was too damn bright, so I must have been out all night. I slowly started to make out voices but I waited until it was clearer who they were. My body was heavy and hurt badly when I tried to move, it was hell. I forced my mouth to open and close repeatedly, to show that I was awake. I also blinked repeated as well; it slowly helped with my vision as the images started to join yet no clear outline. But I think I can see someone’s knee, like they were trying to see if I was alright. The feelings were starting to come back to me; my head rang like I was standing in the middle of a bell tower, my body hurt like hell and I could feel someone’s hand on my shoulder. The voices started to become clear and I slowly started to know who they belong to; one by one. I could feel their footsteps on the wooden floorboards.

“…Get some water!! Make sure it fresh!”

“And some blankets and pillows too!!!”

“I’m on it!” I saw a blur of a man run out the room.

“Hisham, Get Vaas.” Another shape climbed to his feet. “And make sure he’s isn’t the last to know!”

“GOT IT!!!” The figure bolted out of the room.

He carefully lifted me and placed me in a seated position. I tried to move my head to look at him properly, but my neck and left side fought against me. I tried to speak but short breaths were currently my only vocabulary. The man in front of me was mostly black with a black of red right in front of my face. He looked around before he removed his hat and bandana. My visual cleared more, it was Majid. All of the black blurs I saw was just his body armour. I haven’t seen his face before, I couldn’t make out what nationality he is. He also had an unusual tattoo on his right cheek; it looked tribal but I was having trouble making out the finer details of it right now.

“Beth. Beth. Beth, are you alright?” He stated; Majid looked kinda sad as he asked. I mouthed the word yes in the hope of something coming out, the only noise I could make sounded like a sob. He placed a hand on the left side of my face. I hissed in pain, making his hand shot away quickly. He moved his other hand to my right side, it felt warm but anything would after how long I have been lying on the floor. I repeatedly tried to talk to him but I was only making syllables. Footsteps running down the hall were getting louder and louder, they echoed less as they got closer. Majid turned towards the door quickly then back to me, he smiled to me; his teeth were a pale yellow. His free hand put his hat back into position.

“You’re going to be fine.” Majid insisted. He placed his hat on quickly. “Nothing bad is going to happen, just stay close to me. Alright?” I tried to nod in agreement but I gasped from the pain in my neck. He pulled his bandana on just as Leon entered the room with a pillow, a large bucket and a plastic cup. He smiled at me, I half-smiled back. He placed the bucket next to me and the cup onto my lap; he almost ran past the room to make sure I had everything. Then he kneeled down with the pillow and carefully leaned me forward, I started to figure out where the pain was; in my neck and left side of my body, between my head and upper half of my body. He placed the pillow behind me and carefully leaned me back.

“What happened?” He asked, as he kneeled next to Majid.

“…Yes…” was all I could mutter. My voice was shaken and sounded rough. Majid turned to Leon just as more footsteps started to be heard.

“She having a lot of trouble with her left side. So careful around that area.” Majid explained. Hisham stopped in the door frame; beads of sweat ran down his face. He entered the room and climbed onto the floor, crawled and placed himself next to me. Majid looked up to him while Leon had grabbed the cup and scoped some water from the bucket.

“Vaas is on his way and he’s _pissed_.” Hisham reported, his legs were next to my right side and I found myself slightly leaning onto them. Leon held the cup to my mouth; I opened my lips so he could pour the water in. I tried to move my head back and swallowed slowly but the pain was too much.

“No shit.” Majid stated, shaking his head. “You’d be pissed too if someone beat up your… Ummm… woman.” I could tell no real damage was cause as I was able to move and breathe, just a heavy beating. I’m going to have a lot of bruises. Some of the water went onto my shirt and my eyes started to feel heavy once more.

“Just hold out until Vaas gets here.” Hisham stammered when he saw me trying to stay awake. But it was better said than done. Majid moved the cup away and placed it in the water, half the cup floated in the water and moved slowly around the bucket. I tried to speak again, trying at full sentence but breath and sighs were the only sound I was making.

I started to focus on one word, to tell them what had happened. I mouthed each half then tried to complete work. Majid remained focus on me while Leon got up and stood near the door. Multiple pirates had started to crowd around the door, so he ordered them away. Some just looked in and then continued walking. Based on them, I guessing Baqir closed the door after beating the crap of out me with his gun.

I spotted him; Baqir walked past slowly with a stupid smile on his face. My body filled with anger as he pasted, he didn’t bother to stop yet he looked over the damage. He pulled his bandana down and smiled wickedly at me. Proud of his doing. He turned away and pulled his bandana back up, once he saw me looking at him.

I focused on saying his name more after seeing that prick. Someone was stomping towards the room. The only noise I was making is Baa-ring. I didn’t know who that was, it might be Vaas. Everything started to feel heavier and weak. I was going to go under soon. I needed to say before I go out. I was now making clear sounds.

“Shush, just breathe. We’ll get to the bottom of this. Just breathe.” Hisham instructed, now kneeling on my right side, holding me up and interested in what I was doing. The stomping stopped outside my room; I didn’t see who it was as my eyes had now closed while I still tried to speak until…

“Ba…. Ear….” I muttered, my balance slipped and I fell towards my right. The world blurred once more. Hisham grabbed me before I hit the floor, my head rested on his shoulder and placed my hand on his arm; trying to push myself back up slowly. He grunted as I landed on him. I could hear muttering until it went black once more. I couldn’t hear anything, or see anything. Being repeated knocked out was starting to piss me off.

... 

When I awoke once more, I was in bed and the room was filled with an orange light. I found myself lying on my back, with two pillows under my head and blanket covering my body. My left arm was on top of the blanket, which ended just under my shoulders. I lifted my left arm and placed on my left side of my head; it was sorrow but I was no longer hurt as much. I moved my right arm over the blanket and tried to sit up. Using both my arms, I slowly sat up in bed. My hand slipped but someone grabbed me and helped me up, I couldn’t see who it was. This caused me to panic, so I tried to break free of him.

“VA---!!!” I screamed; I found myself about to scream to Vaas. The shadow covered my mouth, with his other hand, he held onto my shaking shoulders. I was terrified. Please, I don’t want another beating. I can’t take another beating. I started taking quicker breaths. I grabbed the shadow’s wrist and tried to pull his hand away, I was still too weak.

“It’s me. It’s me.” He told me, it was Vaas. I relaxed in his arm as he slowly took his hands off me. He moved away from me and became clearer in the light. I leaned into the corner of the bed, leaning in the corner. We sat in silence as I tried to calm down, my mind was thinking back to the scream. Why did I call for him? I could have called for help but I was about to call to him. What the fuck is wrong with me? He looked straight at me with a very serious face, while I looked confused.

“It was…” I started.

“I know, you said.” He replied.

I rubbed my forehead awkwardly, unsure what to do. I winced at the touch, there was a bandage wrapped around my head. Some of my hair hung over the bandage.

“Who wrapped my…?” I asked.

“I did.” Vaas replied, in hushed tone. “I checked damage. It’s better me than anyone else. You’re covered in bruises. Only your head was bleeding. Nothing broken either.” I nodded in agreement.

I didn’t know what to say, I just watched him. The smell of weed was heavy in the air; He must have ‘light one up’ while I was out. Charming. I sighed as a part of me wanted to bring it up, fuck, may as well if I was going to be stuck with the smell. Just not right now. Vaas look tired, more tired then usual, and slowly starting to relax. How long has he been in here?

“Did I miss anything after… you know?” I asked quietly. Vaas watched me carefully, I didn’t move from where I sat. My head felt heavy once more but the pain was less noticeable, which I was grateful for. He leaned forwards, with a gun in his hand. I didn’t notice it until I heard it tap the chair as he tried to get more comfortable.

“A few incidents.” He replied, fiddling with his gun back in its holder on the back of his trousers. “Hisham handled them well; he panicked at one of them.” He came closer to me, he brushed my hair away from the bandage. Then placed them behind my ear. He peeked under the bandage, I hissed as he slowly pulled it away. Must be due for a change, if it’s sticking to my forehead.

“Which one?” I asked, as he placed his hand on top of my ear.

“Trying to fix Baqir’s Nose.” Vaas replied, smirking at his answer.

“Because…?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I head-butted him. A lot.” He answered with a straight face. “He is now being stationed at the old mines and will be staying there for a very long time.”

With one raised eyebrow and open jaw, the mixture of confusion and amazement resulted in a small yet kind of creepy chuckle from Vaas. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly, letting what I had just heard in. It was Vaas, why was I expecting something …. Well, sane. I really should start expecting the unexpected while I was here. My eyes opened to find Vaas very close to me. My face went warm very quickly. His hand ran over the left side of my forehead, it stung as he moved.

“How’s it doing?” I asked quietly.

“Good.” He replied, starting to unwrap the bandage off my head. “It should. Eventually.”

My eyes flickered down, I found myself looking at his necklace. I could see the fine hairs on his chest; I avoided looking down his shirt. I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath in, I opened my mouth to thank him but he cut me off.

“Why did he beat you?” Vaas asked, his tone didn’t change.

“Because I defeated myself.” I replied, annoyed at Baqir more than Vaas.

“Why?”

“Him and his mate were making verbal attacking me and Alison, at first. Talking about wanting to do _that_ with me. I defended myself after his friend tried to feel me up. So, I stabbed him with my nails.”

“That’s too common around here. Hoyt’s rules.” He stated, looking back at my forehead.  
“It’s a stupid rule.” I hissed, I heard footsteps going past my room.

“And that’s why I claimed you.” Vaas stated. “At least, there are no signs of that on you. He’s not stupid enough to try.”

Then I felt something brush my forehead, my eyes shoot up. Vaas gently kissed my injury was and moved down to eye level with me. I was still very confused about why he was choosing to be this close with me. My lips were slightly parted while he hadn’t changed his expression since I woke up.

“Sorry, got to keep the act up. The door’s open.” Vaas whispered. I nodded as he climbed to his feet. He grabbed the plastic cup and filled it with water. He started to drink heavily from it, I couldn’t stop looking at him. Once he was done, he filled the cup up once more and handed it to me. I thanked him and took it from him. He sat himself down on the bed.

The silence hung as we sat on the bed, I started to wonder something which would make the room _very_ uncomfortable. I didn’t know if it would screw me over or he would just brush it off. But the second it entered my mind, I had to know the answer.

“Vaas, why am I not in a cage like the others?” I blurted out, looking down at his shoes. Vaas didn’t change; he still looked into my eyes. I seriously wanted to know. “Why are you doing so much to keep me here? We only meet a couple of days ago. We barely know each other and you went and headbutted a guy because he beat me up. Why?” Vaas paused, looking me over still. His face softened as he did. Did he actually care or does he think that they are pirates seeing this? I can see the door, there’s nobody there.

Vaas pulled away from the bed and stood up, while still looking at me. Vaas didn’t move from the spot. He moved his hand and placed it closely to my cheek, some of my hair fell over his hand. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek softly. He didn’t look mad, threatening or powerful. He looked calm and, I think, concerned. Slowly I found myself leaning into his hand; I was just enjoying the felling of it there. I closed my eyes and smiled faintly at the moment. I raised my hand to his hand, on my face. I wrapped my finger around his, he started rubbing my fingers. It felt… nice.  Just a moment where it didn’t feel like I was a hostage and he was my captor. He didn’t even act like my captor, not to me or around the others. What is happening?

“Do you think you’d be able to work tomorrow?” Vaas asked, breaking the silence.

“Like you said, I’ll be fine.” I muttered quietly, letting go of his hand and dropping it to my lap. “You still didn’t answer …” I added, but Vaas leaned in close and kissed my forehead once more. My cheeks went warm as they turned into a blush. When he pulled away, my smile became less faint and clearer to him. Once he spotted it, Vaas leaned down to my level; He smiled back at me. He looked like he was making a mental image of me. Then I realised, he might not have seen me smile before.

“If things go well, I’ll let you see one of your friends. OK?” Vaas chimed, I nodded in agreement. My smiled faded quickly. Vaas once again stood up, pulled his hand away from my cheek before he slowly walked towards the door. I watched him leave, as a feeling of safety started to run through my mind. Vaas stopped at the door and looked back at me; I smiled back to him; as a way of saying thank you for being there.

“By the way, the reason why I don’t put you in a cage.” He added quickly, he sounded sad.

“You’re special.” Vaas replied, tapping his fingers on the day. “I don’t know why and don’t ask me why, but I just… Not many people force me to change my mind. But you did.” And with that, Vaas nodded and shut the door as he left.

After all this, I knew now that Vaas was worried about me and made sure I was safe, in his own weird way. I mean, I have defended people before, not many, but I didn’t go around head-butting every person who hurt the people I cared about. I was kind of nice to know that he was there for me. Before, I just put up with it and followed orders… until the kiss. I thought it would be because he saw me naked, but he was so close to kissing me at the bar and we had just met. After he said that, I started thinking about the way he acts around me and what he says. It felt like everything could have a double meaning.

My eyes flickered down as I took in his answer. It was barely an answer. I was honestly expected ‘we needed a doctor’ or a ‘you are actually useful to me’. What he said was open for interpretation, I wanted to put it to rest. But those words were haunting me.

I laid myself back down onto the bed, my hands placed on top of the blanket as I stared at the ceiling. I slowly started to fall back to sleep, I was going to see my one of my friends again. I waited until I was about to drift off.

“I’m really not, Vaas.” I muttered before I went back to sleep.


	9. Nature and Nurture

I awoke to the warm rays of sunlight landing on my face, that and the loud roars of the tiger outside. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, I sat there for a minute; waiting for the heavy headedness to pass before I pulled my shoes on. I started wonder who might have taken them off; it must have one of the guys when they put me to bed. I leaned forward and pulled my converses towards me. I put them on and slowly climbed to my feet, I looked around and spotted that the bucket of water was still there with the cup floating in it. It was empty on my lap last time I saw it. I walked over to it and picked the cup, with some water inside it. I drank it heavily, the cold water felt good against my lips. Once the cup was empty, I dropped it back into the bucket carefully so I didn’t splash any water. Then I noticed a bunch of bananas behind it, I smirked at the sight of them and pulled one off. I pulled the skin off and ate it. These weren’t here last night either, or did I not notice them? Or had someone come and thought ‘I know what Beth needs… BANANAS!’ After I finished, I walked into the bathroom to see if there was a bin; there wasn’t one.

I spotted myself in the mirror. I leaned in closer to see the cuts on my forehead and the dry blood around them. Some of the area around had started to turn purple. I started to notice other things as well; mostly how tired I looked and how beaten I was. I lifted my t-shirt and saw a few bruises climbing up my left side. They were less angry purple one then I thought they would be, meaning they’ll go sooner than I thought they would. It felt like I wasn’t looking at me anymore, I was seeing a woman at her lowest point; trying to survive.

I ran the tap and cupped some water in my free hand, then used it to wipe my face clean. Followed by cleaning my teeth. When I finished, I turned the tap off and looked back at my reflection; I still had trouble seeing myself to be honest. I knew it was me but I just couldn’t believe I was looking back at myself.

Hisham rammed the door open and threw himself inside, almost giving me a heart attack. I walked over to the doorway. Hisham turned and smiled at me, before picking me up in an uncomfortable tight hug; my feet were nowhere near the ground. A small bolt of pain shot through my left side during the embrace, I gritted my teeth so I didn’t make a sound. Hisham must have been worried, if he was holding me this tightly. He shook me a little while I was still mid-air. Leon and Majid walked in together quiet, I waved a hand at them while still gritting my teeth. Majid snorted at the sight while Leon was smiling like an idiot.

“Good to see you’re right as rain.” Leon chucked, Majid was trying his best to hide his laughing by removing himself from the room. His laughter echoed through the halls.

“Likewise.” I grunted as Hisham held me tighter. Leon walled over to Hisham and patted him on the shoulder; he looked over at Leon. Who was pulling a fatherly look at him; Like he was about to tell him off. Hisham placed me back onto my feet. I almost lost my balance fell forwards but my hand shot forward and Leon grabbed hold of it as well as me.

“See, this is why we ask before we pick people up.” Leon stated to Hislam in a mockingly advisable tone. I straightened back up, breathing through my mouth while Hislam giggled.

“Sorry, bro. I just got over excited.” Hisham chuckled.  I smiled back to Hisham and tried to hold back a laugh. My mind flashed to Walker, my smile dissolved into the neutral state once more. When I learnt that I was going to be doing my internship at Northcrest, Walker picked up me up and spun around in a circle when I told him. I started to think about him, I wondered how he is coping without us. Would he call the police? What would he tell our families? Would he want to know about what was happening to us? I knew how this would be affecting him, He wasn’t great by himself and would silent suffer if he was having a problem. I could guess what he was doing about this; He would be sat there; just taking it all in. Maybe regretting the last things, he said to use, like telling me ‘Fudge you’. Maybe he said something drunkenly to Jerry or Ali before this. I regretted my last spoken sentence to him was how he looked like a zombie. God, I wanted to cry.

Leon tapped me on the shoulder and pulled me back into the hellhole of a room. He pointed to the door and smiled. “I’ll meet you by the car.” Leon insisted. I nodded as He left the room; I wrapped my arms around myself as if I was hugging myself. Hisham was still in the room and noticed me.

“Are you OK?” He asked, leaning slightly forward. I turned and faced him quickly.

“…Yeah.” I muttered. “Just thinking about something, something I don’t want to talk about. Sorry.” I added quietly. Hisham straightened up.

“Why?” He asked, softly.

“To protect them.” I muttered, looking down at my feet.

“Is it someone not here?”

I nodded. I really didn’t want to speak about it, I didn’t know if he would tell Vaas. It might result with him being dragged here and god only knows what will happen to him now. Hisham looked at me, interested and worried. I choose to trust him.

“It’s just someone I know, I’m just worried about him coping without us. That’s all.” I blurted out. Hisham smirked lightly at me. I gasped the moment it hit, he knows. I raised a hand as a way to beg him. He didn’t change.

“That’s normal. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” Hisham replied, folding his arms. I dropped my arms and sighed. Not helping, Hisham. “Pretty sure, everyone here misses their family. I think about my dad at least once a week.” I started to relax and I smiled back to him. “Besides, that guy that you were with is probably thinking about you too.” My heart jumped into my mouth. I slowly turned back to him; he was probably the only pirate here that could pull of innocent.

“How did you…?” I asked; I was still trying to let this new information sink in.

“I was at the bar.” He replied, smirking like a twit. “I also kinda knocked you over on the hill.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he raised a glass at us. Also, he was drinking some of my beer too. He left before I could say hi.”

“Yes, but…”

“Is he single?”

“What? Why?”

“What, he’s cute.” Hisham smiled.

I took a moment to breath, after that rapid discovery. “Hisham, Are you…?” I asked, he nodded. Well that explained his conversation with Leon in the car, why he sounded like a child when it came to the female anatomy. It was just really awkward learning it this way. I kind of saw him as a cute little puppy dog that would run around to make sure something was done. Well, a very obedient small puppy. I honestly believe he could live comfortably if he wasn’t in this line of work.

“Say, Baby bird.” He asked. My eyes slowly shifted back to him. “Could… could you keep quiet about it? Please? Some of guys think it’s ….”

“Sure.” I interrupted him. “They’re just arses. Just remember that and I’ll promise.” I slowly walked out of the door.

“Baby bird?” I asked.

“It just slipped out.” He shrugged.

Hisham followed me quickly until he was walking next to me. We finally got outside, Leon and Majid were waiting by a two-seated truck. I looked around at the camp, there were quite a lot of pirates around today and I was grateful that I couldn’t see Baqir out and about. They were either waiting to head out, chatting in a group or sat down and smoking. The tiger looked really angry in his cage. Why did they even have a tiger?

We started to head towards the car; I slow down when I spotted Vaas. That instant, his words returned to my head. ‘You’re special’. I still didn’t believe him, but it was nice of him to say. I held one finger to the guys to show that I would be just a second, as I jogged over to him. He was with a group of his men, giving them orders; I think. I waited for him to finish before I tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey.” I muttered as I tapped his shoulder. Vaas looked over his shoulder before turning half way. He looked tired; maybe he was up late or something. “Look, I just wanted to say thank you.” I explained, quietly. The men who were listening to him were now smirking and whispering at the sight of me. “Just with happened yesterday and what you said. I never had…. It’s just….”

Vaas raised an eyebrow as the words fell out of my mouth. I looked over to his men; they were still staring at me. My eyes flickered over to Leon, Hisham and Majid. Leon was sat in the driver’ seat, Majid was sat in the back while Hisham was standing up; holding onto the railing around the top of the car. They were watching me. I looked back to Vaas, trying to smile as sweetly as I can. “…Thank you.” I added, I turned away and took a step towards the car.

Vaas grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back, turning me around to face him fully once more. Suddenly, he pulled me down into a dip kissed me. My eyes went wide at this sudden motion. One of my legs were dangling in the air. He moved his other hand to my back to keep me close. His head was at angle so he didn’t bump my nose and his eyes were closed, I had to lean my head back so I could reach. I was pulled myself into the kiss, linking with his lips gently. His lips feel cracked and dry against my smooth lips. I moved my free hand onto his chest. Vaas was more forceful towards me, but I didn’t mind. I was surprisingly enjoying. Finally, Vaas lifted me back onto both feet and ended the kiss. Vaas smirked at me and winked before finally letting me go.

“OK, take care now.” He called, I nodded and blushing madly. His men were giggling and whispering. One of them shouted ‘Damn boss!’ as I went back to the car, where Hisham was giggling like an idiot. Leon just nodded at me while Majid was howling and banged his hand against the side of the car.

“Fuck you.” I mumbled at them. “Fuck you, guys.” Hisham jumped down into a sitting position. I looked over my shoulder, back to Vaas. His men were gone but he was looking away from me. I turned back and sighed as I walked around, then sitting in the passenger seat.

It’s been a while since we left camp. We drove around, waiting for the radio to tell us where to go. I looked around at the other; Hisham gave me a stupid smile. I rolled my eyes at him before continuing looking around. My mind was still focused on the kiss, it came out of nowhere. How good it felt, his lips against mine. My mind started to drift towards him, how little I know about him. Then I remember what Hoyt said about he was local, maybe if I knew more about them; then I might find out something about him.

“Guys…” I announced to them, they looked towards me. “Could you tell me about Rake-e-at?” Hisham raised an eyebrow. Majid’s eyes flickered over to Leon, who was focused on the road.

“I think you mean the Rakyat, right guys.” Leon called back. I looked around at the group, a little embarrassed that I got it wrong. Leon was about to open his mouth but radio cut him off. Someone had collapsed at Mosquito Yard. We drove there as fast we could.

The outpost was large, with multiple containers around us. There were also broken-down cars dumped around the place in odds and sorts. Hisham picked up a shoot gun and followed me to the building in the centre. Majid went over to talk to the other pirates while Leon parked the car.

We entered the building to find the man dumped on the mattress, I walked over and Hisham stood in the centre of the room. I placed my hand on his forehead and my other checked his pulse. He twitched awake under the touch of my hand.

“I think you have heat exhaustion.” I told him, as he looked up to me. “Have you just woken up?” He nodded in response. I turned to Hisham. “Hisham, ask when it happened. If it’s longer than 30 minutes, it’ll be heat stroke and I’ll need act quickly.” I ordered, calmly. Hisham nodded and walked over to the door. “Also grab some water; different containers, also a cloth and cup.” Hisham nodded before heading out the door, nearly knocking Leon as he came into the room. Leon walked over to me and kneeled next to me.

“So, what’s the problem?” He asked.

“I think he had heat exposure, probably fainted from it. If he was out longer than half an hour, I check for heat stroke.” I explained.  “I think it’s unlikely, as he isn’t over sweating, pulse isn’t too bad and his skin isn’t dry. If it is heat stroke, he’s currently in early stages since he’s not vomiting and I can treat it. But for now, we just need to keep him in the shade and with lots to drink, just not alcohol or coffee. I wouldn’t send him back to work for today and make sure someone can contract us quickly if it starts developing.”  Leon nodded. Hisham ran back, forcing the door to crash against the wall.

“Around 15 minutes.” Hisham called in before running out again. Me and Leon looked to each other, pulling a look at each other. I sat myself down and helped the pirate lay onto his back.

“You wanted to know about the Rakyat?” He asked, I looked over my shoulder and nodded. “Well, they’re the locals of the island. They were here before Hoyt settle up bases; they attack us whenever they see us. Sometimes, they come to the outposts to try and take over. It’s why you’ll be dealing stab wounds and people being shoot. If a base is being attack while you’re in it, hide. Don’t go near them, we don’t know if they’ll attack you on the spot or just take you.” I turned around to face him. “What else? What else?”  He mumbled to himself. I looked down at my feet.

“You forgot about Citra.” The pirate moaned. Leon smirked at the reminder.

“Thanks Benny.” Leon nodded at him, then he looked back to me. My eyes shifted repeatedly between Leon and Benny. “Citra is their fucked-up leader. The Rakyat kept talking about eating her fruit, sounds kind of kinky to me.” Leon added, causing a small chuckle to escape my mouth. “Anyway…” Leon replied, waiting for me to finish laughing. “She’s Vaas’ sister. I don’t know what happened, Vaas doesn’t want to talk about. With anyone. But long story short; she hates his guts. he wants her dead. They’ve been attacking each other ever since. Not many people have seen her in person, I don’t want to. Sounds like a bitch anyway.” I looked away in thought. Vaas is local, and has a family. Did something happen between them which caused him to leave? Who was to blame? At least, I am a little closer to knowing about him.

“Why did you ask about them anyway?” Leon raised an eyebrow at me, as he pulled his red beret off; revealing that he was bold. I sighed before I answered.

“Hoyt spoke about them. Briefly.” I answered, as Hisham entered with the bottles of water, cloth and cup. He placed them next to me. “pour some water on the cloth, Hisham.” I asked, as I poured the other bottle of water into the cup and handed it to Benny.

“Anyway, he asked about Vaas. I told him about how he walked in on me in the shower. He said how Vaas has no manners because of it.” I stated, slowly. Leon howled with laughter, as he climbed back on his feet. He headed outside as Hisham handed me the cloth, with an interested look.

“Nothing happened.” I insisted as I dabbed Benny down with the damp cloth, Benny took the cup drank whenever he needed it. Hisham went off after a while, to see if Majid wanted any help. After half an Hour, Benny was back on his feet. But I ordered him to take the day off and stay inside. If anyone complains, fuck them its doctor’s orders. Finally, I was back in the truck and we went back to driving around and waiting for the next call.


	10. Loyalty of the pride

The sun tapped the edge of the ocean as we headed back to camp. I sat quietly in the front; my eyes are heavy from the long day behind us. Leon looked as tired as I did, while Majid and Hisham were the same as always; Hisham chatting away while Majid is just relaxing. We slowly pulled up to the base and exited the car. I slipped from my seat and onto the ground, wiping the sweat of my brow. The base was pretty bare compared to the other nights, there weren't as many pirates out as there normally is; but I’m not complaining. Majid and Hisham had already left, I looked to Leon who was on the radio. He was speaking in Spanish to the person on the other side. I slowly turned towards the buildings when he hung up. He walked around me mid yawn, causing me to stop.

“That was the boss, I’ll be taking to see one of your friends.” Leon explained while finishing his yawn. The joy within me suddenly exploded just at that single sentence.

“Which one?” I beamed, almost screaming Leon. He hopped back a little at my question, surprised at the large reaction.

“That … red haired one.” He replied awkwardly. Alison. I was going to see Alison. I was going to be taken to where they have been keeping her. I was now smiling like an idiot and I didn’t care. Hearing this gave me a second wind.

“Right now?” I asked, almost gasping. Leon nodded, before turning away and heading towards the building. I followed him, staying behind him. He explained that Vaas was on one of the beaches, he wasn’t sure what Vaas was doing but he had a car battery. I didn’t want to know.

We headed towards the second building, through the large double doors. The room is dark, but it had neon lights everywhere. It revealed the dumped mess everywhere, but the one thing that made me uncomfortable was that somebody had stabbed the neon lights through a tiger and hung it from the ceiling. I really hated the decoration. We walked through to find a smaller room with a door.

“You’re going to need to wait here.” He ordered me, pointing at a small box. “I just have to get them ready for you.” I nodded at his explanation. Leon then walked through the door, once he was gone; I sat on the crate. I sat close-legged, my foot twitched with a mixture of excitement and nervous. I started to think over seeing Jerry and how badly beaten up he was. Baqir said that he went under Alison’s dress, I just hoped that it couldn’t be the worst thing to come into my mind. My foot twitched more and more the longer I waited.

I didn’t know how long I have been waiting and I was getting annoyed, nobody had left the room. Now my foot was twitching and my fingers was tapping on the side of my leg. My eyes were still focused on the door. But, then I noticed; the door was a little open. Not a lot but just wide enough to look in. I climbed onto my hands and knees, crawling along to the door. I looking through to set of stairs and nobody there. I pushed the door out, and leaned against the wall; in case someone noticed. I waited until I knew it was safe. I looked around to see where they could have gone.

It was a large storage rooms, where boxes and packages were normally stored but it wasn’t packages there. It was people in rusted or wooden cages, it must be where they held the people they were going to sell on. The room was messy, even the tiles were cracked and uneven. I wanted to leave but Alison was here, Jerry and Emily must have been here too. I looked around to find a door, but I could only find one. It was up a set of stairs, leading to a small room surrounded by windows that are blacked out. 

I quickly ran to the stairs, looking around to make sure nobody notices me. I didn’t need one of the prisoners thinking I’ve escaped and try to get me to help them, it would blow me cover; even with every temptation screamed at me. I was lucky nobody noticed. I managed to get the bottom of the stairs, they started of stone until the midway point. On the mid-way point was a wooden chair, probably for the guard to watch over the other prisoners. From there onward, it was metal. It was built very well, so I was worried in case I broke it but looking up to the open door, filled me with hope that Alison is up there. I held my breath as I started to walk up them, keeping to a slow and quiet pace. My focus was on the people within the cages, making sure nobody notices me. I’m wearing my red tartan shirt as always. They shouldn’t suspect me unless they were on the same boat I was. I felt sorry for them, I would be in one of them if Vaas didn’t take an interest in me. Once I got to midway point, I was now in a clear sight of everyone in here. I looked between the door and the cages, starting to panic. I darted up the stairs, ducking at the door before I opened it.

I peeked through the keyhole, finding little light but it was clear. There was a large stage light shining on the situation, highlighting Alison; tired to a chair. One of the pirates was filming her with a battered camera. The pirate had didn’t clothing to Leon, but the second he spoke; I knew who it was.

“C’mon Baby, show the camera your pretty face.” Cruz teased, Alison was crying. This ripped my heart in half. I wanted to run in but if I do, I might lose her and I might lose my chance to get us out of here. Fuck, why haven’t I been focusing on that? Yet, she’s being filmed. Maybe he’s making a ransom video.

“Come on, sweetheart. We don’t want to make this graphic again.” He formed a fist, I scrawled at him through the keyhole. This broke me. I wanted to kill him. Just because he laid a hand on her. I needed to get her out of there. Fuck whatever the hell happens to me. Better me then her.

I stormed down the stairs, grabbing the chair. I spotted Leon walking through on the aisles. I didn’t care, I needed to get her away from that bastard Cruz.  I pulled to the door, Leon was calling me. I pushed it open. Alison’s sobbed loudly, her eye was black. “Leon, I’m not finish---” He smirked wickedly at the sight of me. “Hello, Kitten. You’re just in time for the party.” He smirked wickedly, going for his gun. Before I could even think, I threw the chair at him; knocking him to the ground. I spotted a knife in a holder on his leg, I grabbed it and run to Alison. Using it cut the ropes, I pulled her up and let her place her balance on me. She kept looking at me in amazement, I was normally the quiet one and it’s not like me to go all action pack like this.

“Let’s go.” I ordered angrily. She just nodded.

I was about to leave when Leon appeared in the doorway, shocked at what I had just done. “Leon.” I asked, through heavy breath. “Please, let us leave.” He didn’t move. I pulled Alison closer to me. “Please, Leon. I don’t want her to get hurt anymore. Please.” Leon looked down, shaking his head. Alison looked up to me, her eye watered and her face was sore from crying. I looked around to find something that could help. To let us get past him, but there was nothing. The room was bare; apart from a pile of televisions, a pole and some sheets that were around the chair Alison was sat on. I was still breathing heavy, it helped get rid of any tears that could form. I’ve screwed myself over, he would tell Vaas and I would be sold.

“Go to your room.” He ordered. I looked back to Leon in surprise. “Take your friend, be quick. I’ll come and get her before Vaas radios the base. Now go.” I smiled back at him.

“Thank you!” I gasped at him, as he moved out of our way. “We were going to do it in her cell.” He added, as me and Alison went down the stairs.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t talk.” Leon called as we dashed to the door and left. Alison was managing to walk by herself but I just didn’t want to let go of her, in case somebody grabbed her the second I let go. We reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked to see the shadow of Leon holding Cruz with one hand and a needle in the other. I was guessing that he was going to make it look like Cruz wasn’t doing his job. I lead Alison towards my room, thanking whoever that people like Leon existed.

We walked to my room as fast as we can. Outside was completely empty; apart from the tiger who was sleeping, so we got lucky. I managed to get her inside my room with anyone noticing, I let go of her so she could walk towards my bed; at least let her get comfy for what short time we probably had. I shut the door as she did so. I made sure it clicked before I turned to her, every part of me just wanted to cry again. Yet I didn’t, in case Vaas did check on me; I couldn’t let myself get emotional in a place like this. He would suspect something.

I looked over to Alison once I knew we could have some privatise. She looked destroyed, like every bit of hope was beaten out of her. She kept looking at me, wrapping her arms around herself. I didn’t know what to do, sure it was something that I wanted to do but I just couldn’t form words. Her face looked so sore and tired, it just broke me. Seeing Jerry in a worse state was bad enough but Alison was the tough one in our little group, but now she just looked so scary to move. I guess at the sight of her that she had given up on her dream of being a cop, probably too scared to even try after she had been through. Hell, I don’t even know, it hurts me to even try to guess.

“Alison, you look like you need a hug.” I replied, almost like a request. It was always something she would say to me whenever I was in a state. I slowly walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. She smiled softly at me.

“I’d like that.” She muttered, as we wrapped our arms around each other. I held onto her so tightly, wanting to never let her go. Her breathing was so heavy that it made me uneasy, even her grip on me was weak. She must be having lack of sleep, just in fear of what might or will happen. “God, I missed you.” I drily sobbed into her wild red hair.

“I missed you too.” She replied, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I pulled away a little, just so I could look her in the eyes. She looked into mine, filled with tears.

“Listen to me, Ok?” I asked, she nodded quickly. “I have been made to work for them, in order to keep you safe.” A little bit of me died as I said that, she wasn’t safe; she was in pain. Being here is what causing it. Even she knew that, just at the sight of her. “I will get us off this fucking island, even if it kills me. I’m not letting you go. If they break that promise, I will never stop finding you. The only thing that can stop me is my death. I. Will. Find. You.” I explained, Alison listened closely as I did so. “Is Jerry and this young girl, Emily, near you?” I asked.

“Jerry is, but they take him into that room every morning. I don’t know what they do, and he’s too far to ask. I got shouted at last time I tried. I don’t know who Emily is.” She muttered, quietly. I nodded, as I took this new information in. Hoyt said he was interested in making Jerry one of them. It’s the closest thing I have to answer right now.

“If you can. Tell him that I’m not giving up on him either, and also tell him to pass it onto Emily. She’s just a kid.” I added.

Alison grabbed at me once more, holding me even tighter, it hurt a little but I didn’t care. “Sorry, I just need to know you’re real.” She sobbed into my shoulder. I tightened my grip on her, returning to the hug. “I keep having the same dream… that Walker and Jerry would come and get me. Then… Then, we would run up to you, as this guy… Who the pirates keep saying you were his bitch, I would punch out his lights. Then we would run to a boat and ride into the sunset.” I listened closely as she spoke, taking in every detail of both her dream and her voice. “Sometimes, it would you and Jerry or you and Walker. But I …” Her sobs became heavy as she held onto my back, before Alison looked me in the face.

“Please tell me that bastard hasn’t touched you.” She begged. I didn’t know what to say to that, I knew who she was talking about. Yet I don’t know why, I actually didn’t like her calling him that. Maybe it was learning about Vaas’ backstory, or his kindness towards me, or even just kissing him. Shit, what the hell am I doing?

“No.” I replied, shaking my head. I knew that it wasn’t completely true, but I didn’t want to upset her; even if I did I would know how to word it. _Why yes in fact, their leader has been kissing me and I have been enjoying it. But don’t worry, I don’t plan on sleeping with him_ isn’t something that is going to help her in the state she is in. “No, he’s not touched me. It’s a lie.” I nodded. Her smile widened as Alison placed her head back onto my shoulder.

We stayed like that until Leon came for her, I held her hand as she walked towards him. Her fingers were so soft, as they brushed away. I stood up, once they were gone. I walked over to the window, watching Leon rush her back to her cell. I stood there, remembering every little detail of her and Jerry. I felt like I was forgetting them. With every injury, conversation, threat and kiss. I kept forgetting that they are going through a much hell then I am. I prayed that I didn’t lose before it was too late. I would just lose myself if I didn’t have them, even the most awkward silence we all have shared; we were still there. My mind rushed with every little thing I could remember, just the good times I’ve had with them. Even the bad as well. Every night out, hangover, study group, cups of coffee, agreement, joke, wind up and so on and so forth. Up until that night at the nightclub.

Just as that moment in the bar came into my mind, a van came through the gates and Vaas jumped out the back with a car battery; once it stopped. I started thinking to myself at the sight of him. Why was I reacting this way to him? Yes, he was kind to me even if I was a prisoner/ ‘employee’. Yes, he made sure I was safe. Yes, he made feel wonderful whenever he kisses me; even it is wonderfully confused. And yes, he says things about me that I’ve not really heard before, or even believe. I’m even questioning that moment when I was about to call for him for help. He makes me feel safe. I chuckled quietly to myself at these thoughts. Vaas made me feel safe. Vaas thinks I’m different, in a good way. Vaas beat up a man who hurt me. Vaas was making … me smile right now, as I’m thinking about him. My cheeks went red. Crap, I like him. I was even looking him at this very second, what made it worse is that he had just noticed.

He was carrying the battery towards the building, but he then stopped when he spotted me. He looked up to me and smiled, his wild smile with his perfectly white teeth. I had absentmindedly smiled at him, which was the worst thing I could do. Vaas cheekily winked at me. I knew he was going to come up now. Oh, I am royally screwed. Right now, I’m emotional about seeing Alison in the state she’s in and I’m having a problem which I should have had back when I was a pre-teen; not in the middle of situation that can get me killed. Vaas had already entered the building and had opened the door, before I even noticed. I spun around, again smiling at the sight of him.

“Hey, I’m going to be a little busy tonight. So, I check on you properly tomorrow. OK?” He asked, still holding the battery.

“Sure.” I replied, still smiling like the BIGGEST MORON ON THE PLANET. It’s just a bloke, I need to stop acting like this. Vaas nodded and about to head off.

“Quick question.” I blurted out. He stopped, holding the battery with both hands by the hands. Something is wrong with me if I had stopped him from leaving which is something I need him to do. “What’s with the … Ummm?” I asked, trying to sound casual.

“Oh, I was just try something. I’m not going try it again, it scared the fuck out of me.” He explained, slowly going into a laugh. “I thought I killed McLovin'. I’ll see you later, Beth. Bye-bye.” He chuckled as he left me room. I was so grateful that he didn’t know about what I did. I’d be in for a shit storm.

I walked over to the bed and threw myself onto it, trying to relax. I hope that tomorrow would be calmer, until I noticed what he said. What the fuck did mean? ‘He thought he killed McLovin’? What in the living fuck? And why was I so calm about that hearing that information. I really need to question myself. And him.


	11. Crossing Territory boards

A knock on the door awoke me, causing me to wonder when I fell asleep last night. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. My head felt so heavy, it was just hard to wake up this morning. Yesterday was mental, but there was nothing I wouldn’t do for my friends. I needed to see her, and I still needed to see Jerry. Last time I saw him was brief and he looked like hell. I just hope that he is alright. I just need to keep finding ways out and make a solid plan. But so far, everything is failing miserably for me. All the boats move and park in different places and I couldn’t find anywhere ideal for us to hide once we got out. I rubbed my eyes again as I placed my legs on the floor.

“Come in.” I groaned, not moving from where I was sat. Only Leon entered the room, holding his hat in one of his hand. He didn’t have his gun or bullets strapped around his chest. A heavy black gloves were on his hands and his red and black vest was open, to reveal a well exercised body.  Apart from that, he wore his normal gear. He looked tired, even his expression looked tired.

“I guess you want a word before you take me down to the truck.” I asked, placing my hands into my lap. He nodded as he sat himself down on the chair next to my bed. I sighed before I could even start.

“Leon, I freaked out. I got pissed. My friend was in a bad state, she had a black eye with god knows how many other injuries. I got angry, I threw at chair at him to get him away from her. He’s Baqir’s groupie, the one who tried to touch me up before. So I am going to get pissed.” I explained slowly, I was too tired for this. Leon just listened as I explained. “So, are you going to tell me off?” I asked, straightening myself up. “Because, I don’t regret it and honestly, I would do it again.”

Leon nodded as I continued. “I really don’t. I managed to get her away from that creep. He was even going for his gun at the sight of me.” I linked my fingers together as I spoke. “Also, before you do. Can I ask what did you do to him after I left?” I asked, taking another breath just as he spoke.

“I knocked him out and placed a needle in his arm.” He explained. “Looked like he was getting high on the job. Carlos gave him a good high-ding when he found him.” I smirked a little at his answer.

“Is Carlos one of the men?” I asked, un-linking my fingers and gesturing it randomly as I spoke. Leon sighed before looking back to me. “He’s Vaas’ second hand man. He’s normally with him, almost wherever Vaas goes, Carlos goes. he’s been with Vaas since he joined. Also, he’s normally the one on the radio if Vaas has a message for us.” I nodded along, showing that I was listening.

“Beth, you can’t do that again.” Leon finally said, the one thing I had expected to hear today. “Hoyt will have both you and Vaas’ guts if he found out. I helped so he didn’t. Vaas would more likely beat the crap out of me if he knew what I did.” I nodded, I need to be more careful. I like Leon, he’s a nice guy. As Nice as you can be when you’re talking to a hostage.

“Carlos said he spoke about you yesterday, he didn’t say what but we can only guess.” I raised an eyebrow at his comment. “You can only stay in Vaas’ good books for so long, if you keep doing crap like yesterday. Got it?” I nodded in response to his answer.

“We do stick our neck out for you, I would like to keep doing it. So don’t keep playing hero. Driving you around is a lot more interesting than staying at an outpost day-in day-out. You would do the same for us?” I nodded again, it felt almost like I was telling myself the lie. Because, I knew it wasn’t something I wouldn’t do for them and I don’t know what I would do if I find out something else has happened to them.

“So, no more bullshit?” He asked.

“No more bullshit.” I repeated, as I got up to leave.

Leon stood up and walked to the door, which was opened just a crack. I followed until I remembered, I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned towards me, he looked really pissed off. I couldn’t blame. I did make more work for him then he needed to.

“Leon, can I quickly just brush my teeth first?” I asked, pointing at the bathroom. He nodded. I sorted myself out as quickly as I could. I was late enough as it is, I had literally just been told off. I don’t need to push their buttons anymore then I already have. I came out the bathroom to find him starting in the doorway. He’s going to keeping me on a tighter lead. I walked out of the room.

“I forgot to say.” I blurted out, as he let go of door. “Thank you, for looking after me. I know I’m still getting my head around everything, so I’m going to do some dumb things. Thank you for keeping safe.” I stated. Leon smirked back to me. He nodded his head towards the door, I stepped out of my room and he closed the door behind us.

We slowly walked down the stairs, my hands were in my pockets as I went. “You know, you remind me a lot of my sister. She does crazy shit too.” He chuckled as he hopped down. I focused on him as he spoke. Smiling softly. “You would get along with her too.” He explained. “She lives with her wife and two kids, from her last marriage, back in France; she owns a pretty damn nice nightclub. When she was a teenager, I was always getting her out of trouble. But she did what she thought was right.” I smiled.

“You’re French?” I asked, as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

“That surprises you? You’re not the only European around these parts.” Leon chuckled back, shoving both hands into the pockets of his vest.

“No, no, no. It’s just you don’t have the accent.” I added quickly.

“My mother’s from Réunion, an island of the coast of Africa. She moved to France to get a better life for herself, she knew more French then English so that’s why she moved there. Met my father while she was there.” I listened to his story, it was interesting to learn about his past; as it made him more human to me.

“How did you end up here? If you don’t mind me asking.” I asked. Leon still focused on me with a smile. We started walking out of the building.

“My father knew Hoyt and I wanted to see somewhere other than France, as well as a history of dealing made it hard to get a job. So I asked him for work, I was only seventeen when I came here.” He explained, opening the door for me. “I joined roughly around the same time as Vaas. He’s only a few months older than me; would you believe.” He chuckled, my jaw dropped. Leon didn’t look like a young man, I assumed he was in his thirties, his stubbed hair was starting to grey already. “He had better hair than too, it had these braids where his Mohawk was that; and the rest of his hair, that finished just above his a…”

“Hurry up!!!” Hisham called from the car, hopping like an annoyed toddler. Majid, on the other hand, was sat in the back not bothered about Hisham shaking the car with every bounce. We walked quickly to the car.

“Morning.” I greeted them both as I climbed into my seat, as Leon put his gun and extra bullets on; followed by his beret. Majid nodded and Hisham jumped into the back.

“We’re needed at Nat’s repairs, they found Cal in the jungle with a arrow in his shoulder.” Hisham explained. I entered the car and put my seat belt on. Leon didn’t bother and went straight to starting the engine as soon as he was in the car.

After Leon said he was from France, I started to notice accents more. Hisham sounded like he probably came from Thailand, and I had to wait until Majid spoke again in order to place it. Maybe I could ask, if it somewhere I haven’t been then I could ask what it’s like there.

“Call them back and tell them not to remove the weapon until we get there.” I ordered, Hisham nodded and almost screamed it down the handheld. 

Leon got into the car and we were off, speeding down the road as this outpost was far away from where we were. The car was silent throughout the journey, everyone was just eager to get there before it’s too late. It felt like by the time I got my belt on, we were there.

I grabbed the first aid box from the car and jumped out first. One of the men, carrying a sniper rifle stated that they put Cal in the building. I noticed the patrol pump outside it, taking a mental note of it for later. I bolted inside the building to find Cal laying on the ground in pain, with an arrow sticking out of him at an angle. Based on the blood spatters on his shoulder, it looked like they were halfway trying to before I ordered them not to. I kneeled down and placed a hand on his stomach carefully to hold him down.  It was a clean cut, barely any flesh was ripped and it didn’t go all the way through. I tried to think what was the appropriate way to remove the arrow. I thought back to my days in medical school and a particular lecture which dealt with inflected injuries like being shot. You mustn’t just yank them out as it could do more damage then intended. This is very much more dangerous then being shoot by a gun. The location was closer to the acromion, since it didn’t go through. The bone must have stopped it in its tracks. Cal’s blood had soaked the shaft of the arrow.

“Cal, breath slowly. I need you follow my instructions first. Then you can explain what happened.” I explained, in a calming tone. He nodded, hissing in pain through his teeth. I flipped open the first aid and there was nothing that could numb the pain. Hisham came into the room and kneeled down on the other side. “OK, Hisham. I’m going to need to enlarge the wound and twirl it out. I need you hold Cal down and not move him so much. If I get the arrow out, appeal pressure onto it the second it’s out. Get a clean cloth.” I instructed as quickly as I could. Hisham looked around, to see where the closest one was. “Cal, this is going to hurt. You’ll need to remain still. I’m going to have to do this slowly or you could end up losing too much blood.  I’m sorry I don’t have anything to numb the pain. Unless you want to get drunk, but that’s not going to make this any fast.”  
“Just Get It Out!” Cal shouted, he was crying now. I nodded and pressed my finger and my thumb to either side of the wound. With the tips of my fingers and thumb on the arrow. I looked up Hisham to find that he decided that since he couldn’t see a cloth, he had taken his shirt off to use instead.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Ready.” Hisham nodded.

I slowly widen the wound and rolling the arrow with my fingers and lifting it upwards. Cal was screaming, but doing what I told him. Hisham kept him down, he even offered him his hand to vent into. Cal didn’t. The arrow moved smoothly, it was still for debate if it was pointed end or it had a metal head that was still inside his shoulder. Based on the wound’s shape, it was circular so there wasn’t a metal head.

Once I pulled it out, Hisham pushed his shirt down onto the wound as hard as he could. I quickly looked over the tip, it had a pointed base which had entered the skin. But there were indentations that it had a metal head. I couldn’t feel anything that could confirm that there was still something in his shoulder. No lump or trouble during getting it out. Whoever made this, designed it so that it could do damage with or without the metal tip. The position of the wound and angle of the arrow shows that the mostly event was the head was loose when it fired and never enter the skin.

“I Don’t Want to Die!” Cal yelled, digging his nails into the wood below him. I checked his pulse; his heart-rate was increasing. I’m going to need to close the wound. The wound wasn’t close enough to have gone through any veins, it had gone between the axillary vein and artery. His breathing was fine and he wasn’t overheating. If I don’t close the wound before he starts to dehydrate, he could go into shock. I went into the first aid and grabbed the needle and thread to sew him up. I looked over Hisham as I threaded the needle, who had been watching me this whole time.

“Ready?” I asked once more.  
“Ready” Hisham nodded.

He lifted his shirt and pitched the wound together, I started stitching the wound together. This is going to make a nasty scar once I was done. Cal was seething in pain, he followed my instructions and was doing it well. I wish I had better equipment to handle this situation. I never did get any paper or pens to make that list, I’ll need to chase someone up about that.

Gun shots and screaming were heard outside. Hisham started to get a little jumpy, I tried to force it to the back of mind and focus on the task at hand. Cal had shut up as soon as the first shot was fired. Nothing should distract you while dealing with a patient. What were they doing out there?

I had finished stitching him back together and grabbed a cotton swab, cotton tape and bandages. “Hisham, can you get check what’s going on outsid…?” He was gone before I had finished my sentence, bolting out the door with his gun in hand. That was not a good sign. I turned back to my work and made quick work of dressing the wound. “Cal, keep those bandages and that wound clean. Don’t forget to rest. You’re not going to be using that arm for a couple of days.” I explained, pulling out the only sling in the first aid kit and put it on him properly.

The door swung open. “How’s everything going?” I asked, assuming it was Hisham. I placed the remain bandages and tape back into the first aid box. Cal shot up next to me and stared at the door. I turned to see what he was looking.

There stood a man in a blue shirt holding a machete. He was covered in tattoos, with an AK47 hanging on his back. He stared at me in confusion, he probably wasn’t expecting me to be there. He pulled into a run at us.

“There’s more in here!” He raised machete and screamed. Before I could even register what was happening or what I should even do. Cal had grabbed a pistol from his leg holster, with his usable hand, and fired it at Rakyat. The gun was right next to my ear, it rang terribly. He fired three times, the first two missed. The third went right through his skull.

“Doctor! GO!” Cal ordered. I had trouble hearing through my ear. I sat there, just looking at him. He kept repeating himself. Pointing madly at the door with his gun. The message finally got through to me. I Left the first aid kit and climbed to my feet. I ran through the open door.

The base looked like hell. The sound of firing was everywhere. Everyone was either firing around cover or charging at each other. One of the entrances to the base was engulfed in flames. I could see Leon close to the flames, he had gun down two of the Rakyat soldiers before he noticed me. I had frozen to the spot in fear. Leon dashed across the base and head a head start on me.

“Beth! Get in the car! NOW!” He shouted, it took me a second to register it. He was already at the car when I started running. I kept looking around in case somebody aimed for me. The car was parked at the other entrance, the one not on fire. I heard someone grunt behind, I looked over my shoulder to see one of the Rakyat throwing something. It went over my head.

“LEON!” I called out to him. His hand had already opened the car, he was looking over to me. It hit the engine of the car, for a split second I saw what it was. “LEON! GRENADE!” I yelled. But I was too late.

The car exploded, knocking everything around it to the ground. I was thrown onto my back, banging my head against the ground. The left side stung in pain the moment of impact. I didn’t look away, as my ears rung. I could barely hear anything. I saw Leon lying on the ground. I clumsily got back onto my feet and went towards him, trying to avoid the flames.

He wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing. His eyes were open. He wasn’t registering anything around him. His face was in permanent shock. I could see so many wounds all over him. He was badly burnt. I knelt down and placed two fingers on his neck. His skin was boiling, it burnt when I touched him. I couldn’t find a pulse.

I closed Leon’s eyes as I was slowly started to hear again. I looked back to see where Hisham and Majid were. Majid stood out, with the fire roaming behind him. He was carrying the biggest gun I had ever seen. I started to pick up words. He pointed to the exit behind me and yelling ‘RUN!’ at the top of his lungs.

I jumped to my feet and bolted out of the base and down the road, successfully avoiding the fire still. I didn’t want to risk going into the Jungle. I didn’t know what was in there, apart from tigers. I kept running for a long as I could. I can’t go too far or they will never find me, if they survived that is.

I stopped by an unused car that was parked by the side of the road. I looked back to see that only smoke rising from the base. No wonder they needed a damn doctor, if that is the type of fighting they have to deal with on a daily basis. I leaned against the car as I started to catch my breath. This would have been some much easier if I actually knew had to drive. I could just take this car once the smoke was gone.

I turned and looked in the opposite direction, hearing an engine sound. Of the car I could see mostly blue. I was about to wave it down when I heard a small voice in the back of my head. My voice. “You’re not being guarded. You know where your friends are. You can escape.” I was alone. I had a chance.

I ducked behind the parked car and watched. The car driving towards me was mostly blue, I could see a lot of blue behind the wheel. The same blue as the Rakyat had on. I panicked. They can’t see me. If that one saw me and chose to attack me, these ones might do the same. I’m wearing a damn red tartan shirt. I looked around to see if I could ever dump my shirt until they pasted by or a place to hide. I couldn’t risk the jungle and I’m facing a cliff. I looked to the car, the truck was open. I could lie in it.

I walked over and pulled my tartan shirt off and placed it inside. I waited to see the car get closer. They were Rakyat for sure. I carefully climbed inside. I led on my side and waited. I am so grateful that I didn’t have such bad eyesight or else I could have missed them. I listened for the car to pass. It crashed.

The car jolted with the sudden impact. How the hell did they hit the car?!? It’s off the road. The boot door swung open. My tartan shirt fell out. Before I could grab it, the door slammed shut. I remained still as I hear the car drive away. What the hell were they doing?

I pushed at the boot door and tried not to panic. No movement. My shirt was outside the car, someone could find it and start searching. I must have done something pretty bad to have this kind of luck. I had very little room in here. There were bullet holes that shun light through, so I wasn’t completely in the dark.

I started to think about Leon. God. Poor guy. That is not a good way to go, but at least it was quick. He was kinda sweet and was nice to me, in this situation. Even helped me when I tried to protect Alison. He wasn’t the first time I saw a dead body. Even before coming here, I had been around many. Some I couldn’t save in time. It was always horrible. I remember one of my mentors explain that we need to find ways to not let it affect us and our work. I tried a few things but nothing much worked for me. A couple of times I had gone out with my friends to try and help, it was the most effective for a short while.

Time passed, I didn’t know how long I had been in here now. I just thinking about everything. The last time I saw Alison. Being grateful that Jerry wasn’t working for them. Those weird little moments I keep having with Vaas. Wondering how much of a conniption fit Vaas would have if I didn’t show up back at base. And what would happen to the others if I didn’t show up. Oh god, please let someone find me! I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I was following orders.

I could hear someone walking around outside. I didn’t care who it was. I need to get out. “HELP! PLEASE! I’M STUCK IN THE BOOT!” I screamed as loudly as I could. I banged on the lid of the boot. I heard someone walking towards me. Their footsteps getting louder. “PLEASE! I’M NOT ARMED!”

“Good enough for me.” A male replied on the other side.

The light burnt my eyes when the man flipped open the boot, all I could see was the sun behind the man who stood over me. I shielded my eyes to the beams shining, but it didn’t help. I felt like I was on the beach when Vaas was pinning me down. Yet, he didn’t grab hold of me. He was just looking me over and it felt as dirtier than every other time, curse my low necklines. His hands were on his hips and I could only make out that he has a beard, but he looked like a shadow towering over me. I just prayed that if he was going to kill me, that he would do it quickly. So, I didn’t have false hope.

“Well, well, well.” A voice chuckled at me, he sounded like an Australian. “A poor little cub must have wondered away from her pack and into the boot of my car, now are we going to get you back before one of the alphas rip my head.” He chuckled, but his tone changed dark. I stayed in the boot, waiting for something to give me a clue if I was safe or not. “The name’s Buck. What’s yours?”


	12. The Solitary Hunter

I stayed still in the boot of the car, as Buck towered over me. His hands on his hips. He was smiling. I had no idea who this Buck was, he seemed have some idea who I was. It was unnerving. Gossip must really travel around this island fast. I couldn’t tell if he was going to hurt me or not. Based on what he said, I might be able to leave and wait out the attack of the base then walk back. So, I chose to play along.

“Beth.” I replied. “Beth Wilkins.” I was incredibly intimated by him. He looks fairly normal, but there was something behind his eyes. Something odd. He is tall, so far, the tallest person I’ve seen walking around this island. He looked about the same age as my mother, maybe a little younger by a couple of years. He was bearded and surprisingly groomed, with his hair looking like he actually brushes it. His shirt was open revealing a stag tattoo on his chest.

“Right then, now first things first. Let’s get you out of the trunk. C’mon, gimme us your hand.” Buck stated, holding a hand out for me. I was hesitated to take it, I could climb out by myself but I needed to stay on his good side. I reached up and he grabbed hold of my outstretch hand, pulling me onto my feet. “There we go.” He chimed once I had stood up straight. My legs felt tense as I put my weight onto them, I didn’t have pins and needles so I must have not been there long. The sun had changed position, based on that, I was in there no more then a couple of hours. I could see the smoke still raising behind us.

I hopped down, landing in front of him. He didn’t let go of my hand, Buck held onto me tightly. “I guessing your little escape didn’t get you far.” Buck smirked. “Probably would be a lot successful if the car was actually moving.” If he reports this, I’m screwed. I don’t need Vaas on my case, and I defiantly don’t need him thinking I’m planning on escaping. I can’t have that, or he’ll keep me under lock and key before I can even try. I’m going have to tell him what happened.

“I was just hiding in there.” I explained awkwardly. “There was an attack at Nat’s repairs.” I pointed at smoke. Buck looked over and quickly turned back. “I was ordered to run. I climbed into the boot as there were natives driving past, they managed hit the car and shut me in.” Buck started laughing, he clapped his hands together. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, before he can grab them.

“Now that right there, is some bad fucking luck.” He chuckled. “And that scrap is still bloody going on. I saw the reinforcements going in. I couldn’t send you back there unless you fancy being riddled with bullets.” My mind went back to Leon, I looked down as I pictured him moments before the grenade took him. It was still a horrible way to go.

“Good thing I found your shirt.” He continued. “Or I would have had pirates running all over the place looking for you, while you’ll be still in the back of my car.” I looked down to find my shirt, it was still on the ground. I quickly picked it up while Buck spoke.

“Tell you what, I’ll take you back to my place and I’ll get Hector to report you and get you picked up. Before your master has a hissy fit. What do you say?” His grin looked sinister, but it was either this or going back to a base under fire. I couldn’t be sure if he was telling the truth or not, I could only go by the smoke in the distance. The jungle wouldn’t be a good bet either, mainly since I only know that tigers are in there. Even my only encounter with the Rakyat was to have me shot on the spot. I can’t get any in trouble if I get eaten or killed by god knows what. Not going to much help to anyone if I do. “Don’t worry sweetheart. We’re all linked in the same chain.” Buck stated. It didn’t help, but it was my only opinion.

I nodded. “Clever girl.” Buck beamed. “Now, go sit in the car while I make the phone call. Front seat. Off you pop.” He pulled a cell phone as he turned away. Buck held it to his ear and waited for an answer. I slowly walked over to the car and climbed into the passenger side. I watched him through the mirror, he paced slightly as he spoke. I only managed to pick up a couple of words from Buck and nothing from the other end. Overly happy in this conversation. I was just hoping I made the right call, or I’m stuck with someone who I’m watching talk to himself.

I waited until he hung up his phone, before I put my seat belt on and did my best to look like I wasn’t listening in. Buck climbed into the front seat and smiled at me. His machete clanked as he sat down. He didn’t bother put on his seat belt. I only nodded back. Buck started up the car, it took a couple turns of the key to get the car started and actually moving.

“So, Elizabeth. The pirates will come get you once they dealt with the natives. I’m taking you back to my sweet humble abode.” Buck stated, once all four wheels were on the road. He didn’t look at me, since he was focused on the road. The radio buzzed lightly, I was surprised it wasn’t dub-step. It was mostly performed with a ukulele.

“OK.” I replied, as I rested my hands onto my lap. “But Beth is short for Bethany, not Elizabeth. I just prefer Beth. Common mistake.” Buck frowned briefly with the tilt of his head.

“Right.” Buck replied, becoming silent for the rest of the journey. I didn’t mind the quiet, it just gave me time to focus.

Why didn’t I run when I had the chance? I don’t mean when Buck pulled me out of the boot, I mean when I had a good distance from the base. The other car might not have been heading towards the base. They might not have known I was working with the pirates. I just didn’t want to risk it. I kept thinking it over, I could have hidden in a bush, climbed a tree or something that wouldn’t have left me trapped. I’m such an idiot. Can’t change it now. I just have to behaviour and not let anyone else suspect what I’m planning. I started focusing on what I could see outside, what could be usefully for an escape. We didn’t pass any buildings, I found his choice of route strange. We went mostly off-road.  

We eventually pulled up to a poorly constructed shack. I could see a chicken walking around outside without a care in the world. Not knowing what was lingering in the jungle. Probably with my back luck recently, the chicken could be Hector for all I know and I’ve just wondered off with a mad man. We both climbed out the car, Buck walked around quickly and chased the chicken towards a pen. I barely saw him move until he was in front of me. Man, he moved quickly. I just waited for him to put the chicken back inside. I could hear music in the distance, were we close to a town or something. The radio was off. Buck gestured towards a red door as he got closer to it, I followed my orders and walked up it. Buck opened it and waited for me to enter first.

Inside of Buck’s shack had very little room. There were crates everywhere, shoved over to the side. A fridge and shelves in one corner, with more crates and a fan that wasn’t plugged in. The fridge hung open ajar, must not be able to close from age. The shelves were littered with boxes of dried food and glass bottles. For some reason, he had two large sofas that looked eerily similar to the ones at the base. A large table sat behind the door, at an angle that showed that he must have hit it a few times when entering. Behind it was more crates with an old television dumped on top. I also noted the door in the corner, which I assumed could be a bathroom or to another floor. Based on looks alone, my guess is Buck might be a bit of a hoarder.

“Take a seat anywhere, sweetheart.” Buck said gleefully, as he closed the door behind them. I chose to sit on one of the sofas, not sure if he expects me to wait patiently or have a chat with him. I perched myself down on the spot next to the fridge. I made myself as small as I could, with my legs tightly together and holding my hands together on my lap. “Drink?” He offered.

“Just some water, thank you.” I replied. I watched Buck pulled up the top of the crate and grabbing a water bottle. He threw it towards me, I tried to catch it but it landed on my feet. I couldn’t read the label as it wasn’t in English, it also had a cap and a pull-up lip. I made quick work of the top and drank heavily, not knowing how thirsty I truly was. It was slightly warm, I didn’t care about it right now as I kept drinking it. Once I was done, I pushed the lip down and looked back to Buck.

He was sat facing me, on the wooden chair at the table. He had his legs crossed with his feet resting on the table. He was holding a brown glass bottle, with a yellow label that had two words I could make out; that weren’t covered by Buck’s hand. ‘Jack’ and ‘Rum’.

“I surprised they let you wonder out into the jungle by yourself.” Buck stated, rocking his feet on the table. “One of the biggest battles I’ve seen in a while.”

“I was in the building when the firing started.” I explained. “They found me pretty quickly. Staying put wasn’t an opinion. They told me to run, so I did.” I wrapped my fingers around the bottle. It was hard not to look at him and it was generally unpleasant to be in his shack, it smelt heavily of blood. Buck remained seated, he was just smiling at me.

“You weren’t tied up then.” He asked, nursing his drink. “I always thought of Vaas as someone who likes a bit of bondage.” Buck chuckled, placing the bottle back on the table. I smirked at the joke. I could not picture Vaas walking around with a riding crop or enjoy being tied up.

“A little hard to pull an arrow out of someone while having fluffy pink handcuffs on.” I joked. Buck let out a loudly cackle, while I took another sip of my now half empty drink.

“AH! you’re on the employment side.” Buck continued, still laughing slightly. “I thought you were just his stress relief.” His laugh faded, but he was still smiling.

“Kinda. I don’t get paid.” I stated, slightly relieved he heard the rumours. “And he does see me daily.” I twirled my bottle of water with both hands, keeping it seated in my lap. I kept my answer open, I wasn’t lying. He does see me daily to check up. I left the rest to Buck’s imagination.

“I know that part, heard that part in Bad-town.” Buck shrugged. “What do you do then? Hitman like myself?”

“Medic.” I stated, before downing the rest of my bottle.

“AH! You’re a bit a rarity around then. It’s hard to find a doctor who isn’t working both sides.” Buck replied, placing the bottle onto the table. It sat next to a picture of a knife. “Must like home for you then, seeing this much action as you would in the NHS.”

“No, I would be in an American hospital, Northcrest.” I explained. “I moved to America when I was 9, I haven’t set foot in England for years. I really should.” Buck just nodded at my answer. I finished off my drink before I tried to continue this conversation. “When was the last time you were in Australia?” He placed his feet onto floor and leaned over to grab my empty bottle, I held it out so it would be in his reach.

“Years.” Buck admitted. “I’d probably say … I was in my 20s when I left.” He placed the bottle onto the table, next to his drink. “Came here when I was hired by Hoyt, he likes the way I handle my business. But you, you don’t look like someone who should be here, you stand out like a bloody sorrow thumb. How did someone like you get Vaas’ attention?” Buck picked up his drink and pointed it at me as he asked his question.

I honestly had no idea how to answer that question. We meet in a nightclub, he tried to get to go with him. Probably to sell me off now that I think about it. I still don’t understand what he means by ‘I changed his mind’, he keeps saying it to me like I’m suppose to know.

“Heard he also paid a pretty penny for you too.” Buck continued. “I might try having a look what’s on the market next time I see the boss, treat myself to a good screamer … maybe one who needs taking down a peg or two. What do you think?” My blood ran cold when he said that, I would dig myself into a pit if I answered him. I couldn’t trust him if I told him the truth, that it was just a lie to keep the others off me. I don’t even know if I was brought. I don’t know if he would tell anyone. If I agree with him, then I would be screwing someone I didn’t know over. Absent-mindedly, I was shaking my head in disagreement. I couldn’t even look at him. I could hear Buck laughing.

Buck kneeled in front of me, making himself the only thing I could see. I didn’t see him move. “I thought as much.” He stated, his voice was cold and deep. It was like he was growling before he pounced on his prey. “You’re still too soft. Don’t worry, the jungle will toughen you, Bethany. Or it would eat you alive.” It was almost like a whisper, I was terrified. He made my own name sound threatening. I held onto my hands tightly. “I bet you haven’t even killed anyone yet.”

An engine roared outside, I pulled away and looked straight to the door. Thank god. Buck, still kneeling down, turned to face the door. When the slamming of car doors hit our ears, Buck climbed to his feet and looked back at me.

“Look like you’re going to be collected.” Buck chimed, like what just happened was a figment of our imaginations. God, I’m grateful Hector wasn’t the chicken. He walked over to the front door and opened it. He stood in the doorway, looking over whoever was outside. “The damsel’s inside.” He called to them, before looking back to me. “The cavalry’s here. Now on your bike, fuck off.” The charm drained from his voice.

I don’t need to be told twice. I jumped to feet and walked as fast as I could out the door. I didn’t even look at him, I could feel his eyes dig into me as I passed. My eyes blurred from coming out of the dark shack to the bright sky. The door slammed behind me, making me jump and look towards it. It was still taking me a second to blink everything into focus.

Someone grabbed me by my bra and yanked me back, I almost fell. My heels were the only part of me touching the floor. They dragged me along, while I was kicking to get back on my feet. I tried to turn around and see who it was. I lost balance and fell onto my knees. My eyes finally adjusted. They had let go of me and let me fall to the ground, they now just stood in front of me. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled me up, making sure I looked at them.

I was eye to eye with Cruz, Baqir was stood behind. He wasn’t wearing anything on his face, it could see where Vaas had headbutted him. Baqir opened a door to the back seats of a yellow car, he was grinning at me. Cruz started pulling towards the car by my hair. I fought with every part of my being. I clawed at his hand and tried to pull myself away from him, it only slowed him down. Cruz grew more and more angry with every attempt I made. Vaas knew what Baqir had done to me and why, it was clear that he didn’t send them.

Cruz pulled a pistol out with his other hand and pressed it into my forehead, still pulling me to the car. Once he got me close enough to the back seat, Cruz pushed me in and Baqir slammed the door, then locked the back doors with a click of a button on the keys. I landed on my back.

“LET ME OUT!” I screamed repeatedly, as I turned myself over. I started pulling on the handle of the other door. Baqir and Cruz climbed into the front seat, Baqir took to the wheel while Cruz pointed his pistol. I shut pretty damn quickly once I saw the gun.

“Try anything and I will shoot you.” Cruz ordered. I didn’t dare move. I knew I couldn’t call his bluff here.

“Relax, we going for a little ride.” Baqir chimed in. “We going to have a fun.” He chuckled, as he started up the engine. “Just me, you and Cruz. Where nobodies going to find you.” The engine roared loudly and we drove into the depths of the jungle.


	13. Poaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Just a heads up.  
> This is the one with the torture.  
> If you are not comfortable with it. Feel free to skip this chapter.  
> Thank you.

The pistol was focused on me throughout the journey. I had never been more terrified in my life then right now, looking down the barrel of Cruz’s gun. Even when I was putting on my seat-belt, I had to do it as slowly as I can by feeling around the backseat. If I made any sudden movements, I know they would happily shot me then and there. I couldn’t even bring myself to look out the window. I was frozen to the spot. There was nothing I could do.

The car’s movements felt unnatural, everything bounce and shook at an incredibly alarming speed. Even the terrain was odd. Baqir was very much avoiding the road, he was driving up hills at times. I cling onto the backseat as much as I could. It was clear that Baqir was avoiding bases or anywhere that pirates could be found. It was night-time when we finally stopped.

I remained seated as Cruz and Baqir got out of the car. Baqir unlocked and opened the door next to me, I unbuckled myself and climbed out as fast as I could before he could try to grab me. I scowled at him. I didn’t see Cruz move, But I gasped as he gabbed me in the back with his gun. “Move.” He ordered. I took the first step towards Baqir’s direction. The only way I’m getting out of this is if I play along, until someone finds me or well… they just flat out kill me.

I could hardly see anything in front of me. The red of Baqir’s uniform was the only colour that popped out to me. They had parked the car next to what looks like a stone sentry station. It was hard to get a good look around where we were, even trying to look at the sentry station; Cruz would prod me in the back with the gun. Pushing me forward. I tried looking back to him, Cruz knocked me face first into the ground. The ground felt soft, the blades of grass cushion my fall. Cruz stopped and kicked me in the hip, to get me to walk once more. I mouthed wanker at him, quiet enough for him not to hear and once my back was to him again.

We headed towards an old rickety bridge, that swayed slightly as we walked. I held tightly onto the rope as I crossed. Baqir waited at the other end, blocking most of the pathway. Cruz still pressed the barrel into my back as we walked, possibly paranoid that I would jump off or run ahead. I could see the blacken form of a hut on the top of the hill in front of us, next to a collection of tropical palm trees. They lead me up to that hut, built out panels of wavy metal.

The hut was small, with doorways and open space for windows. Whoever built it had placed down wooden floorboards both inside and outside, forming a small balcony area. With a large red cloth attached to the roof, being held up by two poles and weights. It overlooked the ocean and an island; the view would be beautiful if I wasn’t being held at gunpoint. There was a single table with an open barrel overlooking from the balcony. Crates were littered around the other side of the hut.

Baqir walked over a collection of empty crates and grabbed one of the top; the only one that was sealed shut. He dropping it onto the fall, pulling a machete from the holder on his leg. He started to hack at it into pieces. Before I could if he was going to do anything else. Cruz pushed me towards the doorway, with his hand this time. Inside of the hut was cramped and a lot more organised then Buck’s house.

“Sit there.” Cruz ordered, pointing at the camping bed with a folded blanket in corner with the pistol. I placed myself down, facing the other open doorway. Cruz, with the pistol still pointed, scooped down and grabbed some rope. “No, the floor. Now” He ordered, pushing the gun into my right temple. I did what I was told, and sat cross-legged on the ground; like I would if I was in pre-school. I could hear Baqir had stopped cropping and my nostrils filled with the smell of smoke.

He grabbed one of my arms, I tried to pull away but he was a lot stronger then I was. With one of the rope, He tied my hand to the end of the camper bed. Once he let go, I pulled at the knot and see it had some give to it. Cruz grabbed my other hand and did the same, while I still focused on my tied-up hand. My arms were stretched out, levelled with my shoulders. I pulled and fought against my bonds. Cruz stood over me.

“Look at you.” Cruz purred. “Chained up the bitch you are.” He placed the gun back in it holder. “No comeback this time? No clever comments?” He smirked.

“Don’t have to.” I stated, leaning my back into the metal base of the bed. I didn’t want to feed his pride by showing any fear. “You opening your mouth is punishment enough.” Once the gun was away and I was chained up, I noticed his error. I’m facing the bloody doorway and the road. If anyone comes past, they’ll see me. Outside Baqir has lit a fire, they can follow the smoke like a fucking sign. I could hear Baqir throwing things into the fire, bouncing off the barrel as it goes.

Cruz kicked me with full force right in my stomach. Knocking the air out of me. My back violently shoved into the metal bars of the bed. I gasped through my mouth as I tried to get my breath back. Cruz stood tall above me, pulling a knife out from a pocket. It was small and could fold up into the handle. He kneeled down and grabbed me by the throat.

“Hold still.” He spat, pointing the blade at me. He squeezed tightly around my throat, not enough to suffocate me but I still had trouble breathing. I couldn’t move. He lowered the knife and began cutting through my black t-shirt, like it was nothing. I don’t want to move in case he cut me in the process. The ripped remain fell to the ground under me, exposing my bra. Once he was satisfied, Cruz let go of my throat and climbed back onto his feet. He looked over my body, a little annoyed

“He hasn’t marked you.” Cruz stated, like it was a fact.

“No, he’s claimed me.” I corrected him, almost instantly. My first line of defence.

“Yes, he has. But he hasn’t marked you.” Cruz chuckled. “There isn’t anything on you that says that you are his bitch. No collar, no bite-marks, no anything. It’s as if you two made the whole thing up.” I didn’t react to that last sentence. He was clearly the brains of the two.

“Like you’re going to test that stupid little theory of yours.” I hissed. “You know very well what happens if anything happens to me. Evidence is standing right outside as you speak.”

“You wanna bet.” Cruz purred, kneeling down to my level once more. “I’m willing to make that wager, are you?”

Baqir entered, carrying some form of equipment with him. It was long and slender, it wasn’t a gun. It was attached to something on Baqir. A small blue light was glowing at the end of the nozzle. He was carrying a torch. That explains the fiery smell. He didn’t take his eyes of me, a dirty look on his face. This is not good. Not good at all.

Cruz climbed onto his feet and placed himself onto the bed. He placed a hand on each of my shoulders, pushing me down and making it hard to move. “The little bitch hasn’t been marked.” Cruz explained. “I doubt Vaas has even touched her. Since it’s her fault he turned on you, why don’t you go ahead and claim her. Do what you need to do.” Baqir walked closer to me. I did the only thing I could do, I kicked at him. It didn’t stop him.

“The left first.” Baqir insisted. “For old times sake.” Cruz nodded, shuffling over and grabbed my left shoulder and left elbow.

With his free hand, Baqir turned the valve on the tool and the tip burst into a larger and fierce flame. “Get the fuck away from me!” I demanded, pulling away as much as I could. With being tied to the bed and Cruz pinning my arm forward and down against the metal structure. There was only so much I could do. I gritted my teeth, praying for all this to end.

Baqir pieced the flame to my upper arm, starting from a little under my shoulder and went down slowly. I started screaming, kicking and pulling away as much as I could. I couldn’t stop looking, as much as I didn’t want to. The pain was intense. Nothing I had experienced before, nor would I want to. He didn’t get too close to my elbow and Cruz’s hands, Baqir would stop and make another burnt line on my arm. Cruz rolled my arm, to make more space for him.

It felt like time had started to slow down. It got to the point where I stopped fight anymore. I could only hear my heart beat, pumping manically. Cruz and Baqir were enjoying putting me through so much pain. I tried to kick Baqir in the balls. He went straight for my right arm before Cruz could even pin my other arm down, stopping my foot in mid-air. The smell was vile, it was the only thing I could smell. It was haunting, almost familiar. My ears were ringing, being this close to it wasn’t good. I could only just hear what they were saying.

I couldn’t tell when he had stopped. All I could feel was my flesh burning away. My head felt heavy, I tried to keep it upright but it was hard to keep fight it. I had to. Everything I could see was a blur. I saw Baqir close the valve of the torch then walk outside. Cruz jumped off the bed, patting me on the cheek as he walked past me and after Baqir. I heard his foot hit the ground. Faint. Time hadn’t taught up yet. I tried to watch him leave. I thought I could hear an engine noise, am I going mad now?

“Help.” I whimpered, before my head dropped and my body go limp. Nobody was able to hear that. My back leaned down, sliding my legs along the floor. My feet pointing inwards. My hands hung in their bidding. My head dropped back onto the bed, forcing me to look up. I probably look like I was dead. I wish I was dead. I could hear them muttering outside. Something about Cruz giving us some privacy. I wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

My eyes started to feel heavy, like I haven’t slept for weeks. I wanted to cry. Please just let me cry. I needed to let everything out, why am I not crying? I’m going through hell. I should be more upset about this, like when we captured. God, Alison and Jerry. They are going to freak if they see me, or hear about me.

Baqir re-entered the hut, through the doorway in front of me. Smiling like the nutcase he was. I slowly lifted my head, every part of me felt like static. My arms still in agony. I did my best to snarl at him. You were the one who did this to me. How dare you. You had not right to do this to me. To anyone. I very much wanted to say it to him. The only words I could muster up were a very wobbly and breathy “Fuck. You.”

“Fuck me.” He chuckled, his words echoed among the ringing. Baqir kneeled down on the ground, between on spread out legs. “Still fighting. Even when you’re broken.” He chuckled, the ringing became a background noise. “No sweetheart. Fuck you. That is very much what I’m going to do.” He ran both his hands up and down my thighs. Baqir looked me over. Everything became clearer, almost brighter as well.

I was too tired and in too much pain to fight anymore. My body was fighting against me for the simplest movement. I felt like I weighed a ton that I will never lift. I could only whisper profanities at him and pray. Pray for anything. For rescue to come for me, pirates or the authorities. Anyone. I didn’t care who. This to be a horrible nightmare and I’ll wake up in my room, wake up in the hotel, wake up at home, maybe even the hospital. Just let this end.

Baqir went for my jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. I grunted as I tried to lift my leg once more. It moved a little before flopping back on the floor.

“You don’t give up. Do you?” Baqir chuckled, feeling his way around the belt of my jeans. “You know, the redhead didn’t have that much fight in her.” His voice was low and proud, the mere mention of Alison from him made my blood boil. But everything was working against me, forcing me to listen. “You’d expect someone like her to pack a punch. Not you. I’ve had more trouble with you then her.”

“You’ll… regret….” I fumbled out. Baqir grabbed my chin and forced me to look him straight in the eye.

“I’ll regret what.” Baqir hissed. “No one will find you. Vaas doesn’t know you were missing.” I scowled at him. “Cruz is getting the shovels. Ready for when we’re done with you.” He let go of my chin and pulled down the band of my jeans, focusing on my crotch. He managed to get them to my knees before I could hear a banging behind me. Baqir sighed and slowly looked up. “Cruz did you get---”

Bang

Baqir was facing towards me, the only thing I could see. His face still. Eyes wide and motionless. His mouth hanging opening. The colour faded from his cheeks. A perfectly round hole in the middle of his forehead. Blood starting to trickle down his face. I saw every detail before he fell backwards onto the floor. Blood started to pour onto the floor. Some had hit the walls.

Footsteps ran around the hut until the full frame of Vaas stood before me, panicked and heavily breathing. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak. I just watched someone get shoot through the head. Vaas had just shot him trying to save me, without even knowing if it was me in here. I don’t know if he can tell me apart from everyone else based on the back of my head. How the hell did he know I was here?

Vaas grabbed Baqir and dumped him outside the hut, making space for him to enter. He sat down, one hand on my cheek and holding two fingers to my neck. Becoming the only thing I could see. “Beth! Beth speak to me!” He ordered. I tried to nod, but the pain was too much so all I could do was grunt. Vaas raised himself to his knees and looked out the window. “Carlos! Bring the car closer! She can’t walk!” He shouted.

The room became bright as the headlight shun in. Vaas let go of my face and pulled up my jeans, doing up the zip and button as fast as he could. He looked repeatedly between me and what he was doing. “Come on, Beth. Stay with me now.” Vaas order, loudly. He pulled out a knife and starting cutting the rope biding. Majid and Hisham appeared behind him, standing in the doorway and looking in. I was safe. As Safe as I’m going to be. Once my hand was free, it dropped to the floor.

“Cool.” I muttered. Vaas stared at me, confused but still cutting the second knot.

“Groovy.” Vaas stated.

“No.” I replied. “Cool, the burn. appeal. cold Water.” Hisham nodded and ran off to follow orders. Majid stepped to the side then back once more, he looked worried. “Leon.” I mumbled. Majid nodded, stepping inside. Once the second knot was cut through, my arm stayed on the bed. Vaas held my waist and pulled me onto my feet. I had no balance and had only him for support.

“Beth, where’s your shirt?” Vaas asked, leaning me onto him.

“Cruz. Cut it. Off.” I tried to explain. My throat was very dry. Vaas looked around quickly, stopping on the blanket on the bed. It had ruffled during the incident.

“Majid, get the blanket. Wrap it around her.” Vaas ordered, looking at Majid. “I’ll carry her to the car.” Majid slipped past Vaas, as Hisham appeared in the doorway with two very wet cloths. “Hisham, get them on her burns. Now.” Vaas moved me slightly, as Hisham dashed in and wrapped the first cloth around my arm. I hissed as the burns came in contract with the ice-cold water.

“I had to use your goldfish bowl to soak the rags. I let the spiders go.” Hisham explained as he appealed the second cloth.

“That’s fine.” Vaas replied, holding the cloths and me in place. Majid placed the blanket onto my shoulders. Hisham held my arms above where Vaas did. Majid left the hut, while Vaas shifted around to try and get a good angle to carry me. One arm around my arms and the other around my knees.

“Majid, go and get her things. We’re taking her to the compound. She’s staying there.” Vaas added, as he lifted me. Hisham let go of me and started to keep the blanket wrapped around me. “Send a word out that I want Cruz dead for this bullshit.” Vaas started walking out of the hut and towards two cars, one was empty and the other had a driver. “Hisham. Stay with us.” Hisham ran to the car with the drive and opened the backdoor. Majid got into the empty car and drove in the opposite direction.

Vaas climbed into the back seats, laying me across the back with my head resting in his lap. Hisham moved my feet out of the way before slamming the door shut. He jumped into the passenger seat. I couldn’t see much of Carlos as he started, since we were sat right behind him. The car was moving faster, in a rush to get me back. I looked back to Vaas, as he held tightly on the wet cloth with one arm.

“Thank you.” I croaked. He looked down at me.

“Thank me later.” He said, his voice hushed and gentle. “Just rest.”

Through the ride, my head was rested on Vaas. He wasn’t bothered but he would move the blanket up whenever it slipped down my arms. He looked tired with a folded brow, he must be so angry right now for putting him through all of this. I didn’t want to, but these fuckers had other ideas. My arms were in agony, I could still feel the heat of each burnt line of my flesh. My body wasn’t reacting at all, I could just feel something static-like running up and down my body. The burning must have put my nerves into panic mood, hopefully some rest might help me once the wounds are cleaned and bandaged. Every part of me couldn’t wait that long, letting me drop off to sleep in Vaas’ arms.


	14. Alpha's Authority

I didn’t know how long I was out. I didn’t even know which room I was in. It didn’t look like the normal room I stayed in. It was darker, colder, creepier. I was lead on a mattress on the ground, surrounded by pillows and blankets. I could see an open window on my right, it looked over the jungles and a large wall outside. I blinked repeatedly to get a better look. My hair brushed against my shoulder and it stung badly. I hissed. Nice to know that I was still in bad shape. Every part of me felt weighed down, I wasn’t going to be moving for a while.

I flopped my head to right, trying to get a better look at my surroundings. There was an old television and a DVD player shoved into the corner, facing the mattress with a small red light on. Next to it were five tall piles of DVD cases, that were in surprisingly good condition. It could pick up on some of the titles, while there were different genres but mostly consisted of comedies and animated films. The case of fright night had been opened and left on the floor, the DVD wasn’t inside. Probably still in the DVD player or something. Right next to it was an ashtray, a gun holder with a pistol inside and a couple of stray bullets laying around. Under the window was a table with a closed truck under it. I could see a knife that had been stabbed into the table, making it stand on it’s blade, and a radio close to the edge. Sat in the other, next to a closed door was a rocket launcher and ammo. The walls were covered in colour and drawings. Some I would expect to see in an asylum, others doodled on a desk and a handful were actually pretty impressive.

I rolled my head over to the left, being greeted by the sleeping form of Vaas. I gasped quietly as he came into view. I panicked, biting down on my lip to keep myself quiet and not wake him. This is mostly likely his bedroom. I tried to calm myself. He isn’t going to do anything, he’s asleep. When he wakes up, I might get told off for running or for making him look for me. But for now, nobody can hurt me. It’s just me and him. I can at least take comfort that Vaas isn’t going to hurt me… I hope, at least.

I couldn’t stop looking at his face. Did he sleep here? Did he sleep right next to me? Based on his posture, how much his body spread around, he didn’t get much of a good night sleep. I would say it was because of what happened last night, but those black rings around his eyes show that Vaas probably hasn’t had a good sleep in a long time. I started to take in every feature of him, I mean _really_ look at him.

He was facing towards me, sleeping on his side. His left hand hovered over his eyes, blocking out the light with his fingers. Still bandaged. If I had the strength, I would take them off. It’s not healthy to keep them on without changing them. They were all dirty too. It was hard to tell if he was actually injured or wanted to make a fashion statement. I looked down to see that his right hand was on my hand, with a finger resting in between each of my knuckles. His knees were bent with his right foot in front of the left. He had taken his shoes off, wearing black high socks that could comfortable sit under a boot. Vaas looked calm, peacefully in fact, he was softly breathing through his mouth with slightly parted lips. It was faint, nobody would have noticed unless they knew he was in the room.

Vaas’ breathing was the only noise I could hear. There wasn’t anything coming from the outside like I normally hear. Now that I think about it, I think I could hear the ocean if I really focus. No voices outside, or footsteps. Where are we? Was I the first up?

My throat started to itch, I quickly turned myself away from Vaas as I started to have a coughing fit. My body acted on its own. I covered my mouth with my left hand and my knees jerked between each cough. My arm stung like mad, it felt tight as the muscle expanded while I covered my mouth. I tried to keep as much weight off of it. I haven’t had a drink in a while, it was common to become dehydrated after getting severely burnt.

Something was patting my back, hard. Oh great. I woke him up. I tried to stop the coughing, at least slow it down. Just enough to be able to talk to the guy, after waking him. I didn’t know what woke him, either the coughing or my feet jerking. I hope I didn’t kick him. The patting stopped as Vaas climbed to his feet and walked over to the bathroom. I could hear running water. I tried to sit up, it’s not an easy feat. My balance was all over the place, with the coughing and my body still trying to get over what happened. I managed to turn myself to face the bathroom, with my feet flat on the mattress and my leaning towards raised bent knees. I was looking down, coughing into my lap.

“Beth.” Vaas said, I looked back up to see him holding a glass pint of water. I took it from him and started to drink slowly, trying not to cough it back into the pint. Vaas sat himself down facing towards me, once more awkwardly rubbing my back. I didn’t comment. I’m guessing Vaas doesn’t comfort this many people often. I just kept on drinking until I had completely drunk the lot. Once it was empty, I pulled it away from my lips. “How are you feeling?” Vaas asked, as I reached to place it on the table.

The second my arm went straight, the pain hit me at once. I flinched. The glass dropped from my hand. “Shit.” I swore as I tried to grab before it hit the ground. The pain stabbed me once more, Vaas managed to get it millimetres above the ground. He raised up and placed it on the table. I looked down at my arms, they were completely bandaged. They were clean as well.

“And there’s my answer.” Vaas sighed, as he came back to my height. “You’re not going to work like this. I’ll give you a couple of days to recuperate, you should get some rest.” I rolled back down onto the mattress as he spoke, looking up at the ceiling. “You’re staying in here until we can set you up with a decent room here. It’s better to keep you close if the prick is still running around.”

“Which base is this anyway?” I asked.

“Oh, this. This is my compound. This is where I live. This is my master suite.” Vaas explained, scratching the back of his neck.

“Right.” I nodded as I took in the information, trying to get my answers as soon as I can and get it all over and done with. “How long was I out for?”

“About 2 days now.” Vaas answered. “You might not remember it but you did drift in and out of it…”

“And How much trouble am I in?” I interrupted. Vaas looked away and sighed.

“What do you think?” He asked, placing a hand onto his face. “Why do you think you’re in trouble?” I turned my head to look at him.

“Kinda obvious.” I stated, monotone and dull. “I was stupid. I didn’t stay with the group. I wondered off. I went missing and you had to go looking for me. I got captured.” I listed off what I thought he would yell at me about. I was just expecting him to be mad.

“No, no, no, no. That’s not what I want to hear.” Vaas ordered, dropping the hand from his face to his lap. “I want the full story. I want to hear the whole of story of how you fucked up.”

“Fine.” I sighed, sounding annoyed. I just want this over and done with. “There was a Rakyat attack while I was working, getting an arrow out of one of the men.” I started explaining. “Is he even OK?” I asked, Vaas nodded as an answer. That was a relief to hear. “One of the Rakyat entered the building I was in and went to attack me. Cal, I think his name was, shoot the guy and ordered me to go. I ran, Leon saw me leave the building and tried to get me to the car. Someone threw a grenade, it took out the car and sadly Leon.” I paused as I thought about that moment. Watching Leon die. After everything that happened, his death still wasn’t the most shocking thing to happen. I know it should be. Should it?

“He was a good man.” Vaas muttered, under his breath. I nodded in agreement. I went silent to let Vaas have a moment to mourn, maybe. I didn’t know if he had the chance to, or if he even wanted to. Vaas looked back to me once his moment of thought had ended. “Then what happened?” he ordered, I sighed before I continued.

 “I followed the road until I was what I thought was a good distance.” I explained. “There was this unlocked car parked on the side of the road. No, I didn’t drive it. I don’t know how, before you ask. Then out of fucking nowhere, more Rakyat members were driving towards me, I didn’t know if they would attack like the ones at the base or not. So, I hid in the boot of the car. I left it open so I could get out but they managed to hit the car and shut the boot door on me. I was stuck in there until Buck showed up.”

“You know there’s a level that you can pull that can get you out in the trunk.” Vaas asked, gesturing a pulling motion.

“Well, now I do.” I grumbled, Vaas laughed. He climbed to his feet and grabbed the pint off of the table. He headed back into the bathroom.

“Keep talking.” He ordered, I could hear him refilling the pint with water.

“Right. Anyway, Buck got me out of the boot and he said he knew who I was. I assumed you knew him, based on what he told me. He said he would get his friend to call you and say that I was with him.” I explained, as Vaas walked in and drank some of the water. He placed it on the floor in front of me. I slowly sat up, Vaas placed a hand on my back to stop me falling back down.

“Well, he didn’t.” Vaas added, dropping himself onto the floor in front of me. Looking annoyed at the previous situation. “OK. I heard a report from Felipe at Bad-Town, some of the locals saw him with a girl. I just found out you were missing, so I went straight there. The prick was fucking with me, not tell me shit. If your shirt wasn’t there, then I would have just left. Now that reminds me.”

He crawled towards the trunk under the table and lifted the lid. Vaas stuck his hand inside, feeling around its contents. He pulled out a black tank top, one of his. He shuffled over to me and held onto one of my hands, carefully raising it and lopping one of the arms around it. He repeated this motion with the other side. Then pulled it over my head and putting it on me.

“Having you walking around in just your bra, is going to be like hanging bacon over a dog. I’ve already heard some of the shit some of them are saying about you. I don’t want to encourage them.” Vaas explained. The top was large on me, the cups of my bra poked out a little at the top. I nodded in agreement.

“So, who’s Hector then? They guy Buck said he was going to call. There was a moment when I thought he was one of the chickens wondering around his house.” I asked, dropping my arms down in front of me. Vaas laughed, some of the tension left in that moment. It was actually nice to see him laughing, I don’t know why but I found it comforting. Maybe after everything, it was nice to hear someone laugh.

“Fuck knows who he is.” Vaas laughed. “That’s probably the closest thing we’re going to get to actual fucking answer.” He smiled widely, his tongue pressed out against his teeth. He slowed his laugh down to a stop, his smile faded completely as he looked down at my arms. “And it’s there, where they picked you up. Based on some lie that Buck told you.” He enquired, as his eyes looked back to my face.

“Yeah.” I nodded. “They took me straight to that hut. While we were there, Cruz figured out that it’s a lie. The ‘I’m yours’ one. He said something about you not marking me. I didn’t agree with him of course.” Vaas rubbed his chin as he looked down at my arms. “You know what happened next.” I looked down at my bandage covered arm as we fell silent.

He sat there, looking lost. Almost emotionless, if it wasn’t for the small scowl. Vaas didn’t look away from my arms. There was something there, in his gaze. Just hard to name it. Anger? Annoyance? Ashamed? I couldn’t name it. He wasn’t moving, besides the rise and fall of his chest while he breathed. Was he thinking everything over or just looking at them.

I carefully tried to pick up the pint, my arm stunk in protest of me moving. I groaned slightly, as I brought the glass to my lips and drank a bit. Vaas didn’t move, he just watched me do so. I carefully place the pint back down on the floor, then letting my arms go limp. I was probably my turn to speak.

“I know I might have already said it.” I added, sounding as awkward as this situation was. “But thank you. Truly. I’m pretty sure they were planning on killing me. Baqir said Cruz was getting a shovel.” His eyes flicked to me as I spoke. “I would… probably be dead right now, if you hadn’t come and… based on what you said. It sounded pretty bad… just trying to find me. I am truly grateful.”

His features went soft as I finished speaking. He wasn’t scowling anymore, he was blinking a lot more then normal. Which is a lot since I actually noticed how much he was doing it right now. He wasn’t smiling, his lips were parted but not wide enough to see any teeth. Vaas was focused on me, until he brought himself back to reality. He looked around, then to the table before climbing to his feet.

“I just… followed the screaming.” Vaas replied, going over to the table. I couldn’t see what he was doing. I could only hear him going through all the different bits and bobs he had lying around.

“Huh, I was that loud?” I asked, feeling a little ashamed. I started leaning into my leg to stay up right. Staying up like this isn’t going to do me much good. But I need to get onto my feet sooner rather then later. Alison and Jerry are going to have a heart attack when they see me like this. Jerry’s going to get into another fight. I just know it.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Vaas inquired, picking up a large first aid kit tin. He placed it on the floor in front of me, next to the drink. “We would have drove past if you weren’t swearing. Almost hard to tell screams apart these days.” Vaas explained, as he sat cross-legged on the ground. He flipped open the tin with one hand, and held up my arm with the other. All of his attention went onto the bandages, as he started to unwrap them. I looked down and watched him do so, I gritted my teeth as it started to sting. “It’s really bad.” Vaas stated. “They’re punishment enough.”

He unveiled the red striped scars, burning red and almost glistening. They looked almost wet from where they’ve trying to heal, but kept sticking the bandages while trying to scab over. They have not been allowed to breathe. I don’t even need a medical degree to say that these are going to scar. I’m either going to have to suck it and accept they’re staying or be ashamed and wear more long sleeves. Once Vaas had left my arm bare, he reached into a tin and grabbed a roll of bandages.

“No.” I insisted. “Leave it a while. It needs some time to breathe.” Vaas looked at me as I spoke, dropping the bandages back into the tin.

“If. You say so. Doctor.” Vaas nodded, as he started to take off the bandages on my other arm. He made quick work of it, faster then when he started. We remained silent until he finished. Vaas picked up the bandages and walked into his bathroom, dumping into what I assume is the bin hidden behind the wall.

I rolled back down onto the bed, with my hands on my laps; trying not to let the burns touch the mattress. I rolled my head over and looked once more at his collection of DVDs. Vaas came back into the room, dropping himself onto the mattress with his hands behind his head.

“It’s really quiet around here.” I said, trying to make conversation.

“It’s around 4 in the morning.” Vaas explained. “Nobody’s awake at this time but us. Some people come here for their days off.”

“You probably want to go back to sleep then?” I asked, rolling my head over to look at him.

“I wouldn’t be able to.” Vaas answered. “Even if I fucking tried, I won’t. Once I’m awake, I’m awake.” he sighed as shifted himself onto his side and faced me. He could use the sleep, with those bags under his eyes.

“What do you normally do then?” I asked.

“I… watch a movie.” He shrugged. “Smoke something. Eat something. Drink something. Do some work.” He folded his arms.

“I normally just read.” I added, I’m betting Vaas doesn’t read that much. Now that I think about it, I don’t recall seeing any books around here.

“I’ve also been listening to you iPod.” Vaas chuckled, pointing behind him. “You have some weird taste in music.” I gasped before I smiled back to him. I crossed my legs over as I wasn’t able to get comfortable laying like this. I didn’t have much of a choice without putting weight onto the burns.

“What’s wrong with my taste in music?” I joked. “Just because you don’t like it, doesn’t mean it’s bad. Besides, if you don’t like it. Give it back, something to listen to while the others moan about the heat, hot sauce… and not wearing a condom.” Vaas laughed a little louder.

“Trust me. There isn’t much to talk about that around here.” Vaas added. “You’d hear the same conversation about 3 or 4 times a day. Unless something new happens. Like you for example.” He had stopped laughing as he spoke. “I’ve never had a woman working for me before. My men aren’t use to having a girl around them, unless it’s a stripper but you are not planning on taking your clothes off for them. They shouldn’t expect you to either. Never had a doctor before either. You wouldn’t notice it as you’re probably surrounded by people everywhere, as it’s something you’re used to. A woman walking around one of my bases, it’s weird to see. You know what else is weird?” His voice was calm, almost relaxing to listen to that Spanish accent of his.

“What?” I asked.

“Your taste in music.” He explained, beginning to laugh again. “It jumps from one genre to the next. You don’t even have any remixes or dub-step on there, but what do you have? Musical soundtracks, a bunch of cheesy musician and fucking many of ‘now that’s what I call’ shit…”

“No, that one ain’t out until Christmas.” I jokingly interrupted him. Vaas laughed a little louder, he actually snorted while laughing. I silently laughed at him, as he rolled a little. I was biting my bottom lip to start laughing.

I’m not going to lie, I was actually enjoying this conversation. It was normal. A normal conversation where we talk about mundane things. A normal conversation that could happen anywhere at any time. In a weird way, it made Vaas seem…well, normal. Like someone you wouldn’t expect to see as a criminal or carrying a gun. Just like he was in the bar or when he would visit me at the end of the day. I actually liked spending time with him, like this. No guns, no violence, no hostage situations, no nothing. Alison and Jerry would have my head if they knew I thought that.

“But, I have to ask. If you don’t listen to that kind of music or even drink. Why were you at that nightclub?” Vaas asked, finally stopped laughing. He had rolled back to his side and was smiling at me.

“One. My friends enjoy it.” I listed off. “Two. Being the responsibly adult and getting everyone home. Three. I actually like dancing.” I shrugged a little at my final point. “I didn’t do any in the club when we met, someone had to guard the table. But it is something I like doing. I use to take ballet, tap and modern dance lessons when I was little. I’m pretty good too.” Vaas smiled softly as I spoke, he had his arms folded with his head resting on one of his hands. “What about you?” I asked.

“I can spin around a pole really well after my third beer.” Vaas stated, I couldn’t help but laugh at that. How can he say that with a straight face? He looked amazed as I laughed, almost enchanted by it.

“No, I meant, what did you do when you were younger?” I asked, still giggling.

“I could spin around a pole after one beer, half the time.” Vaas joked, both laughing at it. Vaas was the first to stop, just watching me once more. Seeing him doing this helped calm me down.

“Again, not what I meant.” I stated. “I mean, like… your movie collection?” I asked. “When did you start getting into films? What was the first film you ever see?” Vaas paused as he thought about it.

“I was about 17, the first time I ever watched a movie.” He explained. “We didn’t have that much contact with the outside world, it wasn’t until I met Hoyt when I started discovering all of this stuff you’d be use to. I found it on this boat he brought up to the island, there were six video tapes. All animated. They had a video player. I just grabbed one, stuck it in and pressed play. It was Alice in Wonderland. I watched it until I got to the Queen of Hearts’ appearance when Hoyt found me and yelled at me to get off. I ran off with the others and hid them under my bed, I went back for the one I was watching the next day. That’s when I officially met Hoyt.”

There was a knock at the door. Vaas climbed back to feet and walked over to the door. It opened with a crack. I started to hear voices coming from outside.

“What is it Carlos?” Vaas asked.

“Hoyt wants to see you at the fishery.” Carlos stated on the other side.

“I’ll be down in a bit.” Vaas nodded. “I need to get my shoes.” He walked back to the bed as the door was closed by Carlos. Vaas sat himself down, his back facing me as he put his shoes quickly. “Beth. You need to rest.” Vaas ordered in a mono tone. “I’ll see how you are when I get back. Just get some sleep.” I nodded, as he turned around to face me. Vaas leaned down and kissed my forehead.

“I’ll see you then.” I replied. Vaas jumped to feet and leaving the room. I remained still as I listened to him leave. I could hear footsteps walking away. Odd, no car engine. Where were we? I found myself looked at the ceiling until I gently went back to sleep.


	15. Eviction

I was down for most of the day. I spent most of that first day sleeping and trying to get my strength back. Everything felt raw when I tried to move, I only tried moving when I needed something like water or the bathroom. At least I was able to sit more comfortably now. I could hear a lot of movement outside, something was being moved. I didn’t have the energy to actually go and look. Vaas left me with a walkie talkie, with Hisham on the other end. Not sure where Vaas got them from, but they worked pretty well and the audio was clear enough. Probably thought it better then handing the ‘hostage’ a working phone. Hisham was still doing the rounds and worked as acting medic while I was out of it. He would ask me medical questions; what he needed to do? How to handle a situation? And what was wrong with the patient? Again, mostly bullet wounds, being stabbed and one case of heat stroke. There was also a moment when he panicked as the guy wouldn’t scream every time someone touched his bare skin. Once he told the other symptoms, it was very obvious that he was dealing with sunburn.

I was on my feet more yesterday, I tried to stay on up for longer. I didn’t feel as heavy as I did, only my arms felt weighed down. It was pretty much the same wounds and injuries as before. Vaas didn’t spend much time in the room, he would walk in every once in a while. But he didn’t stop to talk. There was one point when he stuck his head around, asked if I was OK, opened the now visible fridge in his room, grab a bottle of red wine and leave again.

I didn’t see Vaas again until last night. I awoke to find him sleeping next to me, he wasn’t sleeping very well. Vaas was tossing and turning, groaning and muttering the odd word here and there. As much as I wanted to wake him, I remembered him saying that he couldn’t get back to sleep once he was awake. So, I left him to it.

This morning, I was awoken by the sound of rain. I pulled myself up and watched it. It felt almost like an eternity since I last saw it. The room felt colder, since the sun wasn’t shining in. I could still hear people outside, why hasn’t they gone inside or were they still working out there? There was also barking as well.

Slowly climbing to my feet, I walked up the window. I leaned onto the table for support. It was already starting to move on, it came as soon as it went I suppose. But for now, I just looked over the new base I’m staying at. The first thing I notice is the wall surrounding the place. It was pretty big compared to everywhere else on the island. Based on the look of it, it could be made of concrete and covered in graffiti; similar to the ones in Vaas’ room. There were three large buildings and a couple of smaller ones. The smaller huts look like the ones that could be found everywhere. Made from random stripes of metal and wood.

But the larger ones were a different story, well-built and solid foundations. With actually glass windows. The first one I noticed had plants growing on the top. It must have been here a long time, it was a bit random to find a fully built warehouse in the middle of the jungle. The taller buildings had to be two or maybe three stories high. They all circled around the large courtyard in front of me, with random containers, barrels and a large unlit bonfire. The car appeared here and there. Everything was covered in graffiti as well. I seriously want to know who was allowed to be let loose with a can of spray paint.

The sound of the rain made me really want a shower. So, I pulled myself over to the bathroom, using the table and walls for support. Vaas was still sleep, so I did my best not to wake him. I carefully closed the bathroom door to give myself some privacy, while he’s asleep. Vaas has already happily walked in on me before and would think nothing of it if he does it again. I quickly stripped down, a placed my clothes outside of the door. As a sign that I was in here.

Before I could even get into the shower, I noticed my reflection in the mirror cabinet. His wasn’t broken, it remained in one piece. I looked pale, I had also forgotten to remove the bandages on my arms. Who I was looking at seemed healthy, nothing like the person I was the last time I looked in a mirror. Recovery would have that effect on people.

I pulled off the bandages and dropped them into the bin. I didn’t want to look at my reflection while they were visible. I pulled back the curtain, turned on the shower and climbed in. The base of it was a bath, with a shower built into the wall. I was lucky that most of my things where brought over while I was out of it, I could at least wash my hair and shave. The curtain ran around the bath, I pulled it shut after I was in. The water felt so good as it hit my skin, I closed my eyes and just stood there. Feeling the water spray down my body. The burns stung a little, as they came in contact with the water. After about a minute, I started to wash myself with the bar of soap and shave with the razor.

I was almost done with legs when the door swung open. Trouble was awake. I did my best to ignore him while I finished up. I could only see the blurred Vaas through the shower curtain, standing by the sink. I don’t think he said anything. Once I was done, I realised that I didn’t see any towels. I shrugged, he’s already seen me once. He could either be helpful or make a couple of comments. I turned off the water.

“Hey.” I said, facing him through the curtain. “By any chance. Is there a towel I could use?” Vaas looked around before grabbing the curtain, pulling it open and seeing all. I quickly looked him over, Vaas was only in his trousers with a bit of floss hanging around one of his teeth.  He still looked tired, and scowly. Clearly not a morning person.

“Over there.” He stated, pointing at the folded pile in the corner next to the sink. I thanked him as I carefully climbed out the bath and over to the pile, picking up with one on top. I wrapped it around myself, it wasn’t very long as it stopped half way up my thighs. I was about to head out the door and get my clothes back on before Vaas called to me. “You need to brush your teeth.”

“I know.” I replied, turning back to him as he placed the floss into the bin. “I’ll do it once you’re done.”

“Beth, don’t argue. Not now.” He grumbled, going back to the shower and turning it on. “Just brush your fucking teeth now.” I sighed, walking over to the sink and picking my tooth paste. This is going to be hard with one hand. Vaas had left everything on the side of sink, having taken them out the cabinet first. I struggled through it. “Don’t forget to floss.” He mumbled behind me.

“I’ve got one hand.” I sighed. He groaned. I felt Vaas’ chest press against my back, he reached around me and grabbed the toothpaste. I held the toothbrush still as he appealed the toothpaste. I tried to focus on that, instead of how awkward this situation was. Vaas put it back in the cabinet once he was done, then climbed into the shower. I turned to thank him, only to see the full naked Vaas as he showered. I closed the curtain for him, keeping myself facing the mirror and not at him. My cheeks engulfed with a red blush as I made quick woke of brushing and flossing my teeth. I put everything away once I was done with them.

I left the bathroom seconds while Vaas was still in the shower, shutting the door to give him some space. Getting dressed as quickly as I could, too flustered to think. I did not need to see that. I could barely get by here without blushing at the guy. Not the time or the place for it at all. I sat myself down on the mattress, waiting for anything. Orders, comments, jokes, anything. I know I’m going to get crap from Him seeing his birthday suit.

There was a lot of commotion outside, screaming, swearing, movement. I could make out a couple of voices, mostly pirates screaming orders. Almost repeating themselves. I could mostly make out ‘get in’ and ‘shut the fuck up’. I climbed to my feet and went over to the window, leaning onto the table. I could see a truck parked outside, with a large container on it. Pirates were loading people into it, dragging them from one of the buildings into the open. Most of them were huddled together, pirates grabbed them one by one. I wished there was something I could. Picking up the first aid to re-bandage my arms, I turn away and was about to go back to the bed when I heard a new voice, this one was different.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” I knew that voice. I turned back to see. A woman in a lace green dress and mop of mad red hair fighting against a pirate, trying to pull her into the container. Alison. Alison Everette. Every instinct in me went on edge. I was scowling at the scene before me. They will NOT take her.

I turned and ran to the door, I was still wobble but that was not going to stop me. The bathroom door opened, Vaas stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around him. “What are you doing?” Vaas stated. I didn’t answer. I didn’t care how much trouble I was going to be. They have no right to treat her this way. I grabbed the door handle and swung it open, bolting out of the room. “BETH!” He called after me.

I was in a large room, on the second floor which had railings to get the rooms up here. I was surrounded by boxes and white packages. I could hear Vaas moving around in the room as I headed to the stairs as fast as I could. I was about halfway down the stairs when I heard him. “FUCK!” Vaas boomed. I started running faster before he could catch up to me.

I ran straight at the double doors, losing balance and falling flat onto the ground. Landing on my stomach. My arms burning from the sensation of this event, it wouldn’t stop me. The doors swung closed behind me. I was completely enraged. I looked up to see that Alison was almost in the container. I scrambled to get on my feet.

“ALISON! I’M COMING!” I screamed to her. For a split second, Alison looked at me as I got on my feet. I started running. I couldn’t take my eyes of her. I watched her elbow that pirate in the face. He lost his grip on her, she managed to catch herself and get her heels off. Another pirate, one in a similar outfit to Leon, went for her. Alison threw one of her heels at him, the sole hitting him directly on the nose and the heel hitting his chin.

“BETH!” She screamed, as she threw the other shoe at the same pirate, knocking him to the ground. Alison ran towards me. I couldn’t stop smiling. She dodged two pirates and jumped over a sleeping guard dog. Most of the pirates ignored me, focusing on her as their main target. One of the pirates started to run for her. My balance was all over the place, I could not run in a straight line. I heard the door slam open behind me, Vaas was on my tail. I could hear his footsteps. It didn’t stop me.

A gunshot ran through the air. I saw Alison fall, landing face first into the ground. She was moving, holding her arm as she held pressure to the wound. The pirate was almost at her, looming over her. “Don’t touch her.” I growled through gritted teeth.

Vaas grabbed my top, he tried pulled it back as it slipped through his fingers. The sudden pulling motion knocked me to the ground, I pulled on my side with my arms straight out in front of me. Before either of us could even get back onto our feet, the pirate forcefully picked Alison up and Vaas was on top of me on all fours. He pinned me down by my wrists. I tried to wriggle out of his grip, he held onto me tightly. I turned to face him fully. Vaas’ expression failed to withheld the amount of outrage he had for this outburst.

“Get off me!” I ordered, still fighting against me. “I have to get to her! She’s been shot! She isn’t supposed to be sold off! You said she would stay here!” Vaas leaned his face closer to mine. “Get off of me right now!” I barked.

“Shut the Fuck Up.” He growled, his voice deep and low. There was no one near us, so only I would have heard his order. His grip on me tighten as he spoke. Vaas was serious. “Don’t pull this kind of bullshit again, Beth. Don’t be a fucking pussy.” He growled once more.

“BETH! PLEASE!” Alison screamed. I turned my attention to her, she was on her feet with her shoulder heavily bleeding. She was at the container entrance, being thrown into the back with the others. There were no more prisoners in the open, she was the last one. I heard the engine of the truck rev into action. I turned back to Vaas, still pulling the same expression. There is no way in hell I’m going to lose her. The doors of the container were shut and ready to take her. I had to do something. Fast.

I kneed Vaas in the balls, as hard as I could. He groaned as I pulled away, gritting his teeth in pain. Vaas’ grip loosen. I moved my hands away, placing them on his shoulders and rolling him to the side. The burns still itching as I was free of Vaas’ grip.

The truck started driving away. “ALISON! I’LL FIND YOU!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, climbing to my feet. “IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!” I screamed as the truck was heading towards a large gate. I had to do something, yelling isn’t going to help me get her off the truck. I broke into a run.

Vaas, However, grabbed my ankle and tripped me over. I landed face first into the ground. I pulled myself along the grounds and tried to get back on my feet, with Vaas holding onto me I didn’t get very far. He crawled along the fall, holding me down at different points of my body until he was close enough to my head. All I could do was fight him and watch them take Alison away.

Through the gate, I could see the ocean with a boat parked at a dock with a ramp leading to the top. It lowered to pick the container… and Alison. I could see a lot of pirates working to load up the containers, there were already many containers aboard. From my guess, not all of them have people in them. The container Alison was in piled with the others. Vaas watched them as well.

Vaas held onto my wrist once the container was placed onto the boat. “Stand up.” He ordered, now kneeling next to me. I turned my head to look at him. Every fibre of my being hating him. Everything that happened yesterday and this morning didn’t matter now. He promised me she would be safe if I worked for him. she would stay here, where I can see her, if I worked for him. She’s gone.

“Fuck you.” I hissed at him, pulling my arm away. Vaas let go of me, as he jumped back to his feet. I was tempted just to run for it, but I couldn’t. They still have Jerry. I can’t lose him too. The ship pulled on its horn as it signalled it was ready, I climbed onto my feet as I watched it with my best friend on board. I’ll find you Alison. Whatever it takes, I will find you.

Vaas stepped in front of me, side on. Turning his head towards me. “Don’t do that shit again.” He dictated, in a whisper and pointing at me. I scowled at him.

“You. Promised. Me.” I sneered.

“I know.” Vaas grunted. “But you do not run out in the middle of a fucking…”

“You said…” I stated.

“I am fully fucking aware of what I told you.” Vaas ranted. “But this little stunt you pulled was stupid. I don’t associate with stupid people. Stupid people get themselves killed. This is a fucking jungle full of pricks with guns.”

“I know that.” I added, bitter in tone. “One of them is giving me a goddamn lecture. On something that wouldn’t have happened if he kept his fucking word.” I took a step towards Vaas, getting right into his face. Both scowling at the other, feeding off the tension.

“Well, if it isn’t our very own Dorothy Gale. Enjoying the jungle?” I looked around Vaas to see the form of Hoyt and one of his men walking towards us from the dock.

“Keep your mouth shut. Don’t do anything stupid to piss him off or you’ll get yourself fucking sold too.” Vaas whispered, I looked back to him. His expression didn’t change.

“No shit, Sherlock.” I whispered back. Vaas sighed before stepping away from me to face Hoyt. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans, keeping my mouth shut. Vaas went back into the emotionless state he was in when he just woke up, acting like nothing happened. He stood at his full height, reminding me of a manikin in a shop

Hoyt stopped right in front of us. I looked over to the privateer he was with. He was clearly the tallest out of the four of us, even with him putting most of his weight onto one foot. He was bold and covered in tattoos. He fit the white criminal stereotype, if he wasn’t wearing that yellow band on his arm. The privateer had a mild smile on his face, it almost suited him too. He carried around a rifle and a knife on his person, with a placing card randomly attached to the knife holder. The privateer had his arms folded and was looking me over as well, looking confused at the face that I was actually here.

“Vaas. Why aren’t you dressed?” Hoyt inquired, a little amused by Vaas’ appearance. I didn’t notice until I quickly looked over to Vaas from the corner of my eyes. He had only managed to get on a pair of jeans and his shoes before running after me. He was really muscular. It was surprising to see someone with his drug habits and lifestyle choices looking after himself this well. You would never guess it. I couldn’t even see any scars on his chest.

“I overslept. I didn’t wake up until you were already packing them up.” Vaas stated, sounding annoyed and tired as he spoke. I looked back to Hoyt as he turned back to the smiling privateer next to him then to me. He tilted his head as his eyes were drawn to the scars. He remained focused on them for almost a minute in silence, Vaas had to cough to get his attention.

“Right. I’ll let you know as soon as I get the money.” Hoyt said and clapped, as he was pulled back into the moment. He turned back to me with both hands together, pointing at me. “Now then. I heard about what happened. I’ll admit, it’s not a pretty sight.” He added, point at my arms. “When will you be back on the road?” Hoyt asked, dropping back to his side.

“Now.” I stated.

“Tomorrow.” Vaas replied over me, making himself louder than me so only Hoyt would hear him. “She’ll be back to work tomorrow. She’s in a foul mood, sick of being stuck indoors all day. I’m sending her out tomorrow.” I glared at Vaas as he continued to speak for me, he remained focus on him until he finished speaking. Hoyt looked between the two of us in confusion, stopping on me.

“Let me guess, your time of the month.” Hoyt shrugged. My eyes went wide at his assumption. I bloody well am not. How dare he make that assumption. My hands clenched into fits in my pockets. If I hadn’t been ordered to stay quiet or had Jerry’s life riding on the line, I would give him a piece of my mind.

“No, that would be my fault.” Vaas replied again, placing his hands on his hips. “It kept her up last night. She should really get back to bed.” I looked over to see him looking at me through the corner of his eyes. “And I should get some clothes on. Before the meeting.” He added, turning back to Hoyt. I looked between Vaas and Hoyt.

“Very well.” Hoyt nodded at Vaas then to me. “It’s nice to see you Beth.” He added. I turned to walk away, once my back was turned; Vaas held a hand to the back of my neck. Probably making sure I don’t do anything else. We started walking back to the room. “I told you they were fucking, Sam.” I heard Hoyt say behind me.

We returned to his bedroom, not saying a single word to each other. As we entered, I went straight for the first aid kit to bandage my arms, the itching was starting to get annoying. I dumped myself down on the bed while Vaas stood in the centre of the room and watched me. I refused to speak to him, we both knew what we would say. I was too enraged to even try. He let that shit of a man take my best friend away to god knows where. He held me back when I tried to go after her. How dare he think that I am in the worry here. This is a fucking hostage situation. I’m doing everything he’s asked of me just to keep my friends alive and he sells her anyway.

I pulled out the bandages and started to wrap my arm up. Vaas still hasn’t moved. He was towering over me, like he was waiting for something. Something to set him off; for me to look at him, say something, do something that will set him off. It was like watching a boiling pot seconds away from it overflows and slips out everywhere, burning you in the process.

“Go and get dressed, Vaas.” I snarled, not looking at him and focusing on my task at hand. “We both know you don’t have the time to be picking a fight.” Vaas frowned, before accepting my statement as fact. He stormed around the room as he got dressed, getting a fresh tank top from his trunk, collecting his necklaces and armbands from off the table and attaching his gun holster. He was spewing out every swearword under the sun as he did so. Once he was dressed, he stumped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I stopped what I was doing to casually flip him off once he was out of the room. At least I wouldn’t have to see him for a while.


	16. Showing Dominance

I didn’t see Vaas for the rest of the day. Even Hisham and Majid were quiet today. Nor did I calm down ever. I strewed in my rage and guilt. I can’t believe I failed her. She’s gone and there is nothing I can do about it now. The more I think about it, what would I have done if I actually got to her? Vaas let them take her away. He let Hoyt sell her off like it was nothing. They would have to take her from me. Hoyt would have seen it and I would have been added to someone’s shopping list. Leaving Jerry here with god knows what’s happening to him. Leaving me in a tricky situation.

I awoke the next morning to Vaas working. He probably didn’t even get any sleep at all last night. I didn’t bother with him, I just got on with getting ready for the day. I even blocked the door with my shoes, just as some way to keep him out. Once I was ready, I walked out of the bedroom door and slamming it behind me. Not caring if it disturbed him or not.

I leaned against the wall, sliding down it until I was sat on the floor. I hid my face in my hands, thinking over every what if scenario from yesterday. What if I did this. What if I did that. Everything seemed to boil down to I didn’t have a choice without someone getting screwed over. Alison getting sold, Jerry losing someone, me getting angry. I can’t believe I had to watch her go. As much as I would want to trade places with her, with how broken she was the last time I spoke to her; I know she wouldn’t last long. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m coping anymore.

My mind has been all over the place since I got here. Everything with Vaas, the work, the men, the travelling. I can focus on as much as I can on escaping, but something always puts me in my place. Everything is a distraction. Something always seemed to knock me off my feet. I tried thinking over everything I’ve seen; the island is so alive and mysterious. I don’t know what to expect and everything changes daily now. I struggle to track.

I could hear footsteps, one was Vaas moving about in his room. I had to peck out of my hands in order to see who the other ones belong to. I looked over to see only Hisham coming up the stairs. I was actually happy to see him, I don’t know why since I’ve been talking to him through the walkie-talkie. He had the bandana he normally wore around his mouth hanging around his neck, he also wasn’t wearing his skull and crossbones t-shirt either. Hisham was wearing a pair of sunglasses this time. There was something didn’t in the way he moved too, he wasn’t as energetic or lively as he normally was. Hisham looked miserable.

“You look how I feel.” I remarked, climbing onto my feet. He stopped walking and took his sunglasses off, his eyes sore. He had clearly been crying. I took a couple of steps towards him, I wrapped my arms around. He paused, a little in shock at this sudden moment of sentiment. “You look like you need one.” I muttered. He gave in and hugged me back.

“Today would have been his birthday.” Hisham croaked in my ear. “Leon would have been 27 today.” Our grip tightened on each other. I felt more guilt, I kept forgetting that Leon actually died only a few days ago. After everything that happened, how could something like that get pushed to that back of everything else. He died. Someone actually died. I watched someone who looked out for me die.

“Has someone contacted his family?” I asked. I felt Hisham nodded. We remained hugging for a while. Holding each other tightly, forcing out everything we can with the embrace. It was working more for him then it was for me. As much as I generally liked Hisham, all I could see right now was another pirate, another captor, another person keeping us here… well, me and Jerry that is. Even with how thankful for Leon and everything he’s done for me, it all just boils down to same conclusion.

We pulled away and made our way to the docks, where Majid was waiting with the boat. Majid looks emotionless, even the gaze in his eyes looked blank or look in thought. He didn’t even notice that we had climbed onto the boat until Hisham pointed his arse, with his foot. Majid muttered something in a language I couldn’t understand before starting up the boat and getting us across to the main land and the car.

This was the first time I’ve been in a car with a mounted gun on the back. Hisham spent most of the day aiming it around the place, as we travelled. Luckily, he didn’t fire it at anyone or anything, or else I would have gone deaf. There was one point when I looked back at him in the mirror, just spinning around on it and singing Rihanna’s Stay, loudly and off key. Fremdschämen is probably the best way to describe how me and Majid felt when we stopped driving and watched him, until Hisham started complaining about being bored. _He doesn’t say_.

We spent most of the morning either going to bases who needed my help with stab wounds and shot wounds as usual or talking through the radio about symptoms that one of the men were showing. Which turned out someone decided to show up to his post high after trying meth for the first time. I just told them to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t take anymore. Every once and a while, Majid would stop the car and collect this green plant. He said that he can turn it into medicine that could help. It would be interesting to see it in action.

Throughout the journey, I remained in a permanent rage. I focused more on what I could use to escape and what had changed. I couldn’t drop the topic, I have never felt this betrayed before. Vaas knew. He knew and she was sold anyway. He expected me not to make a big deal out of it. Hoyt didn’t even care, maybe he didn’t even know. He had plans for Jerry to join up. I needed to get him out of here before they could even try. Emily too. She’s just a kid.

We had just stopped and finished our lunch when we had a call in from a base called broken neck home. One of the men had fallen from a collection of rocks, he was trying to investigate what one of the dogs were barking at. Majid had never driven so fast to a base before. Hisham was even holding onto the gun tightly just trying to not fall out.

When we arrived at the base, a sniper who was guarding the entrance shouted at us from his post, as we drove through. “We couldn’t move him! Fucking idiot!” He didn’t move, just pointed his gun towards the large collection of rocks that ran around the back of the base. I jogged myself around to where he was pointing. He was easy to spot from a dog who stayed with him, acting anxious over this ordeal.

“Hello, I’m here to help.” I said, kneeling down and placing the first aid next to me; quickly placing everything into the back of my mind. No response. He had landed on his front, facing into the ground. This isn’t good. I checked his pulse, still not good. He was barely hanging on. I rolled him onto his back and placed my head careful on his chest, he was barely breathing. The dog was whimpering, unable to settle down. I couldn’t see any bleeding at all.

I need to get him conscious now before I can try anything. I positioned him carefully to try and opened his airways, with one hand on his forehead and two fingers carefully on the chin. I gently tilted his head back and opened his mouth. I turned my head, I held myself just close enough to try and feel his breathing on my cheek as well as watch for chest movement. Nothing.

“Come on, buddy.” I muttered as I prepared myself to do CPR. The dog just watched me with big sad eyes. I held my hand flat on his chest and began. I mentally played the chorus to ‘staying alive’ as I repeatedly pressed down at the centre of his chest, roughly in the centre of ribs. I chose to give mouth to mouth to him, as he showed no sign of being able to do it by himself.

“CAN SOMEONE GET AN OXYGEN TANK AND MASK NOW!” I screamed while compressing on his chest. I didn’t focus on anything around me but the patient. He wasn’t responding. Why wasn’t he responding? I kept going, making sure his airway was still clear. It was like I was in a trance, repeating the same action until he would respond. Almost all noise was blocked out, all I could hear was the dog whimpering and a sigh that he was breathing by himself. I had compressed on his chest around 30 times before I checked for his pulse. It was getting fainter. I kept on going. “Come on, buddy. Stay with me.” I muttered to him.  “You’re upsetting the dog.” I added just before I did mouth to mouth once more.

Hisham bolted around the corner as I went back to chest compressing. He dumped the tank on the ground and placed two fingers on his neck, like I showed him, to check the pulse. I looked to him brief. “Get it on him.” I ordered. “I just need to---”

“He’s gone. Baby bird. He’s gone.” Hisham interrupted me. He placed his hands on top of mine to stop me. I froze. I could look away from him, almost in disbelieve. I just checked his pulse. I pulled one of my hands away from the pile and checked for myself. Nothing. I held my head to his chest. Nothing.

“Hisham, time of death?” I asked, pulling away from him. Hisham looked around, before looking down at his own watched. I closed my eyes and sighed. Waiting for the call.

“13:52.” Hisham stated. It felt like a punch to the gut. “I’ll go let the others know. Emelda, you stay with her.” I opened my eyes and watched Hisham take the tank back, resting my hands in my lap. All I could feel was guilt. I couldn’t save someone. I couldn’t save Alison. I couldn’t save Leon. I couldn’t save myself. What’s going to happen now? Someone died on my watch, the one thing I was trained to not let happen. I’ve failed before, before I came to this island. Only this time, I didn’t know if I would get punished for it or not. What’s going to happen? What do I do?

My trail of thought was cut sort when Emelda stuck her head through the gap of my arm, she cuddled up to me. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. Her short black fur felt soft against the exposed skin of my arm. I almost didn’t notice her brown collar. She looked sad, as she rubbed against me. This is first time here I’ve seen those dogs being friendly. Maybe they were used to me now.

“I’m sorry, girl.” I said, stroking and patting her with both hands. We continued doing this until we both had managed to calm down. Once ready, I started to investigate what was the case of death. She stayed with me while I worked, like ordered. I couldn’t find much with having to cut him open and getting a better look. My best guess right now is that a couple of his ribs broke and stabbed his lungs or he had broken his spine. Both based on odd indentations on his back. Something I should have noticed.

We stayed with the body until someone came around. A couple of men who had driven to the base just to collect him, they placed him in the car I arrived in. They sat him up in the passenger seat, like he was still with us. We ended up getting into the car they arrived in, having been ordered to take Emelda with us for the rest of our rounds.

For the rest of the day, my head swarmed with all this guilt and anger. Everything else felt like a cake walk in comparison. Emelda stayed closed to me, following me with every step I took. The guys didn’t talk to me, I even sat in the back seat with Emelda as we drove around. Hisham tried by asking what happened yesterday as he and Majid weren’t at the main base, but I was just honest and said I didn’t want to talk about it. I felt guilty as there was either nothing I can do or I was too late to do anything. I was angry because Vaas and Hoyt were letting this happen to me.

Heading back to Vaas’ island didn’t make anything easier. I thought I would get a clearer head at some point, with all this travelling and not having to deal with anyone until tomorrow. It didn’t. Everything was getting to me. I was all over the place and I am not OK. I was so mad, nothing has been right since we were dragged here.

I wanted to beat the living crap out of Hoyt. Everything is his fault. Alison is gone. I didn’t know where Jerry or Emily have been moved to. I’ve been tortured for defending myself. I’ve been scarred to buggery up my arms. I failed to save someone’s life. And nothing is making any sense anymore.

Majid walked me back to my quarters on the island. “You’ve been moved into the room next to Vaas.” He said. We walked through the courtyard, there were lots of pirates as usual. Most of them were either relaxing, watching a pole dancer spinning around on a pole, baiting the tiger in the cage or just getting high. Hisham sat himself down with Emelda on one of the sofas, she fell asleep really quickly. I could see Vaas leaving one of the buildings out of the corner of my eye, he was alone. I didn’t know if he saw me or not. I hope he hasn’t.

My pace quickened, trying to get out of his line of sight. I started to walk ahead of Majid and managed to beat him to the room. I waited outside the door for him to show up and unlock it. He stuck to his normal pace, not bothering to keep up with me. Knowing full well I ain’t going anywhere else in a hurry. He pulled out his keys and unlocked my door, he pulled on the handle and opened the door for me.

“See you in the morning.” He stated, he sounded tired. I nodded and walked into the room, pulling the door closed behind me. Once the door was closed, I leaned my back against it. Listening to the other side. I could only hear footsteps walking away.

The room itself was a bare version of Vaas’, with the odd difference here and there. I actually had a bed with a wooden frame, a blanket and two pillows. A table with a couple of chairs and a bathroom. Most of my belongs were dumped on the bed. I turned around to see that once more, my door didn’t have a handle on my side. I remained in the centre of the room as my mind ran wild. Just standing there.

I snapped. With one swing of my arm, I threw everything off the bed and onto the ground. I grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at the wall. The two front legs broke off with a loud crunch. I grabbed the table and flipped it at the wall with a bang. If it had anything on it, it would have fallen out of the window. I kicked the bed frame, it raised up. The mattress bounced against the wall and pushed it back down. I was screaming and sneering as I went on my rampage.

Someone wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I kicked and screamed to get him off of me. He just held onto me tighter, letting me dangle in the air. I formed a fist and stamped hard onto his hand with all of my might. I did it again with my other hand. I kept screaming “Put me the fuck down!” at the top of my lungs. Upon the third time saying it. He dropped me.

I lost balance and landed on my hands and knees. I stayed down there, just breathing through my mouth. My hair fell past my shoulders and hung around my face, isolating me from the world. He walked over to me. I didn’t look at him. I was at the point where I just didn’t care who it was. It was easy to guess who it was since he didn’t hit me. He knelt down and placed a hand on my back, rubbing it up and down my spine gently. Staying away from my shoulders as much as he could. I hunched away and he pulled his hand away.

“Alright tough girl. Alright.” He stated. I guessed right, it was Vaas. Of bloody cause. I sat up, laying my feet go flat on the floor and putting all my weight onto my carves. I was still breathing through my mouth, facing forwards. I ran my outstretched hand around the top of my head, brushing my hair away from head. I could see Vaas was sat next to me, watching me with concern and frowning. “You really do pack a ….”

“Don’t.” I hissed, cutting him off. “Just fucking don’t.” He looked at his arms; rubbing where I had hit him, not sure what to do with himself in this situation. I closed my eyes and just focused on breathing, blocking out the world and the mess I had just made. Not wanting to deal with it now. I can clean it up later. I felt like trashing the place would help. It didn’t. I was just angry. My arms started to feel tight in the bandages and something was tapping me.

I opened my eyes and looked down. On my right arm; the end of the bandage had come loose and was just hanging down. Well, it was about as good time as any. I reached for it with my other hand, starting to unwind it from my arm. Vaas grabbed my hand.

“The wounds need to breath.” I hissed once more.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Just let me do it.” Vaas replied.

I signed as I dropped my hand and raised my arm for him, Vaas slowly followed the bandage around my arms and pulled them off. His other hand was collecting up the bandage and wrapping them into a circle.  I was still looking at the wall, waiting for him to say what he needs to say and go. Just waiting for the right time to get everything out of my system or get into another fight.

“I heard what happened today.” Vaas said, focusing on his handiwork. “You know it’s not your fault.” I glared at him. I already had that talk the first time someone died on me from one of my teachers, while I was crying my eyes out and sitting on the stairs of the fire escape. I didn’t need to relive it. But he was right.

This isn’t my fault, it’s his fault too. He promised me that Alison would stay as long as I worked for him. He was the one who wanted me to run around his stupid island and look after his men, against my will. He kept information away from me and put me in a dangerous situation.

“No shit.” I growled as he pulled the bandages away. The burns looked angry, itching slightly once the air hit them. It was better then letting them get worse. Vaas was staring at them, my scowl faded when I noticed the expression on his face. It was sombre. His eyes looked glassed over. It was strange. He wasn’t looking at me, just the burns.

“The redhead was too popular.” Vaas explained, I couldn’t stop looking at him. “Hoyt didn’t want to lose that much money. When he gets like that, I don’t have any say when it comes to business.” His voice was dull and serious, I could barely pick up on his annoyance on his last sentence. “He’s determined to get your asshole friend to work for us. So, he ain’t going anywhere for a while.” His voice was almost like a whisper. I should be happy, I can still save Jerry. But I wasn’t. I was still this hung up on what happened early.

“Vaas, are you just tell me this to make me feel better?” I had to ask.

“I’ve had enough bullshit happen to me today. I don’t need you staying angry at me any longer. Over something neither of us could control.” Vaas explained. His tone didn’t change. “I spent my morning dealing with Chris and he wasn’t responding. I tried to resuscitate him. No response.” As much as I wanted to ask who Chris was, I thought it best to let him finish speaking first. “I spend most of my afternoon chasing fucking skydivers around the place. Bunch of cocksuckers. We had to knock them out before taking them to one of the bases. My men are going through their stuff and contacting Hoyt as we speak. Once we had everyone, I heard about what happened at broken neck home on the way here over the radio. The name’s almost appropriate now.” Once he finished, he went around and started working on taking the other bandages off.

“It’s not the first time someone has died on me.” I stated, raising my left arm for him. “It’s…. it’s expected in my profession. It was from a lower respiratory infection… tuberculosis, the first time. I didn’t catch it until I was too late. She was a heavy smoker, so it acted more aggressive and faster than it normally would. We didn’t know what happened until the autopsy. Even then, I felt guilty over someone else’s life choices. I cried for ages, until I had to try and not let it eat me alive.” I looked down at the ground, it wasn’t fun to think about.

“Guess I shouldn’t smoke around you from now on.” Vaas replied, he forced a chuckle before going straight-faced once more. He sighed, his eyes flickered to the left. He stopped unwrapping the bandages and looked at me. His expression calmed, he looked sad as well. Almost haunting to see him like this. “Mine was an asshole. A real piece of work. It was with a knife. I was about 14 at the time.” Vaas explained. “It happened so quickly. It was an ambush, we were collecting water when we were jumped. There was 3 or 4 of them around us. Everything went so quickly as I tried to fight them off. Next thing I knew, I had slit this man throat from the left to the right. It felt natural. Like I was born to do this. I was made to do this. The others didn’t stay long enough to see what would happen next. After that one day, it was never enough. Never enough for _her_.” There was only one _her_.

“How are you so comfortable around death?” I blurted out. Vaas pulled the last of the bandage away. I turned to look at him, he looked puzzled by my question. “I mean, like I said, we’ve both had someone die on us before. I just suck at dealing with it. You seem so unfazed by it, like it’s the most normal thing. For me, it clings onto me. It doesn’t fade. Always comes back to haunt me whenever I hit a low point.”

“I just got use to it.” Vaas stated, shrugging his shoulders as he placed the bandages on the remains of the chair’s seat. His tone was sad, almost numb. “Death is fucking everywhere. What’s the point denying it. We all got to face it someday. Today, tomorrow, next week. Who knows.” Vaas rested his arms on his lap, I reached a hand out and started rubbing his shoulder. That got him to smile.

“That’s not very helpful.” I replied.

“Neither trashing your room.” He added, finishing with his arm. He jumped to his feet and pushed the bed against the way.

“It felt good.” I muttered.

“I know, why’d you think I just have a pile of mattresses?” Vaas laughed. I climbed back onto my feet and stood the table up. Vaas ended up helping clean the room, he threw the broken chair out of the room. Literally. I placed all of my belongs where they needed to be, some stuff I brought with me to the island and others were things that placed in my old room. Once everything was done and the room looked liveable. Vaas dumped himself on the bed while I sat myself down on the unbroken wooden chair, as the sun was starting to set. We were both silent, trying to be able to look at each other. Just trying to be able to civil with each other, like before.

“I’m still angry.” I said, breaking the silence. “Popular or not, she shouldn’t have gone. I kept replaying the situation out in my head. But no matter what I do, someone gets hurt. You could have not let her get shot.”

“I know.” Vaas nodded.

“But no. One of your men chose to get a gun out and shot her.” I continued, I was pretty much just venting now. “I don’t even know if Jerry’s OK. And Emily. She’s just a kid for god’s sake and she had to watch her family die. Last time I saw Jerry, he was black and blue with a tooth missing. How is that OK? Nobody is happy here. How can you can stand being around this much misery?” Vaas didn’t speak, he focused on an answer. He wasn’t even looking at me, until he was about to speak. Vaas was incredibly sombre as he sat there.

“I just have to focus on what makes me happy.” He explained. “There’s not a lot, so I ended up trying to numb it with whatever I can get my hands on and it sucks. It’s like…” He paused as he looked at me. I leaned forward in my seat. “Have I ever told you the definition of insanity?” He asked. I raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s doing the same thing over and over again, expecting shit to change.” As he spoke, he made a circle motion with one of his hands. He was about to speak again, but I beat him to the punch.

“So, you feel like you’re in a loop?” I asked. He was taken back by my question, almost surprised to my contribution or maybe someone actually trying to. “I can understand where you coming from. Getting stuck in a routine can be something people find comforting or dull. In this place, it’s just endless misery. A part of me feels like I’m becoming numb to always fixing stabs and bullet wounds. The only real change up for me is ‘that’ attack and having a dog in the car.”

“I thought you’d see that most days in a hospital?” Vaas asked, baiting me to get the conversation off him. I’m not biting.

“No, always something different around the corner. Only in soap operas would have more shootings then my old stomping ground.” I replied quickly, scratching the back of my head. Already feeling homesick. “What about you? You said you focus on what makes you happy here? Cause so far, I’m having trouble buying it and don’t answer drugs.” Vaas smiled softly at my last comment, leaning forward slightly as he thought.

“I like…I like…” He pondered, rubbing his hands together as he thought. “I like new people, not in that kind of way before you ask. No. no. no. I mean, the ones who don’t bend in. The ones who stand out. Actually, catch my attention and make me want to play with them. People who actually bring something to that can really mix things up. You and Chris are the only examples I have right now. Chris was good to play with. You’re fun to be around, you’re different.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket, before I could ask what he meant by that. Vaas slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped at the screen and buttons before putting it away, looking annoyed at it. I didn’t speak.

“I’ve got to go back to work.” Vaas said, standing up. “Someone will be up with your food. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright. I’ll see you then.” I shrugged and was about to head into the bathroom, to start putting all the toiletries away.

“Beth.” I stopped and looked at Vaas standing at the doorway, managing to open it without a handle. “At some point, I don’t know fucking know when.” He looked uncomfortable as he spoke, like a teenager trying to ask his parents if he can go out with his friends. “If you want to do something, just me and you. I don’t know what.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“Fuck, Beth. I ain’t fucking…” Vaas muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Are you seriously asking that? It sounds like you want a date. A date with a hostage.” I replied. He scowled back at me. OK, Vaas is being serious.

“It’s not a fucking date.” Vaas sneered. “Do I look like I need you getting Stockholm syndrome?” I snorted a laugh at his question. Does he want me to answer that? “I mean, like a break. You know; no work, no killing, no bullshit. Just me and you. Clearing the air or whatever the fucking saying it. At some point, I don’t know when. Probably soon, I don’t expect a lot of trouble from this bunch of fuckers we just got.” I smiled softly as he finished his explanation.

“Alright then.” I nodded, folding my arms. “You’re on, Vaas.”

“OK, Beth. I’ll go back to work and think of something.” Vaas replied.

We were both smiling at each other, watching each other as Vaas left the room. At least my mind had cleared of what had happened for the time being. Back into a state of calm for now. Vaas does have that affect on me, some how. Once the door was shut, I tiptoed closer to it. I could hear a celebratory yes and him jumping on the other side, before Vaas finally walked away. I couldn’t help but laugh at him. This is a date. No matter what he says, that damn jump gave it away. I’m somehow and at some-point going on a date with a psychopath. Now, do I try to escape beforehand or afterwards?


	17. Clash of Prides

I awoke the next morning and went straight into the bathroom, doing the same thing I normally would. Taking a shower, brush my teeth, change the bandages and so on and so forth. My mind was all over the place, thinking back and forth between escaping and Vaas. I need to get Emily and Jerry off this island as soon as I can, but so far nothing has been constantly in one place to be actually able to use. Cars were always moving and parked in different places, apparently by both pirates and the locals. I’ve seen a few places where they could hide, just not sure if they could protect themselves from the wildlife. I’m going to need to find Jerry a gun of something to do so. The best time for them to break out would be during the date, maybe just before it.

However, one problem is that I find myself actually want to go. I want to go on the date with Vaas. Even after sleeping on it, I can’t stop myself getting excited for it. I’ve never actually had anyone getting excited over spending time with me like that. I could hear him jumping with joy outside my damn door. Even explained his side of the story about Alison, he hasn’t lied to me so far and at that point; he had no reason to. If I pushed that fact aside, I was still curious on what to expect from him. Would I even risk staying here with him and letting the others go without me? If it gave them a better chance than… yes…I would.

The expected knock finally came. Hisham opened the door and poked his head around. It was nice to see him in a better mood then yesterday. He did look more tired though. I smiled softly as I walked up to him, placing my hands into my jean pockets.

“Morning, trouble.” I said, as he swung the door open. “How you feeling?”

“I’m OK.” He nodded. “I think I’m OK.” He uncomfortably looked down and rubbed his hands together. I pulled one of my hands out and placed it on his shoulder. His eyes flickered up.

“You wanna talk about it?” I asked.

“Not right now.” Hisham nodded. With an open hand, he directed me to leave the room. “Your carriage awaits.” I shook my head at the comment. I walked past him and was about to continue down to the car, when I was suddenly barked at.

“Fucking hell!!!” I screamed, actually jumping in fright.

“Oh yeah, there’s a dog outside your room.” Hisham shrugged while closing the door. “I don’t know long she’s been there. Did you know she was there?”

“Clearly.” I replied, sarcastically. “This is how I greet all dogs, by swearing at them.” Hisham didn’t pay much attention as he slowly wondered over to the stairs. He looked dazed, lost in his own little world. “Are you sure you’re OK?” I asked him, Hisham stopped at the top of the stairs. Watching me and waiting for me to follow. “You look lost.”

“I’m fine. Just had a long night.” He shrugged.

I looked down to see the happily panting form of Emelda. I kneeled down and started to fuss her. She bounced and panted as I gave her all my attention. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, I was expected her to be a drooling dog but she didn’t. It was expected with her breed.

“Who’s a good girl? Are you the good girl? The good girl who gave me a mild heart attack? Yes, you are! You’re a good girl!” I cooed at her. “Have you been here all night?” I heard chuckling as Emelda rolled onto her back and I started to scratch her stomach. Emelda wiggled as I continued with both hands. Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen anyone treating a dog like this since I got here. They’re normally just patrolling around the place and chasing something.

“What the fuck was that, Beth?” I looked up to see a chuckling Vaas, leaning against his doorway. He looked tired as well. He also had something tied too tightly around his arm, to inject himself with heroin most likely. His voice was raw and croaked slightly. There was the slight smell of burning wafting from his room. Emelda flipped herself over and started to happily bark at Vaas, oblivious to what he had been up to. Probably just another day to her. Based on Vaas being active right now, he probably did it last night after he got back.

“Morning.” I sighed, climbing to my feet and walked over to him. I placed one hand on his forehead and the other checked his pulse. He slowly tried to push them away, taking a couple of attempts to actually do it. He groaned slightly, wincing in the light. “Your heart rate is low and you are burning up, already sweating up a storm.”

“Fuck off Beth.” Vaas groaned. “It’s fine. It’ll go soon.”

“No, it is not fine.” I hissed, folding my arms. “Do you know what that stuff will do to you if you’re not carefully. Did you even sleep last night?”

“Yes, I know. It’s not the first fucking time I’ve done this.” Vaas stated, his voice started to sound a bit clearer. “I just needed to take the edge off. Fucking pretty boy escaped. He went into the jungle, he’ll be dead soon anyway.” He waved it off like it’s no big deal. I rolled my eyes. He looked over to Hisham, who was rubbing his eyes. “He can tell you all about it. Hermano. Take the dog.” Then back to me. “You’ll need the protection and she keeps following me and staying by you. I guess we’re sharing custody of a dog now. I don’t fucking know. I’ll see you later.” Vaas instructed, before going back into his room.

I looked down at Emelda, she winced as the door closed. Tilting her head to the side curiously. At least she’s agrees with me, it is worrying. Heroin is a dangerous drug, where did he even get his hands on it? Hoyt. Hoyt is normally the answer to when something bad happens here.

“Make sure you lay on your side.” I called to him.

“I already know that, Beth! Thank you!” Vaas yelled back.

“Come along, sweetheart.” I waved my hand to get Emelda to follow me.

“I have work to do!” Vaas yelled again.

“I was talking to the dog!” I answered him. That got a laugh out of Hisham.

Me, Hisham and Emelda made our way out of the building and to the boat, where Majid was waiting for us. He was sitting awkwardly in the driver’s seat as we climbed abroad. Leaning into the wheel with his head bowed down. He lifted his head once Emelda jumped abroad, causing the boat to rock slightly. He looked lost, almost guilty about something. I waved at him, once he was brought back to reality. Emelda was growling at him. I patted her to try and quiet her. He drove us straight to the main land and to a ready placed car parked on the grass. We did the usual things; me and Hisham climbed into the front seat and Majid and Emelda went in the back. As I did my seat-belt up, Majid tapped me on the shoulder.

“Yes, Majid.” I asked, turning around to face him. My seat-belt clicking into place.

“You’re going to want to carry this. In case of an emergency.” He said, handing me a large leather pouch. I carefully opened it to find 12 syringes inside. They were all green, 3 of them were mixed with something blue inside. “I made them from plants found on the island, they’re all healers. I made the syringe kit as well. They work well, it’s almost like magic. I recommend you use them on yourself rather then others.” Majid explained as Hisham started the car. I closed up the pouch and placed it on my lap.

“Thank you, Majid.” I replied, looking back to him. “I do have to ask, what are the side effects?”

“You get a small high for a couple of seconds if you use more than one at the time. Apart from that, there isn’t any.” Majid shrugged. “Try not to use them all. Just hold onto them. I’m not the great at making them. So, save them for the right moment. The needle has a trigger on it. Once it pushes through the skin, it will release everything into them. You can just throw it away afterwards. The needle works once.” The radio buzzed. I grabbed it quickly and spoke into it.

“Doctor speaking.” I stated as clearly as I could.

“You are needed at Cliffside Overlook.” The pirate replied from the other end. “The natives are attacking us. They’re still in the area. Diego got shot and in the building.” Hisham nodded at the responsive.

“We’re on our way.” I replied, then placed the radio down. Hisham speed down the road. Not stopping for anything, swerving around over cars and managed to hit two large birds without killing them. He slammed his foot down once we were outside Cliffside Overlook. There were Rakyat everywhere, shooting at the five pirates stationed there. A lot of bodies around as well.

Another car pulled up to the base, with pirates jumping off left, right and centre. They drove right into actions, someone was throwing Molotovs at them. Only a couple of trees were on fire. Emelda was barking at them from the backseat. I did not want her running out with of this happening. Hisham ran into the action, slamming the door behind him. I watched him as he gunned one of the Rakyat down with his AK47.

“Stay here, Doctor.” Majid ordered calmly. “You’re better staying out of this. I’m… I have to do this.” I undid my seat-belt and watched him leave the car. Emelda was still in the back, barking like mad. I did as I was ordered and stayed in the car.

I watched as he marched through the base, carrying his large gun. He walked towards the only building on the base. I wondered what he was doing. Majid didn’t shoot anyone, in fact everyone just left him alone. Even Rakyat. With his heavy armour, he could only walk through the carnage. Hisham looked from him to the car. I had an uneasy feeling in my gut that something was about to happen.

One of the Rakyat solider ran towards the car. I ducked down and waited for a sign, covering my ears just in case. The car shook as something hit it. It had shut Emelda up as it landed back down. I looked up to see the Rakyat’s body slide down the car and onto the ground, leaving a trail of blood between the two doors. Hisham was behind him, starting to guard the car and making sure no one else could get that close again.

I felt helpless as I watched them fighting. I can help them with their injuries, but I had to wait so I don’t risk getting myself killed. I will be completely useless to my friends if I get myself killed.

Majid entered the building, closing the door after himself. Multiple flashes appeared through the bullet holes in the door. Then nothing. I couldn’t see into the building, it didn’t have any windows. I was starting to get worried about Majid. Not knowing what was going on inside.

There was only one Rakyat solider still fighting, I could see him dodging and driving around the place. The pirates were struggling to get a shot on him. He was different from the others. The Rakyat solider was wearing more tradition clothing. His hair was pulled back into a bun and his chest and arms were covered in tattoos. His pendant bounced around his neck as fought the pirates.

Majid kicked the door open. He was holding his gun with one hand and a briefcase in the other. He had taken most of his armour off; his face wasn’t covered. I could see his facial tattoos clearly. I could also see tattoos on his shoulders. Majid had left his body armour.

“What the fuck are you doing?” One of the pirates hissed at him. It was the one who had been throwing Molotovs. “Get in ass in gear and shoot the fucker!” Majid nodded at him, turned his gun on the pirate and shoot him down. Majid was one of them!

The pirates had noticed, starting to shoot at him. Majid ran to the other Rakyat solider, who was ducking behind a newly wrecked car. Majid took down two more pirates before handing the briefcase over to the solider. The solider took it from him.

“Take it to Citra!” Majid ordered. “I’ll be right behind you!” He blocked off any pirates getting to him as the solider ran into the jungle. Disappearing into the foliage. Majid followed him, taking down anyone who got too close to him. Most of the pirates ran into the jungle after them. Leaving me, Emelda, Hisham and two other pirates at the base. We could only hear the gunfire.

I climbed out of the car and let Emelda out. She stayed by my side. I placed the kit onto the seat before closing the door. I was just trying to take it all in. The two pirates went back to their posts, acting like nothing had happened. One of them looted a body, pulling out his wallet and taking the cash. Hisham made his way to the building. We followed him slowly, trying to be careful where we stepped.

Hisham got to the building first, he opened the door and entered. I quickly grabbed the door before it could shut. It looked like any other building found on a base, apart from the pirate bleeding on the floor. Hisham was searching around the room. I went over to who I assumed was Diego and checked his pulse. I stopped when I saw the multiple bullet holes going straight through his head. Already dead. I climbed back to my feet and looked over to Hisham.

“Motherfucker.” He hissed, kicking the table in anger. “That bastard! He fucking planned this! I know he did!” Hisham stomped out of the building. “What did he steal?! What were you, assholes guarding here that that motherfucker would want to take?!” I followed him outside, closing the door on that blood scene to look over the surrounding of corpses. I sat myself down on the ramp, it was the only bit of ground that was clean. Watching Hisham chew out the others. One of them had called for someone to collect the bodies. I decided I didn’t want to know where they had put them. Emelda started to happily chase a butterfly around the building.

It was a while before the others came back. They didn’t catch them. Majid and the solider disappeared into Citra’s temple. Nobody was willing to get gunned down by trying to enter. It was interesting to think that somewhere near by was where this woman lived. I barely knew anything about her and yet I know what kind of misery she brings with her. I don’t even know what she had done or what she is doing. Did she even plan this? Did she plan on Majid working undercover to get information? What is she going to learn about me?

The radio was silent, there wasn’t any problems or injuries being called in. Which is lucky, I guess. Hisham has been running around the base, trying to get everything done. He is in no mood to be messed with. I’ve never seen him this worked up, he seems to be getting calmer the more active he is. The others seem to be just guarding and looting the bodies when they don’t think anyone is looking, well when Hisham isn’t looking. One of them brought me a water bottle and that’s about it.

It took about two hours until someone came to collect the bodies. I offered to help but I got shoot down in a heartbeat. Emelda just stayed by my side, both of us watching them pile up the bodies of their friends like it was no big deal. Vaas had a point, death is everywhere and you have to get use to it. Not let it get to you.

I started to wonder around the base while they continued. With my hand running along the fence of the place. Emelda feel asleep inside and out of the sun. I went back and forth at a slow pace, trying to stay out of the way of pretty much everyone.

Something small hit the side of the wall right next to me, from the other side. I stopped walking and listened. It wasn’t loud enough to actually be something; the others hadn’t noticed. There was another one. I knocked one onto the wall in the same spot. There was another one. Something was there. Something was trying to get my attention. I followed along the wall and looked around it to see if anything was there. All I could see is jungle. This is probably stupid. This is really stupid.

“HISHAM!” I called, turning to where he and the others were working. Him and a couple of the others turned to me. “I’m just …” I pointed and tried to explain.

“Yeah, go piss.” One of the pirates shouted. “Scream if you see a bear or something.” He returned to his work along with everyone else, like it was nothing. “Oh, and don’t go to far.” He added as he picked up and dragged one of the Rakyat soldiers. I sighed and accepted it.

I walked around the fence and into the jungle, was completely out of sight of the pirates. This is a bad idea, Beth. You should have brought Emelda with you. She could at least protect me, maybe. I kept walking until I thought I was a good distance from the base but was still close enough to be heard by them. I remained still and waited for what it was. I didn’t want to stay long, I started counting backwards from 30. Quiet enough for me to hear. Once I hit 0, I’m going back.

Around 12, some birds fluttered out of a tree over me. It did distract me. They looked so beautiful. They weren’t there long enough for me to even try and guess what type they were. All I could see were flashes of different shades of blue. I continued counting slowly.

“12. 11. 10.” I looked around once more. “9.8.7.6.” I turned towards the base. “5.4.3.2….” A hand was placed over my mouth. I gasped. I felt a barrel pressed into my back. I grabbed onto the arm and hand covering my mouth, trying to pull it down and scream for help. A couple more men jumped down from the trees, pointing a gun at me. The man holding me, leaned in right next to my ear.

“1.” He whispered. I didn’t know his voice. I expected it to be Cruz. I looked at the other men, none of them were wearing red. One of the men pointing a gun at me was the warrior from early. They most all be Rakyat. I tried to pull his arm away from my mouth once more. The one holding me just straighten up, not at all bothered by me fighting him. “Is this the doctor?” He asked someone.

“Yeah, That’s her alright.” A man jumped down from another tree, on my other side this time. It was Majid. He was in no armour and no guns. He walked up to me. I could see his tattoos more clearly now. I still fought against them. “You can let her go. She’s not going to scream. I just want to talk.” Majid explained in hush tones. The man holding me let me go. I almost fell to the ground.

“Beth, you need to come with us. Right now.” Majid explained. “We could use your help. Join us. We’ll do everything we can to help you and get what you need. But You have to come with us now.” He looked worried. It was strange seeing his face; the only other time was when I woke up from that beating and my vision was blurred.

“Have you been with them this whole time?” I asked, I didn’t bother to hide my voice. “That medicine you gave me was a bribe?”

“No, it wasn’t. Beth, you have to understand.” Majid started to gesture as he spoke. “I didn’t plan for it to go this way. I needed to help my people. We need to get my home back. This was the only way I could do it. I needed to get their information…”

“That was in that briefcase.” I added.

“It was a list of supplies and where they were kept, there’s copies everywhere. They wouldn’t miss it.” He sounded desperate. “I know you’re not about this. Nobody is OK about this. Please. You can help us fight back. You can tell us everything you know.”

“Majid, you know I can’t do that.” I replied, almost hissing at the guy and without thinking. “They still have my friends. I can’t leave them. I don’t even know what would happen to them if I just up and leave. I’m pretty much the only reason they’re still safe.”

“They already sold one of them.” Majid added, almost like clockwork.

“I know. I’m still angry about Alison.” I explained, wrapping my arms around myself. Slightly looking down. “But they need me.”

“Beth. Please.” Majid placed both hands onto my shoulders. “Just come talk to Citra. She can make you see.”

“I’m not going.” I added, dropping my arms to my side. “And if you don’t let go of me, I’ll scream.”

“Why not?” Majid demanded.

“They have my friends.” I hissed back.

“So?” His grip tightened.

“SO! I need to stay to keep them alive.” I fumed. “At least you can understand that.”

“People die here every day. They’re nothing new. Just your past is holding you back”

“In my past, your people tried to kill me twice.”

“BETH!” Hisham yelled from the base. “BETH! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” Majid looked towards the camp, letting go of my shoulders. They must have finished moving the bodies. He quickly looked back to me. I was scowling at him. We both know that Hisham and the others would come looking, they know how much trouble they’ll be in if I disappeared. I started walking towards the camp. Majid held a hand up to me.

“This isn’t over, woman.” He whispered. “The next time we see you. You’ll ever come with us willingly. Or not. Either way, we will find you.”

“I would wish you goodbye.” I replied. “But there is nothing good about it.” He dropped his hand. I continued walking towards the base. “I’m coming!” I shouted back to Hisham. I could hear them moving away, heading towards the same direction they escaped to last time. As much as I wanted to hate them, I still wanted to wait a few minutes before telling Hisham.

I returned to the base to find him about to head inside. I jogged up to him. The truck was loaded with bodies and just left once I reached the building. Everyone else just headed back to patrol, still complaining about natives. Hisham entered the building and I grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

“Are you OK, Beth?” He asked. “I just got to do the report and then we’ll be back on the road.” He still looked annoyed, but he tried to smile for me. I knew I needed to tell him. He was the only person left guarding me now.

“Majid just tried to get me to go with him.” I explained. “He wanted me to go talk to Citra and try to work with them.”

“That makes sense.” Hisham nodded. “They mainly have the supplies but nobody to work it. Apart the doc on the cliff but you shouldn’t trust him to sew you up. You didn’t agree, did you?”

“Yes Hisham, I’m here to hand in my resignation.” I sarcastically replied, placing my hand on my forehead. “Of course, I didn’t Hisham. I can’t leave Jerry and Emily. They just threatened me when I said no. So, they’re already planning to kidnap me then next time they see me.”

“I’ll put it in the report and let Vaas know. He’ll have to think of what to do then.” Hisham explained, sitting himself down at the table with a wad of paper and a pen. Emelda woke up and started to happily bark at me until I sat next to her. “Let me just do this then we’ll be back on the road. I had to talk someone through pulling out a bullet safely over the radio, while they were trying to turn you. That’s been the only other injury called in. It’s normally quiet after an attack. We could try heading straight back to the island if nothing comes up between now and us reaching the boat.”

I sat and waited until he was finished. We all headed back to the car, I let Emelda into the back before getting into the front. The medicine was still there. All 12 sat in that leather-bound kit. I placed it into the driver compartment, without breaking any of them. They could still be useful. Hisham drove out of the base and headed towards Vaas’ compound. The sooner we go there, the better.


	18. Courting Rituals

Hisham helped me onto the boat, then he went straight to the wheel and drove us to Vaas' compound. It was strange to be heading back to the base without Majid. I barely knew the guy, even watching him return to his people and threatening me. I just feel betrayed. I didn't know what to expect from this point onwards. I'm going to need to watch my back now that the Rakyat are planning to take me on sight. I explained the conversation a few times to Hisham, he wrote everything down.

Hisham had already the written report folded in his hand, ready to past onto Vaas and Hoyt. Hopefully before anyone can get affected by this. I couldn't help but question what he would say about me or what he had planned. Majid knows the situation I'm in and is fully aware of what I am doing around here. He saw how the Rakyat reacted to me, they tried to attack me. They pointed guns at me. He believes me and Vaas' lie. That's going to be fun if I'm ever face to face with Vaas' sister. Used for my skill and as bait for him. All of this just leads up the conclusion that I need to be extra careful while travelling around this island.

We pulled up to the dock, I could hear the music blaring from the compound. An annoying remix you would expect to hear in a nightclub with the same sentence repeating itself. Hisham helped me up and lead me inside the heavily painted walls. Emelda following behind us. There were pirates everywhere, I have not seen so many in one place. Everywhere I looked, there was festivity and excitement. Littered everywhere was gambling tables, skimpy dressed women and spit roasts with different skinned animals being cooked over the large open fires. The smell of smoke and meat filled the air, making my stomach growl in hunger.

"well, I'm going to leave you here." Hisham patted me on the shoulder. "I'm going to hand these to Vaas, you can go enjoy the party and do whatever. Just don't try and escape or anything like that. Duh." I mockingly scold at him, shaking my head as he ran into the crowd, dodging and driving through the crowds of people. Emelda dashed past and disappeared completely into the crowd. I didn't see where she went. My best guess was to escape the noise and find somewhere quiet to stay or try and find more butterflies to chase after.

I start to slowly walking around the compound, looking around for something to eat. The men would either happily move out my way or scold me for bumping into them. The latter were too focused on the girls wondering around to notice their surroundings. I managed to reach one of the spit roasts, it had four plucked chickens turning over the fire. There were large pots placed closed to the fire with a ladle hanging off of them, I looked inside each one to see different types of rice cooking away.

"Hey! Doctor!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see one of the pirates dancing with a woman in a bikini. He wasn't well looked after, I couldn't tell if his hair was messy or badly done dreadlocks. His hairline was defiantly receding. He had a collection of bottles around his waist and fireproof gloves on. He was also drinking out of the same bottles then putting it back in his holder. I wouldn't be surprised if the bottles were empty soon based on much he was wobbling around the place, he could barely stand still. "Bowls are on the table! Over there! Help yourself! It's all good!" He pointed to a container, I could see a table end poking out.

"Oh. Thank you!" I waved back, he pulled one of his bottles out and raised it to me. I made my way over to the container to find three fold-able tables that had been shoved in. Each one had something different. The one furthest away from me had drugs, some I couldn't even identify. Pills were in little wooden bowls, a pile of ready to use joints, a couple of bongs, packaged up needles and a large clear bag of cocaine. The middle table was where they had been leaving their guns and weapons, piled up like it was nobodies' business. Right in front of me was the plates and bowls for the food. From under the table, I could see a pair of legs sticking out. I looked under to see one of the men drunkenly trying to sing along to the music. It was hard to tell if he was with the pirates, as he wasn't wearing any red. He did have the large moustache I've ever seen. He had clearly partied too hard, so I left him to it.

I quickly grabbed one of the plates and headed back to the spit roast. There was a pirate carving slices out of a chicken, with a machete, and then eating them straight away. Not being bothered about burning himself. I walked over to him and was about to ask if he wanted a plate. Instead, he just grabbed the plate from me and placed a couple of slices of chicken breast onto it then gave the plate back to me. I thanked him as I helped myself to some rice, but he just continued to eat chicken. And with that, I decided that I should probably stay in my room and leave everyone to their festivity. And whatever this man was on.

I turned and headed towards the building. I tried to focus on where everyone was and not dropping my meal. Everywhere was busy and crowded, it was kinda odd to see this kind of commotion here. It was even strange to see other women here, with the way they were being touched and bothered by the men, it was pretty damn clear why I was claimed. I entered the building, there were people in here too but not as many. There was a couple doing it on one of the large crates and a smaller group smoking from a bong. I'll save the lecture for another time, not like it's going to do much here.

I walked up the stairs to find Emelda sleeping on a wore out dog bed that had been placed between mine and Vaas' doors. Who put the bed there? I really shouldn't wake her, it's surprising she could actually sleep with all this noise. I stayed as quiet as I could to not wake her, being careful with closing my door as I entered my room.

I placed the kit onto the table and dropped myself onto the floor, the music still beating loudly outside. The others were probably having more fun then I will down there. I sat myself down on the floor without touching the floor with my hands, leaning against the bed with my legs stretched out in front of me. I started to tuck into my chicken and rice with my fingers, wishing I had a knife and fork or something. Hell, I'd take a spork at this rate. It was tricky to pick up the rice. It was actually really good, I was expecting to have seen flies flying around it outside. The chicken was cooked really well and incredibly juicy too. Or maybe I'm just that hungry I would eat anything.

I had finished the chicken breast and about a third of the rice when there was a knock at the door. I quickly swallowed before I answered. "Come in!" I shouted, a little louder then I needed to. I just had to be loud enough to be heard over the music. I pinched another handful of rice and dropped it into my mouth as Vaas swaggered in, holding a half empty bottle of Jack's rum in his hand and an open crate under his arm.

"Guess we know why the rum is always gone." I joked, swallowing the mouthful of rice first. Vaas chuckled as he dumped the crate at the end of my bed. Then he sat himself down next to me. I didn't look at him. I just wanted to finish eating. I did cross my legs to make more room for him.

"You've seen the films?" He asked, nursing his rum.

"Yeah, I've seen them with my brother." I explained. "I really don't like them. Just didn't enjoy them." Vaas shrugged at my answer, placing the bottle on the ground next to him. I lifted the plate and pored the rest of the rice into my mouth. "So, what is the party downstairs all about?" I asked, both to actually find out what's going on and how drunk Vaas is.

"Managed to capture a cargo ship." Vaas explained, his words didn't slur so this must have been his first beer. "Assholes have been hovering off the eastern shore for too long. Got about half of them sold off, some good stuff in there too that went for a lot. Pissed off Buck as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to sneak on it. I helped myself to some things too. Do you know how hard it is to get Argentinian red wine out here?" He picked up his rum and downed it before he continued talking. "It is the best." Vaas made the OK hand gesture.

"I didn't take you for a wine expect." I stated, placing the plate next to me. Vaas shrugged, crossing his legs together. "Did you get Hisham's report?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I faxed to Hoyt already and we'll deal with it later." Vaas explained, he was still smiling despite the fact that he got played by his sister and will possibly have a lot of his information and supplies nicked from right under his nose. "It shouldn't be hard to find him. Pretty boy too."

"Can I ask what's in the crate you dumped at the end of my bed?"

"Just a bunch of stuff I grabbed for you from the boat and from around the other camps." Vaas explained, as he jumped to his feet. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up, Vaas pulled me too. It sent me flying into him, but Vaas grabbed my waist to stop me. I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself. My cheeks were bright red, more from embarrassment this time. Which was a nice change. We stood there for a second, just looking at each other in silence. There was something behind his gaze at me, something I had trouble recognising. He looked as surprised as I did, his face looks a little flushed at being so close to mine.

"Uh." The only sound that escaped my lips.

"The crate." Vaas nodded, letting go of me incredibly quicker and paced to the crate. He kneeled in front of it as I perched myself at the end of the bed. Vaas still looked flushed at he went through the crate, like he was looking for certain objects. "It's just things I thought you might need while you're here." He started to list, lifting up the unopened pack of sanitary towels as the first example to show me. He let them drop back into the crate. "Lady razors, a nail kit, first aid, face masks, deodorant, bug spray, sunscreen because you're pale as fuck, toothpaste, mouthwash and floss, A bunch of soap for different areas of you, lady pads and tampons, I don't know which ones you prefer, some make up that I don't know if you'd fucking use it or not…" He picked a red lipstick to show me, sounding completely distracted with a hint of uneasiness throughout his listings. Nice to know guys around get as awkward around feminine products as guys back home do.

"Vaas." I interrupted, his head shot away from the crate and to me. "You can just say toiletries, I'll know what you mean." Vaas nodded as I finished my last sentence. I took the lipstick from his hand, He watched me as I started to examine it. It was the stereotypical bright red that you would normally see women putting on when they go on a date or the one you would normally find small girls appealing onto themselves before they even know how to do it properly. It was unopened and brand new, which was a surprised. Where did he even find this? "Not shopped for a girl before." I joked. Vaas returned to his search while I opened the lipstick and appealed it. "I bet others loved watching you wander around with sanitary towels and tampons. There're quite useful for bleeding wounds and nosebleeds, if you can't get your hands on any bandages." I added.

"Give me a break, it's a goddamn sausage feast down there. I don't know what you'd need." He couldn't help but laugh. "That may be so, but you ain't seeing me walking around with no tampons in my back pocket. Anyway, I also found you some clothes, I don't know if they'll fit you. The pants might be big for you. But I know you're a size 5. So…." Vaas explained, placing a pair of flat ballet shoes onto the ground. They were simple, just plain black that rises up the back to a stripped buckle that would go around my ankles. "These should fit you."

"How do you know my shoes size?" I asked, finishing with the lipstick and placing it back into the crate.

"It says on the bottom of your trainers. I wasn't going to let you sleep in my bed with your shoes on." Vaas stated, reaching into the crate with both hands excitedly. "But I know you'd fit this nicely!" He smirked proudly as he pulled a dress out and rose to his feet. He held it up in front of himself. It was an off the shoulder dress. It had an elasticated stitching around the top to hold tightly to my shoulder, as well as in the areas of my waist and the bottom of the slightly puffy sleeves. It was almost completely black; around the end of the skirt had a white pattern stitched in decoration, it was a tribal like pattern. Under every upward bend was stitched in daisies. I reached out and held onto the sleeves, the dress was made of silky cotton. It was kind of ideal for this heat. It actually looked like something I would wear on holiday. Vaas let go of the dress once I had a grip on it.

Without a moment to lose, I held onto the dress and picked up the shoes. "I'll be back." I ordered, as I dashed into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I changed out of my clothes and into the new ones without smudging the lipstick, not caring that I probably need a wash first. I was running on pure excitement for having something new to wear. The heavily remixed music echoed around the bathroom, it was really annoying. I lift my old clothes onto the toilet seat with my trainers, I didn't bother changing my underwear just yet. I grab some fresh after Vaas leaves and I get back into my jeans. This is not an outfit I can wear while doing rounds.

Once I was dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. The burns only just poke out from the top of the sleeves. The skirt finishes under my knees, it was surprisingly flowy and hides my backside nicely. The elasticated waist hugs me tightly, making my waist look thinner. The only complaint I have with it is that the colour made my skin look pale, but the red lipstick seemed to pop out more. Besides that, I actually look really nice. For the first time in a long time, I felt pretty. I didn't look like a hostage. I looked like I was just going out for a night on the town… or a date. OK. Now I can see why Vaas picked this dress.

I opened the bathroom door to find Vaas sitting on the bed, with my iPod in his hand and one of the earbud in his ear. He quickly looked up at me as I stepped into the room, then back to the iPod. He double took himself for a second to face me once more, with shy smile across his face as he looked me up and down. I was actually smiling back. His shy smile faded briefly as he turned his head towards the window.

"Could you PLEASE! turn down the music!" Vaas belted at the outside, I tried to hold back a laugh from surprising his outburst was. "Can't hear myself think in here!" They followed orders and turned the music down. Vaas turned back to me, smiling softly.

"You're not going to do a whole of thinking if Beth's with you!" One of the men shouted back, followed by roars of laughter, wolf-whistling and cheering. Vaas went stone faced, his expression broke me as I starting laughing loudly. I found it way more funnier then it actually was, I was wobbling a little as I did so. Taking a couple of steps back and forth while trying to stay in one place. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Vaas watching me; he looked astonished.

"Don't look at me." I giggled, unable to stop myself. I covered my eyes as I continued laughing, hiding as much as my face I could. I was actually embarrassed by this. I wasn't even using the fake laugh around guys, I was full on laughing out loud. Vaas started to chuckle too, as he gently wrapped his finger around my wrists. He pulled my hands down carefully, so I was face to face with him.

"Why not?" Vaas replied. "Look at you. Beautiful!" He gestured, pointing both hands at me. This shut me up pretty quick. I just stopped and looked at him. "And you're blushing. Even better. You could even say you're breath-taking." He added, dropping his hands to his sides and smiling. I stood there, fiddling with my hands together. Not sure what to do with myself. I've never been called that, unless it was by family or friends.

Vaas picked up the other earbud and held it to me. I took it from him and placed it in my ear, because of the length of the wire; I had to take a step closer to him. He held out the iPod in front of me, it was fully charged. It wasn't, the last time I actually used it. I couldn't take out of his hand, Vaas had a pretty good grip on it. He had it on the album list, roughly around the titles that started with an E.

"Pick a song. I don't care which." Vaas ordered. I placed my hand on the control circle and went a complete blank on what I want to listen to. This always happens when I put on my iPod, even if I actually had something in mind. I normally end up putting it on the genius setting and listen to whatever it thinks I'm in the mood for. I start looking through my opinions and see what I fancy playing right now.

"I'm surprised you actually want to hang out with me while there's a party downstairs." I asked as I reached F.

"This is more entertaining and I need the break." Vaas replied.

"Is this the date you asked me on?" I laughed.

"No, it's not. Now could you hurry it up please?" I click on a random album, flick my finger on the controls and hit play. We were both greeted by a slow piano intro. Huh, would you look at that. I go into one of Pink's albums and I get a slow number. Vaas quickly shoves the iPod into the pocket of his jeans, once his hands were free, he gently held mine and placed them on his shoulders.

" _Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_ " Vaas placed his hands onto my waist as we slowly started to dance, like a couple of kids at a school dance. Awkwardly but sweet. " _Closed your eyes and trusted. Just trusted_." We started to move in time with the music, Vaas was completely focused on me. " _Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air_." I couldn't stop looking back and forth between our feet and him. Vaas looked calm for the most part, fully in control. There was something else there in his gaze, I've seen it before from him but I still don't know what it is. " _Have you ever looked fear in the face and said 'I just don't care'_ "

I smiled softly as I pulled one of my hands away from his shoulder and held onto his hand. " _It's only half past the point of no return_." I lifted our linked hands up, letting go of each other's bodies as I twirled him. Vaas had to duck down thanks to me being a short arse. " _The tip of the iceberg, The sun before the burn."_ We stood side by side, holding each other's hand after the twirl and almost pulling the headphones out of our ears. " _The thunder before the lightning, The breath before the phrase."_  Vaas laughed, I couldn't help but smile back at him. He gently tugged on my arm and I spun towards him, still linked as his arm wrapped around me. " _Have you ever felt this way?_ " I was enjoying myself. For the first time in a while, I was actually having fun.

" _Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_ " We started to swaying, I could feel his chin against my ear. Vaas was still looking at me. " _Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone._ " I turned my head slightly to see him, he was smiling at me. " _Have you ever been touched so gently, you had to cry._ " He brushed my hair behind my ear and quickly kissed my cheekbone. " _Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside._ " I pulled it back to where it was, hiding some of my face. Vaas chuckled, I was blushing again.

" _It's only half past the point of no return._ " Vaas twirled me around until I was facing him once more. " _The hourglass on the table._ " His hands went straight to my waist. " _The walk before the run._ " He lifted me into the air and spun me around, I started laughing more from shock. " _The breath before the kiss_." I placed my hands on his shoulders for balance. " _And the fear before the flames._ " Vaas pulled me close and placed me onto the ground. Our chest pressed against each other. " _Have your ever felt this way?_ "

We started to sway together as the instrument build up to the next verse. I felt lightheaded, probably from being lifted into the air and spun around. My stomach feeling odd as well and my mouth feels dry as well. I'm not ill, I can tell it's not a bug. I could feel my heart beat getting faster. But I didn't want to stop dancing, I wanted this moment to last longer.

" _There you are, sitting in the garden._ " I couldn't take my eyes off him, I didn't want to. " _Clutching my coffee._ " We leaned in slightly, our foreheads just touching. I closed my eyes. " _Calling me sugar._ " Waiting for him to make the next move. " _You called me sugar._ " We had stopped dancing.

The little voice in the back of my head appeared, questioning everything that was happening between us. " _Have you ever wished for an endless night_." It had grounded me, making to notice every part of me he was touching. " _Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled on tight._ " A large part of me wanted more. But that little voice wanted to know what Vaas is planning. " _Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself._ " Vaas tilted his head, our noses where touching; side by side. " _Will it ever get better then tonight?_ " His lips were slightly part, I could feel his breath on my lips. " _Tonight._ " I moved my hand onto his chest and stopped him.

"Vaas." I asked, I opened my eyes as the iPod started playing the next song. "I have to ask." Vaas took a step back and looked at me, his expression was both soft and stern. "It's just what you said. Well, keep saying." I started to explain, gesturing with my hands. "It's just a little hard to get my head around. I'm just getting so confused."

Vaas sat himself down onto the bed, he patted the space next to him; wanting me to sit next to him. I did as instruct and I positioned myself to face him. I pulled the headphone out of my ear and hand it to him. He didn't take his eyes off me. I took a deep breath, to compose myself and mentally prepare for what I was about to say. He quickly turned off the iPod while it's still in his pocket.

"What is it?" Vaas asked, his voice serious but gentle.

"Well…You." I sighed my answer. This took Vaas be surprised, based on his momentary rapid blinking, a crossed brow and slightly puckered lips. This is going to be fun. Oh joy, I can just feel the excitement building up inside of me already. But in all seriousness, I am probably walking straight into a landmine with this one.

"OK, so you fake-claimed me to stop any of your men trying it on with me." My hands held tightly onto my knees, that poked out from under the dress. "Yet, you've basically made a mini date in my room where nobody can see us. Everyone downstairs pretty much has assumed we are having sex right now. Unless this is what you are planning?"

"I'm not." He said quickly, holding his hands up in defence.

"Right." I nodded as I continued. "But this isn't the first time. You've kissed me on the lips and the forehead when the door is closed. You've put guards on me while I travel for protection. I've gotten beaten black and blue and you attack the person who did it. I basically disobeyed your orders and you didn't tell me off. You went searching for me and basically broken-down Buck's door doing so. You shoot one of your own men because of me. I was fighting you to save my friend and you apologised the next day. I trashed this place and you helped me clean up. I broke down, you help me through it. I am your hostage. Yet, you bring me things that you think I need and asked me if I would go on a date with you. While insisting that you don't want me having Stockholm syndrome. I heard that little celebration you did outside my door yesterday. You are looking forward to it. Do you want me to like you as normally as we can or…"? I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "Vaas, what is this?"

"You already know the answer, Beth." He said, his voice and features were calm. "You do. You've been joking about it. You've made comments about it. Now you actually ask me. Like it's some big mystery you have to unfold."

"Then say it." I replied. "Since I already know it, then confirm it. Don't make it some theory I need to solve. Just be straight with me."

"I like you." Vaas stated. "And I don't know why." I was about to open my mouth and speak, about to ask him why. He continued regardless. "I was at that nightclub, working. I rarely leave the island, it's like once a year I do it. So, I doing my usual routine. Meeting with my scouts, setting up traps, trying to grab a couple of people on my way out. Then I saw you. I stopped when I saw you. I got so distracted, I stopped working because I wanted to get a better look at you. I stopped everything to talk to you." I nodded, taking in everything he says. "I never do that. I never change my mind about a person. Sometimes faces blur together of people; people who don't know me and people I don't give a shit about. People I will never see about. But I noticed you. Why you of all people, I don't know. I didn't know who you were. I know we've not meet before, so I went over to you." He started to gesture with his hands as he spoke.

"I liked talking to you. And I was angry when you wouldn't come with me. You were interested; that was obvious, anyone could see that. I sent my men out to do the work and I stayed there, giving them orders as I watched you. I just watched you as you took care of your friends. I'm not going to lie, I got a little jealous of that fucker that you came here with. He is very protective of you. I can relate to that." I frowned a little as he spoke again.

"I kept thinking of ways to get you. To take you, to keep you. With me. OK." I looked down as I listened to him, I found myself getting both disturbed and fascinated by his feelings and his trail of thoughts. Just taking everything in before I could think of what could have caused this obsession. "You know what sounds crazy, I was actually making up stuff about you in my head. Before I got to know the real you." That did take me by surprise, that was crazy. "I don't know, some shit about you wanting to break away from some crappy life you had and I was freeing you from it. Giving you whatever you wanted, because you wanted to be with me. That is crazy. I much prefer this. You're actually better then I imagined." Vaas sighed and looked down at the ground. "I just thought that I had to make another trip or try to get some of my men to find some information on you, so I could see you again"

"Pulling you out from that rock, everything just fell into place. I wasn't expecting to find you until I saw you standing right there in front of me. I didn't even care that you slapped me. That never happens." He stopped and just looked at me. "It's strange. Strange and new." He sighed as he climbed to feet and started pacing the room.

"I thought it would go away. I would get bored of you like always do. I should have grown tired of you by now." Vaas continued, almost shouting. "But no, no, no, no. I keep wanting more! I keep taking more!" I shuffled back up the bed, he was starting to scare me a little. "I liked saying that I own you. I liked that I keep coming back to you. Just to spend time with you. I just fucking want to." He stopped pacing and stopped right in front of me. "I just come to your door when I know you're here." Vaas kneels down, placing his elbows on his knees. "When I can't find you. When I don't know what you are doing." He raises one of hands and guides into towards the window, whistling. Then turns back to me. "I hunt you down." Vaas answered in a hush tone.

Vaas leaned forward and carefully places his index finger and thumb on my chin, lifting to make sure he has my attention. "I don't get protective of people, I haven't been in a long time. I expected to find myself on another leash; Citra had me on her leash, Hoyt has me on a leash. But not you. You're the only person who has ever thanked me. The only person who wanted to get to know me. The only person who actually…" He looked away and pulled his hand away from me. Looking down to the ground. "I think that's why. Why I like you, why I want you."

"As much as I want you. It's too dangerous to have you." Vaas stated, before turning back to me. And there it was. Vaas looked defeated. "Now that Citra knows you exist and our 'relationship'. I really have fucked you over." He climbed back to his feet and headed towards the door. "I just got you killed."

Without thinking, I jumped to my feet and ran at him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he wouldn't look at me. I tried to turn him around, he met me halfway. He was side on to me, looking me in the eyes. Vaas looked defeated, just accepting it. I pulled my hand away from him.

"As much as that last statement is true, you are doing everything you can keep me safe. You've already saved my life once, Vaas." I said, sounding as comforting as I can. "You've fought teeth and claw to keep me safe, even when I had gotten myself in that situation in the first. I am grateful for that. Truly I am thankful. I agree, I can be honest with you. I feel like I can trust you." I was finding myself being honest with him. I reached forward and held both his hands. He was looking at my mouth the whole time I was speaking. "There have been times when you are the first person I want to come to my aid. I was about to scream your name that night after I was beaten and found you in my room. I didn't scream for help, I screamed for you. I was threatening Baqir and Cruz, telling them that I know you would come for me. If there is one thing I can put any faith in right now, it's you. You haven't let me down and I am so thank-"

Vaas pulled me in. He went to straight to my lips, kissing me deeply. He slowly ran his hand up the back of my head, tangling his fingers with my hair. The other went to my back and pulled close, our chests touching each other. I could feel every one of his abs against me. His brow was furrowing, all of his attention was on me, forcing everything into that kiss. Our foreheads touching once more.

I kissed him back, giving into the temptation. Doing my best to keep him close, one of my hands glided to the back of his neck. The other held onto his shoulder. I didn't want it to end. Our eyes closed, focusing purely on what we were doing. My senses were going into overdrive. I wanted more. I craved his every touch. I knew he had this effect on me, whenever he kissed me.

Vaas ended the kiss. We stayed like that for a moment. Just taking it in. I could smell his smoky, peppermint-heavy breath. He was holding onto me, like I was going to disappear once he opened his eyes. I opened my eyes and placed my hand from his shoulder to his cheek. Vaas opened his eyes, smiling softly. I smiled back. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the sound of broken glass outside. We flinched, pulling away from each other and letting go. Hearing the large amounts of screaming and swearing.

"I better go check that." Vaas sighed. "Make sure they don't burn this fucking place to the ground." He placed his hands on my neck and gave me a quick peck on lips. "Try and get some sleep." Vaas ordered, remained still. Just smiling at me. "I'll check up on you in a bit." He added. I nodded as he dropped his hands to his sides. I stepped away from the door so that he can actually get out.

"I'll see you then, Vaas." I replied, as he knocked on the door. No response. He sighed then climbed out the window. I watched, to make sure he was OK. He landed on his feet, getting a cheer from the surrounding men, before heading toward the direction of the sound. He reached the large, open double doors and looked back to my window. I waved back. Vaas then turned and entered. That was the last time I saw him that day.


	19. Veterinary

I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night. I kept thinking of what Vaas said, replaying it over and over again. Trying to get my own thoughts in order as well. It was strange, uneasy in fact. The music staying on until three in the morning, I think, wasn’t helpful either. Trying to make sense of it all was frustrating to say the least. Couldn’t even drop the subject while I was getting ready last night and this morning. I just didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what was wrong with me.

I should be planning an escape! Not getting dolled up for my captor. I should be breaking my friends out of their cages! Not waltzing around with him. I should be trying to get us off the island! Not kissing Vaas and feeding his obsession. I feel like I’m juggling glass balls; every time I drop something, they shatter around me. Making it more and more dangerous to keep moving forward. I’ve taken on too much. It’s getting harder and harder to reach my goal of getting them out of this place. I’m even questioning if I want to go with them.

The knock finally arrived. It was louder then before, three sharp and angry knocks. I sat up, placing my feet on the floor and leaning forward. The unfamiliarity of it was strange to me, must be too use to my routine or something had happened during the night. Another three knocks.

“Who is it?” I asked.

“Santa Fucking Claus!” Vaas shouted back, clearly in a mood. “Who the fuck did you expect it to be? Me and Hisham should be the only assholes going in there!” I sighed as I climbed to my feet. What a joy, I get to start my day with an angry pirate.

“If it were December, then I would expect father Christmas to be coming in.” I replied.

“Oh Fuck. Beth, now is not a good time to be fucking with me. Can I come in?” He sneered.

“Yes, Vaas. Come in.” I leaned against the bathroom’s door-frame and watched him storm him, slamming the door behind him. “And a good morning to you too.” I added, crossing my legs. Vaas placed his hands on his hips. “What’s happened?” I asked, impatiently. “Take a deep breath and tell me what’s got you so worked up?” He followed orders, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath then out.

“Those fucking pricks took over an outpost last night.” Vaas explained. “We’re going to change our deal. I can’t risk sending you out, they know you’re here and they got Jason Brody doing their dirty work for them. He killed every single one of my men at the outpost. I only find out about this an hour ago. I’ve sent men to go and hunt him down, we need to sort him out before we can even try to get it back.”

“Jeez, Vaas. That’s terrible.” I replied. “I’m so sorry. Which outpost did that he take?”

“Amanaki Outpost.” He grunted, placing his hands on his hips. “They always go for that one. That fuck Dennis led it as well.” Vaas scowled, shaking his head. He’s normally more energetic then this, more physically in movements as he raves about all the problems piracy brings for him. I’m guessing he might be holding something back, I won’t push him for that information.

“You’re travelling with me for a while. Until this bullshit stops.” Vaas continued. “You can either stay here or you can come with me. Everyone’s been ordered to radio you if they’ve been attacked, you can have them brought here or you can guide something through it. Hisham is doing the rounds and fixing people at the base. Keeps you out of their reach, those fuckers are not using you to get me. Nobody’s going to risk coming into my fucking house or near me to get you. Not with a fucking death wish.” I took it all in and thought about it. At least I’m going to be safe and not have to worry about the Rakyat getting too close. I must have got to him yesterday with what I told him before he kissed me.

“I’ll go with you today then and stay here tomorrow.” I replied, placing my hands in my pockets. “Can’t pass up the chance for a lay-in. Unless you’re planning another party with trashy music booming all night.” Vaas shorted with a chuckle at that comment. “Seriously, how the fuck can you sleep with that going on?”

“I didn’t.” Vaas stated as he walked over to the door and knocked on it, I could hear the floor creaking on the other side. “I didn’t even go back to my room. At all. I’m not telling you the details, neither of us need a goddamn lecture over what I take or do.” He turned back to the door.

“I’m actually OK with you smoking weed.” I explained as the door clicked open. Vaas turned to me and frowned in confusion, one eye brow raised. “It doesn’t do that much damage as people think it does. Far less then smoking and drinking. It can only be damaging to your mental health if taken over a long period of time; with memories and emotional stability. With the same side affects if you experience withdrawal or going cold turkey. The only I don’t like is the smell and your other uses. Those are more dangerous.” He nodded and waited until I had finished, nodding and then gesturing to the door for me to leave with him.

“Huh. The more you know.” Vaas added as I walked past him ad into the hall.

Emelda was waiting, happily wagging her tail and panting at us. There were two pirates waiting, one I recognised. It was the supervisor. Carlos if I remember correctly. It was strange seeing him, almost surreal. I didn’t get much of a looking at him when I saw him at the beach and when he was driving me after the burning incident, both times when I was clearly too preoccupied to try. It was a very tall and muscular man, everything was intimidating about him. His face in a permanent frown and serious tone, that would make people move out of the way for him and not want any trouble from him.

“Are you sure you want to come?” Vaas asked. “You’re not going to like what you see.”

“Yeah, I want to come. The fresh air will do me good.” I turned towards him, He was still holding the doorknob in case I change my mind.

“We’re going to a prison to make ransom videos. I don’t want to hear you bitching about it.” He explained. “Keep yourself busy but stay close. Don’t go wondering off or pull some bullshit to piss me off.”

“I can look over your other hostages and fix any injuries that have occurred while everyone is here.”

“You can’t fix the emotional ones caused here.” Vaas muttered as he closed the door behind him. “She’s with us today.” Vaas ordered, looking at all of us. All facing each other. Emelda forced herself between me and Vaas. He looked down to the happy dog looking at him with her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. “And she’s coming too. Apparently.” He added. “OK?” Both men nodded then turned towards the stairs and went onwards. Vaas and I followed with me slightly behind. Emelda stayed by my side.

“I’m serious about you pulling something. I know what you’re like, what you do.” Vaas stated. I couldn’t see his face as we went down the stairs. “Your fucker of a friend is there.” His voice had changed, more seriously and deeper in tone. Like a defensive growl. Where did this come from?

I frowned as he stopped at the bottom. “If you pull a stunt like you did with the redhead and attack my men. I will personally put him down myself.” I went into shock as he said that. How did he know about that? Only Leon knew, he said he wouldn’t tell Vaas anything. Maybe Cruz said something before the whole burning incident, Leon did cover my tracks and made it hard to believe him. Nobody can really pull the blinds over the boss’ eyes. “Look at you. You thought I didn’t know about that. About you going all action hero for her.” Vaas chuckled darkly, before becoming straight faced once more.

I just stopped on that step, Emelda went past us and to find the other men. He placed a hand on my check, still being as gentle as he was last night. His face was emotionless. Neutral. Intense. Terrifying. Where the hell did this come from? I wasn’t shaking. I was frozen in place, as he rubbed his bandaged thumb repeatedly under my eye. I was like a deer, when they know there’s a wolf looking right at them.

“I’m not an idiot, Beth.” Vaas added, still in the same tone. I don’t know what to do. I didn’t even know Jerry was even there. “You being this loyal, jumping through hops to keep them safe. It’s nothing new. None of my men would risk it if you didn’t do something first, they like their cash too much. They know not to piss me off and follow orders. The only answer is that you did something stupid that almost got you killed. I already told you; I don’t associate with stupid people.” He had a straight face, with a hint of interest and serious. Like a teacher. “Now are you going to do something stupid, if I bring you with me and I let you see your fuck of a friend?” Vaas asked.

“I wouldn’t.” I whimpered. I looked down at one of my arms. “I learnt that the hard way.” His hand guided down my face to my chin. I knew he would make me look at him, I looked at him before Vaas could force me to obey. It was almost like reliving our encounter back in the cage, where he had me pinned to the wall. I need to keep remind myself that this whole place was his cage and I’m just his caged baby bird, being forced to sing.

That little voice in the back of my head had returned; telling me that after last night, I just fed his desire. He’s going to get a better lock and key to keep me in this place. To keep me in place. To keep me by his side.

But part of me, I don’t know if it’s the wishful thinking part of me or the doctor part of me trying to speak up. There is something there, in his behaviour I’ve started to noticed. Vaas becomes like this, when he’s scared, worried or planning something. Even getting lost in it, his own thoughts. Like he’s trying to keep something pushed to the back until he can’t hold it back anymore. Slipping in and out of these different façades, without even noticing it then acting like nothing happened. Letting that single thought control him. I didn’t know that Vaas knew about me attacking Cruz and protect Alison. It’s clearly ticked him off, so with everything that happened to me since. It got pushed aside until now, when he knows that Jerry is there and everything came back to him. I’m going to need to make notes of this for the future. Another glass ball I’ll need to juggle.

“OK. Let’s go.” Vaas nodded, shrugging it off and indurating for me to follow him. Again, like nothing had happened. I just followed him, just as ordered.

We walked towards the dock to find 5 boats packed, 4 small ones that I’ve normally ridden in and at the end was a large boat with a mounted gun on top. Vaas climbed onto the large boat and held out a hand for me to climb up. I used his hand and the ropes hanging off the side. It was not easy, I fell and Vaas let go of me before I could take him with me.

“Careful!” He hissed

“What the hell happened to the ladder? The boat should have a ladder!” I demanded to know. Vaas jumped down, he kneeled down and linked his hands together to make a step. I placed my foot into his hands, before I could say I was ready; Vaas lifted me up and I landed stomach first into the railing. My feet dangling off the side.

“How the fuck did you manage that?” He was full on belly laughing, at least he will lighten up now, hopefully. I pulled myself, almost falling again. Thanks to my weight being on an awkward position. I dropped onto the boat with a thud, sat on the floor. Vaas had grabbed the railing and some of my hair. I yelled in pain as he pulled himself up, jumping over and landing on his feet. I held my head from where he pulled. Vaas rubbed my head, where he had pulled on my hair. “I didn’t see you there, after that wonderful display.” He said, as the engine kicked into gear.

“It’s fine, it was an accident.” I groaned, already being able to tell that this is going to be a long day.

“You looked like we hunted you and mounted your ass on the wall.” He chuckled, hold a hand to help me up. I took it and used the railings to help me on my feet, after the boat had started moving. “It’s nice to see that side of you, nice sized hips too.” Vaas added, letting go and walking towards Carlos; who was manning the mounted gun.

I looked out to the ocean, taking in the view of the island. It was strange. First coming here, I had never seen anything this beautiful. Wanting to spend my time here relaxing on the beach and taking everything in. Now, half of me just wants to leave. The stupid half of me wants to spend more time with my captor. Seriously, he literally just threatened to shoot Jerry if I disobey then commented on my arse. Why the hell was that side still trying to have a say in this right now.

My mind wondered to Jerry. As much as I am looking forward to seeing him again. I’m a little disheartened too. I’m going to be the bringer of bad news, I have to tell him about Alison and explain the scars. If Vaas thinks I’m too loyal, wait until he sees Jerry’s dark side. I’ve seen this man knock someone out for touching Alison in an awkward position.

Vaas and the other pirate walked together, towards the front of the boat. I could hear them talking about bring some of them to the compound, which ones are going to be sold, what to do with the others and so on and so forth. I didn’t listen in, I was just trying to think of how I’m going to break the news to Jerry. Vaas was too focused on his job to notice that I was now looking at him.

The boat finally reached its destination. Like everywhere else, it was another collection of buildings and containers, with a couple of chickens wondering around here and there. It was pretty big, with guard posts placed up hill here. The land it was on, formed a U shape with buildings placed everywhere on the sandy shore. It pulled to the shoreline and stopped.

Vaas jumped off first with the pirate close behind, not landing as gracefully as his boss and almost tripping on his own feet. Carlos jumped down further down the boat, splashing into the water and trudging through the ocean towards the land. The other pirate made his way towards one of the guard posts, which was on the beach and had a chair on it with what looks like a television on it.

“Beth.” Vaas called up to me, indicating me to keep moving. I held onto the railing as I clearly climbed over, letting my legs dangle in the air. Vaas reached up and grabbed my waist. “Come on, I get you.” Once I felt that he had a good enough grip on me, I let go and dropped into his arms. Content that I had landed safely, Vaas held onto my wrist and lead me towards the same direction as the other pirate we came with. I looked back to see that Carlos was talking to a pirate who was stationed here, in the same manner Leon use to. Everything was simpler before he died, almost. A lot less dangerous too.

“I guessing this is the closest you get to hand holding.” I joked, as we got to the other pirate. “Such a romantic.” I added sarcastically, Vaas snorted at that comment and leading me past the post and closer to the cliff. I could see a cave entrance behind a container.

The other pirate gestured to a pirate I remembered treating, Benny I think his name was. It was back when I was still travelling with Hisham, Leon and Majid. They joined us as we went into the cave, passing the two flaming barrels that light up the opening.

There were collections of white packages neatly piled together everywhere, the same ones I’ve seen at the compound and in the same building I’m staying in. There were all ready to be shipped out to who knows where, I’m guessing they were drugs. Four or five pirates were guarding a door leading deeper inside. Benny went on and unlocked the door for us, holding it open until we were all in then closing it after him, staying with the group and chatting with the other pirate we came with.

It leads to a smaller room with packages and stone stairs leading upwards. The group made our way up the stairs to a landing, that once again looked over more packages. For a prison, it’s really lacking in the people department. We continued down another set of stairs and deeper into the cave. It was barely lit with only a couple of singular light-bulbs hanging over us. The cave split up into two separate paths. One was another area, littered with lockers, tables, chairs, beds and candles. It was a real fire hazard.

We took the other route, towards a door. Benny once again, unlocked it and held it open for us to enter. This area had more candles and hanging cloths over us. I could hear an animal growling angrily ahead of us. Vaas’ grip tightened as we walked on.

I could see cages, holding a few defeated looking people inside. All piled up on each other.  On top of the cages were barred wire to stop the ones on top from climbing down. 4 pirates were guarding them, walking around with large guns. Only one cage had a tiger in it, baiting at a couple of prisoners next to it. Who were trying to stay as far from it as they can. There was a dead body on the table of a man, who was missing a leg and what looked like his stomach had exploded.

“What happened to him?” I asked, as Vaas let go of my hand.

“Me. I’m what happened to him.” Vaas replied, walking over to the table and pushing him off. “I shot him with an RPG and I cut off his leg and feed it to…” He looked back to me and look of pure horror on my face. “I didn’t fucking eat him! I’m not that crazy!” He insisted. “I was just fucking with someone. Making him eat this fucker he came here with. Fuck, Beth, don’t be such a pussy.” He turned to one of the men already guarding the area. “Manuel. Get her one of the crates, the one with the first aid kits. The fresh ones.” He ordered.

The man darted towards a more brighter area. All the other came closer to their boss and waited for orders. “Gabriel: bring all of the prisoners to be filmed one by one. Once done, bring them to Beth. Kanman: make sure they all tied up, don’t need them running while we’re working. Niran: you’re staying with Beth and making sure nobody fucks up. David: go and call for a truck. We’re taking them to the compound. Benny: you’re manning the radio. I’ll be in there, filming the ransom videos to send to their parents and the buyers. Let’s go.” Everyone scattered like rats towards their posts.

Vaas waited until Manuel came back into the area with a large crate and a crowbar. He placed it at his feet and opened it with the crowbar. Inside was only first aid kits, all fresh and untouched. It was nice to know I wouldn’t find anything weird inside.

“Go get the blond fucker, the one Hoyt likes.” Vaas order Manuel. “Tie him to the other chair here and leave him with Beth. Then you’re on guard duty.” Manuel nodded and headed to the back. “Beth: Treat all the physical wounds as fast as you can. That Fuck is staying with you. Don’t be stupid and try something. I’m trusting you not to do anything stupid. You’re a smart person, who knows better. You know what I’ll do to him.” Vaas ordered.

“Aye aye Captain.” I stated in a dull tone. Vaas rolled his eyes, failing to hide a smile, then turned and headed towards the area for filming. I sighed as I saw a man getting dragged in after him, fighting against the pirate called Gabriel. They tied him to the chair and started filming him, trying to get him to say whatever they tell him. Only to swear at them until Gabriel punches him in the face.

“Where the fuck are you taking me now, asshole?” I turned towards the voice. It’s Jerry. My heart was in my mouth, I couldn’t stop smiling. He was OK, well…Alive at least.

Manual pulled Jerry with one hand like it was nothing, his hands tied behind his back. He looked heavily beaten, his white shirt was coated in blood. Sporting bruises left, right and centre. I could even make out a now fading black eye. His hair thick with grease. With his free hand, Manual grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the other table where the body once laid. He dumped Jerry down in it. Jerry had remained focused on the pirate and trying to get away. Shouting profanities at him as they went. He looked straight ahead to find me, watching him.

“Hey.” I greeted him, my throat tightened as I forced myself not to cry.

“Hey.” He smiled, still missing the one tooth.

“I… I have to give you a … medical....”

“What happened to your arms?” Jerry interrupted me.

Taking a deep breath in, to help mentally prepare myself. I was hoping Jerry would let me take my time, he knows not to rush me for information. With the bad lighting in here, it was hard to tell what my burnt scars are. Also, he probably hasn’t seen anyone in a while. I’m guessing Vaas has put Emily somewhere else, all the other hostages look very adult. I leaned down to the crate and grabbed a first aid kit. I turned to Jerry, who was now looking worried. I turned to Manuel.

“How long is he staying with me?” I asked the pirate, who was picking up a pistol.

“Until everyone gets back to the compound, Doctor.” Manual asked, with a heavy Texan accent. “Keep your voices down. Try not to let your voices be heard on the video, could get you in a lot of trouble.” I nodded in responsive. At least, I can take my time.

I turned Jerry’s chair around and started to examine him as fast as I could. I don’t need anyone get pissed at me for going too slow. I picked out which ones looked the worst, since he was coming to the compound I can fix him up better there. Maybe I can give him one of Majid’s medicine he made. It could help. I grabbed a pack of cotton wads and dampened it in the cleaning alcohol from the kit.

“Sorry, this is going to sting.” I said. “Please try to keep still, I don’t want to get it in your eyes.” Jerry nodded. Once he was still, I started to clean the injuries on his face. There were so many. It was almost hard to tell where some started and others end.

“You still haven’t answered me.” Jerry asked.

“You’re not going to like the answer.” I replied, looking at some of the cuts and seeing if they need stitches or not. So far, he’s lucky. Jerry hates needles.

“I still want to know.” He added. “You’re the only pretty face I’ve seen in a long time. I haven’t heard anything since I got thrown down here. Whenever I can pick your name out of a conversation from the assholes, it’s hard to hear everything else with everybody crying and begging.”

“You haven’t seen Emily then?”

“No. Not since I’ve been moved here. She’s a brave kid, going through all this by herself.” Jerry sighed. I started on his arms. “You still didn’t answer me. What are those?”

I took in a deep breath, while trying to work. “Just…don’t freak out. Try to stay calm, I don’t want to clean up anymore wounds.”

“I’m already expecting the worse.” I smirked at his comment.

“It’s pretty bad. I’ve been trying to build up the courage to tell you.” I turned away and started to get the things I need to bandage his wounds. He didn’t need stitches, which is a relief to say the least. Telling him everything while stabbing with a needle and thread. Not OK.

“Take your time. Beth. I need to know. Please.” He asked, his voice soft and worried. “I need to know that you’re doing OK. I keep getting offered to join once a day. I say no, then they kick the crap out of me. ‘Needs more toughing up’ they tell me every time.” Jerry pointed at his shirt. I looked at the bloodied T-shirt. “It’s OK. Some of it is not mine, sadly. Allie would be proud. Just getting a little harder to say no, you know.”

I lifted his t-shirt, the blood was dried and hardened which made it stiff to move. He was covered, with patches of dry blood. I grabbed the cotton wads and cleaning alcohol to clean them off.

“Please don’t.” I asked, as quietly as I can. I could hear Vaas still working behind me, finally getting the man to beg his family back home. I did my best to block it out. “I’ve seen what they do and the conditions. It’s not better.” I continued bandaging.

“No shit.” Jerry smirked. “Alison would have a field day with how much they do around here. How is she anyway?” I took a deep breath.

“Jerry…” I began, my tone tried to sounding comforting but my voice cracked as I tried not to cry. He looked at me in shock.

“God… Please tell me they didn’t… kill her.” I could hear the anger building up in his voice.

“No. Their boss… sold her.” I bit my lip to force back the tears. “I ran to her, but they shot her and dragged her onto a boat.” Jerry’s sombre expression made it hard to continue, I tried to focus on my work. “She made a break for it too. It didn’t get either of us very far.” I tried to laugh. “The guy behind me, the one with the mohawk. The same guy from the bar. It’s his boss that sold her, from what I’ve seen. He doesn’t have much say and tried to keep her. It was part of our deal, keep you guys safe and close if I worked for them. Hoyt got too greedy.” I finished tending his wounds.

I leaned against the other table as I waited for the next patient, still talking to Jerry. He looked pissed, trying to bottle away the rage and anger at what I had told him. His fists clinched tightly in their chains.

“Jerry, please stay calm.” I begged him in a whisper. “If one of us steps out of line, they will shoot you.” He gritted his teeth.

“Those bastards.” Jerry got louder. “How FUCKING DAR---!" I bolted at him and covered his mouth with my hands. He was sneering with rage, breathing heavily through his nose. Everyone had gotten quiet for a second.

“Please.” I whispered. “I can’t lose you too.” Jerry looked at me for a second and nodded. I pulled my hands away as everyone went back to work. I waited until everyone was no longer looking at us. “I will get us out of here.” I said, even quieter then before. Only Jerry could hear me. “I just need to find a way how to and somewhere safe.” Jerry nodded.

“You didn’t say what happened to your arms.” Jerry asked.

“I pissed off two pirates. One’s dead. The other is hiding somewhere.” I stated as quickly as I could, like ripping off a plaster.

“Doctor.” I turned to see that Gabriel had brought over the man they were filming. “There’ll be five more after him.” He left him standing there and went to get the next person to be filmed. I looked over the man, he wasn’t as bruised as Jerry was. He had clearly been crying recently.

“Hi.” I greeted him. “Do you have any injuries you want me to help you with?” I asked, I tried to sound as comforting and friendly as I can. I’m dealing with people who are being abused daily, I might be the only friendly face they’ll be seeing in a while.

“My leg isn’t doing so great.” He explained. “It was how they… got me.” I pulled up a free chair and offered him the chance to sit down. Instead, he placed his bad leg onto it and tried to pull up his trousers. Showing me the rope burn. I managed to sort him out quickly, even cleaning his wounds to pass the time. Jerry remained quiet, asking the odd question every once and a while. Once I was done, he was pulled away by Kanman and Niran. They guarded them and waited until they had somewhere to go. I feel so sorry for them, I keep wishing I could do more.

The last one was a girl, the only girl in the group. She looked about the same age as me but way prettier than me. She wasn’t as dirty or injured as the others. She was probably in the same group that Jason was in. Once she was in the chair, Vaas played up his director role. He was getting the camera closer to her face then the others as well. He was being gentle with her. Benny dashed past me, calling Vaas with urgency.

“Vaas, the Brody guy get raped the medusa…”

Before I could listen in, Kanman and Niran started rounding up the others and leading them out of the cave. Manuel grabbed Jerry and pulled him to his feet. I took a step towards him, but Manuel started gesturing me to stay put. I could hear Vaas getting more stressed and shouting at Benny. Seriously, Vaas. Don’t blame the messenger, even the girl you’re with just swore at you. I waited, watching Jerry get dragged out the cave. Still fighting against him. I took a deep breath and waited, putting everything away and throwing out everything that can’t be used again. Gabriel came and waited next to me for them to finished.

“She doesn’t need anything. She’s fine.” Vaas shouted, as he finished and locked the camera on the tripod. He had the memory card between two fingers. “Just get her in the car.” Gabriel walked past him and started untying her, she was still crying. Vaas walked over to me, as I finished up. “Good, you didn’t do anything stupid. I told you, you’re a smart person.” Vaas nodded at me. “You got that fuck to shut up quickly too. Nice to see you on work on your feet.”

“His name’s Jerry.” I sighed.

“Whatever. BENNY!” Vaas shouted. That made me jump.

Benny came running in. Vaas held up the memory card. “Get the last video up on the projector. We’ll give Jason a little show. Gabriel, get her on the truck and then stay with him. Call me when Jason Brody shows up. OK?” Gabriel nodded as he drags the girl towards the direction of the truck. Leaving me and Vaas in the cave.

“Beth. What was he getting angry about?” Vaas asked, folding his arms.

“Alison and my arms.” I answered. “He’s protective, it’s should be a surprise” He nodded, taking my wrist once more and leading me out. We were both completely silent as we walked back to the cars and boat.  

I winced in the light when we left the cave, the sun was over head. Almost blinding, I had to use my arm to block some of it rays. I could only just make out the open truck in front of me, it looked like something you would see the army using. The doors were opening and I could see the girl and Jerry were sat on either side. They were packed in, like sardines.

Before my eyes could even adjust to the light. I was being pulled downwards, one foot remained on the ground and my other leg l lifted into the air. Vaas pressed his lips against mine, his tongue was in my mouth. I gasped in surprised, his eyes were closed. I could hear movement in the truck. I looked over to see Jerry scowling at us, one of the pirates pointed a gun at him as he leaned forwards and out of the truck.

Vaas was testing him. Trying to get a reaction from him, an excuse to shoot him. Why? It was clear then he doesn’t care about him. And Jerry doesn’t want to join up like Hoyt wants him to. Why would he want to shoot Jerry?

He pulled away and got me back on before feet. Vaas stopped and watched him, smiling proudly.

“Get those fuckers to the compound. We’ll see you there.” Vaas ordered. They slammed the doors shut and drove away. I didn’t see Jerry for the rest of the day. Please stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting for this chapter.  
> I have been most working on this, while trying to get my inspiration to write to come back.  
> https://clear-elphaba94.deviantart.com/art/Dying-Waves-Characters-745072130  
> I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful comments, they have been keeping me motivated at this sombre time.  
> (The joys of depression, am I right)  
> I should be working on the next chapter soon.  
> See you then! Say awesome! :D


	20. Omnivore

I stood there, watching Jerry and the other hostages be taken to the compound. The other pirates were still working, acting like nothing had happened. It was just another day to them, nothing to see here. Just another group of people getting ready to be sold and their freedom taken away. Vaas still had his hands on me, from when he dip-kissed me. Once the truck was gone, I got myself out of Vaas’ grip. Stepping away from him, he looked at me in confusion.

“What the fuck?” Vaas asked. “What did I do to piss you off this time?”

“What was that?” I barked back. Vaas looked around in confusion. “No, that.” He looked back to me. “You sticking your tongue down my throat in front of my friend. What in the actually hell made you decide to do that?” He placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

“Come on, let’s go.” He said casually, starting to walk and reached to grab my wrist. I pulled away from him.

“No. I want an answer!” I demanded.

“Do I have to tell you again?” Vaas hissed, getting close to me. Right into my face. “Huh. Do I have to explain to you how the fuck this works between us? Do you want me to tell you every fucking thing I plan? Every single fucking thing that comes into my head?”

“No!” I barked back.

“Then get moving!” He pointed towards the road. Vaas tried to grab me again and once again started walking away. I pulled away. That really pissed him off. He stopped and he turned back to me. “If you don’t get your ass moving right now, I will carry you there myself. NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE!!!”

“I want to know why.” I folded my arms, standing my ground. “Why did you do that? Why did you test him? Did you want him to try something? Get an excuse to shoot him? Or is this you getting all territorial? Trying to show off you being the big bad alpha? Because I would like to know what the fuck that little stunt of yours is all about!”

“OK! We’re doing this.” He scowled, stomping towards me. I didn’t back away. Vaas bent down and wrapped an arm around my knees, he scooped me into the air then hung me over his shoulder. All before I could even speak. Vaas held on tightly to my knees as he started to walk towards the road. “Carlos! You’re working the gun! I’m driving!” I started kicking and pounding my fists on his back, he didn’t let up. I could hear the others laughing at my expense, as well as Carlos jogging on ahead of us. “I can do this all-day Beth, I don’t mind having your ass close to my face. Do you?”

“Burn in hell!”

“I am Hell!”

Vaas carried me to a smaller car, with only two seats and a mounted gun on the back. It was less rusty then the rest of the cars on the island. Vaas dropped me down next to the car, Carlos followed his orders and climbed into the turret.

“Sit your ass down now.” Vaas ordered me. I climbed into the car, waiting for the right moment to ask again. “Fucking assholes everywhere and you choose now to act like a fucking bitch.” He muttered to himself as he made his way to the driver’s seat and climbed in. I put my seat-belt on while he turned the key, I’m half expecting him to have road rage. I wouldn’t be surprised. “I don’t need you on my ass too, I’ve got too much shit to deal with right now. OK?”

“Then answer me?” I replied, as the car kicked into gear. “Was it to get a reaction out of Jerry or were you just getting all territorial? I just want an answer to why you did it?” We were driving up the hill at a super-fast speed. “And put your damn seat-belt on, Vaas.”

“Beth, not now.” Vaas stated, forcing the topic back.

“I just want one answer! Then I’ll stop.” I ordered. “Right now, I’m thinking you’re jealous of him. Just because…” Vaas started laughing, Carlos on the other hand, was doing the smart thing and staying out of this.

“You think I’d be jealous of him!” He laughed a little harder. “He’s a fucking pussy. I could take him.” I folded my arms.

“And that proves my theory.” I rolled my eyes. “It’s both. You know Jerry is like a brother to me. I’ve known him since I was 9. He’s always acted like that too. He’s not interested. Trust me, I’ve seen his exes.”

“And you’re blind as a bat.” Vaas chuckled. “He’s pulling that princess bride crap on you. Keeping happy and safe, doing everything to see you again, acting up whenever someone mentions you, looking longingly at you while you’re talking to me at the bar. That fucker is just wishing for the day when you realise what he truly means and you’ll realise that you feel the same, then you’ll both run off into the sunset with the world’s greatest make out session.”

“Fuck off Vaas, you don’t know him.” I snarled. “That’s not true. We’ve helped each other get other people’s attention and set each other up on dates. He got with every cheerleader in our school, while I sat in the library with my braces and thrown on whatever is laying around fashion choices. We do no find each other attractive.”

“You would say that, you don’t notice that ‘Oh I’m such a sad fuck, I give the girl I like basic human decency and she won’t fuck me’ look. He probably started fantasising about you when you physically became a woman.” He growled. I shook my head in annoyance, this is not a battle I’m going to win. No matter how many times he says it, it’s not true.

“You know, fuck this.” I moaned. “You believe whatever you want. Just don’t force me into your little ego stroking, Jerry isn’t going to do anything. Like you, he just wants me to be safe. I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life; next time give me a sign or something for when you decide to force yourself on me and stick your tongue down my throat.” I looked back to him, something was different about him.

Vaas looked pale. Really pale, like all the blood had flushed out of his face. He kept a straight face, or maybe he was scowling. It was hard to tell. His grip on the wheel had tighten, Vaas’ hand turned red with how much force he was putting on it. Even the car was going fast. He was defiantly uncomfortable. It changed the air around us. I looked back to Carlos, he had noticed it too. He was looking around and trying to distract himself.

A few minutes had passed with no change, it felt like we had been going in circles. I was still mad, but it was hard to focus with the tension right now. Maybe I should say something, but I don’t need to apologise to him. I’m not the one in the wrong, but I am the one who put him in a mood. I get it, he’s got a lot of things stressing him out and I shouldn’t have been poking at him. Still got to clear this tension somehow. I took a deep breath, as I thought of something to say to Vaas. Another couple of minutes passed with no luck, just thinking of stupid things to say. Nothing that was remotely useful. Maybe I could make him laugh.

“I can tell you one thing.” I stated, unable to the annoyance in my tone. “I did prefer you marking your property with a kiss. I would have slapped you if you tried to give me a golden shower.” Vaas snorted. I turn to see him smiling and silently laughing, his tongue poked out a bit.

“I agree. That really fucked up.” Vaas chuckled.

“You’ve done that to someone, haven’t you?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yep.” Carlos chimed in. “We have a tape too.” Vaas was still laughing, the car slowed down a bit as we went around a turn.

“Of course, he had.” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Why am I not surprised? Please don’t tell me anything else. I don’t want to know.”

Vaas turned the car around and went off road, hitting a large blue bird as he went. I panicked, but the bird looked unaffected. Despite the fact that there was now blood on the front bumper. It just walked off and acted like nothing had happened. Carlos shouted at it in his native tongue, while flipping it off.

The terrain was uneven, the car bouncing violently as we went downhill. I held on tightly to the car, everyone looked unbothered by it. I started to think that I could drive better then this and I wouldn’t even have a clue what I’m doing.

The car spun as Vaas parked it off the road, facing towards a look out in front of a base. It was completely built of wood, so far it looked the most welcoming out of the bases with the wooden pillars and buildings standing on well-supported stilts. Well, I did think this until I looked down at the ground in front of me. There was a patch of ground with freshly dug earth, with human’s heads and limbs popping out of the ground. Like a human cabbage patch.

I gasped at the sight of all the tortured heads. Another horrifying sight that will haunt my dreams. I couldn’t take my sight of them. The air around us didn’t smell of blood, it burnt with ashes and spices. It didn’t add up. My throat tightens again, I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn’t let myself cry. I couldn’t even come up with any words or thoughts at that moment. The only thing I could focus on was the heads.

Vaas reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was already out of the car and had gone around to my side. I couldn’t look at him, not when I was too distracted by the sight in front of me. I felt cold, motionless.

“I…uhhh, I’m guess this isn’t what you were expecting. I… I did say.” Vaas tried to explain. His hand was still on my shoulder. “You don’t have to look.” His voice was quiet, awkward in fact. Most defiantly uncomfortable. “I know it can be a shock, but you’re not going to see anymore inside. I promise you, Beth.” Vaas leaned over and undid my seat-belt, with his free hand. Then stood still and looked at me. “OK, it’s not going to get any better if you stay…”

“Are they dead?” I blurted out. “Who are they? Why did you do this to them? What did they do to you that made you do this…?” My throat was dry, I sounded like I was about to sob. I tried to hold on it to. I can’t look weak. I need to stay strong. For my friends.

“Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It’s OK.” Vaas replied, rubbing my shoulder and trying to comfort me. “Don’t cry. It’s OK. I got you.” With his free hand once more, gently placed it over my eyes. “I can guide you.” He almost whispered, moving his hand from one shoulder to the other. His arm pressed against my back. I closed my eyes, lifting my hand to his that covered my eyes and wrapped my fingers around his.

“It doesn’t stop them being there.” I added as I slowly slipped down the car and stepped onto the ground, Vaas still had a good grip. He started leading me forward.

“At least we managed to make each other uncomfortable today. I’d say we’re about even now.” He smirked, as we went around the car and onto the grass. “I’m … uhhh…. I’m sorry I … forced myself… onto you like that.” Vaas whispered into my ear. “It’s not a … pleasant experience.”

“I forgive you… for that.” I replied. “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you apologising.”

“Don’t make a big fucking deal out of it. OK?” Vaas added, going back to normal.

I didn’t see where he was guiding me, obviously. I do know that he lead me up a flight of stairs. He did his best to make sure that I didn’t trip or walk into anything. I kept my other hand at my side as we walked. As much as I was grateful at this attempt, I couldn’t stop picturing it.

We stopped and Vaas pulled away. In front of me was a table in an open hut, overlooking an open area with another set of stairs leading to it. There were chains and ropes hanging from the ceiling. I could make out a kitchen area in another area, positioned as if it was another room. Through another window, I could see a bare platform that was the same level as we were. There was also smoke rising from under it, it was in front of the platform. Inside, there were tables all over the place but with more then enough room to stand in. Each table was littered with random things on it.

“Sit down, I’ll be back.” Vaas stated, tapping at the table in front of me as he walked past it. I did as I was told and sat myself on the benches either side of it, I was the only one sat at that table. The pirates around me didn’t change, just getting on with their conversations and their work. It was nice to not get stared at. Different handheld radios and phones would buzz with people trying to make contract with them.

“Want some company?” Someone asked, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Hisham standing behind me.

“Yeah. Yeah that would be great! Vaas left me here.” I beamed. He climbed onto my side of the table and sat next to me. “So, you’re doing the medical runs. How is it going?” I asked, scratching the back of my neck.

“People are still being stabbed and shot. No biggie.” Hisham shrugged as he placed a plate down onto the table. “At least I can shoot back.” He chuckled. I just nodded. He looked me over, literally looking me up and down. “You saw the heads then?” He asked, leaning onto the table and not his plate. I nodded again. “Yeah, a few of us had contributed to that.”

I looked down at his plate, seeing what he was eating. There were sliced cubes of mangoes, white bread and what looked like pulled pork. It’s kinda a strange meal.

“So, what are you doing here?” Hisham asked, picking up the ‘pulled pork’ with his bread.

“I honestly have no idea. I’ve been looking at some of the other… you know. While Vaas made hostage videos.” I explained, gesturing as I speak. “Arguing on our way here. We made our peace when I made a joke. Hey, Hisham…” I looked over to me. “Vaas actually apologised to me. He kissed me when I wasn’t expecting it. Have you ever heard him apologise before?” I asked, folding my arms.

“…No.” Hisham replied slowly and confused. “When did he say it?”

“Just outside, he covered my eyes from the heads and lead me in here.”

“Huh. That’s not like him.” Hisham raised an eyebrow and folded his bread in half, over the ‘pulled pork’ and making it a sandwich.

“I know.” I said, almost shouting. Carlos climbed over the bench, sitting with Hisham with his own plate of food.

“Vaas is getting you food.” Carlos stated at me. “He’ll be up in a minute. Hoyt’s just arrived, he’s on his way up.” I sighed at the thought of seeing that man again.

“Maybe it’s from …. Hey Carlos.” Hisham turned to Carlos. He looked up from his plate. “Have you ever heard Vaas apologise?” Carlos shook his head. Hisham sighed. “Maybe it’s from all the stuff that’s happening?”

“Or to get me to shut up.” I joked. Carlos snorted. Hisham laughed as well. “So why is Hoyt coming here?” I asked. Carlos looked up.

“He wants the hostage videos. Normally he would send his guys over or Vaas would send us over. But with all the crazy things happening, Hoyt probably just wants an update as well.” Carlos explained. “Even given Brody a nickname; Snow White.” I laughed at that. “Some of the men are already using it.”

“Seriously?” I added, raising an eyebrow. Vaas finally came up with two plates and two bottles; one water and one rum. “That’s a terrible nickname. How did he even come up with that?” I laughed. Vaas placed the water and a plate in front of me, and the others in front of himself. Vaas sat himself opposite me.

“What’s a terrible nickname?” Vaas asked.

“Snow white.” Hisham replied, picking at the ‘pulled pork’. I looked down at my own plate, I didn’t have the ‘pulled pork’. I had what looked like a chicken breast with more salad and an actually knife and fork this time. I looked over to Vaas’ plate, it had both the chicken and the ‘pulled pork’ with some fruit and a donut. Where in the hell did he get a donut in this place?

“I don’t get it either. I’ll stick with Jason. And Beth. You ain’t no Dorothy Gale.” Vaas answered, digging into his food as soon as. I shock my head and smirked at that comment, picking up my knife and fork. Starting to eat as well. The guys continued to talk among themselves while I stayed quiet.

After a few minutes, the room fell quiet as footsteps came up the stairs. I could hear the collaboration of footsteps coming up the stairs. Most of us were almost done, Vaas gave me a little too much so I didn’t finish the chicken. While Vaas only had his donut to finish. When he saw Hoyt appear, He pushed his plate away and climbed to his feet. Shoving the rest of the donut into his mouth.

“Nice to see you Vaas.” Hoyt greeted him. “One of your potted plants is begging for attention outside.” I turned around to see Hoyt between two of his privateers. “Ah, Hello Doctor. It’s good to see you out of the compound. Heard you gained a dog too?” I sighed as Hoyt chuckled at his own joke. Now that I think about Emelda wasn’t on the boat when we left. Where is she?

“Now then, where’s the footage?” Hoyt asked, stopping next to our table.

“It should be here soon, Hoyt.” Vaas explained, stepping out from the table and in front of Hoyt. “Just had to set up a trap for Jason. “

“Good, until then keep his friends here until he’s dead. Nobody is going to want him, too much trouble.” Hoyt ordered, his voice serious and dull. “Do you still have the two of them down stairs?”

“Yes, Hoyt. We haven’t moved them.” Vaas replied, sounding tired. “Buck is hovering around one of them. He’s interested in buying.”

“I told you this would happen.” Hoyt groaned as he reached into his pocket, turning to me. “I told him this would happen if he brought you.”

“She’s actually useful. Buck’s just bored.” Vaas stated annoyingly, Hoyt turned back down to him with cigar case in hand. Vaas folded his arms. Hoyt had a cocky smile, amused at his reaction. Vaas took a breath. “I mean she was work…”

“Why don’t you bring her with us to work.” Hoyt insisted.

“She actually was working with me today.” Vaas added.

“The day’s not over, Vaas.” Hoyt tilted his head a little to the side. I sighed and climbed to my feet, wanting to deal with the man faster without anymore trouble. Maybe without getting the urge to punch in his stupid teeth. Hoyt looked back to me then Vaas. “Lead the way.” He insisted once more, I gave Vaas a blank look. He nodded and turned away, walking towards to the stair he just came up. We followed.

Vaas lead us onto the ground, nowhere near the heads. It was an open area with a dirt path leading into the jungle. We walked towards the cage. I could see Buck looking into one of the cages, at a man in a buttoned-up white shirt. They were arguing, with the guy in the cage mostly swearing at him.

“You two go talk to the other prisoner. I’ll deal with Buck.” Hoyt nodded. I nodded back, becoming a little on edge. Since the last time I saw him, I ended up getting burnt. I looked over to Vaas, who had placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed him.

“So…” I asked.

“Don’t do anything, Beth.” Vaas answered, annoyed with everything that is happening.

“I was going to say that Buck mentioned wanting to buy someone when I was … with him.” I explained. “I didn’t answer him.”

“Poor bastard.” Vaas muttered under his breath, shaking his head as we turned into the lane.

We remained silent as we walked down, already having a good idea what Buck is going to do. I felt a cold shiver crawl up my spine, god help him. Even Vaas was feeling sorry for him, my imagination is a lot kinder then Vaas’. I forced my hands into my pockets.

As Vaas stopped, someone grabbed my shoulder. Pulling me into the wooden bars hard. I gasped as my head slammed into the bars. My hand reached for Vaas for help, it defiantly took him by surprise.

Vaas pulled out his gun and hit them. Their grip loosens on me, as they fell. I turned around to see who grabbed me, I regret making any noise. Vaas raised the gun once more. I reached for his hand as he pulled the trigger, my ears rang from being so close to the gun. We both froze in place.

“What the fuck is going on over there?!?” Hoyt shouted at us.

I looked back to the cage, still holding onto Vaas’ wrist. The person who grabbed me was a young guy, probably only just become an adult. Vaas had hit him in the eye, he’s going to end up with a black eye. His clothes dirty and his dark hair a mess. He lays unconscious on the ground, because of me. Vaas had shoot him in the shoulder.

“I’ve got to check the wound.” I stated, as I reached for the door and letting go of Vaas. Vaas was heavily breathing through his mouth, still holding the gun.

“Beth.” Vaas snapped.

“He’s just a kid!” I shouted at him. “He’s in a cage! He doesn’t deserve a bullet in the head!” I turned back to the door, trying to get it open. Hoyt, Buck and the privateers came running.

“Vaas, is this the one?” Hoyt asked once he reached us.

“Yes, Hoyt.” Vaas acknowledged as he tried to calm himself. He held my shoulder and pulled me away from the door. I hesitated, before accepting that they’re not going to let me.

“At least, you made it easier for us.” Hoyt shrugged.

Vaas stepped forward and opened the door. The two privateers came in and picked him up, then dragged him to their car. Hoyt followed with a wad of cash in his hand. I could hear someone calling for Riley, the same voice as the guy fighting with Buck. Maybe Riley was the one who was shoot. From the yelling alone, I could tell how far they had travelled. Once they were passed him, he got louder and angrier. Threatening them with murder.

I wrapped my arms around me. I’m the reason he got shot. Hopefully he wasn’t dead. Buck was still standing, smiling at the two of us. He was holding a key. I’m guessing he just brought someone. My stomach turned at what I just witnessed today. I bit my lip once more to stop myself crying, I can’t look weak here. Not now.

“Hello Bethany.” Buck greeted me. “I expected you to be dead by now.” He sounded too happy for this situation.

“She’s not as much of a pussy as she lets on.” Vaas chimed in, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and started to lead me away from the scene. “If you hear anything on a Jason Brody, let me know. OK?”

“I don’t know.” Buck purred. Vaas stopped us in our tracks. “I might be a little busy with my new pal Keith.” I looked back to him, the smug bastard.

“Just fucking do it.” Vaas snarled. “You have my number.”

“And you have my fucking knife.” Buck shouted back.

“No, Buck. I don’t have your fucking knife. I have my own knifes, for the kitchen, for my weaponry, for my new boat.” Vaas smirked. Buck scowled back at us. “I don’t have your fucking knife.” Buck bared his teeth, like a wild animal. “You have my number, call me anytime. OK?” Vaas turned to me. “Let’s go.” He leads me back to the table, leaving Buck behind to get on with his day.

“Beth.” Vaas whispered to me once we were out of earshot of everyone. “Don’t do that again.” It didn’t sound like an order; his voice was too shaky and breathy at certain places. “I get it. I do. But if I ever hurt you… I wouldn’t be…”

“I know.” I replied, reaching up and holding his fingers on my shoulder. “I know. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You know, when I heard you gasp. Neither was I.”

Everyone was still sitting around and talking like nothing happened, all had finished their food and Carlos had helped himself to my leftovers. They were just happily talking among themselves about what they were planning for their days off. I heard a buzzing noise and felt vibration next to my hip, Vaas reached down into that pocket. I stepped away. He pulled out his phone.

“Yep.” Vaas said down the phone. “OK, I’m on my way. I’ll see you there.” He turned it off and back into his pocket. “Carlos, stay with Beth. Take her back to the compound. We got Jason Brody at the hotel. I’ll call Kanman and Niran to bring the girl. The trap worked, Gabriel knocked him out.” He started to walk away.

“Vaas.” I stated, he stopped and looked back to me. “Be careful.” Vaas smiled. He walked over to me and placed both hands on my checks.

“I’ll be fine.” Vaas replied, then leaned into my forehead and kissed me. He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs gently. “You be careful.” He joked as he pulled away and let go of me. “I’m taking the car. Carlos, use the truck around the back.” He ordered, before taking his leave.

 “Hey. Carlos.” I looked over to him, wrapping my hands around me. “Once you’re finished, can you take me back?”

“Of course, Doctor.” He nodded and continued to dig in, still eating at the same pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me. I had trouble writing this chapter, I couldn't find a place where I was happy with it.  
> Anyway, I made this in case anyone was wondering what some of the characters look like. Just copy and paste it.  
> Have a good one, I look forward to hearing from you. I love reading your comments.  
> See you soon.
> 
> https://clear-elphaba94.deviantart.com/art/Dying-Waves-Characters-745072130


	21. Displaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just plugging some art I made for this.  
> https://clear-elphaba94.deviantart.com/art/Dying-Waves-Characters-745072130
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment.  
> :D

Even after getting back to the compound, I still couldn’t shake the guilt. Vaas shoot someone because of me. I know, he’s done it before with Baqir but this time… it was someone innocent. From the look of him, he was just a kid; maybe even teenager or young adult. It was hard to tell.

Once I was taken to my room yesterday, I pretty much threw myself on my bed and stayed there. I didn’t eat. I barely slept, so much for that planned lie in this morning. Even Emelda was scratching at the door to get in this morning. Sorry sweetie, I can’t do that. I don’t have a doorknob to do so. A hug would have been great right now.

Still haven’t cried yet. It was odd actually. When I don’t want to, I have to force myself to stop and when I need to, I just don’t. I don’t need them seeing me weak, crying at every single thing that scares me. I’m alone and I need to vent, but I can’t form a single tear.

It’s still morning, based on the lack of movement outside and the position of the sun. This was probably the hottest day I’ve had since I got here, couldn’t even lay with the blanket over me. I decided that a long shower sounds like a good idea. I climbed off the bed and took myself to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and grabbed a towel then placed it on the toilet. I stripped down until I was completely naked, at this point; I was too shaken to even bother to block the door. I turned on the shower and got in, fixing it to the right temperature.

I let the water hit me. It felt so good against my skin, feeling the water run down my body. Since I got here, I’ve noticed that I spend more time in the shower. With this heat, I’m not surprised. It took about a minute of just reviling in the feel of cool water hitting me, before I start washing and shaving.

Once I was done and had turned off the shower, I wrapped the towel around me then bend down to pick up my clothes. The towel slipped, I quickly reached to grab it successfully. However, due to my crappy luck; I dropped my jeans into the still wet shower. I sighed before grabbing my jeans and leaving the bathroom. Guess I’m wearing my dress today.

Once I was dressed, I hung my trousers over the back of the chair next to the window and I started drying my hair. I tried to focus on how to get everyone off this island. It’s hard to try to come up with a plan, I would be shit in the army. My mind is very much all over the place, maybe I would have better luck with winging it. I remember them saying that Jerry is here, but no information on Emily’s whereabouts. Once I get that information, me, Jerry and Emily are outta here.

A large crash knocked me out of my train of thought. I looked straight at the source of the noise, the same direction of Vaas’ room. I could hear him shouting and swearing, some of them were in another language. Pushing it into the background noise, I started looking through the crate for a hairbrush and started to brush my hair. If Vaas wanted to vent at me, he’ll come in and start ranting.

There’s normally at least one boat hanging about the dock, if we’re all here then we could just hop abroad one and leave. We’ll need to go for one of the larger boat to survive the ocean. We could go over to the main island for supplies. It’s not a good idea to go to Hoyt’s island as we’ll get our asses handed to us the second we set foot there. So, we’ll have to try Vaas’ island, or sneak some stuff out of here. I would have to be the one to get it, since I’m the one who could walk ‘freely’ and with the state that Jerry’s in. He’s not fit enough to sneak around this place.

Vaas had gone quiet, I didn’t hear him leave. There was a weird hissing sound, it doesn’t sound like a snake. It keeps stopping and starting. Curiosity had already got the better of me. I placed the hairbrush back in the crate and I walked over to the wall.

Pressing my ear against the wall, the sound was defiantly coming from his room. It’s very loud, must be close to the wall. What is he doing? I waited it to stop and knocked in a little-known rhythm. I think it’s called shave and a haircut, I don’t know. It’s from Who framed Roger Rabbit. Everyone just does it.

“Couldn’t you have shouted or… I don’t fucking know.” Vaas replied. “I’m coming in.” I straighten up and just watched the door for him to open it. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head in, looking as tired as he normally does.

“Sorry if I’m bothering you but what was that hissing sound?” I asked. Vaas opened the door fully.

“Come on then, I can show you.” Vaas shrugged, stepping out of the doorway and leading the way. “You’re wearing the dress?” He asked, as I started walking.

“Yeah, my jeans got wet in the shower.” I explained. “And it’s too damn hot.” He had already opened the door once I got there. I was hit with the strong smell of something chemically. Vaas gestured for me to enter, I held my nose and did so.

He had destroyed his table, it was now just a pile on the floor. With everything that had once sat on top of it, now laying on the ground. His radio was sparking with the speaking hanging off. Paper was everywhere on the ground. There was also a large red fabric sheet covering his window, it was a lot cooler in here then my room currently is. Maybe I should ask for a sheet for my window.

“You… made a mess.” I stated, with one raised eyebrow. “That radio is sparking, you might want to move it before it starts a fire.” I pointed at it, looking dumbfounded at the sight before me. Vaas started laughing, standing next to me with his hands on his hips.

“Yes Beth, I brought you in here to fucking show you my destructive personality.” He laughed, walking over to the radio and picking it up.

“You don’t need to show me a messy room for that, in this situation. It’s already clear from the get go.” I replied, folding my arms and shaking my head. Vaas laughed once more, moving the sheet out of the way.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” He shouted, swinging his arm and throwing the radio out of the window. It went crashing into the ground, the impact made me jump. I could hear the men talking and cheering. Vaas just watched it land, seeing if it would catch on fire or not.

“Anyone hurt?” I asked, not being able to see.

“No, everyone is fine. I did wake the tiger up.” Vaas shrugged, dropping the sheet back. He turned towards me. “Well…”

“Well, what?” I asked.

“What do you think?” Vaas pointed at the wall above his pile of mattresses. The wall was covered in eyes, the same ones as the flags hoisted up on the pirate owned bases. He had painted them among trees he had also painted on, almost looked like leaves. All painted in red, oranges and the eyes in a bold white. The three cans sat next to his bed.

“Not bad. It fits in well with the room, giving it that needed splash of colour.” I replied, nodding slightly as I looked it over. “What was the motivation behind this piece?” I asked. “What does it mean? The message you’re trying to convey? You … feel like you are always being watched.”

“My motivation behind this is fuck Jason. Fuck Citra! and fuck Every Single Person WORKING WITH THEM!” He shouted facing the wall, taking a step towards it. I shoved my hands into my pockets.

“You want to talk about it?” I asked. “Or do you want to talk about the painting?” Vaas still looked angry, he took a deep breath and straighten himself up. He looked over to me with a deadpan glare. “Talking can help.” I shrugged. “I’m not going to force you, you know that.” He sighed, folding his arms and looking at the wall.

“She inking him up.” Vaas stated. “Making him into _the ultimate warrior_ , forcing him into a death sentence. Making him into another me. I tried to erase him, but he escaped with his fucking puta quejica. This jungle is going to eat him alive, or I will.” He started getting angrier, moving around the room and gesturing madly as he rants. Pacing around me, all I could is watch him and nod. At least he was comfortable enough to talk to me about what’s troubling him.

“I tried fucking talking to him. Tried getting through to him how much of a bitch Citra really is. Tried telling him how fucked he truly is. But, no, no, no, no, please. He doesn’t care, Jason just stares me down and shoots at my men. Like, what the fuck do I need to do to get him to actually listen to me? Show him how stupid he is being right now? Doing the same things over and over to get Citra’s _Oh so magical pussy_. It is not fucking worth it. It is fucking bullshit!”

Vaas stops and just looks at me, I remained still and just taken in everything he says. Something isn’t right about this, and I don’t mean in a way that I’m taken sides. Something about this has really gotten under his skin with Jason getting a tattoo. What has Citra done to him? Doing to Jason Brody? Does Vaas have one as well? Has Jason even met Citra?

He straightens up once more and acts like it never happened. Becoming calm once more. Vaas turns to the wall then back to me. It’s care as day that I am worried about him and all of this, I can’t take my eyes off him. Waiting for his action.

“I need a break.” Vaas muttered, I nodded in agreement. “Come on, we’re going out. Just me and you. Right now.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held onto me, leading me out the room. I was surprised by his sudden change in mood. I really shouldn’t be at this rate, this is just another normal day for him. “How about a meal?” He asked as we left his room, Emelda was asleep on her doggy bed and smiling in her sleep. Vaas shut the door as we moved in one motion. “I made a bunch of stuff down in the kitchen that my men won’t touch, we can take our pick and no need to go to far.” He explained, getting more joyous as he goes. “We can just run it through the oven for …”

“Hold your horses, cowboy.” I interrupted, it didn’t stop him pulling me along. “What about yesterday?” I blurted out, as we walked down the stairs. Vaas moved his arm away from me.

“What about it?” he shrugged in a carefree manner, walking on a head of me.

“What about it?” I repeated bitterly, picking the pace and trying to stay close to him. “All that Tom Fuckery that happened. The argument. The shooting incident. The … you know. No comment on it. I just…”

“Beth, sweetheart. It’s fine.” Vaas replied, reaching back and holding my wrist. “Shit happens. It’s fucking normal around here. We both don’t agree on everything. We both did stupid shit. We both came out OK. No burns, no scars, no nothing.” He leads me across the courtyard and towards one of the large warehouses.

“That kid didn’t.” I mumbled a reply, hanging my head slightly in shame.

“Ah fuck. Beth, he’s 21. Stop calling him a kid. We have his fucking passport. He’s a fucking pilot.” Vaas grumbled, rolling his eyes. “He was a fucking idiot for grabbing you. It was stupid and nobody was thinking.” He opened the door and lead me inside, towards an open kitchen that actually looked clean for this place.

There were crates everywhere in the kitchen, as well as a large oven that looked like the same make as the one in the hospital’s kitchen. A very large fridge and freezer, both separate units. Turning around; all I could see is drug packages, a few garden pots of growing weed, tables, sofas and a couple of activities for everyone to partake in. Like a makeshift DJ booth, a beaten down pool table, a basketball hoop for some stupid reason and a couple of TVs. A pirate was watching one of the TVs, it looked like a soap opera. There were a couple doors which lead to different toilets, I’m guessing. And a staircase leading to the second floor. This must be where some of the other pirates live. No wonder they sometimes come here for their days off.

I turn back to Vaas. He had two bags out on one of the counter tops, one looked full and had his name on it with a bunch of threats written as well. He was placing different types of meals into the ovens. I know with this brand of oven, you can cook multiple things at different temperatures.

“So, is cooking one of your talents? Along with undiscovered artist?” I asked, walking around the kitchen.

“Yeah, I was cooking anything since I was allowed near fire.” Vaas replied, turning away from the oven and to me. “You know, once I captured a cook and I forced him to make paella. It was just a salty bowl of crap. How the fuck he managed it? I don’t fucking know. It was the worst thing. I had to show how to make a goddamn paella.” He started laughing at the memory, as he turned back to the oven to check on his cooking dishes. “After that, I made him recreate a scene from Bambi.” He added without laughing. I could already guess which one. I continued to look around the room, just trying to find something new while I waited.

I could see hanging out of a large crate; it looks like a yellow fabric. While Vaas was busy, I walked over to it and pulled it out of the crate with one good yank. I just had to know, it seemed so out of place with how clean and bright it was. The yellow fabric was a skirt of a dress. I was looking through it and seeing the other open side for a head. I flipped it around to see what it looked like on the outside, grabbing onto what I think is the shoulders. The fabric felt different to the silkiness of the skirt, it was kinda fuzzy and solid. Most of the skirt went into my face, before I was able to reveal it at full length. I held it up, letting the skirt drop down to show me the whole thing. I was definitely surprised, to say the least. My brow folded.

“Vaas.” I stated, sounding annoyed and confused. He turned around, pulling out one of the cooked meats from the over. “How in the hell did you get your hands on an adult size Snow White dress? Did you seriously rob the Disney cruise liner? Or did you just mug some unfortunate cosplayer? This is too detailed to be some random costume you got in some shop.” I had to ask.

Vaas had a proud smile of his face, placing it on the side and grabbing a knife and starting to slice it into small even strands. He chuckled a little to himself and shook his head. I just stood there holding it up, it looked like it could probably fit me poorly. It was on the larger scale, I could defiantly fit it over my breasts.

“You’re planning to make Jason Brody wear this, aren’t you?” I asked with my best attempt at a straight face. It failed, I laughed a little at the fact that I was holding a princess costume in a pirate infested island.

“Great minds think alike, Beth.” He answered, smiling back at me. “Put it back in the box, I don’t want it getting dirty.” I opened the crate it came from and to my shock, there were more costumes.

“Jesus Christ!” I blurted out as I put the dress back and started looking through the crate. There were so many different character costumes, all very detailed. “You did rob a Disney cruise ship, Didn’t you? What do you plan to do with these? Start your own theme park or just Disney themed tortures?” I put everything down and looked back to him, pulling stuff out of the oven and placing them into different Tupperware boxes. “Please tell me you’re not planning on putting me in one of these?” Vaas laughed at my reaction.

“No, no. We got them from a cargo ship a few years back.” He explained. “They were delivering stuff for us and they mixed up some of the boxes. We just didn’t know what to do with it.” His laughter came back. “Happiest place on earth just got a whole lot happier with the amount of drugs we were expecting.” I’m not going to lie, I started laughing incredibly hard and loudly at that. Just the mental image of their face upon opening that crate. Or Goofy being high as a kite and confusing the kids.

Vaas continued to place the boxes into the bags, then anything else he fancied from the other cupboards and the fridge. He picked up the bag with most of the hot meals inside. I walked over and grabbed the other bag.

“Huh. Would you look at that.” I smirked, as we looked at each other. “I guess we’re going on that date after all.” I joked. Vaas smiled. “Well, lead the way.” We lifted the bags at the same time. Vaas walked over to one of the crates and pulled out a large blanket, rolled up and held it under his free arm.

He led me down to the coast, one of the few sand banks on this secluded island. The ocean wasn’t going to be raising any higher, but we still didn’t get too close to the ocean. It died down once it hit the shore line. Vaas placed the blanket down in the shade of a small shack and placed his bag down. He laid down on the blanket, laying on his side and facing me. Practically throwing himself down onto the ground, geez Vaas it wasn’t that much of a walk. I placed my bag next to his and sat down, with my legs curled around me and facing the ocean.

It was a beautiful sight, looking over the main land on the other side of the ocean. It was like I was looking at it for the first time all over again. I could see all the different trees so clearly from here. A couple of wooden buildings and a boat parked up at a dock. Truly breath-taking. Until you remember it’s a hellhole with everyone fighting and killing each other. It would have made a nice vacation spot if it wasn’t for that little fact.

I turned to Vaas, he was still watching me with a content smile and an innocent gaze. It was nice seeing him like this, yet really strange. I looked forward once more, the wind gently blowing my hair back. It was one of those rare moments of peace, before we get dragged back into the reality of this situation. It was surprisingly quiet, the only noise I could hear are the birds somewhere nearby.

“Look at you.” Vaas purred, I faced him and raised one eyebrow. “Watching the world go by. You look like you’re in your element.” He added, with a cheeky smirk. I shifted myself around to fully face him.

“You want to help me unload the bags? Or do you want to keep staring at me until it gets creepy?” I asked, Vaas laughed at that last comment. He sat himself back up.

“Nah, I’m just going to leave you with all the work.” He laughed, as he crossed his legs. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. Vaas opened his bag and started pulling out all the tubes of food, some of them were covered in condensation and making it hard to see what was inside. I opened the bag I brought and looked inside. It was filled with different types of sweets and treats. I started pulling them out; it was mostly cakes, chocolates and a large box of donuts at the bottom. Some have already been opened with bit missing from him helping himself. Based on all the threats as well as his name being written on there, only Vaas was allowed in this.

“Did you make most of these or just brought them?” I blurted out, placing the box containing two freezing cold chocolate puddings back into the bag before they melt.

 “I tried, I can’t bake.” Vaas shook his head and pulled out a handful of knives, forks and spoons.

“I’m alright at it. I’m not the best cook but mum use to work as a patisserie for this fancy restaurant back when we lived in England.” I explained, Vaas stopped unpack and listened to me. “She taught me a few things growing up. I’m not the best cook, I’m pretty bad actually. I didn’t learn how to cook until I moved out. I could make chocolate souffles, napoleons, lemon meringue pie, you name it with my eyes closed. But it took me weeks to learn how to roast a chicken.” Vaas laughed. “You would hate me in a kitchen. Thank god work had a canteen and you guys make my meals, even if I don’t know what it is.”

“Actually, Beth. I made all of your meals. Even threw together your sandwiches too.” Vaas replied, looks smug about it.

“Oh, look at you.” I joked. Vaas laughed again, pulling out a Dr. pepper from the bag and handing it to me.

“How the hell did you get that?” I gasped at it. “I haven’t seen any of these anywhere in Bangkok.”

“Same place I get everything else. Shipments or mainland.” He shrugged, taking the lid off of one of the tubs. He stabbed at the content with a fork. “Here Beth, have a bite.” He offered it. I placed the bottle down, leaning it against my legs. “I’m not going to force you to eat someone, before you ask. It’s boar. It might have a bullet in it.” I leaned over and took a bite off the fork, almost like a child. It didn’t take long for me to start enjoying all the favours.

All of the favours mixed well together, all hitting me in different spurts. The boar was pretty rich, I could have easily confused it with either pork or beef. I think he must have soaked it in soy sauce, bringing a sweetness to the meat. There might also be garlic in there too. It was made with risotto filled with ginger and sesame seed. The mushrooms hit me last, they were my only complaint.

“Thoughts?” Vaas asked, starting to eat from the same box with the same fork.

“That’s really good.” I nodded, after swallowing.

“You want some more?”

“No thank you.”

“OK, what was wrong with it?” He asked, frowning.

“Nothing’s wrong with it. I just don’t like mushrooms.” I shrugged. “And you haven’t told me what else you’ve brought with us.”

“What else don’t you like?” Vaas asked, swallowing another mouthful.

“I don’t like fish, eggs, liquorice, pineapple or any kind of nut.” I listed off as I took the lid off of a box containing two sandwich rolls. “I’m guessing these are the same sandwiches, you’ve pack us from before. Right?” I asked, before taking a bite.

“Yeah, it’s Cassowary.” He stated, placing a couple of tubes back into the bag. My chewing slowed down once he said that, mostly because I was trying to remember if I was currently eating an endangered bird. I watched him place the tubes back into the bag. “They have fish in them.” Vaas added, returning to his boar. I nodded in responsive, then took another large bite of my sandwich.

“What about you?” I asked, after swallowing. “What don’t you like?”

Vaas just shrugged and got on with his meal. “I don’t like oysters and that weird black tar shit I found on a bunch of British tourists. Why the fuck they bring that with them?”

“Marmite?” I asked before taking another bite.

“Yes. That.”

“I’m not a lover of it either.” I replied. “But we all bring stuff with us. Really, it should be part of our stereotype. We just like things our own way with the paranoia that they wouldn’t have our brands. I sadly have the habit of smuggling teabags wherever I go.” Vaas laughed at my honesty, having to cover his mouth to avoid spitting food all over the place. “Seriously, Hoyt should invest in it. Might make more money too.” Vaas was laughing hard now, I just smiled at him and continued eating.

We focused on eating and talking with each other, getting know our dislikes and interests mostly. Vaas repeatedly went back and forth on his favourite film, pretty much every 12 seconds if I’ve timed it right. We also managed to tell a couple of stories about ourselves when we were young, he obviously avoided saying anything about his sister. I understand completely. I almost choked on a donut when he told me about the first time he had to shoot a deer, with a bow and arrow. He was about 7, not wanting to do. So, he chased after it, crying and trying to give it a hug. Vaas found my story about four-year-old me climbing under the rails and touching the diplodocus’ skeleton at the natural history museum in London, hilarious. Beer actually came out of his nose, which made me laugh even harder.

It was honestly nice but strange being this open with him. For that one moment, I didn’t feel like I was being held here against my will. It was… normal in fact. My mind was clear. I was smiling, laughing in fact. Enjoying getting to know about him, well how little that is. Just doing something that you would expect to happen back at home. A little escapism isn’t going to do me that much harm… can it?

It was sunset when we finally finished eating and headed back to the base. We placed the bags into the kitchen, having not finished most of the sweet treats. There were a couple of pirates making themselves dinner and drinking. A couple greeted us, I waved back and Vaas cracked a couple of jokes. It was nice seeing everyone like this. Vaas took me back to my room. I went straight to my jeans, they had dried so I could wear them tomorrow.

Vaas closed the door, I turned towards it and found it odd that he didn’t say goodbye. I saw standing right behind me. He had closed the door with his backside, with his hands in his pockets and an alluring look on his face. He straightened his back and walked up to me. Vaas placed a hand on my cheek.

“I had a lot of fun with you. It’s just what I needed it today.” He smirked. “I know how we can make it better.”

“I completely agree.” I nodded. “What did you have in min---”

Vaas leaned towards me and crushes our lips together, he ran a hand up the back of my head. His fingers tangled with my hair. His other hand pulled me close to him, with his hand on my back. Our bodies pressed together, I could feel the raise and fall of his chest. I melted into it, not caring that he cut me off again. I wrapped my arms around his waist. The kiss grew rougher, our mouths only parting briefly to take a breath. My eyes were closed tightly, slowly become lost in this motion.

I felt myself being laid down onto my bed, the mattress pushed down with our combined weight. I opened my eyes to see Vaas pinning to the bed, a hand now placed on my cheek. He was still looking at me with that some look. I was blushing when he leaned in and returned to the kiss. Slowly becoming rough again. His tongue slipped into my mouth, now I know where this is going. I started to breath a little deeper, trying to stay calm. His tongue danced around my mouth, my own trying to get out of his way. His free hand gripped onto my dress and slowly pulled it up. Did I want to do _this_ right now? Vaas caused my mind to slip in and out of this mindset, with the more he kissed.

“VAAS!” Someone called from outside. Vaas had ignored them and continued to focus on feeling me up. “VAAS!!!” He shouted again. Vaas pulled and groaned.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M REALLY FUCKING BUSY RIGHT NOW!” He shouted back.

“JASON BRODY HAS BEEN SPOTTED HEADING TO BAD TOWN!!!” The pirate shouted back. Vaas groaned again and climbed off, muttering swear words under his breath in both English and Spanish.

“I’M COMING!!!” Vaas shouted, I rolled onto my side and watched him. I pulled my skirt down. He leaned down and kissed me once more. “I’ll see you when I get back, hopefully with his head mounted on my car.” He purred, rubbing my cheek once more.

“Be careful. OK?” I insisted. Vaas laughed at that.

“Are you going to say that every time?” He chucked, kneeling down to my eye level.

“For as long as you keep running into danger.” I replied.

“With you waiting for me. No motherfucker can stop me.” Vaas kissed my forehead and stood back up. I laughed at that comment. He waved and hopped out of the window. I eventually feel asleep while waiting, not know if he came back or not at all.


	22. Ravenous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had a lot happen in the last few weeks which didn't give me the chance to write.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I awoke to find that Vaas did in fact come back, to find that I had fallen asleep. I didn’t see him in person, but there was enough evidence to show that he had been in here. I remember falling asleep on top of the sheet, he had somehow pulled it out and tucked me in. I slept like the dead, how did he manage to not wake me last night?

On the table next to me, was a bowl of fruit. Mangoes, bananas, what looks like an apple and a couple of other things I don’t recognise. As well as a couple of water bottles and an actual cooked breakfast of pancakes that were covered in what I think is maple syrup and bacon. I got myself seated at the table and eat a piece of my breakfast. It was pretty damn good, I continue eating it. It was still warm, so it must have been placed here not so long ago. While I slowly ate and started to think about had happened last night.

He had me pinned to the bed, I clearly said the wrong thing and he wanted to … do it. My cheeks burnt red at that thought, getting embarrassed by the simple thought of it. It’s strange, really. The kissing I can get around, just a ploy for the others. The general kindness is odd, maybe it’s to keep me happy. Hunting me down when I was taken, at least he’s looking out for me. Looking after me after I was being battered twice, I’m grateful in a … weird way. I don’t know. But this… this is weird. At first, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to. But his kiss, my god. I got sucked right into that one. It’s impossible not to. Man, and the way he held me close to him. Being pressed up against him. How gently he held my cheek. Good god.

I’m not going to lie, if it was different place or a different situation. I … I… could actually see myself being happy with him. If I wasn’t a hostage, he wasn’t my captor and neither of us were on an island where anything could kill you. we might actually have a chance at being….

Pull yourself together, Beth. You are not going to be the Jane Porter to his psychotic Tarzan. _But I will say that is a better nickname then Dorothy Gale_. Just because he sticks his hand up your skirt, doesn’t equal boyfriend material. Let alone different time, different place. Wishful thinking isn’t going to do shit for you right now. He’s just being nice, Vaas just got lost in the moment and that’s it. So, did I for that matter. He’s keeping Jerry in a cage, he’s still keeping you here and he’s working in a slave trading ring. The Stockholm syndrome will not change anything about this situation, if it’s actually Stockholm syndrome contributing to this emotional reaction towards him?

Once I finished my breakfast, I did the normal things to get ready for the day. Luckily, I didn’t drop my jeans into the shower this time. I get to actually wear them today, which is good as the only way I can get out my room is through the goddamn window.

With everything done, I looked out the window to see if I could see someone I know. Maybe get them to open the door or something. I pulled myself onto the table and looked down, there wasn’t any safe to jump onto without injuring myself.

There was a knock at the door. I climbed down before anyone thought it suspicious of me. Pulling out the chair and sat myself down, I called them in and preyed that they weren’t going to hurt me. Of course, they’re not going to hurt me, they wouldn’t have knocked if they did.

The door opened to reveal three of Vaas’ men, I recognised all of them. Carlos was the one who opened the door, keeping it open with his body. Benny came in first, holding an ice box. Whatever it was holding, looked heavy. It was keeping him unbalanced. Benny made his way towards the table, I leaned back in my chair as he dumped it down with a great thump. I looked around Benny to find Cal, his arm was still in a sling. Which is a good sign that he was looking after it.

“Make it quick, Vaas might get pissy about us being in here.” Carlos stated, folding his arms.

“Would it piss him off if I walked out of here?” I asked Carlos, as Benny made his way back to Cal. “Or is this a Rapunzel situation here?” I joked.

“He doesn’t need your hair to get in here.” Carlos chuckled deeply. “The bastard can jump up just fine.” I shook my head at that comment.

“That’s not what I meant.” I replied.

“Sure, I’ll let you out.” Carlos answered. “Vaas is here. If he sees you, don’t tell him it’s me.”

“I’ll tell him I jumped.” I shrugged, as I looked over the ice box. “So, what’s this all about anyway?” I asked, turning back to them.

“Cal’s idea. If you don’t like it, blame him.” Benny blurted out, pointing at him. Cal scowled at him and smacked his hand down when he noticed him pointing.

“I… just wanted… thank you.” Cal slowly explained with a sigh. “Nobody has probably thanked you for patching up our fuck ups. I mean, a lot of shit has happened to you since you got here. As you can saw, we’re pretty damn shit at it. So, I just wanted to say thank you.” I looked at Cal as he spoke, once finished I turned to the icebox. “It’s just ice cream and drinks in ice packs.” Benny stepped forward and flipped it open.

Inside was filled with different pots of ice cream, all of different sizes and different brands. I couldn’t even make half of them out. Some looked like they could be ben and jerry’s. I don’t know. The drinks were all sodas, both cans and bottles. They were mixed in with blue medical ice packs, ice cubes and ice water.

“Thanks guys.” I looked between each of them. “I’m fluttered, this is really sweet. You didn’t have to do this.”

“We wanted to.” Benny added, closing the lid.

“You still want to walk around or do you want to stay here and stuff your face?” Carlos asked.

“I need the walk, thank you.” I laughed, despite the fact I was more tempted just to stick my head in the ice box. Thanks to this heat.

We all left the room, Carlos shut the door afterwards. They went a head of me, as I looked down to Emelda’s doggy bed. It was empty. Maybe she was following Vaas around or chasing butterflies. _again_. What a guard dog, keeping me protected from some annoying insects. A job well done indeed.

There was a lot of commotion from outside. Angry. Panicked. Swearing. Barking. Shooting. I made my way down the stairs, so if I’m needed; I can just run in and help.

Once I got to the doorway, my heart jumped into my mouth. Jerry. Jerry had broken out. He was fighting off pirates left right and centre. This is not good. He was injured, badly injured. Blood everywhere. His wrists red from where they bound him, one of the ropes was still knotted around it. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t think of a way to get to him. There were so many pitates, swarming him and trying to knock him down. Jerry still fought back, keeping them off him. Darting around for somewhere to go or to get his hands on a weapon.

“JERRY!” I yelled to him. He stopped in his tracks, looking straight at me and smiling. He started charging two men out of the way as he came towards me. I couldn’t help but smile. He was still smiling. I can tend his wounds. We can talk. We can plan. We can work together. We can…

The gunshots ripped through the air.

Everything went in slow motion.

I ran towards him.

As he started falling to the ground, turning himself mid-air.

Jerry landed on his back.

I kneeled down next to him.

He was bleeding heavily from the chest.

He was breathing heavily.

Without thinking, I ripped his white shirt down the middle to get to his wound. I gasped at the sight of before me. The shoot was deep, sucking at the air. It was too close to his lung, he was struggling to breath. I’ll need to act fast. But there were more; fresh cuts everywhere. I couldn’t do much right now. He needs to go to the hospital right now.

Jerry started coughing, turning his head away as he coughed blood on the ground. It was already in his air supply, most likely a lung collapsed from the bullet. I needed to remove the air that is under pressure.

“GET ME A NEEDLE AND BANDAGES!!!” I ordered as loud as I can, several men went running in different directions. I ripped some of Jerry’s shirt off and pressed it on the bullet wound. But there were so many, he was losing a lot of blood already. I need to add pressure and get him to the main land. I looked over to Jerry, he was looking at me. Breathing so heavily that I could hear him, it was louder than someone with asthma in need of their inhaler. Drops of blood running down his chin from his lips. Fuck. I need to act faster.

“Stay with me, Jerry. Please.” I begged, my eyes watered. I have never been this afraid in my life. I can’t lose him too. It’s not fair. “Everything’s going to fine, as soon as I get …”

“Beth.” Jerry coughed, with a small smile on his face. “I’m at … my limit… Beth.” He wheezed, trying to talk and breath at the same time. “I… couldn’t… fight it… any…more.” I looked around to see anyone with the things I need. No one. “I… had to… get … away from… them.”

“You’ve done amazing so far.” I replied, looking back to him. “Just try not to talk, you’ll be fine. I can help you. Sorry, I couldn’t get us out of here sooner.”

“Not… your fault.” He replied.

“It is.” I stated.

“No… you’re not. … I’ll…never… blame you.” Jerry slowly raised a hand up and held onto my arm. “You… don’t… hurt people. You… heal.” He was still smiling, tears rolled from his face.

“And that’s what I’ll do once I get my things.” I replied, knowing he shouldn’t be talking but I was panicking. One of the men had left the building, he didn’t have what I need but he got Hisham. I looked over to see him holding a first aid kit.

“Keep… doing…it.” Jerry continued talking. “Don’t… ever stop… Beth.” Hisham opened the first aid kit and pulled out a fresh and still rapped syringe. “Not… for anyone… Don’t change… ever.” Hisham pulled it from the plastic and handed it to me. Once my hands were off the wound, Hisham took over. “I… should have… told…you…Beth.” Jerry coughed once more.

“Tell me after I save your arse.” I said, making sure I pulled the syringe into the right spot. So, I don’t cause more damage to the lung. Just to buy some more time to get him to a hospital. Jerry tried to laugh, but he was still coughing. I started block him out, just so I can focus on what I’m doing. I need to do this.

“I…should…have.” Jerry added, still holding onto my arm. “You’re… my… girl… Beth.”

“Hisham, hold him still. On the count of three.” I ordered. Hisham placed a hand on Jerry’s side to keep him in place. I taught him well.

“You were… always… my girl.”

“One.”

“I… wish I… told … you… sooner.”

“Two.”

“I should…”

“Three.”

Jerry’s hand fell from my arm. It snapped me out of focus, pulled me back to reality. I was paying attention to what he was saying, after I told him to tell me later. I looked to him. His head rolled to the side. His eyes still open. His chest wasn’t moving. His features started to hang. His skin was almost cold. The syringe fell from my hand. More pirates came back with what I had asked them for. Hisham stopped holding Jerry, placing two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

 “Time of death… 10:34 am.” Hisham stated.

I looked down to my own hands, they were covered in blood. His blood. My vision blurred out everything that wasn’t Jerry or my blood covered hands. I failed him. I lost him. I couldn’t save my best friend.

In the back of my mind, that fucking little voice decided to speak up. Saying that he never had a chance. You never had a chance. They wouldn’t let him go to a hospital. That’s why they kept you here. You can’t save anyone here. Everything will die here. And you can’t do anything to stop it. All you can do is prolong it. Making them fit enough to die another day.

It started to repeat that last conversation we had, even the moment when I was focused on the syringe. I was his girl. I was until … I watched him die in front of me. I was barely listening to him as Jerry uttered his dying words. Now two of my closest friends are gone. Who else am I going to lose?

I should have acted sooner. We should have escaped. We should have left. We should be home. We should be together.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. The voices were muffled around me. I didn’t hear what they said. I looked back to Jerry’s body. Like he would just seat up and continue talking. Like nothing had happened and everything is fine. But he’s not. One way or enough, he was off the island and I was alone.

I screamed. A truly blood curdling scream. Frozen in place, my eyes closed as I kneeled next to him. Nothing could be heard over me, not even any of the pirates around me. Isolating myself as vented my pain, sorrow and angry. Finally letting everything go. I screamed until my throat stung.

Once I had stopped, everyone was silent. The hand was still on my shoulder, it was Vaas I could recognise those bandages anywhere. Hisham was still in front of me, looking at me in shock and a little bit of fear. I looked back to Jerry, his eyes were still open. I gently placed my hand over and closed them. Tears poured down my face, as I let him rest.

“He’s in a better place now.” Vaas stated behind me. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and climbed to my feet, turning towards him. Scowling at him. Vaas remained straight faced, in his other hand he was holding his pistol.

“Did you do this?” I growled at him. He didn’t move.

“I asked you a question, Vaas.” I was louder now, Vaas looks guilty. “Did you do this?!?”

“You kept threatening to do it! Did you see this as your fucking opportunity?!” I continued to rave, getting closer to him. “Did you enjoy it, Vaas? Putting him out of his misery? Firing the final blow? Or making that order?”

“This is a normal fucking reaction to a prisoner escaping, Beth! I don’t fucking know who shoot this fucker! He shouldn’t have gotten out of his cage!” Vaas snapped. “We have to shot them down! If the fucker dies, then they die. If they live, they go back in the cage! We put down any prisoner who disobeys!” He was gesturing with his pistol still in hand. I grabbed his wrist, pointing the gun at my forehead. Tears still running down my face.

“Then go ahead!” I barked back, holding his wrist tightly. My nails dug into his skin. Vaas was frozen, some pirates did the smart thing and walked away. “You know damn well I’ve disobeyed you! I’ve broken the rules! More than once! Go ahead! Pull the trigger! We both know the only reason I’m alive is because you fucking like me! And you’re running out of leverage for our deal!”

“Beth! Let go of my fucking gun!” Vaas ordered at me, trying to pull the gun away from me. “You’re not OK. You’re not thinking straight.” He started to plead, looking worried. “I get that.”

“No, you don’t, you lying prick!” I snarled back. “You don’t know what it’s like to have nothing left!” I screamed at Vaas, as he fought against me.

“Yes! I! FUCKING! DO!” Vaas shouted, with a single sharp move of his arm. He knocked me to the ground, losing my grip of him. I landed on my side, I didn’t even try to catch myself. I slowly sat myself up, breathing heavily. My side stung from the impact. My hair had fallen in front of my face. I was still crying. I couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Hey!” Vaas yelled at his men, as he placed the gun away before I could even try again. “Get the fuck back to work!” His wrist sore and bloody from where I held it. He turned back to me. He offered his clean hand to help me back to my feet. I smacked it away and got back to my feet.

“VAAS! One of the pirates shouted to his leader, from the same doorway Vaas came from. “Snow white burning the weed! Hoyt’s pissed! He wants to talk to you!” Vaas didn’t move, he looked between me and the pirate.

“Well, go on then.” I said. “Master is calling. Go on, run along. You can’t keep him waiting.” I turned and walked away. I couldn’t bring myself to turn back. I just kept on walking.

I stopped at the beach, the same one we were at yesterday. I washed the blood off my hands as much as I could, until I saw the fins popping out of the water. I untied my shirt and used it to dry my hands.

I looked over the ocean, the water crashed against the rocks. The wind blew my hair gently, bouncing repeatedly against my shoulders. Everything is quiet. Almost silent. Peaceful in fact. It was a beautiful day. It felt wrong. It felt inappropriate with everything that just happened. In most movies, it would normally be raining about now. Jerry liked the rain, he always went jogging in it. His coach got him to do it for a detention after he got in a fight, enjoyed doing it ever since.

I walk towards the run-down shack on the beach, the same one we sat next to yesterday. I sat myself down on the wooden porch in front of it. Fuck. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen?

I picked a stick that was sitting on the ground near me. If Emelda was here, I would throw it for her. But she’s not. I’m just stuck here All by myself. Completely alone. My best friend was sold. My oldest friend is dead. I did all I could and I still lost them.

I rolled downwards until my back landed on the porch. The stick still in my hands. I looked up at the cover, a red sheet tied to the beams. It had a few holes here and there, slightly faded with colour.

“At least you’re not here anymore.” I muttered to myself. “You’re not in pain. You’re not suffering. You’re not…” I sighed. “Breathing.”

I closed my eyes and pictured myself back at New Hampshire. Lying on the ground of the football grounds, just by the side-lines with Jerry next to me. Like we use to. We always did this after a game, when everyone was gone and would just talk. Sometimes, just enjoying each other’s company without saying a single word. There were a couple of times we would lie on that field, under a night sky. Neither of us knowing a thing about constellations and we just started making them up. I still remember one that he made up for this blob of stars; he called it the Hobbit’s spud. We both would get silly, making up more stupid and outlandish ones; with strange stories behind them. Every once and a while Jerry would do a really bad Shrek impression as he came up with the story.

God, I miss him. How was I going to tell his grandfather? Jerry was his world. His everything. Finding out his grandson is dead, it’s… it’s going to absolutely break his heart. Fuck. Walker. They were best friends. I don’t even know what this is going to do to him.

I’ve fucked it up. I’ve failed everyone. I’ve … got the feeling I’m being watched.

My eyes shoot open, getting onto my feet as quickly as I could. I started looking around to see who was there. Ready and waiting for whoever it is.

“You better fuck off right now, whoever you fucking are.” I barked at the open space. “You don’t want to mess with me. I have nothing to lose.”

Silence.

I remained still, my tartan red shirt on the ground. I held the stick as if it was a weapon. Ready to fight off whoever was there. Not caring if it’s friend or foe. It was still quiet. The only sound I could hear was the ocean, I didn’t drop my guard. I couldn’t even mourn in peace.

Something touched my back, with one single motion. I swung the stick like it was a baseball bat, with all of my strength. It smacked right into the face of a man I don’t recognise. The stick broke in half halfway through, snapping unevenly and becoming sharp. As it cut across his eye. Drawing blood. He screamed in pain, holding onto the injury. Blood dripping through his fingers.

I swung it again, over my head like it was an axe. I managed to knock him face first into the wooden paving of the porch. Any yelp of pain. It felt good, venting all of my rage into this one action. No longer caring if this is a friend or not. I hit him again. And again. I could see the strips of red on him, from where I’ve hit him.

Before I could hit him again, I stopped myself. What am I doing? This isn’t like me. I’m just attacked a man and I enjoyed it. What the fuck is wrong with me? Has this place finally got to me? Or am I finally losing my mind?

The man slowly started to climb to his feet. He was struggling, groaning with every movement he made. I finally noticed his clothing. He wasn’t a pirate. Not even a privateer. Before he even got the chance to look at me, I turned and ran.

I stuck to the dry grass and close to the trees, so I don’t leave any footprints behind. I didn’t even check to see if he was following me. I have fucked up, I have fucked up big time. I just attacked a man who shouldn’t be here either. I am losing my mind. I can hear my own heartbeat, I am that fucked.

I slipped into the compound, leaning against the wall as I caught my breath. Somewhere he wouldn’t come without getting rippled with bullets. Straight ahead of me, I could see five pirates placing Jerry in a wooden crate. They didn’t even do that for their own fallen members. They just dumped them on the back of a crate then drive off. The crate has a ‘this way up’ arrow pointing towards the opening. I could see something pink bounce as they placed him inside, is that Styrofoam? Oh, for fuck sake. It is bloody Styrofoam. At least give the man a coffin, that isn’t IKEA style.

Fuck. I don’t know how things couldn’t get any worse. I’ve already failed my friends, Emily is god knows where and I’m in hot bloody water with the boss.

I start to slow breath, taking deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. Don’t need another scene right now. Let my mind relax for a couple of seconds, then go over and see Jerry one more time. Maybe for the last time now that I think about it. And tell one of the men about the stranger on the beach, if he’s still there that is.

Once he entered my mind, I shoot back into reality and made my way over to crate. I didn’t bother anyone, I just went straight to Jerry. When I looked inside, He looked like every other body I’ve seen. Pale, sickly and easily to be mistaken as just sleeping. The Styrofoam had stuck to the wounds, making them patchy with blood. He was so still. It’s like a nightmare, you don’t expect your friends to die unless we’re all  old pensioners and stuck in the same retirement home.

I noticed the pirates looking at me, holding the crate lid and a nail gun. I took in a deep breath and nodded. They worked quickly, placing the lid on the crate and nailing it down. Four of them carried it away, towards one of the buildings I haven’t been in. I was about to turn and tell the fifth pirate about the man, but he had already left with the others, probably to put the nail gun away.

Looking around, I tried to find someone to tell about the man. I wasn’t in luck. Everyone looked busy or too relaxed to even bother. I noticed one of the pirates heading towards the building where my room was.

His outfit was pretty open, red trousers and an open vest. He carried a shotgun, with the ammo strapped to his chest. His arms were bare and he didn’t have a single tattoo in sight. He was completely bold, with a white skull painted on his face. This man looked nothing like the man from the beach and had no way of hiding his identity. He would be my best chance.

“Excuse me!” I called to him, almost jogging over to him. He had stopped walking and looked towards me, waving. “Sorry to bother you like this but I’m wondering if you can help me out.” I added as I got to him.

“Sup’ doctor.” He greeted me, with a little nod and a surprisingly heavy accent. He kept his gun close to his person.

“…right.” I replied. “Hello. I was wondering if you can help me, but this is pretty important. I’ve just encountered a man at the beach, the one facing the main land with the run-down shack on it.” He nodded along. “You know which one I’m talking about?”

“The green house?” He asked. “Decking, cloth held up over the door. That one?”

“Yeah, that’s one.” I continued. “I was just there to get away from everything and clear my head. I was approached by a man who wasn’t… uh… under employment. Possibly from the main land. Could you maybe go check it out?”

“Did the fucker follow you?” The pirate asked.

“I don’t know, He wasn’t standing after I… beat him up with a branch.” I scratched the back of my uncomfortably. He started to laugh manically, it sounded like a cross between a bond villain and a drunk Joker.

“No wonder Vaas fucks you.” He howled. “I’ll go check it out. You go back to your room.” He was still laughing as he started running towards the beach. I dropped my hands to my sides, noticing that my tartan shirt has fallen off again.

“If you find a red shirt there! That’s mine and I would like it back! Thank you!” I yelled after him. He probably didn’t hear me. I sighed.

He was probably right, I should go back to my room. At least I could eat ice cream and cry my eyes out without anyone judging me. With how messed up this day is, ice cream sounds good right now. Then all I have to do wait for Vaas to come in and rant how I was a giant fucking idiot, and he doesn’t associate with stupid people. Some old song and dance.

I entered the building and made my way towards the stairs, heading straight to my home. Still wishing Jerry was with us, he could handle this situation better then me. I was always the one who got everyone though difficult times, and Jerry would normally help me through mine. He said I was his girl. Yeah, I was. Almost like a sister to him… wait. Why would he want to tell me that sooner? Fuck. I’ve been putting him in the friendzone. Sadly, if he told me or not. He’s still like a brother to me. I can’t change that feeling. And I’m not giving Vaas the satisfaction of being right. Sorry Jerry, I truly am. I just keep letting you down.

A cloth buried itself into my face, covering my mouth and nose. As another arm wrapped around me. Everything started to smell sweet. Shit, chloroform. I had a few minutes to get help before I’m out.

I wriggled and fought against my attacker, managing to get a good kick in the balls before he lost his grip. Dropping us both down the stairs, with him pinned on top of me.

I pulled myself away from him and towards the door, I was about to scream when the same man from the beach pinned me to the ground by my shoulders. My attacker sat himself down on my legs and pressed the cloth down on my face once more. I continued to fight, trying to kick and claw my way out. I could feel myself getting sleepily.

It was Majid, in his old pirate uniform, pressing the smelling rag to my face. He had pulled down his mask, since no one else was here. Pleased he’s probably going to take me to Citra. Now I feel less guilty about attacking his friend. Majid’s smiling face was the last thing I was before I was finally out.


	23. Survival

Well, this is definitely a habit now. A habit I am not enjoying. I came around while be dangled upside down. Being hung over someone’s shoulder. AGAIN. I have never been more done with anything in my whole life. I can recognise the clothing, it is the same as the man I attacked on the beach. My hands and feet have been tied up, so I wouldn’t move. I’m not going to, not until they put me down at least.

It was still bright out; my guess is its around mid-day or maybe in the afternoon. I can only move my eyes to look around, they might pick up on me moving if I looked around too much. I can hear the man carrying me talking to Majid who is walking right next to him.

I was surrounded by temple walls and a giant tree in the middle. A lot of it looks very Asian in design. Almost like it would have tourists wandering around, taking photos, having tours and doing things they shouldn’t be doing. I’ve also noticed that I am the only white person here. Maybe Jason Brody hasn’t been here yet, or I’ve just missed him.

They continued to walk up a set of stairs, in case this is my final stop; I closed my eyes and pretended I was still out. I proven wrong as they went on, only stopping to ask someone where to put me down. He only said they were ordered to bring me straight to her, at the back of the temple.

They went into another open area; I peaked one eye open to find no trees, tall walls and a lot of stairs. I mean a lot of stairs. If I had to go up there casually, I would turn around and say fuck that. I closed my eyes once more when they started to ascend them, I was slightly bounced as we went up.

Majid and his pal were both silent as they walked on. I could hear very faint voices ahead of me, one female and another male. But his accent is different from the rest, he isn’t native to the island. I wasn’t going to look, in case they notice. So, it is hard to tell how close they were. This place was so quiet, they were the only other thing I could hear. I was expecting there to be more people here.

We started going downwards, I could smell smoke. A lot of it. It was even hotter there, without cooling down. How many fires do they have here? Jesus Christ. Put them out. It’s still day, you didn’t need them all lit right now.

We stopped moving, but they didn’t speak right away. Waiting for the other two to stop speaking, so the female voice I hear is Citra. I’m actually surprised she didn’t have a Spanish accent like Vaas. I would have never have guess they were related on voices alone. Her accent was very similar to Majid’s, actually quite sensual as well. I never actually expected to find myself in the same place as her, let alone room. My captors continued to wait until they were done with their conversations, waiting quietly for their moment to speak.

A momentary silence arrived, I remained limb with my eyes closed. Just praying they’ll leave me alone somewhere.

“Majid, Keoni. Have you returned victorious?” Citra asked.

“We did as you asked, we’ve brought you the doctor.” Keoni replied, bowing slightly and nearly dropping me. I tried not to react to that.

“Place her here.” Citra insisted, Keoni followed his orders and let me down carefully. Placing me down on my back, with my legs straight. I still banged my head on something hard. Based on this place, probably more rocks. I let my limbs go limb as I made contract with the surface. My head rolled towards one direction.

Everything became dark, someone was standing over me. I could feel their breath on my face. I didn’t dare try to look, I did not need them to try and force me into another ‘employment’. I haven’t gotten out of the one I’m currently in. I don’t need another, thank you. Especially with how the Rakyat have treated me in the past.

“Her arms. The work of Vaas’ men? Correct?” The unknown man asked.

“Yes. She is a spirited one, Dennis.” Majid replied. “She angered a couple of them.”

“Spirited? Did you see what she’s done to my face?” Keoni pointed out.

“But a good doctor still.” Majid continued. “She can fix that. Every injury I’ve seen her encounter, she has not failed.” That’s bullshit and you know it, Majid. Fucking liar. “No reports of infection or anything. Even men who Vaas’ men would say are at death’s door, she has cured them like it was nothing at all. I only just handed her our herbal medication before I left. She didn’t know what they did. She works as well as they do.”

A hand gently brushed some hair out of my face. I didn’t react to this, just focusing on what they are saying. Just a clue to what they will do to me. Her hands were soft against my skin.

“That sounds good. If we can teach her to make medicine then she would be even better at this trade.” Dennis agreed. “But what about Vaas? She is his, no?”

“He has claimed her, correct.” Majid explained. “Trusted me enough to guard her as she worked. She became comfortable enough to speak with us, more the others then me. I tried to talk her into helping us, like Jason, she is loyal to her friends. Refusing to leave them, she said nothing about Vaas.”

“Has he touched her?” Citra asked, being the loudest out of them with that question.

“I believe so. Citra.” Majid answered. “He’s been open about their … uh… interactions. Being intimate in front of everyone, almost proud of it now that I think about it.”

There was another silence, as Citra placed a hand on my check. She turned my head to face her, I think.

“Do you think the tatau would be useful for her?” Majid asked.

“The shark and the spider, perhaps.” Dennis said. “If used correctly. The heron, perhaps not.” I could hear movement. “I can not think of what hers would be or where to put. Her arms are too damaged. Her legs wouldn’t work as well. Maybe her chest, close to her heart. That might be a good place, or closer to her mind. Citra, what do you think?”

Citra was still holding my face, she hadn’t really moved me. Her grip was tight on me, not sure what she is thinking. Another thing she has in common, or because my eyes are closed. Just hurry up and leave me. My nose is starting to itch.

“Preparing a tatau for her isn’t going to work. She is not a warrior.” Citra hissed. “Not when we are giving Vaas an invitation to invade the temple. We need to focus on him first, before we can talk about her. We’ll need to prepare for an attack, keep every entrance guarded and our defences made stronger. He will try everything to get in here and shoot down everything that gets in his way.” She explained. “He never did like sharing his play things.” Her voice got quieter.

She let go of me and I let my head flop to the side. A small, sharp pebble dug into my cheek, without thinking I groaned in pain. That shut everyone up. I could feel their eyes lingering on me. I’m not going to wake up, you can relax. Just keep talking. Ignore me. I’m still ‘out cold’.

It felt like ten minutes had passed until they continued. There was movement, the sound of people walking away. I couldn’t tell how many people had left. I remained still, counting back from twenty in my head. Once I reach zero, I’ll move.

When I got to about 10, someone poured water onto my head. It was freezing cold, I tighten my eyes and turned my head away. Wrinkling my face in annoyance. Some went into my mouth, causing me to cough. Well, guess I’m having a chat now. Better play dumb.

“Fuck.” I choked, once they were done. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times, acting groggy and like I haven’t been listening in this whole time. Using my tied-up hand, I wiped the water from my face. “Where… Where am I?” I asked, looking around and keeping the act up. I looked to my wrists. “Why am I tied up?” I turned to the figure standing over. So, this is Citra.

She stepped away and placed a bowl down on the ground. Every part of me was on edge, I couldn’t trust her. Something about her was off, that isn’t right about her. Maybe it’s everything I’ve hear about her. I just wanted to get away from her and I don’t care how.

 I pulled myself into a sitting position, it took a couple of attempts until I was up. I reached down to my legs, feeling the rope tied around my ankles. It was really badly down, one pull and their off. I gave it a yank and was right, it had loosened.

“I would not do that if I were you.” Citra said, placing her hands on her hips. I turned back to her, now that I could see her face. There was some resemble to Vaas. Even without knowing and going on appearances alone, you could probably guess it.

“I wouldn’t have kidnapped and tied up someone against their will, but here we are.” I replied sarcastically. I placed my feet onto the ground, the back of the rope dropped past my heels while the front hung onto the top of my shoes. Likely for me, she wasn’t looking at my feet.

“Did you really think pretending to sleep would work with me?” Citra asked, scowling me down.

“Yes, from a very dull and one-sided conversation.” I stated, raising an eyebrow. Not going to lie, I’m a little impressed she noticed that. Whenever I try on friends and family, they never catch on. “Nine out of ten times isn’t bad.” Citra walked closer to me, she stood before.

“I must say, based on what I heard.” I inquired, getting straight to the point. “You don’t give a shit about me. Do you?” Citra remained stone faced. “Someone doesn’t want their brother coming into their room. Or is that your plan?” Her eyes narrowed, I’ve struck a nerve there. “He’s too busy playing with your little pet to come for me. Knowing him, he’s already planning bloody murder. He shot his own men for what they did to me, he already wants you dead.” I gloated, hey a crazed pirate with a crush is the only weapon I’ve got right now. Might not be in his good books right now, but at least the threat of him seems to be enough.

Citra grabbed my throat tightly, making it hard to breath. “Do you think you can talk that way to me?” She growled. As she pulled me to my feet, we were almost the same height. She was a little bit taller, that was almost a surprise. I was standing on tiptoes.

“I’m English, we talk this way to everyone.” I joked. “You know what, a better question to ask is: How far up your own arse are to expect me to be kissing your feet?” I snarled. “Your men have pointed guns at me. Threatened me and now abducted me. So, forgive me for not working on my fucking curtsy. Your fucking majesty.”

Citra scowled at me for a couple of minutes before finally letting go of my throat, she turned and shouted something I couldn’t understand. While her back was turned, I used my feet to kick the rope off. I couldn’t much with my hands right now. I kicked the rope away in a random direction before she looked back to me.

“My people will do anything to take this island back.” Citra explained, sounding like my old English teacher. Her mood changes just as quickly too. “To take back our home from Hoyt and the pirates. We do not need anymore demons on this island.”

“At least we can agree on that.” I shrugged, Citra smiled a little. A dislike for Hoyt isn’t a rarity, she hasn’t won me over. “I would happily never see the prick again.” Citra folded her arms, I sat myself back down. Still facing each other.

“So, what else as Majid been telling you about me?” I asked, placing my hands on my lap. “Because some of that stuff he told you earlier is crap.  But again, you don’t care about that. Do you? I’m bait. Plain and simple. I know that, you know that. Even Vaas figured that out a while ago. Why do you think I had guards? To keep me safe. Clearly didn’t work or we wouldn’t be here.”

Citra pursed her lips. “Majid is right, you are clever.” She stated as one of her men ran up to her, he placed a bowl of water onto the ground and took the old one away.

“Just stating the obvious.” I replied. “It’s not rocket science.”

“You are also correct about your skill. I do not think it is necessary… for the moment.” Her eyes narrowed, taking a couple of steps towards me. “But in time, you and I could make an arrangement. That would put your talent to work.” She sat next to me. Citra placed a hand on my chin and turned me to face her. She had a soft smile as she came closer to my face. I found it to be a rather smarmy look for her.

“The same kind of arrangement as you and Jason?” I scuffed, her gaze flicked downwards for a second. “I’m not interested. I’m not even interested in the one Vaas has me locked in at the moment.”

“You think you know him?” She asked. “Do you trust him?”

“More then I trust you.” I replied, as I went stone faced. “At least he doesn’t try to manipulate me. Just good old fashion black mail.” She doesn’t need to know what happened between us early. Just stay calm. “I think I’m starting to get why he doesn’t like you.” She pulled her hand away from my chin, I looked away from her.

“Has he told you why he left?” Citra asked, still with that smarmy smile as she got back on her feet. “How he was lured away from me, the tribe, his birth right with drugs and money? Did he tell you that?”

“No but honestly, I could have guessed that.” I shrugged. “He’s not ashamed of it. But he never talks about you. Not else you’ve done something that really gets under his skin. He’s very angry about you and Jason. How did he put it? It had an interesting ring to it. Ah. Yes. ‘Making him into the ultimate warrior.’” I scowled her down, she laughed it off as she climbed to her feet. While her back was facing me, I pulled at the rope on my wrist as I tried to break free of them. They were tight. “’Turning him into another Vaas.’” Citra went quiet but continued to walk to the bowl and get herself a drink. “’Forcing him into a death sentence.’” Citra kept her back to me. “That sounds about right. Sounds like an awful birth right to me, mainly if someone like Vaas refuses to talk about it. Even turning to drugs to numb himself; shows me that you’ve done something horrible to him.”

Citra didn’t move, she took a sip of drink and kept her back to me. I was right… She is going to kill me. Fuck it, if she does; then I’m off the island.

“Vaas is a lamb.” She stated. “He is a coward.”

“Still your brother.” I shrugged as I started to elaborate. “You’re still interested enough to bring me here, mostly to try and get him here. We’ve been mostly talking about him. You’ve been mostly fighting him. When was the last time you even saw him? I don’t think it’s recent, since you’ve only been going by gossip.” I got to my feet. “I don’t know what he was like back then. I just know he doesn’t want to go back.”

Citra climbed back to her feet, walking back to me and grabbing me by my hair. “He is using you!” She snapped, I think she is getting desperate. I couldn’t get any footing, so she dragged me along. This was even more painful. “Soon, he’ll grow tired of you and move on.”

“Why do you care if he does?” I asked back.

“Before he even gives you that chance, stay with us or I let you go.”

Citra remained silent as she pulled to the edge of the cliff. I looked down to see the waves crashing into the rocks below. She held my head down, making sure I was looking. She was emotionless, just looking straight me. It’s natural to be afraid of failing, even at this height when I know there is a very large chance of death. The only thing I could hear is the waves below, or what sounded like a dog barking like mad.

“Are you crazy?” I shouted at her, I looked down at my feet.

“You only have two opinions. You stay here and work like Majid and Dennis want you to. Or I can throw you down to your death, where nobody will find you.” Citra explained, her tone cold.

“Neither, thanks.” I replied. I raised my foot and stamped it down as hard as I could onto her bare feet.

Citra flinched, letting me down. I managed to land flat of my stomach, with only my head face hang over the cliff. Putting me face to face with my almost fate.

Citra shouted something I couldn’t understand. She was calling for back up. I quickly pulled myself back onto land and got onto my feet. I ran towards the stairs, ahead of me was two of her guards, Majid and Keoni.

“Don’t let her escape. Kill her if you must!” Citra barked behind me.

I spotted the plants beside the staircase, there must be land since there are trees growing. I took my chances and ran. I wish I had managed to the restraints off my wrists, I’m not going to have a good grip with my hands tied like this.

 Ahead of me was a thin gap lined with rocks, I pressed my back to the stairs as I tried to get across. The rocks were uneven and steep, making me feel like I could slip easily. It didn’t help that they had started shooting at me.

“Fuck off!” I screamed back as I reached the first bit of solid ground. Grass was growing, as well as a tree and some shrubs. I held onto the tree as I looked back to see Majid was trying to follow me.

I followed the wall to the corner, where they was a thin ledge that I could barely jumped from. Only thin enough to fit one of my feet. I would have to try and hold on until I can reach the second lining of rocks ahead of me, then I’ll be on main land. I could hear car engines and a dog still barking in the distance. Something that sounded like my name. I was going mad. Then I remembered, there’s a pirate base near here. I don’t know if Jason has taken over it, but I might have a chance.

They kept on shooting at me, as I reached for a decorative ledge of the temple. I need to go faster now, before one of them get lucky and shoot me. I looked down to see the ocean, the water looked deep here. I was still quite far from land.

Placing my foot down, I slowly tried swing myself around the corner. I held on for dear life, my hands turned red with pressure.

“You have nowhere to go, woman!” Majid shouted as he got closer to me.

Another gunshot crashed through the air, it hit the ledge. I reached my other foot for the next foot placement. It cracked above. I swung my leg one more time as the ground gave out beneath me.

It sent me falling backwards, I struggled to keep hold of the temple with my hands still bound together. A couple of rocks had dislodged under my footing. I couldn’t even land in any of the plants. Everything went so quickly as gravity pulled me down. All I could hear was the wind going pass me. Everything blurred. I could only pick out shades of greens, browns and reds.

I crashed into the water, knocking the air out of me. Giving me no chance to hold me breath. I was barely conscious with my back and arse hurting like hell. I held onto whatever breath I had in me as I started treading water, trying to swim to the surface. I have never been a good swimmer. My lungs and throat started to burn as I held my breath. I could only see the sun over me and ocean around me, my eyes stung with the salt water.

My body started to go limp, my eyes stung and my mind started to go blank. I kept on flailing towards the surface, even hocking my arms up and down like I was climbing a rope. Just to get me to the surface. I was getting more tired and my vision continued to blur, I thought I was seeing something above me. Something black.

In my desperation, I breathed in through my mouth. Swallowing a lot of seawater. My actions became slower and slower. The black shape above me was swimming in a circle over me, like a vulture.

It felt like I had been doing this for ages as I felt myself going limp. I was so tired, I struggled to keep going. I can’t even tell if I’m moving at all. Finally, my lungs gave out. My body could no longer move. I was just floating now. I crossed my eyes as everything went black. There was no more pain.

The next thing I knew, there was a pounding on my chest and air being forced down my throat. I choked up water while I was being pounded on the chest. I couldn’t hear anything as I coughed up the water, my vison was still blurred and everything I heard was muffled with an echo.

I laid still, my body refusing to move while I sucked in the air. Coughing madly as I tried to force myself to slow down. I’m alive. I am alive. I’m still alive. Those were my last thoughts before I passed on.


	24. Sheltered

When I slowly came around. Everything was dark, the only source of light I could was glowing orange in front of me. It took me a while to unblur my vision, I still couldn’t see much but the now clear fire crackling in front of me. My eyes stung badly. I didn’t dare move. My head felt so heavy. If I were to move right now, I would give myself a head rush. I could feel what I guessed could be a blanket or a towel that had be draped over my body while I was out. I tried to focus on the world around me, but it was getting harder to do.

My mind raced with everything that just happened, trying to catch up with itself and get an understanding on what just happened. I remember coughing up water as I lay on the beach, I think it was the beach. I remember blurred shapes. No clear sounds. My ears were ringing. Someone had pulled me out of the ocean. How did they even know I was there? I could have died… Jerry… oh god… Jerry! I’m so sorry. I almost forgot. With everything that’s happened, how could I forget about him?

My oldest and closest friend died in my arms. I tried to save him, he lost too much blood from all those bullets. His last words echoed in my mind; I’ve should have told you sooner. He shouldn’t have been riddled with bullets in the first place. Vaas’ men shot him down. Vaas promised he would keep them safe. Jerry, Alison and Emily. Alison is gone. Emily is missing. Jerry is dead. We wouldn’t be here if Vaas and his fucking men hadn’t entered my life.

My eyes stung even more as I started to cry. A sob escaped my mouth, repeating through the air around me. Once the tears started rolling, I couldn’t stop. I pulled my legs up to my chest, making myself as small as I could. I wrapped one of my arms around my legs. My other hand covered my mouth, trying to keep the noise down. I didn’t stop. I let myself weep there on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly, blocking out the world as I lay there. I was alone. I am alone. Somewhere I didn’t even know where and all I can do is fucking cry. I’m finally crying.

I didn’t stop.

I didn’t want to stop.

I didn’t want anyone to stop me.

I didn’t bother to look to see who was here.

I didn’t care who found me like this.

I didn’t care.

It was about 10 minutes before I could hear someone walking up to me. I could hear them moving towards me, there were a couple of steps which could indicate they were kneeling down. I buried myself into the cloth as they came closer. I didn’t want to see anyone. Not now. I felt a hand placed onto my shoulder. I moved my shoulder away to push them off. It didn’t, they started rubbing up and down my arm.

“Get. Off.” I demanded with a growl. They pulled away.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, sweetheart.” Vaas stated dully, as he climbed back onto his feet. I opened my eyes to see him tower over me. I was completely alone with him. We weren’t in a base as usual and there weren’t any signs that there were pirates here or that anyone else had been here for a very long time.

We were in a large cave, with temple ruins littered everywhere around us. On my left was stone stairs leading up to low stone table, which looked like the only thing built here that stayed in one piece. Everything else could have been pillars, pots or walls. Fallen and crack with age. On my right, I could see my clothes placed near the fire to dry them off for me before I could put them back on. I was only in my underwear and bra.

The fire gave the cave an orange glow, being the only source of light. It hadn’t been this bright when I first came around, so Vaas must have given it more wood or re-light it or something. Vaas was stood right in front of me, he was blocking most of my view. The sight of him made my blood boil.

Without even thinking or registering what I was doing, I was already on my feet. I had raised my hand and smacked him across the face. Hard. The impact made Vaas lose his balance, he didn’t fall to the ground. He stumbled around a little, trying to get his bearings and his balance back. He was hunched over slightly as he quickly found his footing. His hand held against his cheek, where I smacked him. His eyes wide and in shock, focused on me scowling at him. His mouth was slightly open, he was breathing loudly from shock. Based on how fast his reflexes had been, he hadn’t taken anything for a while. Good. I had Vaas’ full attention.

“You. You said… you would keep them safe.” I sneered. Vaas stood up straight up once I finished my sentence. He was frowning, hand still on his cheek. He didn’t look away from me. His expression looked like a cross between a scowl and annoyance. “You. Promised. Me. You would keep them alive. You would keep them here.” I added, getting louder with each word until I was shouting in his face. “All I had to do was work. For! You!” I yelled. “And you’d do everything you can do to keep my friends safe. And Look What Happened! Look What Fucking Happened! To Them! To Me!” My arms shot straight out, level with my shoulders.

Vaas didn’t move until he spoke. “I had fucking no control over what happened!” He belted, dropping his hand to his side and clenching them into fists. “They pulled the fucking trigger without fucking thinking! Doing what they were told to fucking do!” He towered over me, looking down at me as he yelled.

“They are your men, Vaas!” I barked back, pointing open hand behind me as my other hand dropped to my side. “You’re the one who gives them their orders. You have some responsibility for their actions. You are the one who had to have them jumping through hops while trying to keep your cunt of a boss happy. It is you and your men who are shooting people. Hunting them down. Dumping them in cages. Torturing them. Conning their families. Selling them off to god know where!”

“It’s my fucking job!” Vaas barked.

“It’s a shitty fucking job!” I sneered. “You can’t put any of it onto a CV without getting arrested and I’m pretty sure Bangkok still has the DEATH PENITY! For a job you chose to do.” I didn’t move as Vaas glared at me. “Your choice, Vaas. It was your choice to drag us into YOUR mess! Me into this fucking profession with your men! Where I’ve been Beaten. Attacked. Shot at. Burnt. Assaulted.” I listed them on each finger and show each one right in front of him. “All I had was your word, your fucking promise. You promised to keep them safe. You promised that I would be kept safe. I don’t feel fucking safe!”

“I got you out of every stupid fucking situation you put yourself into.” Vaas shouted. “I kept you guarded while you worked. I looked after you after you were attacked by Baqir. I fucking shot him before he could fuck you and murder you. I held you back before you got yourself sold or killed when you were about to go play hero and save the red-head. I kept my mouth shut about when you attacked one of my men and went wondering off with the same red-head. I pulled you out of the goddamn ocean, Beth!”

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME DOWN THERE!” I screamed, without thinking. It echoed off the walls as we both fell silent. We were both breathing heavily through our mouths. Both in a little bit of shock at what I just said. “You should have let me die down there, Vaas.” Tears poured down my cheeks. I covered my eyes with both my hands. I couldn’t look at him anymore. “You should have…” I started sobbing uncontrollably before I could finish my sentence, I faced down towards the ground.

Vaas just stood there, watching me cry. Probably still in shock at what I just said or never had dealt with anyone in this state. “Fuck.” Vaas sighed, as he reached to me. One hand on my shoulder and other to my cheek. “God. Beth…” He started. I quickly pulled my hands off my face and pushed his away.

“Don’t touch me.” I ordered, stopping him from speaking. I walked around him and to where my clothes laid out on the ground, drying near the fire. I sat myself down on the cold ground with my back to him and picked up my jeans. “Vaas, just go back to your base, let Emily go and leave me alone.” I placed my feet into my jeans, before standing up and pulling them on.

“We both know I can’t do that.” Vaas replied, there was no anger in his tone. He didn’t even sound annoyed.

“I don’t care anymore.” I stated, doing up the zip and button on my jeans. “My last bit of leverage was riddled with bullets. I don’t have to follow your orders and you don’t have look after me.”

“I still feel responsible for you.” He added, he was quieter than normal. “You know full well what this place can do to you. You’re not stupid, Beth. We both know that. I don’t want you getting yourself killed. By your own hand or not.”

“You shouldn’t.” I sat myself back down, checking to see if my socks were dry. They were. “I’m just some random girl who you saw in a bar that made you change your mind. Whatever the hell that means.” I put them on and pulled them as high as I could.

“It’s not normal for me. OK.” Vaas explained, a little louder this time. “It never happens to me. So, forgive me for fucking liking you.”

“And fuck you for making me like you back, Vaas.” I huffed, putting on my converses and tying up the shoelaces tightly. Vaas’ was taken back by that comment, his mouth was just open enough to show that he was about to speak. “Now would you kindly put me in the right directions and let me go! I’ll take Emily and get on the next boat back to Bangkok or whatever. If I die, then I die. Either way, I’m leaving. I’m done.”

“No Beth. You are not going anyway. We are not going anyway. Not until I can convince you to go back to the compound where you’ll be safe.” Vaas ordered. I turned around and climbed onto my feet, I scowled at him.

“Oh, it’s ‘convince’ this time.” I sneered sarcastically, feeling my still wet t-shirt. “Not just going to drag me around for a change. Not going to knock me out, like everyone else has. _Oh! How sweet of you. I am so flattered. Truly I am._ ”

“Beth, you pointed my gun at your head! You tried get me to shoot you dead! I just pulled you out of the fucking ocean! I just saved you from fucking drowning!” Vaas snapped, echoing off of the cave once more. He remained still for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. “I get it. You are angry. SO, we are staying here until…”

“No! You don’t get it, Vaas!” I shouted, cutting off his sentence once more. I turned to face him at my full height, making sure I had his full attention. “How can you get it? I have lost everything! You stood there and watched me as I lost everyone I care about. You made me work in the middle of goddamn battles, dangling my friends’ lives like a carrot on a stick. I’ve been attacked by men in your employment. I attacked someone like it was the most normal thing in the world. Right now, I no longer care if I survive anymore. I’m physically and mentally scarred for life and you think a little time away is going to fix all that.” I explained, as clearly as I could without shouting. “Me being angry is an understatement. The understatement of the fucking century. Vaas, I don’t even know if I’m sane anymore.”

Vaas just listened. His features were soft. He was calm. His eyes had glassed over once more. “Beth. That is fucking normal around here.” He explained, gesturing as he ranted on. His tone got angrier and angrier. “I didn’t sugar-coat it for you, I didn’t tell you this place had sunshine and rainbows pouring out it’s ass. I had to fight for everything. I had to fight to get this point. I can only do so much to keep you alive. I don’t get a say in what Hoyt plans for everyone who comes through this island, the only way I could do that for you was to take money out of my fucking pocket. I tried to get the fucker to behave himself. He was too busy breaking down the cages and fighting my men. I can’t protect him from his own actions. If that fucker actually listened to me---”

“HIS NAME WAS JERRY!!!” I screamed at him. “JEREMY ALEXANDER DULAWAN! NOT THAT FUCKER! JEREMY! AND THAT RED-HEAD IS CALLED ALISON! ALISON MARGARET EVERETTE! AND THEY ARE BOTH GONE BECAUSE. OF. YOU!” Vaas looked shocked, pissed and somehow guilty at the same time.

“I was planning to get them off this island!” I blurted out. “This whole time. When I wasn’t working or had to deal with all of your bullshit! I tracked cars, looking out for somewhere we could hide, free boats. Anything that could help us escape. This whole time. But I kept getting distracted whenever you came into my mind or my field of view. Because I didn’t act fast enough… they’re gone.” I wrapped my arms around myself, like I was giving myself a hug. I really need one right now, Alison was always good for a hug.

“Like fuck it’s your fault.” Vaas replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You’re not the one carrying a gun.”

“I should have tried.” I muttered to myself. “I should have tried to save him, now I’m alone.” I sit myself down by the fire, once my shirt is dry. I’ll go. Not like I can do anything right now anyway. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead on my knees with my eyes closed.

“I meet your sister.” I added, I could hear Vaas walking towards me once I said it. “Majid was still trying to get me to join up. Two of them were debating giving me a ‘tatau’. Your sister. Nope, she just wanted me for bait. Try to get you to come running.” Vaas stopped next to me. I looked to see his shadow. “I kept arguing with her as she tried to get me to turn against you. Threatened me a couple of times, either work with her or she’ll throw me of a cliff. I get why you left. Hell, she even asked if you told me. I stamped on her foot and legged it, her men shoot at me and lost balance.”

“God, I can’t even escape properly.” I started to cry again. “God, I’m so useless. Why do I keep fucking up like this? I shouldn’t be alive.” I lowered my head once more.

“Beth. You need to stop beating yourself up.” Vaas replied, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Shit got bad, it happens. But none of that is your fault. It was too much bullshit from a bunch of fucking assholes… Myself included.” I looked over my shoulder slightly to look at him, His back was to me. “We both do stupid things when everything goes to shit and…”

Something buzzed from his person. It was the old ringtone, someone was calling him. Vaas sighed as he pulled out a phone and answered it. He got back to his feet as he started to speak on the phone.

“Yeah.” He said. “OK… OK… OK…” Vaas started to pace behind me. I wiped the tears from my face once again. “Send the survivors back to the compound… Let them recuperate for a bit… Replace them with everyone who is doing fuck all right now, we can’t be short numbered now…Injuries?” I looked over to Vaas, he had stopped pacing and was looking at me. It was silent for a moment.

Vaas scratched the back of his head as he thought. “Is Hisham there?” He asked. “OK, call for him. He’ll know what to do…. Get him to show anyone still standing what to do.” He kept looking at me. I finally turned away, knowing they were in safe hands at least.

“Make sure they keep pressure on the injuries.” I added. “And not to lose too much blood.” Vaas repeated what I said down the phone.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back. Just keep patrolling where Buck sends you. OK. Good.” Vaas instructed before hanging up the phone. “See I told you, you’re not useless.” He added, placing the phone away.

“Then why didn’t you just drag me back there then?” I asked, climbing to my feet. “Sure. Hisham knows what he’s doing, but wouldn’t it be better if you took me back?” I folded my arms.

“Because Beth, I…” Vaas started to explained.

“Need me to come willingly?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I mean. No. Yes. Fuck.” He stumbled, gesturing as he spoke. His hands staying in front of him. “I just… I need you to be OK. I need you to be safe and right now I don’t know what to do with you?”

“What to do with me?” I asked. “I’m a person, Vaas. Not a tool or just another piece of the furniture. I have feelings and right now; I’m dealing with the loss of my friend, the shock of a near death experience and questioning my morality.” I ranted, getting annoyed about having to explain it again. “So, forgive me for trying to deal with it.”

“I know.” Vaas nodded.

“I can’t help but be angry with you, Vaas.” I whimpered as the tears came back. “And I am doing everything I can not to blame you. And myself. And that’s probably… probably the hardest thing to do... right now. Not to point fingers... at everyone in the ... fucking area.” I wiped the tears from my face. Vaas looked broken. He walked towards me and slowly pulled me close to him, burying my face into his shoulder. With one arm, he wrapped it around me and with other hand was rubbing the back of my head gently. “I…I…”

“Shh. Shh. Shh. I know.” Vaas whispered. “I get it. I get.” I remained still as I cried. My eyes closed, slightly leaning into him. Not sure I’m OK with this.

I placed my hand on his chest, Vaas let go of my head and looked down at me. He wasn’t angry, he actually looked sad.

“I don’t believe you.” I confessed, I was having trouble looking at him. “I don’t believe you. You don’t understand what I’m going through. I get… I get what you’re trying to do. But… I’ve lost everything.”

“What can I do?” Vaas asked, stroking the side of my head. “What can I say?”

“I think…” I pulled away from him. “I need to be alone right now.” Vaas’ arms dropped to his sides, just looking at me.

I turned towards the table at the top of the stairs and walked towards it. Vaas didn’t follow me. It wasn’t much of a climb to the table; the stairs were a little cracked and unstable but I got up them just fine. I placed myself down onto the table, curling into a ball. The surface was smoother then I expect and was cool to the touch. I stayed there for a very long time.


	25. Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is my first time writing this kind of chapter.  
> Hope I did alright and I hope you enjoy it.  
> I'm going to have a break.

I’ve been sat on the stone table a while now, looking over the water at the bottom of the cave. My eyes were still sore but it didn’t stop me from taking in the beauty of the area; the reflection of the torches and lights floating in the water, surrounded me with their orange glows. It looked almost romantic; yet I wondered how long they had been up and how they are even able to be turned on. I didn’t even know that there were other temples on the island. My hands placed on my lap, while I kept my legs crossed and dangling down. My shirt was still drying by the fire. I looked down at my body; the burns were hard to see in this light but still there all the same.

 I started to wonder what would be happening right now if I wasn’t here. If we never came here. We would probably be working right now and then bitching about our day when we got home. I would be able to see my family; Hug my little brother, bake a cake with mum, help Mike with whatever or just drink coffee with my sister.

God, I was stupid. How much shit would I have put them through if they learnt that I killed myself. The guilt hung in my stomach, and the tears ran down my eyes once more. It felt so good to cry, for so long I had to hold it in. Finally doing it felt like I had lifted a large weight off my shoulders. Not to mention how unhealthy it was not to, trying to show everyone I wasn’t a scared little girl. I am. I’m terrified. I’m terrified and alone. I’m terrified and alone and I’m never going to see my friends and family again. Surrounded by people I can’t completely trust and the only person I can trust; I just go ahead and yell at him for crap he doesn’t even any control over. Why couldn’t things be different?

Vaas’ footsteps echoed around the cave. I quickly tried to wipe my face; I wasn’t angry with him anymore, I was just sad right now. He had a point, while he is still the leader. He didn’t have any control over what has happened. I looked back to the water when he finally got to the top; he placed a blanket on my shoulders and hopped onto the table. He sat next to me, looking over the water. I shifted my eyes to look at him, He was probably watching my reflection. He just looked sad; I haven’t seen him this way before. I turned my head to look completely at him, I was actually concerned for him. Before I was normally guessing what was going through his mind, but now I felt like I was seeing him as a human; I was even feeling guilty for yelling at him. I actually felt bad for yelling at my captor, well, captor or not; he is still human.

“Vaas, I’m sorry about I said…” I apologized.

“I do.” Vaas stated, slowly turning his head to look me dead in the eye. “I get it. I know what it’s like to lose everything. I was born into the Rakyat; my father came here and chased after my mother, the daughter of the chief. I was just a kid when he just up and left. I am too much like that asshole. I fucking hate it. My mother got sick and died not long after that. Our grandfather raised us for a while, until he died in his sleep. I was taught everything by the Rakyat and I gained a tatau for every skill I learnt. I was still the outsider, nobody trusted me. In that tribe, I had to fight for everything until I was the greatest warrior on the island; I could kill anything with just a knife and no protection, every fucking time. No questions asked.” Vaas looked down at his feet and sighed, before he continued.

“My sister became this ‘warrior goddess’ and took over as the Rakyat’s leader. The only family I have left. She told me I was perfection over and over again. I would have done anything for her. I did everything for her. She knew that. She started to get way too close. Repeatedly getting me to do every fucking thing she wanted. Hunt. Fight. Kill. Like a dog, begging for her praise. The first time I killed someone was for her. Always for her. But it was never enough for her. Not for her. No. no. no. no. Eventually I picked up Hoyt’s attention, he started getting me to do jobs for him. Again, hunt, fight, kill. Only this time, He paid me with guns, drugs, booze. You name it. It felt good. I felt wanted and needed by someone.” Vaas’ hands clenched into fists as he continued to speak.

 “But no, no, no, no. Citra didn’t like that. She kept on screaming at me. ‘Who is it going to be? Them or me? Me or them?’ Then I found out what she truly wanted from me. What she had planned for me. She wanted me to give her … a kid.” I felt sick to my stomach when it said that.

“Once it happened, she would kill me. Dead on the spot. My own little sister willing to do that to me. All because some stupid ritual for the perfect fucking warrior. ‘The ritual demands blood for the perfect warrior’ She fucking tells me. Expecting me just to accept it and go along with her bullshit.” My jaw dropped, how fucked up was this island. I closed my mouth and placed a hand on his shoulder, as a sign of how sorry I was. He didn’t look up and placed his other hand onto of mine, linking his fingers with mine.

“I refused, she got pissed.” Vaas continued. “I say no, she tries it on when I’m not expecting it. I like another girl. She kills her. I tried to leave. She tried to kill me. Calling me a coward. One of her slaves jumped at me with a knife but missed and gave me my scar. This horny freak called Dennis who hangs around her leg. I had to fight him off just so I could get away from them.” I looked at the scar on his head.

“Yeah, that one.” He signed. “In that one moment, I lost everything. I lost my home, my family, every fucking thing I worked for. I go to the one place that wants me, only to go back to square one. Fighting for a goddamn reputation. Nobody cared for me then, nobody cares for me now. I’m on another leash surrounded by people who don’t give a fuck about me, unless I give them orders or I have their money. Doing the same shit every fucking day until someone kills me dead. This is my life now, only peace I get is when I’m dead.” He remained still; I couldn’t look away from him. His hand dropped off mine. I felt bad for what I said, I moved my hand away. I wanted to do something, I wanted him to know that I care.

“That’s not true.” I muttered, he turned towards me and looked me in the eyes. “That’s just not true at all. There…. There are….” I was never very good comforting people; my mind would be trying to find the right words to say. It normally ended up a mess, I need to work on it if I was going to be a good doctor. “There are people out there, Vaas, it …. it may not feel like it right now but… they’re out there.” I added, but Vaas hadn’t changed. He still looks miserable. “Everyone is just busy dealing with…” I stopped when I found it leading towards Jason Brody. He is definitely not helpful in this situation. I looked around awkwardly, trying to think of what to say. He just watched me as I thought. His expression soft and welcoming, taking in everything I said to him. “If no one cared, would I be sat here listening, trying to comfort you and making an arse of myself?” I muttered loudly, more to myself then him.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Vaas smirk. “That’s very true.” He smirked, nodding slightly. “You know, you’re the only person I actually like who gives me crap about doing all of this.” I look back to him and tried my best to smile sweetly. I reached towards his hand and held it. “I mean, I already know it. But it’s all I have. I can’t change any of it.”

“I’m sorry about your past.” I added; my smile became more comforting. “It’ll take time to get back on your feet, but you’ll bounce back like you normally would. If it was me in your shoes, I would just want to….” I stopped as I was about to say die. I looked down at my shoes awkwardly before looking back to him. His smile was gone. “I never really thanked you for …. Saving me. Again.” I added. “I’m really grateful that you did, truly I am. It’s like having my own personal Spiderman... well, you’re more like that other red guy with the swords in Wolverine origin film, the one played by Ryan Reynolds. I can’t remember his name, it’ll come back to me at some point. Anyway, going off topic.” Vaas chuckled softly as I went back on what I was trying to say. “It’s nice to know that someone has my back, even if I’m a giant bloody idiot. And I have yours, if you need it.”

Without thinking, I leaned close to his cheek and closed my eyes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Before I got to the chance to do so, I felt something familiar touch my lips. I half opened my eyes briefly to see that Vaas had turned to face me and was kissing me back. I melted into the kiss; it felt way too good and almost right this time, not like he’s ‘claiming’ me this time. Or someone was watching us. It was almost like when we kissed back in my room. It felt like he wanted me.

I pulled away from the kiss, opening my eyes and smiled at him. He looked back to me; there was something in the way that he looked at me, it was something I had never seen before. I didn’t know what it was but it intrigued me. It was fierce. Intimidating. Endearing. Alluring. I couldn’t look away from him. Vaas moved his hands onto my bare waist, pulling me closer to his person. The blanket slipped off my bare back as both my hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders. Our bodies touched as we suddenly returned to the kiss, the coldness of his necklace pressed against one of my breasts uncomfortable; I didn’t mind or cared really. His hand moved quickly from my waist to my back carefully, keeping me close to him. My own moved to keep him there, one carefully on the side of his neck while the other pressed down on his back.

The kiss grew rough; we only parted in order to take a quick breath in-between. I started to feel hotter and flustered; it felt like my heart was banging against my lungs. Vaas slowly laid me down on the table, without breaking the kiss. Then slowly trailed kisses from my lips to my neck, I could feel small droplets of his saliva trailed his way down. My lips parted as I started to whimper from the sensation. My hand slipped from his shoulders to under his top, gently dragging my nails along his skin. Vaas pulled away from my now damp neck and kneeled above me, I dropped my hands to either sides of my head, as he moved above me. In one quick motion, he removed his top and threw it to the ground. He looked incredible, like he was sculpted by a God. I shifted myself beneath him. So, I was more comfortable on the table; I was still lying on my back with Vaas kneeling between my legs.

He pounced back onto me and became reacquainted with my lips. He moved a knee between my legs. I could feel his knee between my inner thighs. His abs rubbed against my stomach, a hand brushing across my cheek. Vaas slipped his tongue into my mouth, briefly circling mine. My eyes widened once this happened. Suddenly, I started to get my senses back and my hand went straight to his chest; I tried pushed him off gently. I panicked. My breathing started to speed up. I waited until he removed his tongue so I could break the kiss. I moved my other hand onto his chest so I could have some space between us. Vaas looked down at me, I frowned slightly at him.

“SORRY!” I squeaked. Vaas looked a little concerned; he must have been really into it. “I… I… Please be careful with me, I haven’t...” I muttered. I was breathing through my mouth. “I’m not that… experienced… in…”

“It’s OK.” Vaas replied sympathetically, holding my cheek in a formal manner. We kissed once more, my hands moved to his back. “If you want to stop. We can stop. It’s OK. I don’t want to force you.” Vaas smiled softly. I shook my head, I didn’t want this to end. “I’ll go slower then.” He started to kiss down my body. the lower he got; I moved my hands away from his back and dropped by my head. I started to crave his every touch once more. I closed my eyes and let him take control, I was just too busy enjoying the ride.

My heart was racing again, but this time I let myself be free to him. Letting him lead the way. Letting him take control of me. Vaas stopped at the top of my jeans; he unzipped them then slowly pulled them. He carefully stepped off the table while still pulling my jeans off. Once they were past my knees, I sat up to face him. He carefully wriggled my jeans over my shoes and threw them over the table; I watched as they landed just on the stone stairs with his red top. I swung myself to back around, fully focused on him. I unhooked my bra and chucked it with my jeans.

“Man, it’s been a fucking while.” Vaas chuckled as he looked at my breasts. He dashed at me, standing between my open legs. He held one of them in his hand, covering most of it. I mewled once more at his rough touch. His other hand was on the table. I leaning in closer to him and gently kissing his shoulder, becoming more enticing for him each time my lips pressed against his damp skin. I accidently bite him, Vaas grunted a little. He gave me a wicked smile as he lowered himself closer to my breast. I looked down at my shoes briefly. 

“Vaas?” I asked, still gasping slightly.

“Yeah.” He replied, moving his lips closer to my untouched breast.

“Why are my shoes still on?” I asked.

“Sweetheart, everything in here is made of stone. We are more likely going to step on something that is going to fucking hurt.” he answered, before he started lapping around and around my nipple with his tongue.

“Right, thank….” I gasped as Vaas gently pulled on my nipple with his teeth, and then released it. My body started to feel electric at his touch as he kissed his way back to my mouth, I could feel myself begging for more. My toes curled as my legs hung over the edge of the table, my heel dragged up his leg. Vaas switched hands and started fonderling my other breast. I felt something harden between my legs; this was also the wonderful moment when I realized that Vaas had already pulled my knickers off. He made his way back up to my level. We were eye to eye as he started to glide his free hand between my legs, I couldn’t take my eyes off him. Then repeatedly guided two fingers around my entrance, then into me. I could feel myself getting damper with each movement he was making.

“The blush is back.” Vaas joked, watching me proudly as I had to bite my bottom lip to stop from screaming in joy as he curled and stretched his fingers against my inner walls. Without a second delay, we returned to the kissing. I placed one of my hands onto his back and dragged my nails against his damp skin, causing Vaas to pleasurably grunt from my touch. “Now you’re getting into it.” His voice was hoarse. I wasn’t coping with this new sensation.

While my other hand moved down his front, gliding over every ab and peck of his bare chest. As our tongues danced around each other, I guided my hand down his body to his trousers and undid his zipper. Vaas broke the kiss once the zipper hit the bottom. He smirked wickedly at me; I returned a cocky smile as I popped open his trouser button. He growled at my touch.

“Trousers. Off.”  I ordered as softly and seductively as I could. Vaas stepped away; I moved my hands onto the table to hold myself up. He made quick work of his trouser, quickly giving himself a couple of strokes before he continued with me. Making sure he actually can. Once he straightened up, I looked down at his fully harden cock. He was thick and most definitely a grower, guessing from the smirk on his face; he was proud of it. I looked him in the eyes and bit my lip gently, looking as seductive as I could. Vaas kicked his trousers under the table and slowly made his way over to me.

Once he was close enough; I wrapped my arms around his neck. Vaas leaned in once more to kiss me, he brushed a finger along my clitoris a few more times. His other hand grabbed onto one of my arse cheeks to keep me in place. I broke the kiss briefly with uncontrollable groaning. The tension building up was becoming too much for me to handle, like the sparks of a firework before it shoots off. I needed more. Vaas pulled his hand away from my vagina and looked straight into my eyes, he was asking if I was ready. I nodded and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and waited as he spread my legs further apart to make sure there is more than enough room for himself.

Vaas finally pushed inside of me, I felt a brief shot of pain shoot through my body, I hissed in the short moment of discomfort while he revelled in the feeling of being inside of me; letting a deep growl escape his mouth. It took him a moment to noticed the unsatisfied noise I had just made and looked over me confused. He looked down quickly then back to me, with one eyebrow raised in a puzzled manner.

“Why the fuck is there blood?” He asked, annoyed.

“Well done. You ripped the hymen.” I replied, just accepting the fact that we were having _that conversation_ like this. Right now.

“Wait… you’re a virgin?” He stated as he pulled back slowly, a small whine escaped my mouth before I could even answer. I was just getting use to the feeling of him inside me.

“Yes, I am and no that’s not how it works-OHHH!” Vaas thrust himself back in, again to cut me off mid-sentence, grunting as he did so and authorizing a more pleasurable reaction to escape my mouth. He moved his chest closer to mine as he started to build up to a quickening pace with every thrust. We were gasping and grunting every time he pushed into me. The pain faded quickly, I was in pure bliss with every movement he made. It was clear he was enjoying it too as he was making as much noise as I was.

He grabbed my leg and lifted it over his elbow as he started to pound harder into me, quickening in pace. I lay onto my back as he moved me, the cold stone of the table felt nice against my sweating back. Vaas grabbed a hold of my hip as he speeds up. My muscles in my legs started to tense more the deeper he went; it was like a growing sensation running through my body quicker than I could track it. My cries became louder as it went. I wrapped my other leg around his arse to keep us close together.

Vaas screamed as he threw his head back, going through the same experience as me. I beamed his name as his head shot back to look at me.

Suddenly, my body started to scream in excitement. My back arched up and pulled closer to him. My hands crawled along his back as he started to arch over me. We were both moaning and runting so loudly, the local wildlife was probably running for their lives in fear. The amount of pleasure was starting to build; faster and faster. I cried Vaas name once more as he wailed mine. I gripped onto his mohawk tightly, he grunted and smiled at me.

We kissed momentarily just as I hit the breaking point. It was like an explosion running through me, my eyes rolled back as I closed them. Vaas continued to thrust more and more into me, as the tension kept on building up inside. Until finally. I released. We held each other tightly as it finally came to an end, Vaas had just starting to cum. Letting out long and slowly grunts, thrusting slowly into me rough and repeatedly until there wasn’t anything left.

I let my body slowly relax back to its normally state, I laid myself back down on the table. The cold stone felt so good against my back. Vaas put my leg down and leaned over me. Both breathing heavily. I placed my hands on either side of his neck, just looking into his loving gaze. A few tears ran down our faces. We kissed once more as we started to cool down. I released him and dropped my arms next to my head.

I lay there, slowly catching my breath. Vaas pulled himself out of me, a sharp shiver to run up my body. I turned myself around to lie along the table. Vaas climbed on and laid himself down next to me. I moved myself closer to him and he looked back to me, both smiling like idiots at each other. I moved my hand and placed it on his cheek, rubbing the area under his eye with my thumb. He gently rubbed my arm in contempt. I was just taking in this moment in.

Before I was never interested. I never got why it was so important to so many people and why my friends always joked about me not having done the deed yet. Vaas wasn’t exactly the kind of person I had in mind but I did need him, as much as he needed me. He kept me alive and treated me with kindness when so few people have. In a place like this, he was doing everything he can to keep me alive. Even closing that line to do so. But Right here, right now. Nothing else mattered. Our minds were cleared from the chaos around us, just for a while. We’re in safe space. Safe with each other’s embrace. Just us. Secluded from the world.

“So, is it out of your system yet?” I asked, jokingly.

“Nope.” He replied with a chuckle. “It’s staying for good.” Vaas kissed my forehead gently before he sat up and he grabbed the blanket he brought earlier, pulling it over us. He laid back down and gently pulled me closer to him. He rested his head next to mine; our noses were almost touching. He wrapped his arm over the blanket and around me, his hand gently around my back to keep me there. Both of my hands stayed under the blanket and placed onto his bare chest.

“I still can’t believe you were a virgin.” He chuckled at me. “I actually took someone’s virginity. Fucking hell.”

“Yeah. Well, you said you had a tattoo. Where is it? I want to see it.” I laughed back. Vaas gently rubbed my back.

“I got rid of it. A long time ago. I didn’t need it.” He replied, I nodded at his answer. He poked his leg out from under the blanket, trying to get comfortable I’m guessing. We were both still smiling like idiots. I couldn’t stop looking at him. Vaas was glowing. He could say the same for me as well.

“Thank you.” He muttered to me, before he leaned in and kissed me; gently yet filled with passion. I kissed him back but it was so weak, I was just tired after all that. Once the kiss broke, I moved one of my hand onto his neck softly.

“What for?” I asked.

“For changing my mind, Beth.” He smirked. “And for having my back. It’s good to know that I have you.” Vaas pulled me along gently as he rolled onto his back. My head rested on his chest, I could hear how fast his heart beat was. It was calming in a strange way, just listening to the repeated pace. He wrapped his arms around me. We stayed in each other’s embrace until we eventually feel asleep. I hadn’t felt this safe in a very long time.


	26. On the prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter, August has been a really busy month for me with doctor's, depresstion and being the summer holidays and all.  
> Honestly, I was expecting not to have this chapter done until after the 7th September. Since that is my birthday, everybody is coming to see me. So I wouldn't have much chance of sitting down and writing.  
> Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

I didn’t know where I was, but I know it’s beautiful. The sky is black, empty and terrifying. Something smells sweet, filling the air and it was almost comforting. The sand was soft under my bare feet, with the large stepping stones leading somewhere. Where am I? This place doesn’t look real. I don’t think it even looks like a piece I’ve been before and my mind has warped it.

I look down at myself. I was wearing this weird, game of thrones dress. It was a slender dress made up of thin layers of fabric, one you can see through and the other isn’t. It was black, with a silver spirals on either side of see through layer that didn’t cover it. They lead to the split sleeves on, which didn’t cover my arms or the scars. Just hung downwards and almost reaching the ground. They were also made of the same see through fabric, but it was covered in silver swirls. There were silver broaches attached to the dress on both my shoulders, with a tribal pattern. A wide matching belt was around me, just under my breasts and slightly pushing them up.

With very few opinions, I walked the path built out of stone steps. Each one looked identical to the stone table I was currently sleeping on. I took my time, it was really strange. Frightening and peacefully at the same time. It was quiet, I could barely hear anything.

I stop for a moment and looked down; besides the steps, there is no ground. I sit myself down carefully and loaded my hand to where the ground should be. Nothing but a black void, until I tried to touch it. Looking closely, I could see people floating past me. I almost didn’t notice them. Despite having no colour to them, I could see every detail of them. It was like they were covered in oil or tar. It also looked like they were floating or just completely weightless.

Standing back up, I was surrounded with people. All of them floating towards the same direction I was going. I couldn’t see an end or edge. I no longer felt at peace.

There wasn’t any floating above me. It started to look like the night sky, with white dots littered between red-ish clouds.

With nowhere else to go, I followed the path. The more I walked on, the stones started to join up. Linking together like tiles, with different widths. Some of them started to become hard to walk on, forming a smooth, large bump on it. It almost looked like old television screens.

Ahead of me, a shadow of a doorway was starting to appear. I picked up the skirt of my dress and walked quickly towards it. Wanting to get the hell out of here as fast as I could. Hoping that I’m not going to end up trapped here if I don’t leave fast enough.

When I reached the doorway, it looked like it was made of the same stones. Layered together around a wooden door. Some of them looking like televisions and others normal. The door itself was strange, the pattern of the bark looked like it spelt something. Only two sentences repeatedly, reading downward instead of left to right. One line read: ‘ _Tempat berehat terakhir pahlawan yang hebat_ ’, and the other line said: ‘ _Hanya kanak-kanak yang tulen dan orang yang diberkati boleh masuk_ ’. I followed my fingers down it, feeling each dented letter. I could feel heat radiating from the door. I couldn’t find a handle or anything to open the door. If I knew what the words were saying then I would know what this place is.

I knocked on the door three times before it opened on its own. Inside was more welcoming then I expected it to be. I was almost blinded by the light, but I still walked in. That sweet smell was stronger in here, I must be close to the source. I continued walking while trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light.

In front of me was a courtyard with a large stone structure behind it. A tree stood on the edge of a clearing of water, it was full of pink blossoms. Some had fallen and landed in the water, floating on its surface. I could feel soft grass beneath my feet. The only living things here were deer and rabbits. The clearing was surrounded by soft sand. I started to notice that there were stone walls surrounding this place, with details of colours I had trouble making out. The only living things I could see here were deer, but they could be more inside.

I walked closer to the walls, to find that they were shrines to different men that happen been painted onto it. In front of each one was a table with different items on it. Some were food, jewellery, weapons and others were things that you would find in a museum that I just didn’t know.

Taking my time, I looked over each one and tried to figure out what kind of person they were. The objects started to get more and more modern as I went, things that show when this person had died. It was like a timeline of men, they all looked tribal and violent. Yet the objects became less so, I started seeing things like guns and cigarettes on their shrines.

When I had reached the last covered one, I was taken back a little. The table was completely empty, only the wall was decorated with only two spaces next to it that were untouched and bare. It depicted a man kneeling by a river, he had a knife in his hand. He wasn’t wearing a shirt or shoes, only a pair of red patterned shorts that tightened around his knees, something that looked like a brown-ish cream-ish loincloth, something green; that went across his body from his shoulder to his hip then back again, and a belt with pouches and a place for the knife. He had long dreads/braids that reached down to his belt, he had shaved the sides of his head. Then I started to notice a very fine and small detail, a small thin line curving next to his hair. This was Vaas.

I looked down at the shrine, expecting to see something there. It was bare. Nothing was placed there. I looked over to the next and last space to find nothing painted on the wall. What is this place?

Turning back to the pool of water, a collection started to drink from the water. Everything here seemed so peaceful, yet I was struggling to silence the voice in the back of my head. I was no where near the suddenly creepy area outside and I’m currently dreaming. If something jumps at me, I can just wake up. This place seemed safe enough, in whatever void it was floating in. Slightly curious how the deer and rabbits got here and what is with all the shrines around the place. Very curious where the stairs came from.

I sat myself down on the grass, just watching the animals going about their daily grind. Eating grass, sleeping in the shade, raising their young, ignoring the two deer in the corner having a shag and so on and so forth. I mostly focused on one of the stags, he was the only one to be drinking from the pool and nobody really paid him any attention. He didn’t mind and would only look up if one of the others got too close to him. He seemed quite young, based on his rather small antlers.

It was incredibly relaxing watching him, even one of the does decided to sit down right next to me. Letting me stroke her as well, the texture her coat almost reminded me of a short haired dog’s; with the only difference is that hers was silkier to the touch.

The stag stood tall and faced towards us, he remained still for a second before taking his first steps towards us. In one fast motion, a giant hand appeared from the water and grabbed the stag. All before he could even react, pulling into the depths bellow.

All of the deer stopped what they were doing in a panic and ran up the stairs. Even the doe who was sat with me didn’t want to hang around here. The rabbits ran into the large cracks of the walls, so it could reach for them.

I followed their pursuit, staying close to the walls and shrines. Making my way towards the stairs and ascended them, holding my skirt up as I climbed. I could hear movement behind me, splashing from pool. The deer were ahead of me, heading towards the stone building ahead of me. They didn’t go through the open double doors at the top, they went around the building and towards the back.

I started running to get inside, which would be hard to do upstairs. Luckily, I was used to it whenever there was an emergency, back at Northcrest Hospital and my school days. I was having more trouble with the skirt and the things hanging from my shoulders. I’m just hoping they don’t get caught on anything while I run, I would really be fucked if they did. Nothing was close enough to make a grab at me yet.

Looking back briefly, I could see the thing from pool. Well, the back of them. It looked like they were made of the stuff as the black void outside. They were a bloody bigger fucker, everything waist down was still in the water. They were still holding the dead stag in one hand, while the other waved at the ground and summoned smaller versions of themselves. A few were already climbing the stairs.

I had reached the top, with no time to lose. I went straight through the open double doors to the building. Once inside, I slammed each door shut. First the left, then the right. A beam of wood attached to the door, fell as I closed it. Locking it behind me. Those monsters started banging at the door. I slowly backed away from it, hoping it would hold them back. Mentally begging for the door to keep them out. Despite the fact this is a dream, I felt like I had no control over this or them.

Turning around to take in my new environment, as well as finding somewhere to hide. The interior almost matched the exterior, yet it was more modern then I expected it to be. As well as being a completely different culture, it almost looked like somewhere in India; I’m guessing. It was a grand hall, filled with large doors and large, traditional hanging lamps. Pillars contenting from ceiling to floor, covered in tiled patterns and decor.

Besides the banging at the door, I could hear crying. No. It’s too familiar. I’ve heard many various versions of it. The sound of heartbreak, of loss. Broken and haunting. Someone has just lost a loved one. A pain I know too well. I was actually crying for this person who I don’t even know, the voice is unfamiliar to me. But it didn’t stop the physical tears rolling down my face.

Taking a step forward, I felt something wet under my foot. I looked down to find bloody footprints, leading towards the door I just came through. God, I’m gratefully to have shoes on right now. But I couldn’t help but question, what happened here?

I kept walking onwards, moving straight ahead. Keeping as much distance I could between me and the door. The room around me started getting smaller and smaller, the colours faded from bright reds and gold into dull creams and whites. I could hear more, the sounds of machines. Voices revealing different emotions; panicked, scared, angry, gutted. It was hard to make them out.

The changed continued until I was meet with a wall, with signs pointing either left or right. I couldn’t read them, no matter how I tried. The banging had stopped. I looked back to the door to find a hallway, I was in one of the wings at Northcrest. Just to my left, poking out from behind a wall covered in children’s drawings was the nurse’s station. I know this place, this is intensive care. I could only see blurs of people running between or working around beds. I’ve never seen this place so active. Almost all the audio was muffled, expect one. That one voice stood out, it was static and booming loudly. I could only hear certain words and terms:

Rapid Response Team… medical needed at bedsides

Code red… fire and burn victims.

Code blue… cardiopulmonary arrest and trouble breathing.

Code black… Internal Triage… Bomb threat.

My heart was in my throat. A bomb. What the hell was going on? Why would someone bomb New Hampshire? Has the world gone mad? Why is my mind coming up with this?

Crying. I can hear someone crying. I looked down the right hallway. It’s empty apart from one young man, sat in a darkened corner and crying. He was just a kid, old enough to be in school but not old enough to be left alone like this. His clothes matched the shrines I saw earlier. I couldn’t see his face; he rested his forehead on his knees, pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around him. He continued to cry like his whole world had fallen apart.

I looked down the other hallway, it’s completely empty apart from one singular door with an emergency sign over it. I know this ward well enough to that this isn’t right. Turning back to the wall in front of me, even the signs were different. Three pointing to the door: Scope, Autonomy, Support. Three pointing to the kid: Blood, Strain, Nurture. What an odd choice of words.

Looked in both directions before making my way towards the crying teen. Dream or not, I’m not going to leave someone in this state. When someone needs help, any kind of help. Then there isn’t even a choice to make, really.

“Are you alright?” I asked as I kneeled down next to him, placing my hands on my lap. He didn’t look at me, continuing to cry. “Is there anything I can do to help you? You don’t have to go through this alone. I want to help you get through this. What can I do…?”

“Please… don’t leave me.” The boy wept, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. His voice was breathy yet very silvery. He had an American accent. “I don’t want to be alone. Can I stay with you?” The second that question left his mouth, every part of my being became protective. I would do anything to keep him safe, even if it is just staying by his side.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I promised him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He remained still for a moment.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

In one fast movement, he had wrapped his arms around me tightly and hugged me. Burying his head into my shoulder. I pulled my arms away from him, pausing to think about what I should do?

“You’re not going to leave me, are you?” He asked, slightly muffled into my shoulder. “Can I stay with you?” I sighed, smiling softly as I hugged him back.

“I’ll be with you for as long as you need me.” I answered. The boy lifted his head up to look at me. I got to see a glimmer of blue eyes before I finally woke up.

 

As expected, the cave was dark. The fire died out a long time ago, there weren’t even any embers remaining behind. Sitting up slight, I could only make out the outlines of everything in here, with muffled colours on anything getting closer. My eyes needing to adjust to the darkness. I rubbed my face in an attempt to wake myself up, even finding myself fancying a cup of tea right about now too.

I turned toward Vaas, still laying next to me. He had spread himself out across the table, with a limb pointing in each direction. He wasn’t completely covered with the blanket, one of his leg and both his arms were hanging out with the blanket giving him some modesty. His face was turned towards me. Vaas had a soft smile on his face, he looked so calm and peaceful.

Trying my best not to disturb him, I placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed his face gently with my thumb. He groaned slightly in his sleep, I pulled away. Vaas is definitely someone who doesn’t get a good night sleep, with the fact we both managed to fall asleep on a stone table is a sign we’re both in need of it. It’s best not to wake him.

I slipped off the table carefully and started collecting our clothes from off the floor, scooping them under one arm in a bundle. I could feel Vaas’ phone in his trouser pocket, at least he didn’t throw that around last night. I had trouble finding Vaas’ underwear, I hope it didn’t fall into the water. I made my way down to the bottom of the stairs and placed all the clothes onto the floor, next to the dead fire. I quickly put on my underwear and bra, and starting to look over the water’s surface to see if anything had fallen in. I got as close to the edge as I could without getting wet. It was too dark to tell. It didn’t stop me none the less. I repeatedly walked back and forth to make sure I didn’t see anything floating, clothes or anything of the sort.

It was around about my sixth lap, when… somehow, Vaas managed to sneak up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face into the croak of my neck. This startled me, a small squeak escaped my lips. He laughed at that, I couldn’t help but smile and wrapped my arms around his. Trying to emulate the hug. We stayed like that for a moment, Vaas kissed my neck then stood up straight, resting his chin on top of my head.

“You know, watching you pace back and forth down here.” Vaas explained, with me trying not to laugh at the feeling of him speaking on the back of my head. “You’re walking funny. I did a really good job last night.” I snorted at that comment. “I even got you screaming my name too.”

“Well, you’d walk funny too if you had been fucked like that.” Vaas snorted with laughter at the comment, standing up straight.

“What are you doing? Going back and forth like that?” He asked, pulling away from me and walked towards the pile of clothes.

“I was just checking to make sure nothing had gone into the water.” I explained, turning to face him. “With… well… what happened last night, neither of us were really focusing on where we were throwing everything. God knows what happened to your underwear, hopeful they didn’t fall in.” I turned back to the waterfront.

“Well, that would be strange if you see them. Because I wasn’t wearing any yesterday.” He smirked behind me, pulling up his trousers. I sighed, of course he is going commando. I heard him do up his zipper, I decided it’s best that I continued to get dress instead of look for something that isn’t there.

Sitting myself on the ground, putting on my trousers. Vaas chose to attach his belt before even getting his shirt on. Fiddling about with the buckle, his gun hustler and everything attached to it. My shirt had finally dried, it took its damn sweet time about it. My mind started to wander, coming up with questions about yesterday. I had finished getting dressed before Vaas did, so may as well ask him now.

“Vaas.” I asked, turning to face him.

“Yeah.” He answered, picking his gun from off the floor.

“What actually happened yesterday?” He stopped and gave me a look which clearly says ‘Are you fucking serious?’ “I mean, how did you find me yesterday? I was dragged out of the compound, taken to your sister’s temple and almost drowned. How could you have known where I was? And where and what even is this place?” I explained.

Vaas remained still for a moment. He looked around the place before placing his gun back into the holder and sat himself down next to me. I picked up his shirt and handed it to him. He took it from me and just held it for a second, just looking at it hanging in both his hands.

“When I got back, one of my men; Elijah. He came running to me, holding that damn red shirt of yours and telling me what you told him and then you disappeared. He looked scared, not knowing what I would do to him when I came back to base and you’ve gone missing.” Vaas explained, still looking at his top.

“Everyone seems to find that shirt before me.” I joked softly, Vaas looked at me. Not smiling, he had a completely serious expression on his face.

“I was furious, Beth. Her men came into my home and took you from right under my nose. And I don’t fucking know how they did it.” He started to gesture, dropping half the shirt in one hand.

“Majid was wearing his old uniform. They used chloroform and knocked me out, I was heading back to my room when they got me.” I added, solving that mystery for him. Vaas sniffed and put his red shirt on. “I’m guessing they got me off the island by boat.”

“No shit, Beth.” He stated, pulling the shirt down his chest. “I only knew two people who would take you; Cruz and Citra. Cruz wouldn’t have taken you, alive. Your body would have been left behind and he would have work alone to do it. Which only left Citra.” Vaas explained, still sitting in front of me. I nodded along as he continued.

“Jason made contract with Buck a few days ago, who's now has him running around looking for that fucking knife. I already know the locations, I’ve known people who've died there looking for some fucking treasure. I told Carlos the locations and placed men there to stop him. While I took Emelda and your shirt to track you down, Hisham came along. I didn’t order him too, he was just worried.” I smiled a little at that.

“We were on the beach, trying to come up a plan to get you back.” Vaas explained, he shrugged. “Then I heard the gun shoots and a splash. Emelda went straight into the water, swimming and barking for us to follow. Hisham stayed with the car, Emelda started swimming in circles. I go down and got you out.”

“You taught him well.” Vaas added, with a soft smile. “He was fucking ordering me about once I got you on the beach. I sent him back to work when you started breathing again, made him take the dog too.”

I remained silent for a moment. God, he really does come running whenever I’m in trouble. I generally feel guilty right now, that I used him as a taunt while I’m being held against my will. Also, I keep getting into the situation where I need him to save me. Christ almighty, I can’t do anything right. Can I. No matter what I try, I end up just adding more to the fire.

“You’re either going to thank me or apologise again. Aren’t you?” Vaas interrupted my pity party, knocking me back to reality. Straight faced and unamazed.

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked in confusion. “How did you know that?”

“You can’t hide guilt to save your fucking life, Beth.” Vaas started to chuckle. “You have the same fucking look. Every time. You look down to your right and look like a lost fucking toddler.”

“Geez. Thanks for the analysis, captain mood-swing.” I replied, bluntly.

“Fuck you, Beth.” Vaas continued laughing.

“No, that’s what you did last night.” I smirked. Vaas laughed a little harder at that, I remained silent. I just waited for the laughter to end. Even readjusting myself and get more comfortable.

Those thought still lingered in my mind, everything with Jerry and Alison. They weren’t something that would just go away at the drop of a hat. They’re gone and there’s nothing I can do about it. Well, nothing I can do right now. I’m still stuck here.

“You’re still not OK?” Vaas asked, climbing to his feet and offered me a hand up.

“I’m not going to be for a while.” I answered, holding his open hand and standing up. “And honestly…” I looked him straight in the eyes. “I don’t think recovering in a cave is the best solution, or this island for that matter.”

“You know… I can’t just let you…” His voice had a soft wobble to it, clearly uneasy.

“I know.” I nodded. “I know.” I folded my arms and looked away. “It’s the same song and dance. I can’t change how I feel and… I just keep wishing … everything would be different.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Vaas added. “I get it.”

“We should head back to the compound.”

“Yeah. We should.”

“How did we even get in here in the first place?”

“First of all, I carried your ass down here.” Vaas explained, I rolled my eyes at that comment. Vaas just chuckled briefly before going back on topic. “You know, not many people know about this place. I fucking lived down here a while back. After I got tired of Citra’s bullshit. You’re the only person I've ever brought down here too.” He climbed to his feet in a jumping motion, almost twirling as he did so to face me. Vaas offered his hand out to me, I took it this time and he pulled me to my feet.

“So, this is your safe space?” I asked. “I’m guessing you starting up your art projects after you moved out.” Vaas snorted at that. “I’m just saying.” I shrugged.

Vaas kept hold of my hand and started to lead the way, it was the same way you’d see a small child pulling their parent along to show them something; or in my case when I was little, get moving. It was also just nice that he was holding my hand for a change, not dragging me around by my wrist. Just the filling of him holding onto me this way, his grip was a little tight but not enough to hurt me.

He led me through different passage ways, it was surprisingly thin. Only enough space for one person to walk through at a time. How the hell did Vaas carry me down here? It couldn’t be bridal style, I’d bang my head against the wall repeatedly.

“Beth.” Vaas said, looking back at me.

“Yeah.”

“If you ever want to… talk.” He sounded awkward, looking forward once more. “I’m right here. You don’t have to go through this shit alone. Whatever’s on your mind, I’m listening.”

“Thank you.” I nodded, still softly smiling to myself. I get that he’s not used to comforting people, since he’s normally the one terrorising them. It’s nice to know that I can be open with him about this and he’s trying.

“Hey, Vaas.” He looked back over his shoulder to me. “Hisham wanted details about our ‘bedroom Etiquette’, is it OK if I tell him? I kinda promised him that.” Vaas started laughing.

“That noisy fucker.” He laughed deeply. “Yeah, go ahead.” We stopped at a dead end. “I’ve been telling everyone anyway before we actually fucked.” Vaas started to repeatedly push against the wall, cracks of light started to bleed through as the wall moved away. He grunted every time he went full force into the wall, which was starting to reveal itself to be a bolder. I was expecting it to be brighter, but I still needed to shield my eyes.

“He needs get himself a boyfriend though.” He muttered to himself, stopping to catch his breath by leaning against the opening. “Pretty fucking soon too, Jason killing everyone. Soon they’ll be no assholes.”

“Wait, how do you know about that?” I asked, pointing at him. Vaas looked towards me.

“How do you know about that?” He inquired.

“He told me. Wanted to know if my friend was single?”

“The one who isn’t here, the asshole who got fucking drunk at the bar and spilled beer on that fuck--- Jerry.” I nodded, still grateful that Walker wasn’t here. I hope he’s doing OK. “Hisham had a couple of boyfriends in the past. He hides it from everyone, not that great at it. He turns into such a pussy whenever they break up or the guys get killed.” Vaas pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight. “Don’t tell him I know. He can fucking tell me if he wants to. I don’t really care who’s fucking who. Everyone just wants to know who I’m fucking.”

“Even Hoyt.” I added. “He asked when he was questioning me, before I was beaten up the first time. Is it a rare event you have relations with anyone? Not just the odd one night stand?”

“What can I say? Everything is my type.” Vaas shrugged, instructing me to lead the way.

Coming out of the cave, I wasn’t expecting to find myself this close to the coast. The cliff went over us, putting us in a very large gap with a large car parked behind us. I peaked around the corner to find that we were nowhere near anything, only smoke could be seen to mark the other bases. Not even any huts or animals on the beach itself. There was a car parked about two miles away from us, buried among the bushes and trees. Behind me, I could hear Vaas pushes the bolder back into place.

“Do you want a hand with that?” I asked him.

“No. If you can see anything, that would be helpful sweetheart.”

“One car. No people. Deer and tapirs.” I reported back.

“Keep an eye on it. Fuck knows who would want to come this way.”

“Again, no people. Who’s going to nick it? The bloody tapirs?” I snarked back, Vaas leaned on the rock; now fully covering the entrance and laughed manically. I could hear his phone going off in his pocket. “I’ll go on ahead while you take the call.”

“What?” He asked, starting to calm down.

“I said I’ll get in the car while you answer your phone.” I replied, pointing at where I assume the phone would be on him.

“Okay, but stay hidden. I don’t want you getting hurt and we don’t know who could around here. Where there’s deer, there’s a predator. If you see one, get on high ground. Where they can’t reach you and shout, I still have my gun.” Vaas explained, pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering. “Who is this?” He asked, looking between the two entrances. I gave him a quick thumbs up to show that I will follow his orders. “What do the fuck you want, Buck?” He added, nodding at me.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I made my way towards the car. Knowing full well I could just make a run for it, while he’s distracted and there is nothing he could do about it. Even if I think about it, where would I even go? Pirates would hunt me down. Rakyat would hunt me down. Privateers would hunt me down. Yet, this isn’t what was bothering me. It’s the fact that I don’t want to. After everything that’s happened, I don’t want to leave my captor’s side.

Logically, it is where I am safest on this damn island. Emotionally, I can’t leave Emily behind. Those two play the biggest factors in my reasoning, yet there is a third. Mood. I’m repeatedly slipping between being melancholic to whimsically giddiness. And that normally changes whenever I’m in Vaas’ company. As much as I don’t want to admit it, I am in a situation where I am completely dependent on him… and the thought of losing him too… it terrifies me. And it could very much happen at any time here, with Jason and the Rakyat constantly trying to kill him. I’ve already lost Jerry and Alison, I can’t lose him too.

I don’t want to lose him, and I don’t mean that in a survival kind of way. He means more to me then I expected him to. Even if it’s Stockholm syndrome or not, it’s hard not to look at Vaas without feeling something for him. Maybe it’s because he’s changing right in front of me, the time we've spent together or the fact he is so kind and honest and protective of me. That he’s become so important to me in this short amount of time we’ve been together. I just can’t lose him. I don’t want to leave him.

My eyes started to water slightly as I thought this. Well, at least I don’t have to hide my emotions anymore. No point anymore. Even trying to hide it is doing damage to my mental health, and it’s already fucked up enough since I got here.

Once I had reached the car, I climbed into the passenger seat immediately. It’s lucky that none of the cars on this island are ever locked. Car thievery must be the easiest and most fucking annoying thing to happen on this island. Just one second, you’ve pinched someone’s car then the second you get out of it; someone is driving off with it. I couldn’t help but giggle at that thought, even worse that it’s probably happened or currently happening. Hey, got to amuse myself somehow with Vaas on the phone and possibility of depression and/or Stockholm syndrome looming over me. All I have is medical experience, sarcasm and stupid jokes.

It took about ten minutes before Vaas got into the car. I just watched him get into the car, absentmindedly smiling at him. Only finding myself doing it when he leaned over, kissed me on the cheek then started looking for the key. As you guessed it, I started blushing.

Vaas managed to find them tucked into his side of the car’s sun visor. He pulled it down and they dropped into his lap. He quickly picked them up and started the engine, it took a few attempts. The car might have been here a while. He was looking at me while he repeatedly turned the car, a worrying and confusing look.

“What?” I asked him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing. It’s just…” Vaas explained, looking between me and the wheel. “You look different. Something’s different about you. I don’t know what it is.” The engine kicked into action.

“What do you mean?” I replied. “We’ve been in a cave for between 12-24 hours. Beside seeing me naked and us having sex, not a lot could have happened.”

“I don’t fucking know.” Vaas just shrugged, turning the car and pulling out of the grass. “But there’s something.”

“Okay, you just let me know when you figure it out.” I replied, as we started to drive back to the compound. I didn’t pay much mind to it, it was probably nothing or a figment of his imagination.

“I was also thinking, I should move you into my room.” Vaas added, as we went along the beaches and avoiding all the people hanging around them. “You can move around a bit more freely.” I leaned my arm along the window, trying to get comfortable. “Sure, it’s right next fucking door. I don’t mind moving your bed in there if you want me to. It would be better then sleeping on the floor.”

“Is this you worrying about my safety or your endorphins hoping for another round?” I asked, half joking.

“endorphins?”

“There’re a hormone in your brain that trigger a positive reaction whenever you do something active or something you just enjoy. Also reduces pain too.”

“Ah, OK. Both then. It’s both.” Vaas smirked a little. “I also just like having you there, even if you talk in your sleep.” I faked a gasp, over acting as well. Even if it is the first time I hearing this. “It’s nice, just falling asleep with you in my arms; cuddling up to me and smiling. You know.” Vaas started to slow the car down and parked next to a dock with a boat bobbing in the water.

“Yeah, it is nice.” I agreed. “I never shared a bed with someone in a long time. I use to try to climb into my mum’s bed when I was little, whenever I had a nightmare. She would always send me back to my room. I’ve only really shared sleeping quarters with people, now that I think about it. Never a bed.” Vaas was looking at me as my mind started to trail on with that thought.

“Okay then, we agree. You’re moving into my room.”

“I guess so.” I shrugged. We both climbed out the car, and made our way down dock. Vaas once again, held my hand. I didn’t question it, he’ll probably just do whenever we’re alone.

He helped me get onto the boat, I managed to not fall on the floor this time. Just tripped over my own feet as he climbed aboard.

“Beth.” He called, taking the wheel. I leaned against the ladder to the attached gun. “I’m going to have to drop you off, walk you to the rooms then go again. Buck called to say that Jason is on his way to his place. You can move your stuff in, have a bath, get your shirt of Emelda. Do whatever you want. Okay?” Vaas explained, before turning the boat on and keeping his attention on me.

“That’s fine.” I replied. “Just be careful. Please.” Vaas started the boat up and made his way towards the compound.

“I will, Beth. I will.”


	27. Back in the enclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had a lot to do this month. Mental health stuff, going to a wedding, and so on and so forth.  
> Enjoy!  
> Here's some fanart I've done for this fanfiction, feel free to check it out.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/clear-elphaba94/gallery/48848357/Dying-Waves

Returning to the compound felt strange, after everything that happened. I can still picture it in my head. Every damn thing. Right down to the smallest detail. Even if I wanted to or not, they weren’t going away. Unfortunately, this is very much the only place where I can be safe. Well, safe as I can be in a place like this. So, I’m fucked.

The boat ride was peaceful enough. I was sat on the floor, praying that nobody would see me and report to Citra. After falling off the Rakyat’s temple, I’m just hoping everyone there has assumed I’m dead. Death by drowning, being shot or eaten by a shark. What a truly horrible way to go, sadly it’s probably too common in this hellhole.

Vaas focused on driving the boat and the ocean ahead of us. He was pulling that face again, I’ve never really noticed it before until now. But he has a look when he’s working, kinda like his natural state with his eyes scowling until you snap him out of it. Vaas only really does it whenever he’s working or uncomfortable. I remember the first time seeing it, when he saw me after I got battered by Baqir. Again, when he shot him; before he saw me. Another time when I grabbed by that kid--- guy in the cages. Most commonly is before he interacts with the prisoners. It’s strange, really.

Watching him right now, I noticed how absent he is. Like he was engulfed in the task a hand, until something happens that will kick him out of it and brings him back to reality. I’ve seen other people going into that state but not like this, it’s scary. Like being stared down by one of the tigers on this island. Even the tiger in a cage is still terrifying if it’s focuses on only you.

Deciding it’s best to remain quiet, then trying to ask if he’s OK over the engine. I’ll ask once we got back. I hope it is sooner rather than later, my stomach is struggling with speed and overly active ocean right now. Don’t know if I’m going to be ill or if it’s because I haven’t eaten anything today.

After hearing something hit the bottom of the boat with a large thump; I could see the compound ahead of us. Vaas still remain unfazed and little care to his surroundings. Too busy Focusing on getting to the small dock. As we got closer, I could see that one of his men is standing guard on the dock. He paced a little, to get a look at who was coming up to the small island and to get out of the way. Vaas started to slow the boat down, turning the boat side on make it easier to actually get out as well as not hitting the dock either. Mainly with my experience getting on and off boats, not being that great so far.

“Sup Doctor. Good to have you back.” I was greeted by a familiar face smiling down at me. This is the same guy I told about my attacker on the beach. “You’re a fucking survivor, new guys starting betting on if you were dead or not. Seeing you here, it is a sign I am going to have the time of my life tonight.” He chuckled.

“Elijah, too fucking much information man.” Vaas stated, turning off the engine.

“How much you make?” I asked, climbing to my feet.

“Don’t fucking encourage him.” Vaas snapped at me.

“Enough for a full night with a stripper.” Elijah laughed, still as loud and manic as the last time I saw him. Vaas was right, that was too much information.

Vaas held the keys in his hand and climbed out the boat. Stopping on the dock and turning back to offer me a hand. I held onto him tightly as he helped me onto dry land, he was holding my wrist again. I guess hand-holding is going to be more of an intimate thing between us.

“Keep a watch of the boat, I’ll be back.” Vaas ordered Elijah. Still holding onto me, he led me back to the compound. Elijah just went back to work, starting to click to himself.

Making our way inside, everything looks exactly the same. Like nothing had happened. Even when I came back from doing the rounds on the main island, it looks exactly the same. Nothing seems to change that much, or barely at all. I noticed a couple of men look over and jump to their feet. I wouldn’t be surprised if they followed the ‘the boss isn’t here, party time’ philology while Vaas wasn’t here.

We were about halfway between the gate and our living quarters, when a group of men sitting around a flaming barrel crowded at us. I jumped at the sound and looked straight at them. They held their booze and joints at us as we kept on walking. The men were shouting things like ‘Oh my god. How the fuck is you not dead yet!’, ‘You’re a motherfucking survivor’ and ‘Fuck me’. That last one is clearly someone who lost the bet. I waved politely at them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Vaas looking back at me with a puzzled look. This is the same look he gave me earlier in the car, before we drove us. He quickly looked forward when he noticed me turning towards me.

We continued on our way, finally stopping in front of the two doors of our bedrooms. Emelda was asleep on her dog bed, with my shirt tied around her neck like a bandana. She can keep it for a while, no point waking her up to try and take my shirt back.

“Right, I guess this is where we part ways for the day.” I nodded, looking back to Vaas. He was still giving looking me over with that look.

“Make sure you don’t accidently lock yourself in there.” He pointed at my door. “Block the door or something. I don’t fucking know.”

“Right.” I nodded. “Be careful, Vaas.” Looking back to him, he smiled softly with a light chuckle.

“Every fucking time, Beth.” He shook his head.

“I’m allowed to worry about you, Vaas.” I said, with a shrug. “It’s impossible for me not to be.”

Vaas walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. Hugging me tightly, he rested his cheek against my forehead. I could see that he wasn’t smiling, but he was contempt enough. I hugged him back, pulling my body closer to him and holding onto him tightly. He placed his hand to the back of my head, his fingers intertwined with my hair. His other arm wrapped around my back with the palm of his hand on my hip, his fingers stretched out and closer to my stomach. What is going on with him?

“I thought you have to be somewhere?” I asked, not letting him go.

“Buck can wait a few minutes.” Vaas shrugged, rubbing the back of my head.

“Is everything OK, Vaas?”

Vaas pulled away, kissing my forehead as he straightened up. He placed a hand on each of my shoulders, looking me over for a couple of seconds before letting me go and leaving. He didn’t say a single word. I turned and watched him leave. What is that all about? He’s acting so weird since we left the cave.

I made my way into my old room, holding the door open with my foot and grabbed the crate of stuff at the end of my bed. I used it to hold the door open, as I started to collect everything I’ll need to go into Vaas’ room. There’s no point running back and forth between the rooms since I’m moving into Vaas’ room. Probably going to leave all my stuff in the crate so it doesn’t take up too much space.

First thing I did was going into the bathroom and brush my teeth. My mouth felt like disgusting right now, I’ll have a bath in the other room and change into the dress so I wouldn’t feel so gross and sweaty. Once I was done, I dried off everything and placed them into the crate. Emelda started talking in her sleep, I tried to stay as quiet as I could so I didn’t wake her. I know she’ll be happy to see me, but I need to get on without her jumping all over me.

Once the bathroom was cleared, I remembered the cooler that Cal and Carlos brought me to see if everything had melted. I looked inside to see everything floating in a pool of water. Bad idea to leave it by the window. At least Vaas has a fridge/freezer in his room, hopefully a pen as well so he doesn’t nick it. I picked the cooler up and placed in the hallway, then re-entering to place my dress and dolly shoes into the crate. It had become to heavy for me to left so I would have to drag it out.

I gave the room one more look over to see if I left anything. I had finished the fruit a few days ago, the bucket of water had evaporated. The only thing left was the medical kit that Majid made me.

I went over and picked it up, just holding it in my hands. Untying the knot and rolling it out, everything was still inside. Barely touched really. None of the syringes were used. I could have used this on Jerry if I had thought of it, Majid said they worked wonders. No point of thinking about what ifs now. Everything that had happened is now in the past, no changing it now. I rolled it back up and placed it into the crate, thinking I could find a use for them later. I grabbed the side and pulled into the hallway then into Vaas’ room, the door closing behind me.

I pretty much sorted myself out; placed the crate into the corner, put the food and drinks into the fridge/freezer, then moved my bathroom stuff and ran myself a bath. I hadn’t had a bath in a long time, last time was back home after a long and stressful day really. I was actually looking forward to it. I even found a couple of different coloured bath bombs at the bottom of the crate too, I’m not going to question where Vaas found them but I do want to see his reaction to finding either me in weirdly coloured water or finding a fuck ton of glitter in the bottom. It felt nice just soaking in the glittery purpley-bluey water, filling the room with the smell of lavender with a hint of peppermint. If it wasn’t the middle of the day, I would have probably lit some candles as well. I honestly lost track of time, just because I hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

The second I was out and had the towel wrapped around me, everything hit me when I looked into the bathroom mirror. I look so different compared to the old me, and I’m not talking about being wet and scarred to shit. There was something different about me that I couldn’t put my finger on it. I just couldn’t tell. I didn’t look tired or ill but there was something strange about my own reflection. Even accepting that this is my reflection was strange in itself based on how different I looked, would my family even guess that this is what I look like now. This scarred woman, both physically and mentally. When we find Alison, would she know that this is me now? Would she even accept me after finding out all the things that have happened? Will I even get the chance to tell her? No, don’t think like that. You’ll find her. One way or another, you will see her again.

I slowly started to get changed.

It was about afternoon when I had finished everything, I only left the room when I held Emelda scratching and pinning at the other room door. I grabbed a drink from the fridge and stepped outside the room, it took her a second to register that I was back. She started bouncing and jumping at me, barking with a large smile on her face. I started petting and playing with her.

“Did you miss me? I missed you, you’re such a good girl. Yes, you are.” I repeatedly told her in a babyish voice. She managed to climb up, resting her head on my shoulder and panting happily. I wrapped my arms around and gave her hug, still patting her back.  “You’re such a good girl, Emelda.”

After the hugging session was over, I climbed to my feet and made my way outside to stretch my legs. Emelda stayed close to my side. I stopped once I was outside and looked around, there were a lot more people here then when we arrived. Everyone looked too busy working or too busy getting high and/or drunk to be disturbed. I thought to myself that it is best to stick to area where there were people nearby, so I don’t get kidnapped. Again.

I took a couple of steps before I thought I heard my name being called. Emelda looked unfazed, while I looked around to double check. Arms wrapped around my wrist and lifted me into the air. There’s only one person I know who does this to me.

“Beth!” Hisham cheered, starting to spin me around and around. “You’re alive! Baby Bird! You lived!” I couldn’t help but smile at his excitement. It was nice to see some things don’t change. Yet, I don’t have Leon around anymore to tell him to put me down.

“Hisham. It would be great to see you, If I could actually see you.” I laughed, Emelda started barking at the commotion. I patted Hisham until he stopped spinning me. He placed me back on the ground, but didn’t end the hug. I held his wrists as a way to hug him back, since there is no space to actually turn around and hug him. “I’m glad you’re OK, Hisham.”

Emelda started pulling at Hisham’s trousers, like they were a toy. He pulled away from me and tried to get Emelda to let go. I clapped my hands gently to try and get her off. She looked over to me, as Hisham started petting her head. I nodded, she still hung onto him. Hisham gave up and continued patting her head like nothing happened, at least she wasn’t hurting him. I think.

“How have you been?” I asked him.

“Fuck me, why do we bother giving half these guys guns?” Hisham sighed. “I’m either fixing them up after they’ve done something to themselves or helping them fight off Snow White after he’s killed almost everyone. Hell, there was even one base where everyone was killed by a tiger with Brody nearby skinning a pig. He just snuck in and put the Rakyat flag.” I’m not going to lie, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at that last part. “Thank fuck this is my day off.”

“Vaas said you went with him to find me.” I placed a hand on my hip, the other still holding my drink. “Thank you.”

“Hey, you’re my friend Baby bird.” Hisham shrugged. “It’s the least I could do… And I don’t want to be the only guy here who can do medical. Fuck, I still don’t know half this stuff.”

“You know you can just message me right about anything.”

“Yeah, but with what happened?” He scratched the back of his head. “Time and a place, you know. You want to talk about it?”

“Honestly, I’ve done nothing but think about it.” I sighed, wanting nothing more then to free my mind of it for a few minutes. “How did everything go? With everyone coming to the compound, I mean.” Someone started playing that awful ‘I think you’re freaky’ over the speakers. Oh joy.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter to talk.” Hisham suggested loudly. “Somewhere that might cheer you up, after the crap you’ve been through.”

“Lead the way.” I patted Emelda’s side to get her to get off him. She did it willingly this time, as we started following him. We headed into the building with the large door and turned left. There were many fluorescent tubes hanging from the ceiling, some stabbed through a tiger’s corpse. I didn’t need to see that, the poor thing. There were also containers everywhere. Hisham followed the bending path until we stopped at some stairs going downwards. A container hung over it, like a draw bridge.

“What’s this all about?” I asked, as Emelda walked ahead of us.

“Oh, down here is where we keep the special ‘products.’.” Hisham explained, still walking downwards and making air quotation. I stayed close to him. “We keep them down here so nobody can touch them. We drop the container down when there’s an attack on the compound, it leads off into this empty part of the building and makes sure nobody to rescue them. I think Vaas is planning on dumping Jason Brody down here, once he gets his hands on them.” We reached the bottom of the stairs, Emelda was sat down with her tail wagging.

“Dead or alive?” I asked, Hisham just shrugged.

It was decently lit down here, a couple of small windows close to the ceiling with hanging lightbulbs. There were only 5 prison cells down here, with heavy metal doors that you have to slip open. At the end was a sealed tight door with a large valve on it. From the look of it, it had never been used and could lead into a bunker. It was fairly empty down here, besides the table facing the third cell with two chairs and a sofa in front of the forth cell. The table had the usual stuff on it; usual for this place. A first aid kit, a radio, ammo and so on. There was also a television playing some weird Spanish soap opera on it, it was paused but you could still read the subtitles.

“Hello?” A weak voice called out, I could see two small hands holding onto the bars of the third cell.

“Emily?” I called out.

“Yes! Yes! I’m right here!” She called back, I made my way over to the cell.

“Told you she would cheer you up. I don’t have the key.” Hisham explained.

I stopped in front of her cell. She looked fine; no injuries, clean, healthy and someone even gave her clothes. She was in an ugly very oversized Hawaiian shirt and a pair of red shorts, it’s better then sitting around in a swimming costume. The blonde in her hair had started to fade, her black roots making a bold return.

“Are you OK?” I asked, hugging her through the bars. It was awkward but it was nice that she tried to hug me back, her hands were hidden under the long sleeves. “I heard about your parents, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m OK, I think I am.” She explained, pulling away. Hisham pulled out the chairs and placed one behind me. “I mean, they’ve been feeding me and stuff. Nobody has tried anything, they just talk to me about stuff.”

“We’re not allowed to touch anyone down here, can’t even come down to smoke or drink.” Hisham explained. “Best place to put her, being a kid and all of them up there.”

“I’ve just turned 16.” Emily replied.

“Sorry, that wouldn’t stop them.” Hisham added, I sat myself down in shock. Jesus Christ. “Have you’ve been feed recently?” Emily nodded in responsive. “Nobody said anything to you?”

“They’ve not been insulting me or anything. Only if I refuse to eat.” Emily explained. “One guy put the subtitles on for me, brought a couple of books down for me.” She turned to me. “The guy with the mohawk gave me that book your friend was reading on the boat, can you tell him I really like it and I’ll give it back to him when I done.” She climbed to her feet and walked over to the bed. I placed the bottle onto the table behind me, looking over her cell.

The cell was about the same size as my old room, before I got moved to the compound. The bed had a mattress on it and it could be pushed up to the wall, but you wouldn’t want to since there was no where to sit inside. A small sink in the corner with a toilet attached to the wall, someone place an old bath in there with a hosepipe rolled up inside. A curtain was installed so she would have some privacy to clean herself. I wonder if Vaas would let me move her into my old room, it would a whole lot better then this and we could keep each other company at least.

Emily came back, holding up the same Harry Dresden book Jerry was reading on the boat. My eyes watered at the sight of it. I quickly rubbed my eyes as a memory came to mind; back in high school Jerry tried to get me to read it. He kept going on and on and on about it. Once he had reached the end of the last book, he would go straight back to the first one. Which is what he brought with him on this trip. Hell, I remember him getting sent home for getting overly emotional when one of his favourite characters died. The head thought someone Jerry knew had actually died.

“Emily, you can keep it. I don’t think he would mind, since you’re enjoying and all.” I explained, my voice wobbled as I tried to keep it together.

“Oh.” Emily replied, looking downwards. She didn’t have to guess what had happened.

“Yeah.”

“So, what’s the book about?” Hisham asked, trying to lighten up the conversation. Emily looked over to him, he was actually smiling at her. She turned to me, looking for a sign to trust him. I nodded and listened to her speak. She started off slow, just listing off the basics of the plot and characters but found herself getting more and more detailed in her descriptions. Even apologizing for giving away the ending. The atmosphere actually started to become relaxed, similar to just hanging out in a coffee shop with a couple of friends. Emelda was also being friendly by sitting close to the bar and letting Emily pat her. The odd pause wasn’t even awkward at all. Only when Emily ran out of things to say.

“Beth.” She asked me after a minute of silence. “Where did you get the dress from?”

“I was going to ask that.” Hisham chuckled. I had honestly forgotten I had it on.

“Oh, Vaas gave it to me.” I explained. “He’s the one in charge, he has a mohawk and gave you the bo...”

“I know the one, He’s the one you’re sleeping with?” Emily blurted out.

“That’s a long story.” I shrugged.

“Again, 16. I know what sex is.” Emily raised an eyebrow.

“That’s not what I meant.” I sighed, leaning back into my chair. I looked over the two of them, staring at me. “What I’m about to say doesn’t live this room, got it?” I pointed at them. Hisham nodded.

“So, you’re not sleeping with him?” Emily asked.

“No, I wasn’t sleeping with him.” I explained, rubbing my forehead. “Not at the start at least. It was just a clever little lie to keep the others off me and let me heal their injuries. Same reason why he’s put you down here. Keeping you safe was part of our arrangement.” Hisham looked more interested then Emily did. Well, I did promise him details. “But then… something changed between us.” My hand dropped to my lap. “I don’t know what. I consented to it before either of you ask, and so did he.”

“What do you mean, something changed?” Hisham asked, I took a sip of my drink as I thought about it.

“Do you remember me asking about the Rakyat?” I explained, holding the bottle in both hands.

“Yeah, I do, Baby bird. Back when we were travelling with Leon and Majid.” Hisham nodded. “We didn’t really answer your question that well. Leon tried to. Why?”

“He didn’t know why Vaas left.”

“None of us do, no point in asking. It’ll just set him off.” Emily looked confused.

“Well, he told me. Everything.”

“Fuck off!” Hisham gasped. “Seriously, he told you? He told you everything?”

“After I met his sister and ripping into him about… Jerry.” Hisham remained interested, Emily moved herself onto the floor and continued to pat Emelda. “I mean, ever since we got here. He’s actually treated me with kindness, I’ve seen him at his best and worst and he still comes running to me. He trusts me enough to open up to me, actually telling me things that he hasn't told another person in years. He apologizes to me, when something bad happens to me and let's me vent when I need to. Even when I'm at my worst, he still wants to do what's best for me. And, honestly, I want to do the same for him.”

“He came down here a couple of times.” Emily added. “He didn’t do a whole lot, he handed me some clothes and brought me food from time to time. He asked about you once though.” She wasn’t looking at me, still focused on the dog. “He only asked about would be a good way to treat a girl.” I raised an eyebrow.

“I just listed off the normal date stuff, you know; dinner, dancing, watching a movie. That kinda thing.”

“Well, that explains a lot.” I replied.

“What’s he done?” Emily looked towards me.

“Two out of three.” I rubbed my forehead again. “He’s done two out of three.”

“That’s just basic stuff.” Hisham shrugged. “I like dinner and dancing.”

“Slow dancing?”

“No. Did he?”

“Yes, with my stolen iPod.” I added. “Which he still has. Then admitted he liked me and me returning my feelings for him. We kissed and left it at that.”

“Damn, he’s serious about this.” Hisham replied. “I mean, even rescuing you twice should have been a big giveaway but damn.”

“What do you mean by ‘rescuing’?” Emily asked.

“You don’t want to know, Emily. Trust me on that one. Just know it’s not pretty.”

The room began to get darker as we all sat around. The radio on the table buzzed a few times and the music outside was still playing.

“Hisham, you were going to tell me about the madness of everyone coming to the compound.” I asked, trying to get the change of topic.

“Is that what all that noise was about the other day?” Emily asked. “All I need was shouting down here.”

“Oh yeah. The injured, yeah. That was mad.” Hisham explained. “Well, first of all. Nobody is going to try and retake the bases until Snow White is gone.”

“Vaas said.” I added.

“A few guys died before I got here, I was just doing rounds when they called me back. I told them what you told me about keeping the wounds warm to get them to close faster.” Good thing he remembered that, because I wouldn’t have in the state I was in. “Everything was insane when I got, there were people everywhere. Some doing what you told them to, putting pressure on the wound. One guy thought it would be a good idea to heat up the smaller injuries with a flamethrower.” Emily laughed at that, I was shocked. “Everyone was fucking screaming at him to put it down, some of the injured guys moved away from him before he could try. Ended up with someone throwing a rock at him to knock him out. It worked but it was more work for me, you know.” I was shaking my head. “I showed a couple of the guys how to stitch someone up, and let them do it. Carlos was handing out water and helped me with a couple of guys who wanted to drink their rum.”

“That’s only ideal if you’re cutting someone’s leg off in the 18th century.” I joked, that got a laugh out of Hisham.

“Exactly, but we didn’t bother trying to take their weed. We just thought ‘fuck it, it keeps them quiet’ and went onto the next guy.” Hisham chuckled.

“Ugh, is that what that gross smell was? It was horrible.” Emily cringed.

“Sorry.” He shrugged.

“At least everyone is doing OK now.” I added.

“Yeah, I think so.”


	28. Poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud of this chapter. But Honestly, this is best I could come up with my current state of mind. Oh the joys of mental health problems.  
> If you are able to read this after article 13, I'm glad you are still with me and enjoying my work.

It had gotten really late when we finally stopped talking, Emily was starting to get tired and struggled focusing on what we were talking about. With the music blaring outside, it was easy to lost track of time. I thought I would still have time to stretch my legs. Oh well. None of us had even noticed that Emelda had left us to go to bed, I couldn't blame her but I did wonder when did she go? Hisham choose to join the 'party', to actually find out what they were celebrating or if they were doing it just because they can.

I made my own way back to the room. It wasn't as crowded as it was last time; everyone was just relaxing, smoking whatever, drinking, watching the dancers and doing god knows what else. So, I didn't struggle to through the crowd, they didn't even set up any spit roasts or food tables. One group who were casually drinking and smoking around a barrel fire waved at me, raising their bottles and telling me to come over and hang out for a bit. I waved at them as I declined their offer, finally reaching the familiar route back to my room.

Once I got inside, there was only one couple getting busy in the corner. I held a hand up to get them out of my field of view, as I passed them and climbed the stairs.

Emelda was asleep on her dog bed once more, my shirt had finally fallen off and was laid out next to her. I picked it up quickly and as quietly as I could to not wake her. She looked so peaceful.

I opened the door to find Vaas curled up on his side, with his back to me. He wasn't moving, it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not. The music is still playing, how can anyone sleep with that going on? I threw my shirt onto the back of a chair and kicked my shoes off. Still watching him.

He was breathing really heavily, I could actually hear him from the other side of the room. It's uneven, it was hard to tell if he's talking or even crying for that matter. He's defiantly coughed a couple of times. He's sweating all over, I could see the light reflecting off of his shoulder.

Something is wrong. I made my way around him, so I could see his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving. Kneeling next to him, I placed a hand on his forehead; he's burning up. This isn't good. As I pulled a hand away, Vaas grabbed my wrist in one quick movement. I didn't even have time to flinch. His grip was tight, I could feel his nails digging into my skin. His eyes looked red and sore, as he stared at me. They even started to glass over.

"It's OK, it's only me." I said, in the most calming voice I could muster. It took a moment for him to register what I was saying. Vaas slowly let go of my wrist. He looked terrified, this has got to be him having a bad trip.

Once I was free, I grabbed an empty glass of the table and went into the bathroom to fill it with water. My wrist was pink with a few indentations from his nails. It will sort itself out eventually. I'm guessing Vaas doesn't normally have visitors when this happens or he could be experiencing hallucinations.

I looked back to him, to make sure he was doing OK. He was sitting up, leaning his back against the wall with his legs in front of him. Vaas was looking at me, blinking rapidly and still breathing through his mouth.

Someone having a bad trip isn't something I've had experience with, only coursework and roleplaying the situations in class. Where I got lumped together with someone who honestly couldn't be bothered, whenever our lecturer looked over to us; he would pretend to be a chicken while I just kept on reading through the PDF on what to do.

Mentally trying to run the list through my head on what I need to do. I remember that the first one was to stay with him. Bit of a no brainer that one, I'm clearly going to leave him like this. I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't his first time.

I made my way over to Vaas slowly, kneeling down next to him and offering him the drink. Vaas was still looking at me, almost not sure if I was there or not. He had that defence look on again. I raised the glass slightly towards him to try to get him to drink, Vaas pulled away. He held onto the wall as he did so. I'm going to need to get him into a calmer state before I can try that again.

Placing the glass onto the table, while still focusing on Vaas. He hadn't moved. He doesn't trust me, so he's not going to trust me to be able to move him somewhere safer and quieter. The music playing outside isn't helping the situation. Sure, his room is safe enough but we are surrounded by guns, knives, bullets, weapons and so many other things that he could injury himself and others with.

"Vaas?" I asked, trying to think of what I can say or do that will calm him down. Talk with him, not down to him. Pissing him off isn't going to help. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks, probably an emotional effect from whatever ever he's taken.

Slowly, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched me do it, his body tightened as I got closer. His joints locked into place, this isn't good. I shouldn't have down that.

"I'm sorry." I spoke, slowly pulling my hand away. "I'm just trying to help you."

Vaas raised one hand towards mine, I stayed in place. He locked his fingers between mine, holding tightly onto me.

"You are… actually here?" He asked. His voice was still slurred.

"Yeah, I'm actually here." I replied. Vaas relaxed a little. "Do you know where here is?"

"Yeah." He sighed, leaning back into the wall in a slump. "I'm still fucking here." Carefully, I shuffled myself around and sat next to him. Still giving him enough space between us. "What was in that glass?" He sounded annoyed.

"Water. I didn't want you to get dehydrated."

"That shit looks purple."

"You're on a hallucinogenic, Vaas. Nothing is looking normal to you."

"There's fucking colours everywhere."

"Yeah."

"Who do all those fucking shadows belong to? Fucking assholes." He sighed.

"It's only me and you in here, Vaas."

The music outside started to die down, we could hear the men drunkenly slurring outside. I could hear a few birds squawking somewhere, a couple of insects chirping and the tiger growling outside. Since my time here, I never really noticed the sounds of the jungle. Maybe I've not been up late enough to hear them.

Vaas shifted in my hand, unlinking his finger to hold my hand. Holding it in familiar manner, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. His breathing still wasn't even, so heavily that he may as well have run back here. I need to start to calm him down, try and get him into a relaxed state.

"Vaas?"

"Yeah."

"Can you focus on your breathing?"

"Why?"

"Just trying to get you into a better state of mind." I explained. "I'm just going to help slow you breathing down and not trigger your fight or flight instincts. Just to get you to relax. Okay? Can you do that?"

"It sounds stupid." Vaas chuckled.

"Yeah, that's because you have a fight or fight instinct. You'd fight anything." I joked, I could see Vaas smiling next to me. He was still looking around the room. "Can you trust me on this one?"

"Okay, Beth. Okay." Vaas sighed. "What the fuck am I doing?"

"I need you to take a long deep breath in through your nose." I explained, Hearing him next to me. "Then slowly breath out through your mouth." Again, he did as he was told. "Just keeping do that, nice and slowly. There we go. In. and out. You doing good, Vaas. Just keep doing it."

"This feels stupid."

"I can't help with that, but you'll need to trust me on this one."

Vaas focused on his breathing, closing his eyes and blocking out the world around him. His brow folded in annoyance, probably feeling stupid for doing this. But hey, it normally works and is a good way to calm the body down. I counted how long each inhale and exhale took, around 3 seconds each time. It's not bad, but not great either. It could be a possible sign that his drug usage is starting to take their physical effects, no denying that they've already taken their mental effects on him. Vaas was timing it with the brushes his thumb makes against my knuckles.

About ten minutes had passed, there was no physical change. Vaas was still breathing the same. He was still sweating. Still boiling hot. I wasn't going to rush him. There's no need to rush him, just let him get back to a normal state. Even though I have been watching him the whole time. At least everything was starting to quiet down. So maybe that would help.

"Vaas." I said.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I checked your heart rate?"

"Don't let go of my hand."

"Why?"  
"I need to know that you're still with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Vaas. You can hold onto my leg or my wrist while I check if you like."

"Where were you?" Vaas turned to look at me. His eyes heavy and tired. "You weren't here when I got back. Where did you go?"

"I was chatting with Hisham. We just lost track of time. That's all." I explained. Once I finished speaking, I tried to get myself into a more comfortable sitting position. Still facing him and moving as slowly as possible. "Can you let go of my hand, I need to register your heart beat. You can move your hand anywhere you want. OK?" Vaas' grip loosen and started to guide his hand away from mine. He went down my arm to my shoulder, feeling his way down my body and my leg until he reached my knee. Touch is probably the only sense Vaas seems to trust right now, hopefully he takes some comfort in being able to hold onto me.

I placed two fingers on the side of his neck, doing the same thing to myself in comparison. His heartbeat is a lot faster then mine, roughly about the same rate as someone who is afraid. Not many signs that it'll start slowing down any time soon. I could also feel that Vaas is still doing the breathing technique, it seems to be helping at least. Vaas' eyes were still looking around the room.

"Everything seems to be OK." I stated, pulling my hands away. "What can you see Vaas?"

"Shadows. Mostly shadows." He explained, his voice sounding dry and scratchy. Vaas let go of me and climbed to his feet, making his way to the glass of water I had left on the table. I was actually going to suggest that. Vaas took a couple attempts to grab hold of the glass. He heavily drank it, gulping loudly. His eyes closed. I climbed to my feet, brushing my dress once I was at full height.

Suddenly, Vaas' eyes were open and scowling at the door. Teeth gritted as he throws the glass at full force. It missed the door, smashing into multiple pieces against the fridge. The sound of it made me jump, hiding my head in between my arms with my hands holding the back of my head. I squeaked in shock, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Fucking Asshole!" Vaas barked. "I know you're fucking there! Like you don't have anything better to do!" Now I was the one breathing heavily through my mouth. "All you ever fucking did was laying around doing fucking nothing! Fucking with people while they do your fucking job for you! You Fuck!" Vaas screamed at the darkness. "Laugh all you want! I'm not making the same fucking mistakes as you! Just watch me!"

My first thought was where would they keep a broom around him, followed by I shouldn't leave him right now; not in this state. I slowly drop my arms to the side. Vaas was still in place, I could see his eyes watering. I decide that sorting out the glass should be my top priority, since I don't want him injuring himself and I can simply sweep it up once he's calm.

Slowly I made my way into the bathroom and grabbed about four towels, two that I know I had used today. The other two were on the floor. Vaas wasn't moving, scowling down the empty space. I placed a folded towel on the ground, facing the wasteland of shattered glass. Collecting up all the larger pieces of glass by hand.

"What the fuck do you think you are looking at?" Vaas snapped. While trying to get the glass, my back was facing him. I looked back to see that he was facing the wall next to the bathroom door. "Just wanting to look at your work? Your next project? Huh? No! You're just fucking here to gloat! Aren't you!?" I repeatedly looked between the glass and Vaas, trying to figure out who he might be talking to. "Proud of what you have done to me? What I have become? Then all you will need is a fucking mirror, Jason!" Well, that answered that question. "You are just a copy of me. You are me! And I am you! If you don't start listening to me, you will take my fucking death sentence! Unless I take you out myself!"

There were no more large chunks of glass lying around. I quickly made my way into the bathroom and dumped them into the bin. Washing my hand in the sink to get any small pieces of shrapnel off my hands. I could hear Vaas moving again, running in fact. I turned out to find him coming into the bathroom, dropping to the ground and vomiting into the toilet.

Three loud knocks came from the other side of the door. Turning off the tap, I turn to Vaas who was hanging his head over the toilet bowl. I patted his back gently.

"Breath Vaas. You're going to be Ok." I said, trying to comfort the delusional man. "This will be all over soon. I promise." He didn't show any signs of registering what I just told him. I climbed to my feet, making my way to the door. Opening it to find Carlos starting before me, looking worried and holding an old-fashioned lamp you would expect to see in a western.

"Need some help?" He offered. I nodded in responsive. "It sounds like a bad one, what can I do?"

"Vaas broke a glass, I managed to get the large chunks but not all of it. I can't do much in the dark without a light." I explained. "He's having hallucinations and just threw up. Seems to be physically OK, just trying not to leave him by himself. If you could sweep up the last of the glass, I'll clean him up and get him back to bed. That would be a great help."

"Sure. I'll get the broom, be right back." Carlos turned and headed downstairs, I left the door open. Hearing Vaas still throwing up into the toilet.

"You can't promise me shit!" Vaas shouted at me, as I made my way back to him. "You can't control this!"

"I know." I replied, grabbing a few sheets of toilet paper and folding it into a neat little square. I kneeled down next to him, Vaas turned to face me. He leaned against the wall. "But logically, you vomiting is your body's way to get rid of all the crap in your system. I'm guessing you had a drink or a few as well?"

"Yeah." Vaas answered, his eyelids half closed. "I had some. What about it?"

"That will be what your body is trying to get rid of." I explained. I leaned towards him, wiping around his mouth to get it dry again. Vaas kept turning his face away from me, it was like cleaning a child. "Vaas, I'm trying to help."

"If you wanted to help, you shouldn't be talking to those fucking assholes out there." Vaas groaned, taking off his accessories and dropping them to the floor. I threw the tissue into the toilet bowl and flushed it away.

"I was talking to Carlos, he wanted to see if you were alright." I explained. "Assuming you meant the shadows that the hallucinations created by you. I can't see them, Vaas." I hold out a hand for him. "Would it be alright if I take you back to bed or would you prefer to stay in here?" I asked. Vaas looked over to the door and back to me.

Vaas looked me over first, sceptical that I might not actually be here. A worried expression crossed his face. Although, I've not seen Vaas feel this way before, the expression he was pulling did look familiar to me. Somehow. It took about a minute before he reached towards me. He carefully glided his fingers against the palm of my hand, feeling every curve and muscles. Vaas pulled back and wrapped his hand around my fingers.

Footsteps could be heard coming into the other room, a light flicked around it. Vaas' eyes sharply turned toward it, holding my hand tightly. Beads of sweat still running down his body, frozen in place. Like a deer that had wandered into the road. With my free hand, I carefully placed it on his forehead. He was actually slightly cooler than before.

"Do you still see that shadows?" I asked, pulling away from his face.

"No." Vaas acknowledged, his features stiffened as he returned to armour shell of his warrior persona. "It's just black and white now." His gaze turned back to me. "Static." I nodded, taking in his answer and hoping we had reached a calming period. "Beth. I want to get this crap out of my house." I stood up, still holding onto his hand. Vaas reached for the sink with his free hand and pulled himself up, using the sink and I from balance.

Once he was sure he could stand up by himself, Vaas let go of my hand. Giving me a quick pat on the shoulder before going for his toothbrush. I moved out of his way, standing in the door way and looking between Vaas slowly cleaning out his mouth of bile and Carlos sweeping up by what turned out to be candle light. It gave off a sweet orange smell as the flame flicked.

"Thank you for doing this Carlos." I smiled to the taller man, sweeping the glass onto a sheet of paper he found lying around somewhere. "If there's anyway I can do to thank you for this."

"It's nothing, doctor." He shrugged, leaning the broom against the corner as he finished. Carlos kneeled down and folded the paper to stop any glass from dropping out. "It's not the first time this happened."

"Carlos, Beth already knows my life story." Vaas chimed in with a mouthful of formed toothpaste. "She doesn't need to hear it again." He added, before spitting out into the sink. "And don't starting talking about the other ones. Fuck knows who needs to know about that."

"I meant in general." Carlos added. "It happens to everyone." He dumped the paper into the bin, then clapped his hands together in case he had some on his hands.

"What the fuck is that in the bath?" Vaas stated, while flossing his teeth.

"Glitter. From the bath bomb you gave me." I shrugged. "I might get you to use one. It could help you relax."

"When?" Vaas asked, finishing up and making his way towards the room we were in. Using the wall and whatever was closest to him to guide him there, without losing his balance and falling over. He pulled his shirt over his head and dumped it on the ground, nearly knocking himself over. I had to grab him before he hit the ground.

"It was in the crate." I answered, Carlos leaned against one of the counters. Vaas wrapped an arm around my shoulders, to get a better grip of me. I had a hold of his waist to try and keep him upright.

"Hello Carlos, when did you get here?" Vaas asked casually. Carlos chuckled to himself, folding his arms as he looked over the sight of his boss before.

"While your head was in the toilet."

"OK, Vaas. I think it's time for you to get some rest." I said, making our way to the pile of mattresses on the floor.

"Carlos, is everything ready for tomorrow?" Vaas asked, throwing himself from me and landing back first onto his bed. Giving me a mild heart attack as he flung himself.

"Just need to get in position then we should be good to go." Carlos shrugged, as Vaas kicked his shoes off. "Try and get some sleep, Vaas." He added, straightening up. "Same goes for you too, Doctor."

"Thank you for the help, Carlos." I replied. Carlos made his way out of the room and shut the door behind him. I turned back to Vaas, who had placed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "How are you feeling?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Like shit." He grunted with his eyes shut. I lead myself down next to him, on my side of the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "I needed to not think about it for 5 fucking minutes and take the edge off and look at where the fuck I ended up. In a shitty place then where I started."

"Not think about what?" I asked.

"All I can do is think about it." Vaas continued. "I can't just have some time to myself and pretend I didn't walk in on Buck's corpse laying on the ground in his underwear." I sat up when Vaas said that. Buck's dead. "He was such a lazy asshole, the least he could have fucking done is die with some clothes on. I would have gone on happily not know what he looks like in his boxers. But no, he probably tried to get it on with Jason and this is where he ends up. With me and the men doing the fucking work for him. The prick had to go and get himself killed."

I laid back down as he spoke, just taking it in. Jason Brody killed Buck. Holy shit. I didn't like the guy but… Jesus Christ. I couldn't comprehend how much this affected him. Vaas probably seen countless bodies of his friends littered around this place, but to see someone like Buck killed must have got to him badly if he had to take something to clear his head. What he was shouting at the shadows made sense now, they were people he knew. He shouted at Buck. He shouted at Jason Brody. He was surrounded by his ghosts.

"Vaas. Are you alright?" I asked again, looking over to him. To find him looking at me.

"Honestly, Beth." Vaas sighed, placing a hand on my cheek. "I am so fucked." He leaned in, taking a moment to look over my worried expression. We rolled onto our sides to face each other. Vaas pulled me closer to him in a tight embrace.

"Please be careful, tomorrow." I said, looking up to him.

"You keep saying that."

"I'm allowed to worry. You can't stop me hoping to see you come back."

"I can't promise you that." That was the last thing he said to me before falling asleep.


	29. Habitats

I was alone when I woke up. Finding myself surrounded with mess. Vaas managed to empty the contents of a trunk all over the place. The trunk itself was lying on its side, under the table which was now flipped over. A few pieces of clothing were laid out over me, how the hell it didn’t wake me; I’ll never know.

The loud commotion outside was what woke me. It was mostly men shouting and barking orders at each other. Nobody sounded at all happy to be doing whatever it is they are doing. I was just too tired to even care what was happening outside right now. Even making an attempt on cleaning up Vaas’ mess was too much for me right now. I stayed still, laying on the ground with about three different tank tops flung across my legs.

I don’t know if it’s from trying to get Vaas in a functioning state of mind last night or just plain worrying about him, that has left me feeling so drained. God, I love the guy but he can be fucking exhausting some times. No wonder I’ve been sleeping so well, even with all the crap that has happened here. I can’t deny that I’ve probably had the best night sleeps here. Probably one of few good things that happened here.

Rubbing my eyes to try and wake myself up a bit more, all I could focus on was all the noise outside. Men shouting left and right, the tiger growling, music blaring, dogs barking, power tools, banging about, all the normal stuff. I was also starting to pick on some of the smells wafting in; gasoline being the strongest one. When the smell actually hit me, I started to cough repeatedly; as if it was taught in the back of my throat.

Climbing to my feet, letting the tops drop to the ground as I made my way to the bathroom. I rinsed my mouth with water as an attempt to clear my throat before brushing my teeth. It helped a little but not a lot. I moved onto my usual routine; brushing my teeth, having a shower, getting dressed. Like I do every morning.

There was no sign that they were going to quiet down outside, it was definitely out of the normal for this place. Ha, define normal. There’s nothing normal here. This is honestly one of the most fucked up places, even the devil would say that Rook islands needed to tone it down.

I was putting on my underwear when I heard someone screaming in pain. He was swearing louder then anyone else. I started to rush to get my dress on and looking for my shoes. I can’t really go and help in my underwear, I would draw too much attention to myself and I really don’t want that. I also don’t need Vaas winding me up about that. Besides, its too damn hot for jeans. Again.

“It’s a fucking splinter, Hori.” I could hear Carlos shouting. “Quit bitching, pull it out of your fucking finger and get back to work. We need to get this shit finished.” I slowed down, not really much cause of concern. A splinter isn’t going to cause any damage on his finger. I should clean it, just in case. Carlos sounded incredibly stressed and really pissed off. I would be too, after dealing with the crap from last night then having to get up early to work. Carlos might be my best bet to ask what the hell is going on downstairs, even if he is in a bad mood.

As I started to focus on Carlos’ voice, I started to notice that he was barking orders at everyone. That could only mean one thing, Vaas isn’t here. Carlos is the one currently in charge. I should ask him sooner rather then later. Or else I’m going to lose him among his current workload.

Hopping in-between the piles of clothes and junk, I made my way to the door and opened it. Finding Emelda’s bed empty, only a single post-it stuck to the wall with the world’s weirdest message. The handwriting wasn’t brilliant, but in my profession; I’ve seen so much worse and I am still able to read it. God knows how. Every letter is in bold, scratchy lines; like the ones you make when the pen is able to die on you. Each one a different size to the others. He even managed to doodle a couple of eyes in around the message. All of this pointed to Vaas. ‘TAKEN DOG WITH ME’ it read. I left it on the wall, I'll pull it off when I come back to clean.

Making my way outside, I found myself looking over everyone working with one raised eyebrow. This place either looks like the world’s most unsafe builders’ yard or a bomb had just hit it. I could see Carlos looking over one of the building, the one closest to the wall and the entrance.

“Carlos!” I shouted over to him, he was looking between me and the building. Holding a repair tool in his hand, my arms started to itch at the sight of it. I waved and made my way over to him. “You alright?” I asked him, once I was close enough.

“Not bad.” He shrugged. “Just tired. Did you manage to get some sleep after I left?”

“Some. I got some.” I replied, gently scratching my arm. While doing my best to keep my eyes off the repair tool. “So, what’s with all the building work?”

“We’re setting up a trap.” Carlos explained, his voice gruff and strict. “You probably know about what happened this morning?”

“No, just woke up to a trashed room. Didn’t go well?”

“We had some of the privateers working with us to lure Snow White out.” Nice to know that that nickname has caught on. “It worked a treat, even if it ended with a lot of dead bodies. Mostly Hoyt's, not ours. What we did was leak some fake information on some captured warriors we sold off a few days ago, just waiting to ship them out. Said that we were going to move them with a lot of guards on hand, to make sure everything goes smoothly. Rakyat attacked with Snow White chasing down the truck. Only to open it and find Vaas inside. He knocked him out and dragged him inside.”

“And what went wrong?”

“Vaas tried to drown him, Snow White got out and managed to kill a bunch of our guys.”

“Anyone I know?” I asked without thinking.

“Yeah; we lost Benny, Manuel and Niran.” I nodded, I remembered all of them. Even if it was briefly. Manuel and Niran were both in cave working while I was chatting with Jerry. Losing Benny felt like a kick in the gut, we don’t talk much but he was nice to me. “Cal’s in bad shape, we managed to close the wounds. We didn't have Hisham on hand. Cal’s just not waking up. We brought him back here.”

“No, he’s awake!” One of the men yelled from the couch. “He’s raiding the fucking fridge!”

“Back to work, Gabriel!” Carlos shouted at him, before looking back to me. “CAL! BACK TO BED!”

“FUCK OFF! I’M HUNGRY!” Cal barked back at him, it got a chuckle out of the men around us.

“I’ll go check on him in a second.” I nodded. “Anyway, you were saying.”

“Yes, Snow White crashed one of Hoyt’s helicopters. Vaas followed him to the wreckage and shoot him. Still didn’t kill him. Fuck knows how he survived a shoot to the chest, we took the body armour of him. Vaas has fucked off, completely pissed and left me to set the trap for Snow White. I don’t know where he is, last I saw him; he walked over with a dog. The one that normally hangs around you.”

“Yeah, he left a note saying he went off with Emelda.” I nodded. “So, what is the trap exactly?”

“Fire. Mostly fire.” Carlos pointed at the building, we both were looked over the structure. It both stood out and blended in with the other buildings here, like a field of flowers with only one that was a different colour to all the rest. “It can either go two ways with this thing. Either it’ll trap Brody inside to burn to death or it’ll smoke him out into the open and we can gun him down.”

I didn’t turn away from the building, I should be horrified at this. Not numb to the thought of someone being trapped inside a burning building, then possibly riddled with bullets. Mentally, I know it’s fucked up and I don’t want this to happen to anyone. It doesn't stop me wishing it could be done another way. My stomach turned in disgust. My scars started to become unbearably itchy, making their presence know from the simple use of fire involved. My throat tightened at the thought of all that chaos, when I'll probably be stuck in a room to keep me safe and unable to do anything if there are any casualties. 

“It’s not close enough to spread to the other buildings and we’re closing all the exits once we’re done. So, nobody will get stuck in it by accident. If that’s what you’re worrying about.” Carlos was looking at me, I’m probably not hiding my concern very well.

“It’s not that. At least you guys are being careful about this.” I shrugged. “It’s just… really messed up. The lengths you’re willing to go just to kill somebody. Even wanting to do it at all is worrisome. Yeah, I know. Before you say, I’m still not getting use to this.”

“I don’t blame you.” Carlos sighed, folding his arms. “It is messed up. No point in hiding it. I ain’t going to tell you otherwise, Doctor. Just be grateful you don’t have to go inside.” His voice was modulated and dull, just accepting that this is the world he lives in and this is the choices he has made. “Honestly, I actually like having someone like you around. Someone who is actually trying to hold onto their morality and call everyone out on their bullshit.” I turn towards him. His eyes heavy, almost destructs you from the small smile on his face; as he casually starts reminiscing.

“Do you guys need anything?” I asked, feeling bad to interrupt him and sounding awkward as hell. "Drinks or anything?"

“No Doctor.” He added, picking up a car battery that placed on the ground in front of him. “I think we’re all good here.”

"I'll have a beer." One of the men shouted from inside.

"No You Won't!" Carlos shouted back.

“OK then.” I nodded. “I better go and give Cal a look over.”

“Just make sure he stays in bed this time.”

“Are his injuries that bad?”

“Kinda, enough to knock him out but not enough to stop him from trying to fucking work. It ain’t fucking helping nobody. He’s just getting in the way.”

“I know how he feels.” I muttered under my breath before turning back the brooding man standing next to me. “Can you get Hori to wash his hands before he doesn’t anything else. I don’t want him to get an infection from his splinter.”

“Sure.” Carlos said. He turned to the building once more. “Hori. Did you get it out?!”

“Yeah!” The pirate shouted back.

“Go wash your hands! Doctor’s Orders!”

“I’m on it! Just give me a second!”

 “Since you have everything under control, I’ll go check on Cal. Hopefully I’ll see you around, Carlos.” I waved as I headed towards the men’s sleeping quarters. Carlos made his way inside.

Not going to lie, I’m actually looking forward to the chance to help someone. It has been such a long time since I stitched someone up and even longer to diagnose an illness. I would probably be doing these non-stop if I wasn’t even here. If none of us were here; we would all be doing our jobs right now.

Poor Walker, I wonder he’s doing right now? Did he go back to the US or is he still in Bangkok? I hope he’s doing OK. I’m grateful that he’s not here. I don’t know what would happen to him if he wasn’t hung over and actually came with me and Jerry? I like to think that he would have gotten anyway from the pirates. I mean, the first time I met him; he fell on me while drunkenly climbed through my window and we weren’t even on the ground floor. Still a very large chance of him getting shot at if he did run from the pirates. I hid and I didn’t get off lightly, even with their boss and ‘unchangeable’ interest.

I entered the men’s living quarters to find Cal sat on the kitchen counters, eating what looks like large lumps of different colour marzipan. His arm was still wrapped from the time I had to pull an arrow out of it. Besides that, he was completed covered in bruises and patches of dried blood. The man looked a mess, with a look of childish glee on his face.

“So, what happened to you?” I asked, in the same tone as a mother who had just caught her kids going through the fridge mere minutes before dinner. Even folded my arms as well.

“I found some Mochi.” Cal slurred, smiling brightly like nothing had happened.

“Good to… know. Not what I was asking. But good to know.” I nodded, with no idea what he was talking about. But whatever made him happy.

“Oh, I got stuck in the crossfire between Brody and the other men.” Cal explained, like it was no big deal that he had just been shot at and knocked unconscious. He honestly looked like a child, slightly wobbling despite the fact he was sitting still. It took him a moment before continuing to speak while looking around, trying to remember what had happened. “I was trying to fire my pistol, which isn’t easy to do with one hand. So, I had to cock it with my knees. Fired a couple of shoots before Brody hit the fuel tank I was standing near. Sent me flying into a wall. Next thing I knew, I woke up in bed with no idea how I got here or who patched me up?”

“Carlos said it wasn't Hisham.” I nodded, walking over to him. “You mind if I take a look. I’ll be as quick as I can and you can keep eating your … uh… things.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Where does it hurt?” I asked, looking over the visible injuries.

“Well… my head for a start.”

“That one is a no brainer.” I sighed. “I went head first into a wall and were unconscious. You’re staying on bed rest for that one alone. Do you hear ringing? Aching? Are you dizzy?”

“Why?”

“I’m just checking for signs of concussion.”

“OH!” He gasped. “OK then. Not anymore. Yes, and yes.” Cal raised a finger for each answer. His speech started to slur again “To be honest, I had trouble… getting down the stair. I was leaning… against the wall. That’s normal for a concussion?”

“Yeah, in early stages.” I explained. “Did you feel like vomiting before you started eating?”

“A bit.” Cal shrugged. “ I actually did when I was upstairs. I... did make it to the bathroom on time. It stopped… when I found the mochi. I fucking love mochi.” He was still wobbling. I placed the back of my hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

“Your hand's cold.” He grumbled at me, looking really annoyed at me.

“Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“And it’s too bright in here.” Cal added. There weren’t any lights on in this room, apart from the open door. It was actually pretty dark in here. The delayed reactions of a concussion were already kicking in. Mood swing and sensitivity to lights. He is staying in bed for a few days at least, just to keep an eye on it. In case there is more damage then I am currently seeing. His head wasn’t swelling up, He would also be struggling to move more freely if there was a skull fracture or brain haemorrhage. He isn’t that disoriented or confused, but that could be due to blood loss. A very small possibly a small memory loss but Cal is pretty focused; even with the mood swings.

“I’m putting you on bed rest for a bit.” I explained. “Just to give some time to recover from your head injuries alone.”

“Do I have to?” He whinged.

“Yes, so actually listen when people tell you to stay in bed.” I answered. “Now, is there anywhere else that still hurts?”

“I don’t know.” Cal shrugged, placing the plate of mochi to the side. “I can’t really notice it with my head the way it is.” He slipped off the counter and leaned against to keep himself standing up straight. I kneeled down until I was knee height. I flicked him in the knee.

“Did that hurt?” I asked.

“No.” He groaned. I repeatedly did this at his joints to see if I could get a reaction. He wasn’t feeling any pain but he was register that he could feel my touch. Which is always a good sign.

A bold man with a shotgun strapped to his back eating the room, washed his hands and watched me work as he rubbed soap between his finger; with a confused expression on his face. This must be Hori. He wasn’t wearing a vest, like I’ve seen on other guys that I’ve seen carrying shotguns. Probably getting in the way of his work. I stood up and turned to him.

“How’s the finger?”

“Stings.” Hori stated in a put-on gravelly voice, as he grabbed a cloth.

“Can I have a look in a second?”

“Sure.” He added, drying his finger before holding it out to me.

“Was there blood?”

“Nope, just hurt like a motherfucker.”

“Just keep it clean and put a plaster on it. You should be fine.” I smiled up to the muscular man. “It’s should be alright in a couple of days.”

“Cool.” Hori dried his hands, throwing the cloth on top of a small box before leaving to go back to work on the trap.

“You’re welcome.” I muttered under my breath, before turning back to Cal. “And you need to go back to bed and get as much sleep as you can. Do you want help getting up there?”

“Nah, I need to keep what credibility I have left.” I watched walk towards the stairs. He could not walk in a straight line. I grabbed a bowl of fruit and his so called mochi off the side and followed him. As he went up the stair, I placed a hand on his back to stop him falling backwards and onto me.

The men’s living quarters were a mess. Beds, mattresses and sofas dumped everywhere between multiple different small rooms. There was barely any way to walking them, you kinda had to throw yourself onto it. Some of the rooms had other stuff in there as well; like dressers, bedside tables and TVs. I’m guessing nobody has a claim on which bed they sleep on, since they are always coming and going between bases.

Cal climbed onto an actual bed, not a pile of mattresses on the floor. A bedside table, similar to the ones you see in hospitals, hung over the end of his bed. He pulled it along until it covered his face, to block out the light; since he’s already complained about it being too bright downstairs. I carefully placed the fruit bowl and mochi on top, trying not to make any noise. Then I made my way back to Vaas’ room.

The mess was still there when I got back, nor had it cooled down since I left. I still have no idea how I hadn’t been woken up by this. It’s best not to dwell on it, it’s not going to get it put away by itself.

I flipped over the trunk and sat myself down on the ‘bed’. Vaas had managed to rip the lid off the trunk, and thrown it god knows where. Maybe he’s using it play fetch with Emelda, maybe he beating someone with it. Honestly, with whatever he’s doing it would still be a surprise for me. No matter what.

Taking my time, I started folding all the clothes littered on the ground and placed them back inside the trunk. I wasn’t really sure what was or wasn’t clean, they all smelt fine but had stains and rips on them. Half of them I was actually surprised to find in Vaas’ possessions. Duplicates of his normal tank tops and trousers, sure. Not leather jackets, brightly patterned shorts, beanie hats, bright yellow swimming trunks, a blue suit with a complimenting buttoned up shirt, silk shirts, a red blazer, a trench coat, baseball caps, some many belts and accessories, a strait jacket? How the fuck did he get a strait jacket from? Actually, do I want know know where he got a strait jacket from?

That man is seriously full of surprises. I love him but god knows how much he keeps me on my toes. I never know what to expect from that man. Somehow, his choice in clothes are actually more surprising that the large number of junk that I keep finding among the clothes. Things like ancient coins, pendants, arrowheads, gem stones, crayons, porn magazines and a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. I pretty much placed them on the table for Vaas to move, I honestly don’t know if I want to know the story behind most of them. I don't want know about the magazines.

While folding a pair of trousers, I noticed something fall out of the back pocket. It swayed from side to side until it landed under the table. It looked like a piece of paper, well all I could see was a reflective white square. Placing the trousers into the trunk, I crawled along the floor; with my feet still on the bed, and picked it.

Sitting back down, I looked over the paper. It was slightly dirty and there were a few lines from where it had been bent. But overall, it had been kept in good condition. I flipped it over to find that it had been folded into four quarters. I opened it to find, to my surprise, it was a photo. My photo.

The photo was one of two that I kept in my purse. This one was from my graduation, it was taken by my grandfather before he passed away that November. It showed my whole family, there were many photos that had my whole family in it. Me, mum and my sister Kathreen were camera shy, often complaining whenever someone pointed a camera at us. This was probably the only nice photo I had of them. Me and Kathreen were stood together with mum on the right next to me, and my stepdad Mike standing next to Kathreen on the left. Dad wasn’t there, but he wouldn’t have come anywhere after the last time. My little brother Dan always had trouble standing still so we left him to his own devices, it was nice to see him laughing and facing the camera in the photo.

My eyes started to well up with tears as I covered my mouth. It’s been so long. It almost felt like an eternity since I last saw them. I missed them so badly. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach, they must be so worried about me. I don’t even know if they know what has happened to me? Has Hoyt tried to get money off them? Do they know I’m here? Do they know that I’m alive? Have they tried to explain this to Dan or are they keeping it from him? The number of unanswered questions continued to pile and pile in my mind.

I threw the rest of the clothes back into the trunk. I didn’t bother folding them, just made sure everything was in before I kicked it back under the table. Sobbing, I laid back onto the bed; refusing to take my eyes off that photo. I cried and cried even when my eyes were red and raw.

I didn’t notice that the sun had started to go down.

I didn’t notice that the men had stopped working outside.

I didn’t notice that there was music playing outside.

I didn’t notice that the door had just opened… until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

Finally, I looked away from the photo to find Vaas kneeling next to me. He moved his hand and placed it on my face, rubbing a tear away with his thumb. No words were said between us. As I rolled onto my side and he led himself down next to me, face to face.

With his other hand, he pulled me closer to him. Our noses almost touching. Vaas looked down at the photo in my hand and nodded. He didn’t take the photo, like I had expected him to. He just held me close until I had cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Happy new year!  
> Sorry if I kept any of you waiting, but honestly I'm struggling to focus on writing. I should be back on it when mum goes back to work.  
> I've mostly been working on art stuff for my deviantart. There are some dying waves fanart. It's still Clear-elphaba94 if you want to find, same as my twitter, my tumblr and my fanfiction.net as well. If you want to follow me.
> 
> Anyway guys, my nnew year's resolution is to do more writing and I need to ask you guys something.  
> I have been dabbling in some spinoff stuff for this fanfic, some what-ifs, AUs and so on. I am debating posting them on here in a separate works collection. They'll have no affect on this story. So I'm asking if you guys would read it or if you have any ideas for it.  
> Just let me know.
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter. <3


End file.
